


Dawn of the Ultra Beasts

by Zokolov



Series: Worlds Collide [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aether Foundation (Pokemon), Gen, Government Conspiracy, Mystery, Superpowers, Technology, Ultra Beasts (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokolov/pseuds/Zokolov
Summary: Kris and other young Pokémon trainers have been recruited to work for a secretive organization funded by the Aether Foundation, whose aim is to defend the world from otherworldly threats like the Ultra Beasts. But the organization houses many secrets, their ethics are questionable and the atmosphere becomes more oppressive as time goes on. Can they retain their humanity while working for a group like this, and can the Pokémon world's government be defied?
Series: Worlds Collide [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713463
Kudos: 1





	1. Aether Foundation

_**Location: Pinwheel Forest, Unova** _

Deep within the enormous forest in southeast Unova, Virizion resided. A slender, graceful quadruped Pokémon with primarily green and white fur, large curled horns on either side of its head. As Virizion came across a tree with some fruit hanging out of reach, it manifested a sharp, long sword made of energy, using it to slice off a branch, causing several fruit to fall on the ground. As Virizion stopped to eat, it was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice:

"Nice move!"

Virizion turned around, sword at the ready to strike. No humans ever ventured this far into the forest, but Virizion lowered its guard a bit when it noticed the arrival.

At first, it saw only the legendary Pokémon Suicune, a fellow quadruped but blue, with a long, flowing purple mane. However, the source of the voice was the Pokémon Virizion couldn't recognize, riding on Suicune's back. It was very small, little more than a foot in height and primarily cream-colored, with large, blue eyes, long and pointy orange ears and two fluffy, winglike tails. The Pokémon winked at Virizion.

"Howdy!" it said, moving its mouth to talk like a human would, not via telepathy. "Sorry to interrupt your snacktime, but duty calls. You've had like, what, thirty, thirty-five years to relax already, haven't you? Now, I know, don't get me wrong, I know you're protecting the local Pokémon here and that's all well and good. But if we don't do something, there won't be a forest here soon."

Virizion tilted its head. Sure, it understood what the arrival was saying, but it was hard to keep up with its rapid speech.

"Oh, right, the name's Victini," the Pokémon said and snapped its human-like fingers, creating a small flame in the air. "The V stands for 'victory', as in the physical manifestation _of_. You already know my fluffy buddy here," Victini said and gave Suicune's ear a little tug, prompting Suicune to try and bite Victini. "As soon as I came into being again, this little fella sought me out, and now, it's time to seek out the rest of you warriors."

Virizion just stared. Victini rolled its eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Um, the _Swords of Justice_?!" it said. "When there's danger ahead threatening the Pokémon world, it's your job to team up and fight it, right? You know what, forget it, Cobalion will know what I mean. Where's your boss, Viri?"

Virizion lowered its head apprehensively, as if ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, fine, where's your boss, _please_?!" Victini said quickly. "Listen you mangeball, I got two words for you: Ultra Beasts. _Plural_. They will begin manifesting here in Unova soon, and I'm sure you know what comes after them, hm? I'll give you a hint. A huge portal, world consumed by darkness and all of us bowing before the beast of the Distortion World, the big G itself!"

Finally, Virizion seemed to realize what was at stake. It glanced at Suicune and gave a small nod at it, before turning around and starting to walk, as if to guide the others. Victini gave a sigh of relief and patted Suicune's head crest.

"Off we go then!" it said cheerfully, while Suicune gave a small snort in disgust.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Unknown** _

Kris woke up with a sudden realization, facing her own mirror image in the ceiling. Events flashed in her mind, a jumbled mess that was hard to figure out. It took her a long time to realize she was in a sterile, bright white room with no windows, on a surprisingly comfortable hospital gurney, wearing nondescript blue pajama-like clothing.

The 17-year old girl frowned at her mirror image, trying to take in the situation, staring at her own frizzy, dark hair, brown eyes and pale face. Then, with great difficulty, the world moving as if in a blur in her eyes, she turned to her left side. Someone else was also waking up, pushing herself up with great difficulty: a short girl just like Kris herself, with similar facial features and stature, only her hair was brown and on clean pigtails instead of messy like Kris', even after a long sleep.

"Moo-oo-rning", yawned Lyra as if the two were having a sleepover or something. "Say… where the heck are we?"

"Well, let's see," Kris said and exhaled, thinking causing her great difficulty. "About a week ago, we signed a contract to join this organization dedicated to fighting evil things like rogue legendary Pokémon or villainous gangs… and signing up also meant agreeing to some kind of surgery or other-"

"Ooh, I know!" Lyra said in an annoyingly excited tone, seemingly already recovered. "The contract was to insert enhancements into us that will make us be able to fight and command our Pokémon better. Something called the 'EX Chip'."

" _Correct_ ," boomed a voice through a loudspeaker.

Kris and Lyra looked at each other, then around the room, finally spotting a speaker near the ceiling level. Presumably, there were microphones as well.

" _I apologize for the inconvenience_ ," said the calm voice which Kris recognized as professor Juniper's. " _Your operations went smoothly, the only side-effect being the dizziness caused by the anesthetic we used. We have locked you in the room for your own safety until the effects wear off. It should only be around fifteen to twenty minutes_."

"And then what?" Kris asked apprehensively.

" _The three of you will join your comrades and you will begin your tour of the EXO HQ, of course_ ," said Juniper. " _Dr. Kaminko will want to say a few words as well_."

"And Lusamine?" Lyra asked. "Is she coming?"

There was a short silence from Juniper. Then: " _President Lusamine is in Alola, at the Aether Foundation. You will most likely see her soon, but not today_."

Kris became lost in thought. Unlike what she had expected, their current location was not in Alola, at the site of the Aether Foundation, the organization providing most of the funding for EXO. However, the island region couldn't be too far either, logistically speaking, so Kris deduced they were in Orre or Unova.

Lyra, however, was distracted by something else. "The three of us?" she asked, and was answered by a loud snort coming from Kris' right side. A young man with tan skin and dark blonde hair, wearing identical pajamas as Kris and Lyra, was also getting up, eyes only half open.

"Where's the leak?" he muttered incoherently. "Somebody turn off… God?"

"Morning, Wes!" Kris said sharply while Lyra shook her head.

"Oh… mornin'," replied the Orrean. "I had the weirdest dream. I signed a contract where I sold myself to some weird half-government, half-private organization that stitched all kinds of doodads on us."

Kris and Lyra just stared at Wes, the realization slowly sinking on his face as he looked around.

"Oh, man," he moaned. "Why don't any of my interestin' dreams come true?"

"Like what?" Lyra asked curiously, but Kris, who had no interest in hearing anything more, spoke up loudly:

"Ay, professor! Where are our Pokémon?"

" _You will be reuniting with them shortly_ ," Juniper said, Wes wincing at the loud sound. " _I hope you can be patient for another ten minutes_."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Plasma Frigate, Prime Pier, Castelia City, Unova** _

A large, black ship was anchored by one of the piers of Castelia City's docks. It had arrived mysteriously a few days ago, as if out of nowhere, but the local harbor manager had assured the workers there that all of their permits were in order and that the ship would only stay there for a week at most. For the time being, however, the harbor manager had ordered people to stay out of Prime Pier, and few dared approach the imposing, haunting ship that seemed to be a fusion of a modern, engine-powered ship and a sailship from centuries ago.

Little did anyone know, there was a reason for the secrecy. While the crew that worked above deck looked inconspicuous, there was a lot of activity under the deck. Dozens of people in gray and white uniforms, resembling chainmail worn by medieval knights, hustled back and forth to keep their operation running. All their uniforms were adorned with a logo: an electric blue P and a reversed Z behind it on a black and white background, shaped like a shield.

This was Team Plasma. Once a threat to all of Unova, operating out of an underground castle on the mountains by Unova's Pokémon League, they suffered a major defeat a few years prior as their plan to hack into the Pokémon Storage System was foiled. However, they were far from gone, having relocated to a mobile headquarters aboard their frigate, with more members hiding in smaller hideouts around Unova.

In his cabin below deck, stood the face of Team Plasma: Natural Harmonia Gropius, or N. A tall and slender young man with long, tea green hair. On top of his clothes, N was wearing a long, pure white robe that covered all of him except his head. Today was, as many had told him, the most important day of his life. And yet, as he stared at his mirror image, preparing for his big event, he couldn't even muster a smile. N just stared blankly forward, listening to the approaching clanking sound. A man was approaching his cabin, the clank of a cane hitting the floor at every step. But then, N could sense his approach with or without sound.

N remained still as the door of his cabin was opened and Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius stepped in. N knew Ghetsis was his foster father, but the resemblance was still there, as Ghetsis had similarly long hair that was once the same color, but now going gray. Though he was rapidly approaching his sixties, Ghetsis was still an imposing figure. A missing eye of his was covered by a red visor and he wore very impressive, ornate and colorful robes on top of his white ones. Leaning on his walking stick adorned with the Team Plasma logo, Ghetsis was nonetheless tall and the robes added some bulk to him.

"Ready?" he asked N, who glanced at his stepfather from the mirror.

"Yes," N said quietly.

"I know this isn't what you had in mind," said Ghetsis in a low voice, "and I am sorry to have cut your travels short. But our enemies have made their move. The troops are getting restless, and I need you to calm them down."

"It's all right," N replied. "I've seen enough. I know what I have to do."

"Anthea and Concordia will escort you to the throne room," Ghetsis said. "I will do most of the talking, but you will need to address our underlings somehow. I hope you're prepared."

"I am," N said simply.

Ghetsis frowned at N, but decided to confront the boy later. As he turned to leave, N finally voiced what was bothering him:

"What are we going to do then?"

"After your coronation?" Ghetsis said. "I told you. We begin your training. Rood, Zinzolin and Gorm are all ready."

"But training for what?" N continued. "You speak of our enemies as if we don't have them in large numbers already. What is it that forced you to advance your plans so much?"

Ghetsis, holding his cane for support, leaned a bit closer to N, narrowing his remaining eye at him.

"I'm surprised," he said. "I thought you would be completely devoted to our goal."

"I am!" N protested. "But-"

"Then you would know that such questions are unnecessary," Ghetsis simply said. "Ever since our failure at the Pokémon League, I have been going over the details of this plan, just waiting for it to begin. The end result is going to be what both of us have always dreamed of. We knew there are people who are trying to stop us - what else do you need?"

N sighed. "Nothing," he said. "I'm ready."

"Good," Ghetsis said coldly and started walking away. "Don't be late."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO headquarters, Unknown region** _

As Kris, Lyra and Wes were finally able to leave the room, they were greeted by a scary sight as soon as the door opened: a large blue Pokémon, almost two feet taller than Kris herself, with red spikes and a big mouth full of sharp teeth ran over to Kris and gave her a big lick on the face.

"Easy, Croc!" she told her Feraligatr, who immediately obeyed, sitting down like a Growlithe. It hadn't always been so easy, but the more experience Kris had gained, the easier it was for her to command it.

Lyra was also quickly greeted by Scorch, her Typhlosion, who sniffed at her excitedly and rubbed itself against her, while Wes was patting his Umbreon, who approached Wes in a much more calm and graceful manner than the other two. Smiling at the three, professor Juniper walked towards them, carrying three packages under her arm.

"I hope you rested enough," she said, tossing the three of them a package each. "You need to get changed and get ready for the tour."

"Where are the rest of our Pokémon?" Kris said, casually pushing Croc's mouth away from her as it tried to sniff at the package, expecting something edible.

"These are the ones you chose for your training period," Juniper said coolly as she wrote something on the pad she was also carrying. "Every trainee gets one. All of your other Pokémon are well taken care of and can roam freely at our habitat. You can go see them during your off hours, but only on the condition that you don't remove them from the habitat. Once the month is up and your basic training is finished, you can start choosing from your Pokémon to take on missions."

"Ugh!" voiced Lyra, not at Juniper's words, but the contents of the package she had opened: a blue jumpsuit that looked like it should belong to a mechanic, not a hand-picked candidate to join the ranks of a group of elite trainers. "Can I just keep these pajamas?"

"Another temporary thing for your training period," Juniper assured her. "You can wear whatever you want _after_ you've gone through basic training. This is just to promote cohesion during the training."

"You couldn't have chosen a different shade of 'nightmarish homogenous dystopia'?" asked Wes, similarly disappointed by the jumpsuit.

"I didn't know you knew such words," commented Kris, who was excitedly opening her package, not really caring about the aesthetics of her uniform. "The bigger question is, when do we get to use our cool new powers?"

Juniper's mouth twitched. "The first official day of training is tomorrow," she said. "Today, our biggest concern is making sure you know the layout of the base and get settled. This is going to be your home for the next month. There's a _lot_ of ground to cover. Now get dressed, the others are waiting."

Juniper left the room. Wes was already unbuttoning his pajamas and ready to pull on his jumpsuit, but when Kris and Lyra glared at him, he understood to go change on the other side of the big screen in the middle of the room.

Once the trio were wearing their jumpsuits, Juniper returned, instructing them to command their Pokémon to walk by their side. With that, Kris, Lyra and Wes followed the scientist out of the locker room and into a much larger space - a room with no furniture, but with windows that finally allowed Kris to see the outside the world, though all she saw was nondescript forest that didn't give her any indication where the base could be.

There were others in the room, all of whom turned their attention to Kris, Wes and Lyra, but a commanding female voice quickly made them turn to face the wall again:

"All right, people, I wanna see two rows of five in 30 seconds!" shouted the tall, brown-haired girl in a jumpsuit similar to Kris and the others, except hers was adorned with a special badge no one else had. "No time for gawking, the boss man is coming!"

The girl was Hilda, a Unovan Pokémon trainer a few years older than Kris and Lyra, who had been a part of EXO was a year already. She was the one who initially approached Kris about joining the organization, which she had done after long consideration. Kris, Wes and Lyra stood in the back row next to two boys their age who had been chatting excitedly before Hilda had started yelling orders. Hilda assumed her place in the front row and all ten trainees fell silent as a tall, old man stepped into the room.

With white hair, glasses, an immaculate suit under a clean lab coat and a commanding presence that immediately captured everyone's attention, the head of EXO, Dr. Kaminko stepped into the room. Kris was burning with curiosity to hear what he had to say to them.

"Welcome!" boomed Kaminko as he looked at the ten trainees. "With the last three of us in the fold, we can finally begin our training, and with that, the first chapter of the EXO Initiative. The ten of you have been personally chosen by me to join our ranks. I'm not going to lie to you - though the Pokémon Association knows of our existence, all the details of what we do stay within these walls. I thank you for your trust in me, and in return, I trust you to keep everything you hear inside this base."

"All of you know our mission. During the last year, our peaceful lives have been disturbed by incidents, all of them linked to powerful legendary Pokémon as well as human individuals with selfish aims. The Pokémon known as Hoopa brought great destruction to Kanto and the Sevii Islands. Team Galactic's awakening of Regigigas caused great calamity in Sinnoh. Unova narrowly survived an attack by terrorists a few years ago. The organization Cipher created a dangerously powerful shadow Pokémon in Orre. The threats never seem to stop."

"But the EXO Initiative aims to put an end to this all. With the combination of you, our elite trainers with the ability to handle all obstacles, both physically and emotionally, and us, the research team developing cutting-edge weapons and equipment to aid in the fight against evil, we will prevail. Humanity, and the peace we have worked so hard to maintain, will triumph!"

"But in order to do that, you must fill your heads with as much information as possible. This is the aim of your training period. But not only that, you must know each other, and trust each other as you enter battle. As such, I will call out each of your names in alphabetical order. You will then reply and I will tell your future comrades something about you. Starting with… Aldith, from the Unova region!"

"Sir!" replied the fierce-looking red-headed young woman from the front row, standing closest to Dr. Kaminko.

"At ease, Ms. Aldith, I'm not expecting you to follow protocol or hierarchy just yet," said Kaminko, eyeing Aldith a bit as he consulted his notes. "You have been chosen for your outstanding work against criminals in Unova, including biker gangs and Team Plasma, whose hideouts you have allowed authorities to find. The Unova Pokémon League personally recommended you. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir!" Aldith shouted, staring at the wall, standing in a strict position, ignoring Kaminko's suggestion to be at ease.

"Gladion, from Alola!" Kaminko shouted next.

"Present," came a quiet response from the other end of the front row, from a stone-faced boy around Kris' age with unruly, light blonde hair that partially covered his eyes.

"I am aware of your situation, and don't worry, you can share your story yourself when you feel ready," Kaminko told him, and Gladion just nodded. "All right, next up… Hau, also from Alola!"

"You got it, doc!" said one of the chattering boys from next to Kris, a dark-skinned Alolan with long hair tied on a bun. "Name's Hau, pleased to meetcha!" he greeted the others with a warm smile.

His attitude was the complete opposite of Aldith's and Gladion's, Kaminko watching him with interest as Hau cheerfully waved at everyone. Kris waved back awkwardly.

"Professor Kukui has praised your bravery against Team Skull," Kaminko said. "Good to have you here."

"Sure, I mean, what was I gonna do besides join?" laughed Hau. "I didn't make it through the island challenge, so there wasn't much on Alola for me. I miss the malasadas, though. Do any of you-"

"All right, there's time for that later," said Kaminko quickly. "Hilbert, from Unova!"

A brown-haired boy standing next to Hilda raised his hand, and Kaminko nodded at him. Kris remembered Hilbert, though she hadn't had much interaction with him. As he turned to smile at everyone, Kris had an off feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite understand.

"Hilbert here has been with us for a long time already," Kaminko explained. "He has been entrusted with some of our more demanding jobs, so don't be surprised if you don't see him around as often. In the same vein… Hilda, also from Unova!"

"Yes, sir!" bellowed Hilda, even more loudly than Aldith. "Hilda White reporting for duty, _sir_!"

Kaminko nodded and almost smiled. "Hilda is the field team lead and most experienced Operative here. She will be leading your training, so don't hesitate to come to her if you have any questions."

The look on Hau's face made Kris think that he would most likely never even dare to talk to the imposing Hilda.

"As for her background," Kaminko said, "Hilda and Hilbert were both instrumental in the battle against Team Plasma prior. They were also both members of Unova Champion Alder's elite task force of Pokémon trainers, so she has prior experience from leadership as well. All right, next up, we have… Kris, from Johto!"

Dr. Kaminko adjusted his glasses and looked directly at Kris. Others started glancing in her direction too, making her nervous.

"Yeah, here," she said quickly, wanting Kaminko to go over her story as soon as possible.

"Indeed," Kaminko commented solemnly as he kept staring at Kris. "Kris here defied the rogue Gym Leader Pryce, aka the Masked Man, multiple times. She also battled against Team Galactic and helped take down Cipher. On top of that, considering her successes in various tournaments, I'm sure some of you have even seen her in action by now."

To Kris' relief, Kaminko finally continued on to the next name.

"Lyra, also from Johto!"

"Yep, ready for anything!" Lyra said perkily.

"Mmyes," Kaminko just said. "Like Kris here, Lyra has also been involved in many battles against powerful criminal organizations. Team Aqua in Hoenn, Team Dim Sun in Almia, Pryce's organization in Kanto… and she, too, is an experienced tournament battler. She even came in first place in the Whirl Cup during the first few weeks of her career."

Kris frowned while Lyra smiled proudly at the praise. Sure, all those things were true, but Kaminko had failed to mention that Kris had been a part of those heroics as well, while Lyra had been absent in many of the things Kris had done. Kris wasn't sure why she was so irritated when she had hoped for her name to be quickly dealt with seconds before.

"All right, next up, also from Johto… Silver!"

Kris' train of thought was interrupted as she stared at the boy next to Gladion, standing slightly taller than him. He had long, bright red hair, piercing gray eyes and a neutral look to him that was hard to estimate. Kris had no idea he would also be joining EXO, and wondered how Kaminko had managed to convince him to come on board.

"Many encounters in the battle against Team Rocket," Kaminko read from his notes, "and recently, Silver has risked a great deal in retrieving valuable research data regarding legendary Pokémon, which is why we took interest in him."

Kris tried to catch Silver's eye, but got no response, Silver just observed Kaminko silently.

"Next up is Trace, from Kanto."

"Yes, that's me!" said the brown-haired boy standing next to Hau quickly. "I mean, yes, sir, Dr. Kaminko! How may I help you Dr. Kaminko?"

Kaminko frowned at the boy before going back to his notes. "Well, you've had a lot of success in the tournament circuit in Kanto," he said, "and you have assisted professor Oak personally in a lot of his research. You can certainly handle most kinds of Pokémon, so I'm sure you will be a good addition."

"I will not let you down, Dr. Kaminko!" Trace shouted obnoxiously.

Kaminko ignored him, reading the last name on his list. "Lastly, we have Wesley, from Orre," he said.

"Um, just Wes, thanks," Wes was quick to say as he waved at everyone nervously. "Hi!"

"He has just recently joined but he has a great deal of experience, from fighting criminals in Orre to assisting Alder's task force," Kaminko said in a tired tone. "Welcome aboard. All right, now that introductions are dealt with, it is time to begin the tour. I am needed in a meeting, but I trust that you will give Hilda the same amount of respect as she will take over from here. Once again, to all of you, welcome, and congratulations for joining our highly selective ranks."

Trace applauded alone while the others watched as Dr. Kaminko left, followed hastily by professor Juniper. Kris felt more excited than ever to begin her new life as she watched Hilda leave the line and address everyone else.

"Follow me, kiddies!" she practically shouted. "From this moment on, you are EXO Operatives, and I trust that you will make sure that will continue to mean something in the future. Follow me!"

**~o~O~o~**

Back at the Plasma Frigate, N was walking down a red carpet in the shiny and fancily decorated throne room. Dozens of Team Plasma Grunts at his either side were bowing to him as he walked slowly towards the throne, next to which Ghetsis was standing. N was flanked at either side by a young woman around the same age as him, the pink-haired Anthea and the blonde-haired Concordia.

Observing N from the crowd were the Sages, six old men and friends of Ghetsis whom he had deferred his leadership of Team Plasma to during his travels. They all wore priest-like robes instead of normal Team Plasma uniforms. Next to the Sages were the Shadow Triad, three identical-looking high-ranking Team Plasma members with black uniforms, obscured faces and long, white hair. N did not particularly enjoy their presence and walked slightly faster as he passed them. Finally, next to the Shadow Triad and closest to Ghetsis was Dr. Colress, a tall, young, blonde-haired scientist who had just recently joined Team Plasma. He didn't stare at N with reverence or admiration, but rather, he seemed to be taking notes with the computer embedded on his watch.

Finally, as he reached the throne, he knelt down in front of Ghetsis, who held up a golden crown decorated with many colorful jewels, addressing the whole room with a deep, booming voice:

"Most loyal subjects of our Lord N!" Ghetsis spoke. "You, Team Plasma, as His chosen followers, are to bear witness to His coronation. From this moment on, He will be known as King N, ruler of Team Plasma, and once our plan succeeds, the whole of Unova!"

Ghetsis took a pause, looking slowly over the room, the members of Team Plasma looking enthralled as they stared at him and N.

"You all know our objective!" Ghetsis spoke again. "The liberation of Pokémon from the hands of brutish humans. The end of the Pokémon League's rule on Pokémon and humans alike. And the rise of a new, better society ruled by our benevolent King N, one where everyone shall belong, regardless of stature, wealth or appearance!"

Slowly, with a dramatic gesture, Ghetsis lowered the crown on N's head as he continued to speak.

"King N!" he proclaimed. "Lead us away from evil and corruption, and into a future will ever suffer in the hands of a human being again!"

As the crown touched N's head, the crowd applauded, but N could only vaguely hear them. He suddenly remembered being no more than five years old, playing in the forest on the mountains near his old castle, frolicking together with his Darmanitan and Swoobat. N wondered what had become of them.

**~o~O~o~**

In his office at the top floor of EXO's headquarters, Kaminko was sitting by his large desk by a large, panoramic window with a view into the surrounding forest that seemed to stretch on for miles in every direction, with nothing visible above the treetops but some distant, foggy mountains. Kaminko had his back to the view, however, as he looked over the notes on each and every operative one last time in complete silence, professor Juniper observing him as she stood next to his desk.

Finally, after a long silence, Juniper decided to break the tension:

"Ready, sir?"

Kaminko sighed. "Yes," he said simply. "Take care of the paperwork for me, please?"

"Of course," Juniper said. "She said they're ready now, just waiting for you."

"Right."

Grabbing some of the documents from the enormous pile at his desk, Kaminko then marched to an elevator located in his office. Pressing his hand on the sensor by the elevator, Kaminko stood and waited for the doors to open. After Kaminko stepped into the elevator, he put a hand on another sensor inside, which caused the doors to close behind him and for the elevator to move upwards.

In a few seconds, Kaminko had arrived to the otherwise inaccessible floor of the base, where his private laboratory was. Today, however, Kaminko stepped past the computers and laboratory equipment and marched straight past a door at the end of the room. That room was almost completely dark and full of monitors, with the only light source being the big red numbers on the screens, ranging from 01 to 11. A twelfth monitor was at the other end of the room, dark and lacking a number.

However, when Kaminko cleared his throat to announce his presence, the monitor turned on, showing three people. The graceful, model-like woman with blonde hair sitting by her desk was president Lusamine. At either side of her desk were her aides, the purple-haired, bespectacled Wicke and the balding, slightly hunched scientist Faba.

" _Ah, Kaminko_ ," remarked Lusamine with a smile. " _Ready to hand over your report_?"

"Yes," Kaminko replied curtly, looking around the monitors in the room, "but I was under the impression I would be handing it to the whole Committee _personally_."

" _You didn't expect the entire Committee to travel to you just for this occasion, doctor_?" said a distorted, mocking voice coming from a speaker in the monitor numbered '09'.

" _All will come in due time, Dr. Kaminko_ ," spoke monitor 01, " _You will see us all soon, but we need to assess you first. The only reason we are even speaking to you today is because of Lusamine's recommendation_."

"Is that so?" Kaminko said, locking eyes with Lusamine, though the effect didn't transmit over camera. "When is the due time, then?"

" _The training period must be completed first_ ," said Lusamine, " _and then I would like to see your EXO Operatives in action_. _Need I remind you of the costs of recruiting these people, or the manufacturing of the EX Chips_?"

" _Or the_ millions _we sunk into the prototype chip, only for it to be destroyed after one use_!" snarled the voice from monitor 05.

" _Money is of no object to me_ ," interrupted Lusamine gracefully. " _Coming closer to our goal is what matters_."

"You should be pleased," Kaminko said coldly. "Thanks to that prototype chip, our test subject was able to take down the Masked Man and accomplish a 120% synchronization with her Feraligatr. Imagine the results with these new, _permanent_ chips, and all the data we can gather! It is worth ten times whatever costs go into this project."

" _For now, we have no reason to doubt you,_ " said 01. " _Now, you_ have _the psych reports, I assume_?"

Kaminko took the topmost folder from the pile he had carried into the room and began reading it out loud in great detail.


	2. Training Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and the other recruits begin their training in EXO, but elsewhere, N and Team Plasma are doing the same.

_**Location: Mistralton Cave, Unova** _

"The gist of it is, the Ultra Beasts are coming, Giratina is on the verge of return, are you in or out?"

Victini had just managed to explain the situation to Cobalion, the leader of the Swords of Justice. The aqua blue Pokémon with a large tuft of white fur under its neck stared at Victini, then at Suicune, and then at the two Pokémon on Suicune's side: Virizion, and Terrakion, another member of the Swords, a bulky, gray Pokémon with massive horns protruding from its head and curling forward.

After assessing the situation, Cobalion nodded, causing Victini to sigh.

"Finally!" it exclaimed. "We've been running around the region so much just to lay the groundwork. Now that all three of you are together-"

But Cobalion shook its head and tapped the ground with its hoof four times.

"There's a _fourth_ one?!" Victini shouted. "But during the war, it was just the three of you. Did _you_ know about this?!" Victini yelled in Suicune's ear, causing Suicune to almost throw Victini off its back. "Ow! Okay, fine! We'll make _one_ more trip, this better be good!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO headquarters, unknown region** _

Kris woke up again in her small bedroom at EXO's headquarters. The living quarters were modest, with each operative getting a room with nothing but a bed, a chair and a writing desk with drawers for personal belongings. The positive was that everyone had a private bathroom, even if it was quite crowded as well, containing just a toilet, a sink and a shower crammed in a small space.

It took a few seconds to understand why she was sweating with tears in her eyes and why she had woken up at 4:52 in the morning, according to a digital clock hanging on her wall. Then the dream she had last night was rushing back into her mind. The vivid image of the Masked Man, Pryce, holding her friend Lunick by his head before the fateful snap. That event had played in her head over and over since it happened, like a video on a constant loop.

Trying to get her mind off it, Kris put on her jumpsuit, focusing on what was to come. The tour she and the others had received from Hilda had already given her so much to remember. The HQ was enormous and had three floors above ground and several more below. Although going outside further than the grounds immediately around the base was strictly forbidden and nearly impossible due to the automated defense systems in place, there was plenty to do around the base as well. A large cafeteria and rec room took up a big part of the first floor, where there were also multiple gyms, a swimming pool and a VR training room that Hilda had mentioned could also be adjusted for movies and games. The first floor also had a place where everyone's Pokémon could also roam freely and next to it, a large greenhouse which supplied a large part of the food. Apparently, the base could sustain itself for a long time, with certain supplies coming in once a month through an automated system - the supplier would just leave the items in a predefined location where an automated drone would come pick them up. The grounds as well as the underground tunnels leading into the base were full of Pokémon specifically for guarding the base: attack Houndour and Houndoom, exploding Voltorb and Koffing as well as more imposing Pokémon like Machoke and Gurdurr patrolling the area. The base also had a number of security personnel working for it.

And the best part was that every need anyone had, it would be met. Food? There were cafeteria staff working around the clock. New clothes? There was a huge warehouse full of them. Entertainment? The VR training room's computers had practically every piece of media Kris had ever heard of. Supplies like food and medicine for her Pokémon? Again, rooms chock full of them and more could be ordered by simply asking. The base also had its own generator for supplying power and a small medical facility operated by many Chansey and Blissey, most of the work done by machines.

When it was finally getting close to 6:30, an excited Kris left her room and descended to the first floor for breakfast, slowly joined by the other recruits. Afterward, she, Lyra, Wes and the other newbies followed Hilda as the tour continued from yesterday. Hilbert was nowhere to be seen, as Dr. Kaminko had told them. Aside from introducing the facilities, Hilda was also telling them the basics.

"Breakfast is from 6:30 to 7 AM every day," Hilda spoke as she made the recruits walk around the facility's long corridors. At the moment, they were going through the atrium that housed an empty reception desk and a few benches, Kris wondering if any visitors actually ever came. "Your training starts at 7:30 AM with a theory class, then physical training at nine. From 11:30 to 12:30, lunch break. Then, another theory class, followed by Pokémon training and practice battles, followed by more physical training until it's 7:30 PM and time for dinner. After dinner, you are free to do whatever you wish. Recreation rooms are closed at midnight, though training facilities are still open. Operatives must undergo VR training at least three times a week."

"12-hour days?" asked Hau in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"We had 14-hour days in Alder's task force," Hilda said simply without looking at Hau. "This isn't a summer camp or a boarding school! Our job is to mold you into a group of highly skilled operatives capable of fighting extranormal threats with cutting-edge technology. Oh, speaking of which, better throw out your calendars entirely, there are no weekends here. Operatives here get one day off per month, so use it wisely."

"Believe it or not, she's _less_ of a hardass now than during the task force days," Wes whispered at Kris, who barely suppressed a smile, not wanting Hilda to think any less of her.

The group descended into the first basement floor, where they arrived into a place resembling a giant office building, only with just a few offices, with most of the rooms containing laboratories of varying sorts. Scientists observing things through microscopes, working with chemistry sets or typing on computers were all over the place - there must have been two dozen scientists on this floor alone.

"EXO is divided into three parts," Hilda said as the group walked through the laboratories. "Operational, which is our division. Administrative, which takes care of all the day-to-day stuff required to run the operations, like finances, logistics, security and so on. And finally, the Research division, the biggest of the three, divided into various departments. Dr. Kaminko is the head of all three of these divisions, though of course he has delegated responsibility to many people, such as yours truly, who is currently heading your training."

"This is about half of the Interconnectivity Department," Hilda continued explaining. "What they study here is… um… ah, well here is the man himself to explain it. Yo, prof Elm!"

The tall, thin, brown-haired scientist in his early thirties shuffled nervously closer to the recruits, adjusting his large, round glasses, carrying a messy pile of documents under his arm as usual.

"Ah, hello there!" said professor Elm, which caused Kris to break into a smile. Professor Elm resided in the same town as Kris and had supported her from day one, spending more time with her than her own parents ever did. Kris was aware that he had also joined EXO and tried to catch Elm's attention, but he was all business today.

"Professor Elm is the head of this department, right?" Hilda asked him.

"Um, yes," Elm said in his usual way. "We developed and continue to maintain your, um, chips, which will no doubt be explained to you later. But apart from that, there are tons of support features that go into it. We study how to better improve the bonds between you and your Pokémon, how you can get the most out of your new powers and how to improve the flow of operations through many of the tracking and monitoring technologies we use. Um, among other things."

"Yeah, I guess what he's trying to say is that if our stuff is broken, they fix it," Hilda said, pointing at Elm with his thumb. "Okay, let's keep going."

As the group walked on, Elm started walking away, but briefly stopped next to Kris to quickly whisper at her: "Good luck, Kris. Say hi to Blaine if you see him."

Feeling her spirits lifted a bit, Kris followed the others past the laboratories as Hilda continued on, pointing around the room to the various doors.

"About half of the Pokémon biology department headed by professor Juniper is over there," she spoke. "The other half in the lowest level, too many hazards there so access is restricted. Oh, that's the head of the Exology department, professor Cozmo, they work one level down - don't talk to him unless he talks to you, guy's unbearable."

"Sorry, what-ology was that again?" asked Trace, holding up his hand like a student.

"Exology is a field in Pokémon science studying Pokémon and related phenomena from outer space as well as alternate dimensions," explained Gladion, to everyone's surprise, as the boy had said almost nothing until now. "No doubt they're investigating those famous 'Ultra Beasts' there."

Everyone turned to look at Hilda, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds about right, I guess," she said and continued walking. "The teleporters we use to send people to other regions are in that department as well, but they require specialized technicians to calibrate. I shouldn't even need to tell you this, but _don't_ try to use them on your own. Last guy who did got all of his fingers teleported in ten different places."

"Uh…" said Lyra meekly. "Is that true?"

Hilda smiled. "Not sure, but it makes for a good story, doesn't it?"

The group walked on, exiting the laboratory through a pair of double doors, continuing on a corridor that housed the elevators. Passing the elevators, they came across some more doors.

"Medical facilities are in there, a human doctor has a reception time, and in emergencies, the Pokémon staff and machines will treat you," Hilda explained. "And over there, we have Dr. Blaine's office. Light is out, looks like he's not in. Blaine is our chief geneticist, but he also _insisted_ on replacing our old head of security, claiming he wasn't doing his job properly. Off his rocker, I tell you. Be careful around this place."

Trace, however, was ignoring Hilda's instructions, his curiosity getting the best of him. He reached out for the doorknob and tried to open the door, only for the doorknob to suddenly shoot out of the door and hit Trace in the stomach, making him double over.

"Son of a-!" cursed Trace, then looked up at Hilda. "I'm okay, ma'am!"

However, he stopped being okay when Blaine exited his office, slamming the door open with enough force to knock Trace on the floor.

"Who tried to come in?!" he demanded.

Blaine was a tall man like professor Elm, but much more rugged and rather fit for his age, pushing the mid-fifties. He wore black shades and he was completely bald except for his thick, graying mustache. He wore a lab coat like the rest of the research staff, but it was quite worn and slightly singed in parts.

"Oh, today's the tour day, huh?" Blaine said gruffly. "Keep the newbies in check, Hilda. You're lucky today's not electrocution day. And tell them not to touch my office door!"

Kris couldn't pass on Professor Elm's message as Blaine returned to his office without apologizing to Trace, slamming his door shut. Blaine had been friends with Elm for a long time. Kris had met him just a few days after starting her journey but the two had taken an immediate liking to each other, even if the good doctor was a lot to handle sometimes.

As Hau helped Trace up, the group continued forward. When arriving at a pair of particularly impressive doors, Hilda turned back to smile at the group and scanned her ID badge at the door, making them slide open.

The view that awaited Kris was something she hadn't expected. The room they had stepped in was surprisingly small, just a few computers and monitors hanging on the walls. But she soon realized the room was just a balcony, overseeing an enormous room with many levels, technicians in white uniforms working on computers, chatting and observing monitors on every level. At the very end of the very large room was an enormous screen that showed various statistics Kris couldn't understand.

The only two people on their level, the highest one, turned around. Kris immediately recognized the very tall, _very_ muscular man with an orange buzzcut as Marshal, a member of Unova's Elite Four. He had leaned over next to a man sitting by the computer, a very thin, bespectacled man with short, neatly cut brown hair who smiled at the arrivals, while Marshal folded his arms and looked serious.

"This is the Operations Room," Hilda explained to the gawking recruits. "A bulk of the members in our division work here, supporting our adventures. They process data, send people on missions, gather intel and practically run our very organization as they monitor for unusual energy emissions or other activity indicating Ultra Beasts or similar dangerous creatures, among other things."

" _This_ ," Hilda continued, gesturing at Marshal, "is Commander Marshal, my boss and head of the division. He answers directly to Kaminko. And the geek over there is Celio."

Celio raised his eyebrows at Hilda, but when she didn't continue, he voiced his opinion:

"Yes, Celio, the Head Combat Technician!" he piped in. "Personally mentored by the legendary programmer Bill! I am the one who is in charge of communications and the flow of the data from the operatives to command!"

"Yeah, he considers himself _real_ important," Hilda commented.

"WELCOME!" bellowed Marshal strictly, causing everyone to involuntarily stand at attention. "Why, in ALL OF MY YEARS, I have NEVER seen such a group of…"

Kris winced at the loudness of Marshal's voice.

"...EXCELLENT-LOOKING CANDIDATES!" roared Marshal. "I look forward to training with you all!"

Everyone just looked at each other in confusion, but Marshal continued on, slightly less loudly.

"This is the heart of EXO's headquarters, the Command Center! It is HERE in this very room, where I, Commander Marshal, will be stationed, alongside Mr. Celio, professors Elm and Juniper and sometimes even Dr. Kaminko HIMSELF! When you finish your training and go on missions, you will be guided and instructed from THIS VERY ROOM!"

"Yeah, that's the plan, anyways," Celio commented. "Hilda and Hilbert's fight against the shadow Lugia was kind of a trial run and everything went smoothly, but we haven't had any real action since. Basically, our satellites as well as the sensors from your chips and other equipment transmit information to us that allows us to monitor your surroundings, the physical condition of you and your Pokémon, et cetera. While you're in the thick of it, we can kind of be the Yanma on the wall, seeing the best course of action more clearly."

"But you will also gain a piece of my TACTICAL MINDSET once you finish your training!" shouted Marshal with an excited glint in his eye.

The doors of the Command Center suddenly slid open as a girl with waist-length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat walked in, reading from her notes. It was Leaf, a friend of Kris' from Kanto who had also been recruited to the science team. Although only a year older than Kris, she had apparently done some good work at Professor Oak's laboratory and the Pewter City Museum.

"Hey, Marshal," she said casually, looking at her notes. "Professor Juniper wants you to look over this… oh."

Leaf had just noticed the arrivals. Brushing her hair back, she smiled at them.

"Hi," she said brightly. "Leaf Greene, Pokémon biology department, I work as Juniper's assistant. Nice to meet you… all."

Leaf's eyes had met those of Silver's. Kris knew there was something between the two, but wasn't exactly sure what it was. Silver nodded at her without changing his expression while a flustered Leaf quickly handed the document to Marshal.

"Well, bye," she said sharply as she exited the Command Center. Kris tried to see Silver's reaction, but he gave very little indication as to what just happened or what his current relationship to Leaf was.

"I think that concludes our tour!" announced Hilda. "There are several levels further down, but even I can't usually waltz around there. There are some training halls there that you'll definitely see later, but for now, most of your activity will take place on the floors above ground."

"I will have the HONOR of holding your first class today after lunch!" announced Marshal. "LOOK FORWARD TO IT, YOU GREAT BUNCH, YOU!"

And so, their training period began. Their very first lesson happened immediately after the tour, where professor Juniper would explain to them about the many ways a Pokémon's biology affected Pokémon battles and what kind of vitamins were most suitable for what Pokémon for optimal strength. For example, although Kris had used Croc's physical and special moves as the situation warranted, Juniper explained to her that Feraligatr, by their nature, are strongest in physical, close-range battles, particularly when it came to using their sharp claws and powerful jaws, as well as their huge bulk. Juniper suggested a protein-heavy diet for Croc, who, upon hearing it, became excited, no doubt expecting Kris to give it the permission to snack on any wild Pokémon it would find.

That afternoon, they had fitness training, as Hilda had threatened. Kris had never been an athletic person, though she told herself it was only her lack of physical strength in the way… as well as lack of hand-eye-coordination, stamina and balance. But apart from that, she could have been an athlete if she wanted to!

As the recruits started training at the gym, and to Kris' surprise, she wasn't doing badly. She had certainly gotten more fit compared to when she was training for the Silver Conference back in Johto so many months ago. While she didn't quite have the endurance needed to keep up with the demands of Hilda, who kept pacing around the recruits yelling encouragement and insults alike, she noticed she wasn't doing as bad as Trace and Hau, the latter who took a quite relaxed attitude to the training and the former trying too hard to impress Hilda when she walked by and ending up hurting himself.

Wes, for being such an outdoors person, was also clearly struggling. Sure, he was more fit than her, but Kris couldn't help but to suppress a giggle when Hilda was telling him that his technique had been wrong in literally every exercise he had done and he was likely to hurt his body more than help it at his rate. To Kris' relief, Lyra's training was going around the same pace as Kris'.

Meanwhile, others were doing a bit better. Despite his wiry stature, Gladion seemed to be doing well, silently completing every task Hilda had given them. Silver was doing even better, and Kris noticed that it almost looked like he had grown taller from the last time she had seen him. He certainly appeared more broad-shouldered and generally less sulky and more relaxed. Kris wondered what he had done after realizing former Team Rocket leader Giovanni was revealed to be his father and where he had gone with him, but whatever it is, it had preoccupied him for two months. Kris made a note of catching up with him when she had time.

Unfortunately, at the end of the day, Kris felt so sore that she didn't even have the energy to engage in small-talk with Lyra and Wes, she simply retreated into her quarters and went to sleep, plagued once again by nightmares about Pryce and Lunick.

 _They offered Lunick a spot in EXO too_ , she had thought as she woke up way too early again and couldn't fall asleep. _He would still be here if he hadn't… if I hadn't failed him_.

The next day, the recruits and their Pokémon gathered in a large, open hall like a dojo. Hilda and Marshal were present in instructing them, but Hilbert was gone again. Hilda was with her Emboar and Marshal with a large, sepia-colored Pokémon carrying two imposing concrete pillars in its hands. It was a Conkeldurr, as Kris had seen Marshal battle with it on TV.

As for the others, Silver had his Weavile, Gladion had a Crobat, Trace had a Jolteon and Aldith had a Unovan purple feline Pokémon that Kris recognized as a Liepard. Hau's Pokémon was an impressive red and black muscular feline Pokémon from Alola that Kris didn't recognize but Hau identified to her as an Incineroar.

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted Marshal, making everyone flinch. "Welcome to your first battle class! It is HERE where we determine your most important skill."

"The gist of it is, we divide you into pairs and have you battle in front of everyone so we can tell you exactly what you did wrong," Hilda said casually. "To start us off, let's see… Kris! And… ah, Wesley! Show us what you got!"

Surprised to be picked first, Kris nonetheless assumed her place at the opposite side of the battlefield to Wes, the two bowing to each other at Marshal's insistence. Kris just realized that she had never actually battled Wes before, and he seemed to be thinking the same.

"Sorry for what's about to happen, Krissy," he said with a wink. "I know you're pretty good at this, but when it comes to my experience… well, I'll try to go easy on ya."

Kris just smiled. After the shock wore off, Kris realized this was perfect. Wes was the oldest of the recruits and no doubt had a long history of battling… which made it all the more sweeter when she would triumph over him.

Kris called out for Croc while Wes called for Umbreon. While Croc took its time to get on the battlefield and it roared at Umbreon while the dark-type Pokémon gracefully assumed a fighting stance.

"Umbreon, Flash!" Wes yelled, starting the battle.

Feraligatr had to close its eyes, snarling in annoyance at the bright light. This allowed Wes to call for a Feint Attack, with Umbreon rapidly closing in on Croc. But Kris wouldn't let Croc go down so easily.

"Aqua Tail in the air!" she ordered.

Wes was surprised by this move. Still blind and holding a hand over its eyes, Croc's tail was surrounded by a veil of water as it swung it around dangerously. It didn't hit Umbreon, but forced Wes to call for his Pokémon to retreat, buying enough time for Croc to recover.

"Confuse Ray!" Wes ordered.

This time, Kris wasn't sure how to avoid it, and sure enough, Umbreon's eyes flashed a sinister purple light at Croc, who started becoming disoriented.

"Okay, Quick Attack!" yelled Wes.

"Slash!" Kris tried to counter.

But Umbreon was too fast anyways, managing to land a blow on Croc, and when the Feraligatr tried to resort, it hit the floor instead in its confusion.

"Shadow Ball!" Wes ordered next.

"Crunch!" ordered Kris.

Though the spherical dark energy projectile came directly at Croc, the Feraligatr's big jaws merely snapped down on the attack, giving the impression that Croc had literally just eaten the hit like it was snack. It seemed to have shaken off the confusion as well.

"Aww, man," Wes couldn't help but to groan. "Okay, another Feint Attack!"

"Try Slash again!"

Umbreon vanished and hit Croc again in the stomach, clearly hurting the Feraligatr, but before Umbreon could retreat, Croc swiped it with its claws, sending the dark-type on the floor, where it struggled to get up. Wes shouted at Umbreon to escape, but Kris took advantage of his panic and ordered a Dynamic Punch.

As Croc's fist collided with Umbreon, producing a small explosion and a puff of smoke, the battle was over. Umbreon was knocked out. Marshal declared Kris as the winner, and immediately after that, two Chansey appeared, placing Umbreon on a stretcher as they carried it away.

"Your Umbreon will be in fighting shape in no time!" Marshal told a concerned-looking Wes, then turned at Kris. "GOOD BATTLE! Both of you did great! Congratulations, Kris!"

"Yeah, yeah, grats," Hilda said impatiently. "But that was _painfully_ average from what I'd expect from Operative candidates. Kris, you gotta learn to defend sometimes! You're all attack-attack-attack! And you only used a Water-type move once during the battle!"

Kris' mind was full of indignant replies and sarcasm, but Hilda turned to chew out Wes next.

"And you!" she snapped at Wes, who looked even sadder. "Learn how to play to your Pokémon's strengths. You're too reckless! The start was okay, but you should have stayed back more and forced Feraligatr to use special moves. Umbreon's Special Defense is higher than its physical!"

"I… yeah," Wes sighed.

"All right, enough of that!" Hilda said briskly. "Our next battle pair will be… Trace and Aldith!"

Kris hung back to watch the remaining battles. Trace and Aldith were surprisingly even in their battle, with Trace surprisingly coming out on top despite his ignoble performance in physical exams. Gladion triumphed over Hau, just as Kris had expected, while Lyra and Silver's battle lasted so long that Hilda had to call a draw. She didn't have criticism to offer for either of them.

In the afternoon after fitness training and lunch, their training became even more intriguing as the recruits entered a room resembling a firing range in the second sub-level. However, there were no weapons to be seen, no bullet holes on the walls. There was a closed crate in one corner of the room that all recruits wanted to mess with.

When Hilda opened the crate and took out one of the many items in there, the recruits became even more fascinated. It was something resembling a wristwatch, decorated with a colorful jewel. Most people didn't seem to recognize them, with the exception of Trace.

"A Pokétch?" he asked incredulously. "Aren't we usually here on time?!"

"It's a heavily modified Pokétch," Hilda said, demonstrating it by putting it on her wrist and tapping it. The small Pokétch screen suddenly grew in size while also displaying a holographic projection a few inches above it: it was a 3D model of what Kris assumed to be the EXO base.

"This is another product of years of development, dating back to Navel Rock," Hilda explained. "The Pokétch Company assisted, of course, but the bulk of the work was done by our scientists as well as research materials we received from Altru Incorporated in Almia, taken from their local Capture Stylers. These Pokétches basically allow you to use every function required from you. Communications, strengthening the moves of your Pokémon, reading briefings, using the built-in PokéDex - and yes, even shooting."

Hilda began handing out Pokétches to everyone, and while the recruits attached them to their wrists enthusiastically, there was incredulous murmuring speculating on how exactly the shooting part worked, particularly from Hau and Trace.

"You will see in a few minutes," Hilda said. "The watches are loaded with small darts of various purposes, like tranquilizing or stunning with electric shocks. But the most important thing is the Z-Crystal."

Hau let out a content "Ah" and Gladion was observing the jewel attached to the Pokétch, but everyone else looked confused.

"Those are from Alola," Hilda said. "I guess Mr. Grouchypants here knows already?"

Gladion replied with a surly look and a "Hmph". Hilda just shrugged.

"Fine," she said. "The Z-Crystal's are an Alolan speciality, they basically strengthen Pokémon's moves by tapping into some energy and condensing it into these jewels. With some modifications from the Aether Foundation, we were able to synchronize the Crystals with your EX Chips, allowing you to practically use certain types of Pokémon moves from the Pokétch itself. Observe."

Hilda walked over to one of the shooting range's lanes, aimed her wrist at the cardboard target at the very end of the lane and pressed a button on her Pokétch. Her Z-Crystal glowed red as a short stream of fire was propelled from the end of her Pokétch, flying straight at the target and burning a hole through it, the stream finally fizzling out as it approached the wall. Trace clapped appreciatively, the only one to do so.

"All right, there are eight lanes so everyone: choose one and get cracking!" Hilda said. "Obviously, the effect of the crystal depends on the bond you have with your Pokémon as well as… well, just try and see!"

Kris did as told, but couldn't resist looking at what others were doing. Trace was having problems even attaching the Pokétch to his wrist, while Hau was already starting but the flames from his Pokétch were quite weak, barely flying for a few inches. He looked back at his Incineroar as if accusing it of this. Aldith couldn't seem to conjure up any kind of attacks and even Gladion was having difficulties. However, Silver was firing dark energy blasts from his Pokétch, hitting every target on his lane with perfect accuracy.

Kris did as Hilda had shown her. She aimed the Pokétch at the target, trying to think of a cool one-liner while doing so. She bent her wrist, setting the Pokétch's reticle as precisely on target as possible, and pressed the button.

And nothing happened.

Kris looked around her again. Wes was struggling with his Pokétch but nonetheless managed to fire energy blasts out of it. Lyra, to Kris' left, was looking at Kris curiously.

"What?!" Kris snapped at her, before composing herself. "Um, sorry, I mean…"

"It's okay, you're just nervous," Lyra said, "and insecure when you see other people doing what you can't."

Kris rolled her eyes, but couldn't exactly offer a rebuttal.

"It's really not that hard," Lyra said cheerfully and took aim like Kris. "Watch this, Kris… all right, you piece of condensed, heavy-duty paper," she told the cardboard target. "Make my day!"

Lyra fired a stream of fire from her Pokétch, but her reckless way of doing so caused it to bounce off the wall and hit a lamp instead, causing it to explode in a pop.

"Well done, Lyra," Hilda spoke as she observed the broken lamp with her hands on her hips. "You stopped the inevitable lamp rebellion."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Plasma Frigate, Prime Pier, Castelia City, Unova** _

N was training as well, but with a sword. Ghetsis walked in circles around the room as N was engaged in a sword fight against two Plasma Grunts, N wielding a long two-handed sword against the sabre's wielded by the Plasmas. All the while blocking their attacks, N had to answer questions Ghetsis was randomly shouting at him.

"Founding year of Unova!" Ghetsis yelled.

"2503 years ago!" said N.

"Last remaining building from the first Unovan city!" Ghetsis said, confirming N's answer from his notes.

"Relic Castle!"

N was beginning to struggle, the two Plasma Grunts starting to corner him against a wall, though clearly reluctant to hurt their king. Ghetsis noticed this immediately.

"You're not using it!" Ghetsis admonished. "Don't let me break your concentration. Construction year of the Village Bridge!"

"207-" grunted N, his hands sweating and his grip of his sword slipping. "Urgh! 207 years ago!"

Eventually, he had no choice. Blocking both the Grunts attacks with his sword, N briefly closed his eyes. But the room had never been clearer to him. The blue, glowing outlines of the Plasma Grunts, the vibrations of the air telling him exactly where the sword would strike.

With a few effortless waves of his sword, N disarmed both Plasma Grunts and made two horizontal shallow cuts to their clothes, signifying that they had lost. The Plasma Grunts bowed at N and quickly left the room. Ghetsis walked over to N, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _That_ is how you do it!" Ghetsis spoke. "You have a gift, N. Use it to advance our goals!"

"Father…" N panted as he sheathed his sword. "Why is it that I must learn these things?"

"As the future King of Unova, it is a requirement," Ghetsis said simply. "But I chose those to test you. You cannot let your concentration falter, even as information is bombarded to you from every direction. Use your Aura well."

Two of the Seven Sages entered the room. One with a long, smooth beard and short hair in brown robes, and another, with purple robes and longer, curlier gray hair with no beard. The bearded Sage gave N a towel with which to wipe himself.

"Rood," Ghetsis told the bearded Sage. "Please take Lord N to his chambers for his lesson with Gorm."

"Of course," said Rood, bowing at Ghetsis. He then gently guided N out of the room. "This way, my lord…"

As the two left the room, Ghetsis turned to the purple-robed Sage.

"Zinzolin," he said. "Report."

"The Shadow Triad have found the target," Zinzolin announced gleefully. "We only need your command to-"

"Do it," Ghetsis said quickly. "There needs to be no doubt. Those four are an unknown variable in this whole thing. How are the searches in the north going?"

"Giallo's party hasn't had any luck," Zinzolin reported. "He says they need another week."

"I don't care if they take six or eight or one hundred weeks, we _must_ find it," Ghetsis hissed, looking impatiently around the room. "I don't feel safe being here. I received word from our infiltrator. The training has begun. They'll be actively looking for us soon."

"I will tell the men to set sail at once," said Zinzolin and bowed. "To the laboratory?"

Ghetsis nodded, his face twitching involuntarily. As Zinzolin left, Ghetsis stormed out of the room and into the nearest washroom, the pain in his face searing him. Ghetsis stormed over to the mirror and pulled off the eyepiece covering his missing eye.

However, it was covering something else as well. A brand of sorts had been placed over his missing eye: a dark purple circle with six spikes pointing out of it in every direction. Blood was trickling down from the mark and down his face.

"I know, I know," Ghetsis grunted to himself. "Soon…"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, unknown region (so far)** _

As the training continued, Kris still struggled with using the Pokétch powers. To her irritation, she still couldn't master her Pokétch powers, and while Lyra struggled too, she was further in her use of them than she was. Still, Kris couldn't hide her enthusiasm as she woke up eagerly every morning to join the tired recruits in whatever challenge Hilda and Marshal threw their way.

Pokémon battles were something she did very well in, having beaten Gladion during her last practice match. However, her boasting about the fact was abruptly cut short when Hilda wanted to challenge her, and her Emboar proceeded to mop the floor with Croc.

Also, the theory classes were, and Kris would have never thought she would think this, quite interesting. Professor Juniper's classes discussed more about the practical uses of Pokémon attributes in battles. Professor Elm would pop in to explain how their Pokétch powers actually worked and how they would get the most out of them, telling that the Pokétches drew the power from their "primary Pokémon", which they could change at will. Apart from offensive skills, the powers could be applied in many other ways as well, such as for defense, clearing obstacles and so on. Shooting projectiles wasn't the only thing their Pokétches did either, as they also generated energy blasts on contact.

Blaine would occasionally come in, mainly to lecture them about security. On missions, under no circumstances were the Operatives allowed to reveal where they came from, who sent them, what their mission was and so on. Whenever exiting or entering the base, they would need to use teleporters or access routes defined on the map, instead of using the door like a normal person. In fact, Blaine implied the facility had no front doors at all.

Finally, Marshal would hold classes about strategy and tactics as well as practical things they would need to do on missions, protocol and such. One day, he was holding up what appeared to be an epipen, only thinner and longer.

"If you ever get seriously injured on your missions," Marshal boomed, "and I mean SERIOUSLY injured, not talking about cuts and scrapes, inject yourself with this. It's a medical solution working with nanobots that close wounds, stop bleeding, relieve pain and generally restore your composure with various chemicals. Should be enough to get you out of whatever situation you're in and to a medic. This isn't exactly cheap stuff, though, so every Operative will carry one one of these at a time when on a mission."

Though Kris' friendship with Lyra was still not what it used to be in their childhood, everything they had experienced together after their rift was starting to heal old wounds. She found herself spending more and more time with her in her few off hours, talking, mainly about battling and their Pokémon, their favorite subject.

One day, they had time off the rest of the day after dinner, so they decided to stay back in the cafeteria to chat, with Wes also joining them, looking miserable. Half of the recruits had been in VR training before, while the other half, with Wes among them, practiced hand-to-hand combat with Hilda.

"Hey, guys," Wes sighed as he sat down at the table, opposite Kris and Lyra.

The two glanced at each other. "You okay there, buddy?" Lyra asked with an air of forced pleasantness.

"Hilda handed my ass to me on a platter, a fancily decorated one with parsley and everything," Wes lamented. "She's just too strong!"

"She's just had more practice," Kris said. "And her personality is just more suited to this type of thing. You're more of a, 'kick them in ribs while their attention is drawn away' -type."

"That's how you see me?" Wes asked and sighed. "Damn. I really gotta improve my image."

"I can't believe it's only been our first week," Lyra said. "I feel like I'm ready to get out there and _do_ something, you know!"

"Uh, yeah, likewise," Kris said awkwardly, not wanting to draw attention to how she was doing with her Pokétch powers.

"What do you think our first mission will be?" Lyra asked excitedly, looking between Kris and Wes.

Wes shrugged. "We'll probably find out before the first Ultra Wormhole appears," he said casually.

"Yeah, yeah," Lyra nodded feverishly. "It's like what professor Juniper was talking about in this morning's class… because of what happened with Hoopa and Deoxys, they're more likely to appear sooner rather than later."

"At totally random and unexpected places," Wes said dramatically. "What if an Ultra Beast pops out from that glass you're drinking from right now."

Lyra put down her glass, giving Wes an ugly look.

"Great, my thirst is totally gone now," she sulked. "And, if you had paid attention in class, _Wesley_ , you would know an Ultra Wormhole would _never_ fit in a place like that. It requires a lot of empty space around it!"

Kris was distracted from Lyra and Wes' bickering when she saw Silver walk past their table, giving them a brief nod as he walked. Leaving Lyra and Wes to it, Kris chased after him, tapping him on the shoulder. Silver stopped and turned around calmly.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Uh, hi," Kris said, expecting a less cool reception. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet! How are you here?"

"Well," Silver said with disinterest, "when my bastard of a father met my mom in Sinnoh-"

"You know what I mean!"

Silver shrugged. "Why is anyone here? To make a difference, I suppose. Even back in the days when I stole professor Elm's Chikorita, I just wanted to make a change in the world. I feel this is _slightly_ more constructive."

"Uh huh… and why haven't we seen you around in months? Where did you go with... Giovanni?"

Silver gave Kris a curious look, Kris having a hard time imagining what he could be thinking. "I suppose I should have expected Leaf to tell you," he said slowly. "But I wish you wouldn't say it too loudly around here."

"Hey, I totally get it, my parents suck, too!" Kris said with a casual wave. "So, just tell me!"

"We traveled," Silver said vaguely. "He showed me around in Sinnoh, then we came here to Unova-"

"Whoa!" Kris said quickly. "We are in Unova?"

"You haven't looked out the window?" Silver said with a sly smile. "The position of the stars, foliage that doesn't grow elsewhere… sure, they planted trees from other regions to cover it, but that was done sloppily. And professor Juniper and Marshal are both here, even though they have big responsibilities in Unova. Obviously they need to work close to home. And the Pokémon Association's home office is here as well, they will want to keep a close eye on their investment."

Kris was just dumbstruck and didn't say anything. Silver let out a small laugh.

"Anyways, don't imagine that I have forgiven him for what he did to me and my mother," Silver said, "but I have learned a lot from him. He got me a job helping out Juniper's father, this bigshot scientist, and thanks to him, I got this job."

"Fair enough," Kris said and gave Silver a friendly punch in the arm, to what Silver just frowned. "See you around, then! It's pretty exciting to work together again, right?"

Silver gave a small, noncommitted "mm" sound, nodded and left. With one less thing at the back of her mind, Kris returned to her table, where Lyra and Wes suddenly fell silent after talking about something intently. Kris frowned at them.

"What?!" she asked.

"Nothing," Wes said with obviously forced innocence.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Wes said. "Um, right, Lyra?"

"No," Lyra said, looking confused. "We were talking about Lunick and then you suddenly asked me to shut up when Kris arrived. Very rude, by the way!"

Wes shut his eyes tight and pinched his nose. Lyra seemed to realize what she said and turned to Kris awkwardly.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "We were just, um, wondering… we haven't really talked about it, and it's been more than a week already…"

It had indeed been more than a week. But his nightmares about what happened to Lunick had lessened a bit when she had remembered that Lunick had by no means died during that time. He was hovering between life and death, and EXO, if anyone, had the resources to cure him. They had placed another friend of theirs, Dawn, in a highly expensive facility to treat the damages done to her mind after Hoopa's attack. She also knew that Hilbert had sustained grave injuries before but was now back in action, no worse for wear. So who's to say the same couldn't happen to Lunick?

Still, she didn't want to talk about it in front of Wes and Lyra, so she retreated to her room for today.

The next day was a day off for the recruits, their first one. During breakfast, Aldith mentioned something about extra study materials she wanted to run through Blaine. Kris, Lyra and Wes as well as Trace and Hau went to the large outdoor area in the middle of the base's ground floor where their non-active Pokémon were held. Kris had her Chandelure and Froslass there, floating in a secluded corner and mostly associating with each other, not much caring for other people's Pokémon. The rest of her Pokémon were at professor Elm's laboratory, Kris hoping Elm's substitutes were taking good care of them.

Well, all except for…

"Shrew!" Kris called. "Shrew, where are you?"

And then, a small but irregularly fast Sandshrew stormed out from the bushes to meet Kris. However, its first target was Lyra's Typhlosion, Scorch, who Shrew happily sniffed around and greeted affectionately. It even allowed Wes to scratch it behind the ear before jumping into Kris' waiting arms.

"Honestly, are you mad that I didn't pick you over Croc for the training?" Kris asked it, but nonetheless scratched it affectionately. "Not that long ago you would have scratched Wes' eyes out, now only one of us wants to."

"Hey!" protested Wes, but laughed with the other two as he went to greet his own Pokémon, soon joined by Lyra.

After spending some time with her Pokémon, Kris' next destination was professor Elm's office on the second floor. However, she was expecting a warmer reception when she knocked on the door and heard about a dozen "ums" and "ahs" before rushing to the door.

"Kris!" professor Elm said frantically, opening the door just barely to stick his head out. "Shouldn't you be in training?"

"It's our day off," said Kris, expecting Elm to know of this.

Elm seemed dumbstruck for a moment, then sighed, adjusted his glasses and opened the door for Kris to come in. As Kris entered, Elm immediately returned to his computer and began typing, Kris taking a seat on the opposite site of his desk.

"Sorry," Elm said absentmindedly while typing and glancing at notes attached to his screen. "I know things between us have been a little, ah, formal for the past week. Dr. Kaminko isn't exactly giving us time to rest. The EX Chips might be ready but they are being constantly optimized and upgraded, as are our other systems. On top of that and keeping up with your courses, my free time is practically…"

"What?" Kris asked when Elm didn't finish his sentence.

"Um, about as long as you're going to spend here…"

Kris rolled her eyes. "Well, after we finish our basic training, then what?"

"Well, um, it's true that my calendar will have a few more empty slots," Elm said vaguely as he resumed typing. "But, uh, of course, mission planning, data gathering and the various research projects we have going on… it, I'm afraid, never ends. Of course, I knew what I was signing up for and the end goal is, um, saving the world, but still-"

"Fine, fine, I won't ask you how you're doing," Kris said sharply to interrupt Elm's rambling. "I actually wanted to ask you something, and I don't want you to tell Dr. Kaminko."

"Kris, he's my boss-"

"Don't be a snitch!" Kris snapped. "Anyway, it's nothing too bad, I just don't want anyone to think I have second thoughts about this EXO thing but… the chip. Aside from Kaminko, you seem to know the most about it."

"Ah," said Elm, now more excited as he adjusted his glasses unnecessarily. "Like your Pokétches, they are imbued with pieces of Z-Crystals. However, they also monitor your body's functions so we can optimize it into the ultimate fighting machine and synch it with your Pokémon."

"How do I use it, then?" Kris asked impatiently. "Lyra, Silver and even Wes can use theirs and they're improving every day. Why cannot I?"

Elm glanced at the door nervously and then back at Kris.

"It's still the first week of your training," he said softly. "But, I suppose I can give you a hint to help you get going. The chip works only as well as your body does. And, um, well, you weren't exactly the picture of healthy lifestyle habits before…"

"That was back when I was living in the basement!" Kris protested. "Ever since I started this journey, I've been improving so much. I don't get winded after ten seconds of running anymore."

"Well, yes, but your emotional wellbeing is also important," Elm said hastily. "The mind and the body are connected, there is real science behind it. There are certain mental blocks that might stop you from performing adequately."

"Well, then, is the chip in my brain?!" Kris asked in alarm. "Did you guys mess with my brain? Is that why I'm putting my jumpsuit on the wrong way around recently?"

"Nothing like that," Elm said quickly and got up, a marker in hand.

He walked over to Kris and seemed to reach for her left shoulder, but hesitated and just looked awkward. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kris unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit and took her arm off the sleeve, offering it to Elm, wearing a pink tank top underneath the suit. Relieved, Elm drew a line on his marker down from the top of Kris' shoulder down to her armpit.

"Why there?" Kris asked curiously.

"Your heartbeat and your body's own electrical current are what powers the chip," said Elm with an air of authority and much less stuttering than usual. "Your chip is located close to where your arm meets your torso to be in close proximity to your heart as well as to quickly transmit nanobots through your circulatory system. Your left arm will be the first to feel its effects by a few nanoseconds."

"So, will it just stay like this forever?" Kris asked in a meek voice. "I mean, I'm not expected to be here forever. The contract specified five years."

"Of course, of course," Elm said. "The chip is made entirely of bio-organic materials that, just like in the case of the prototype chip you had before, will eventually break down into even smaller fragments and leave your body completely harmlessly through the usual…" Elm cleared his throat. "Well, the usual way your body disposes of waste."

"Cool!" Kris exclaimed, both impressed and relieved. "But… what if I don't ever get the hang of it? What if I _fail_ this basic training?"

Elm pondered the answer for a while, but as he did so, his office door was opened, with Blaine marching in without knocking, Hilbert following closely behind, though Blaine towered above him. Kris waved at Hilbert, who smiled and waved back calmly. Kris remarked that he looked awfully pale, and just realized she hadn't seen him in several days.

"Sorry, Kris, didn't know you were in here…" Blaine paused and frowned, his eyebrows disappearing under his shades, as he looked at Kris' exposed shoulders. "Uh, professor Elm, I need you to explain something right now!"

"Ah, sorry, I asked him to show me where the chip was, that's all!" Kris said quickly as she put her jumpsuit back on. "Really, Blaine, the guy's too awkward to even touch my _shoulder_ , good thing he only researches Pokémon and not people."

Blaine grunted. "Fine." He looked up at Elm. "Elm, it's time to go. Did you forget we have to… run the tests today?"

Elm glanced at his computer and winced.

"I lost track of time!" he moaned. "I'm just swamped with all of this work."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Yes, Aldith kept me busy for the longest time, too. Well, shall we?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

Elm was already storming out of the room, but Blaine looked at him expectantly and blocked his path. Slapping his forehead dramatically and laughing nervously, Elm walked back to his computer and locked his desktop, hiding whatever he had on his screen before walking out with Blaine and a nonchalant Hilbert.

Kris couldn't help but to wonder what the three of them could possibly be doing. Running _what_ tests? Come to think of it, Blaine was apparently working on some secret project Kris knew nothing about. If he needed Elm's help on it, it could be related to the chips in some way. But Kris also knew that Blaine and Elm were old friends and it could just be Blaine only trusted Elm to not blab about whatever he was doing and simply needed some other kind of help. Elm was knowledgeable about Pokémon evolution, but what could it have to do with Hilbert?

Kris perused Elm's office and the notes on his desk for any information, but the drawers were all locked and the notes were written with illegible handwriting. On the shelves, there was nothing of note either, just science textbooks and a picture of a younger Elm from a few years back with a woman and a baby. Kris still remembered the day of their divorce and the wife's departure from New Bark Town, but had never discussed it with the professor. She wondered if she was finally old enough to hear the truth, or if Elm's wounds had been healed yet.

Her pondering was suddenly interrupted as a voice echoed through the corridors of EXO, coming from the speakers placed at nearly every corner.

" _Recruit Kris, you're needed at reception_ ," the voice of a security guard said. " _Repeat, recruit Kris, please report to reception_."

Kris frowned. Who could be visiting her? Iris was the only one outside the base who knew what she was doing right now, but with all the secrecy, there was no way they had told her where EXO's headquarters were. Confused, she walked out of the room while contacting the security room with her Pokétch, where she could dial any of the EXO HQ's facilities when needed.

"Kris here," she spoke as she walked. "Who is contacting me?"

" _Uh, some tall guy, dark-haired, spoke in a weird way_ ," replied the security guard through her Pokétch. " _Said that he's just been released from the hospital and the Boss has offered him a spot as an Operative. He had the weirdest name, what was your name again? Ah, said his name is Lunick_."

Kris stopped on her tracks and stared blankly at the wall, ignoring the security guard on the other line completely. It felt as if her insides had just turned 180 degrees.

 _Lunick_.

She had seen his neck get snapped by Pryce, who was inhumanly strong at the time. How could he be alive, or at least not permanently paralyzed? But it couldn't be anyone else, obviously he had recovered in whatever facility EXO had sent him to and then shipped to the base.

Kris didn't even realize that she was running towards the stairs. She was overwhelmed with pure emotion, of thoughts of training with Lunick, getting to apologize to him. He had been a warrior, a fighter from a different time, he would fit in perfectly in EXO. Yes, a fight against evil side-by-side with Lyra, Wes and Lunick. If Iris had been there, she would have had all her favorite people under one roof, but maybe Kris could persuade her if she could ever get in contact with her.

Reaching the stairs, Kris had to slow down to not tumble down them. She didn't want to make a bad impression. She was painfully aware that she was sweating already and looking more frantic than usual, most likely making a bad impression, but she didn't care. Finally, the nightmares could be over.

And then, at the foot of the stairs, Kris froze. There, wearing what appeared to be a black raincoat, stood a tall, dark-haired young man, leaning on a reception desk, his face obscured. Finally, Kris thought. Finally, she could-

"Kris?" spoke the man.

Kris froze. _No_. _This wasn't right._

"You're not Lunick," Kris simply said.

"Obviously," said the man, removing his cloak and pulling off his wig, revealing himself to be red-haired instead, though otherwise resembling him a great deal. "The name is Barret. A faithful servant of King N… and the destroyer of servants of the system like you."

Kris looked around her. No security guards in sight, none of her fellow recruits to be seen, Croc resting in her quarters. She didn't even have weapons.

"It took a lot of work doing this, you know," Barret said and pulled out what was undeniably a handheld energy weapon, aiming it at Kris' face. "Sneaking into the hospital, reading the records, getting in touch with the right people… but it was worth it for that look on your face, sycophant."

"What…" Kris said, tears in her eyes now. "W-what are you talking about?"

Barret gestured around the room dramatically with the gun in his hand. "You, and the rest of you 'recruits'! You chose your fate! You're part of the problem now. I know I'm not leaving this place alive, but I will make my King proud. Even if it means having to carry the name of a dead man."

Kris shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be it. Lunick couldn't be-

" _This_ is for all Pokémon worldwide, and for Team Plasma!" Barret yelled and aimed.

Instinct took over and Kris ducked, her Pokétch hand on the ground. As Barret fired, her Pokétch's Z-Crystal glowed and blue energy formed on the ground, instantly forming a wall of ice so dense even the energy blast from Barret's gun couldn't penetrate it.

The next thing she knew, Kris was acting like how she had done with Pryce, only fully aware of it. She placed her palm on the wall of ice and pressed a button on her Pokétch, causing the ice to crack and send a piece flying at Barret, knocking him off his feet and making him miss his next shot.

As Barret lay on the ground, Kris, screaming fiercely, rushed to him. He was attempting to pull a knife from a sheath on his waist, but Kris reacted first. She bent her wrist and fired another blast from her Pokétch, this time a stream of water, hot water, that scalded Barret's hand and made him drop the knife. Finally, Kris drew back her arm and punched Barret in the face, her hand briefly encased in ice as she hit him and floored him, the ice quickly disappearing before Kris even felt a thing.

But it wasn't enough. Barret lay harmless on the ground, and Kris could hear footsteps behind her. But she didn't care. Taking Lunick's name just to get to her. And making her believe that he would be back. Kris sat on Barret's chest, punching him repeatedly in the face until security guards, along with Lyra and Wes, dragged her away with great difficulty, barely containing her anger and grief.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Forest north of Floccesy Town, Unova** _

Keldeo, a cream-colored equine Pokémon with a thick red mane and a large horn was in trouble. Its peaceful, uneventful life in the forest had come to an unexpected turn as three white-haired humans in black outfits had ambushed it and chased it around the forest, attacking Keldeo with their own swords as well as their Bisharp, all three of them having one. All Keldeo knew was to run, to take the fight away from the weaker Pokémon in the forest, but the Bisharp and the Shadow Triad stabbed and slashed Keldeo relentlessly, pursuing it until it fell off a cliff a dozen feet on another cliff below.

The Shadow Triad emerged on the edge of the cliff, one of them brandishing a crossbow and aiming at Keldeo, who was too weak to even try and move its head, let alone escape.

But the Shadow had to drop his crossbow as a sudden Ice Beam froze it solid, nearly taking the Shadow's fingers off with it. The Shadows and their Pokémon turned around to witness Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Suicune and Victini, having cornered them.

"Fellas," said Victini and snapped its fingers, lighting up a fireball that hovered in the air above its hands, "I don't know what your problem with Junior here is, but it's gonna have to wait. Stand aside or you're all going down this cliff."

The Shadow Triad weren't going to argue. Red flashes brightened up the cliffside as the Bisharp were withdrawn, and soon after, the Shadows disappeared, leaving only their smoke bombs behind. The Swords of Justice made no attempt to stop them, instead approaching the edge of the cliffside to peer down on Keldeo. Victini and Suicune soon joined them.

Keldeo finally had enough strength to raise its head and look up. Its big eyes widened as it saw the Swords of Justice looking down on it, transfixed on their regal postures, the sun reflected from the blades on their horns.

"Hey, kid," Victini told Keldeo. "From the look on your face, I'm guessing we got the right beast. Long story short, the band I'm managing is short of a fourth member, and the wheels of destiny says it's you. You wanna join us for our next gig, kicking the Ultra Beasts' ugly asses back to where they came from?"

Suicune and the Swords turned to look at Victini.

"Fine, I'm dropping the metaphor," it groaned in frustration. "You guys are boring."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Kris was not able to withstand interrogations or queries from anyone present. Since the incident was very clearly not her fault anyway, no one could punish her, but there was no one around to comfort her either. She sat in the corridors outside the base's hospital wing, eyes transfixed on a small spec of dirt in the otherwise immaculate wall.

Eventually, it was Hilda who located her. Though she saw Kris sitting in the corridor, leaning on the wall doing nothing, she approached her slowly, trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say tactfully.

Once she had reached Kris, Hilda still hesitated, but finally spoke up:

"That Barret guy is in interrogation right now. Dr. Kaminko himself should get to the bottom of things."

Kris just nodded, only half-listening.

"It seems that there's a leak in not only our base security, but in the intelligence department also," Hilda continued. "Somehow Team Plasma was able to find where Lunick was treated, get access to Lunick's profile, the one we set aside for him, while also transmitting false information between us and the facility he was kept in."

Kris nodded again.

"Dr. Kaminko also asked me to tell you," Hilda said, now more slowly, "that you did a good job apprehending the intruder. And he praised you for mastering the Pokétch technique."

Kris was able to make eye contact with Hilda. Somewhere in Kris' subconscious, she felt a small tinge of joy.

"Thanks," she whispered.

But what Hilda had to say next seemed to pain her. She opened and closed her mouth many times before finally saying her message in a shaky tone.

"I was also asked to tell you," Hilda said, "that, two days ago, Lunick… passed away from his injuries. There was nothing they could have done and they kept him alive as long as they could."

Kris turned to look at the wall again.

"I knew it," she said hoarsely. "They couldn't risk the real Lunick turning up. They somehow delayed the message of his… his passing, or intercepted it or something, then got a hold of the information on how to reach the base."

"He was escorted in by our own security team," Hilda said. "From the look of things, he doesn't know our exact location. But to leave him alone in the reception like that… we are going to need to ask Prez Lusamine to change some of the staff."

"Is that all?" Kris asked Hilda sharply.

When Hilda nodded, Kris left her company. She couldn't stand to be around her or anyone else at the moment. As she walked towards the elevators, intending to head to her quarters, however, she felt her anger subsiding at every step. For over 17 years of her life, she had never relied on anyone, especially after the rift between her and Lyra that had only recently been mended.

But now, she thought, things were different. Professor Elm was busy, but still helped her out. Wes was a friend she could trust. But as much affection as she had for them, there was only one person she wanted to talk to now. How stupid she had been before, telling her to leave during her emotional turmoil after taking down Barret. As she reached the second floor and the wing containing the Operatives' quarters, she passed her own room and instead rang the doorbell on the door opposite to it.

A moment later, the door was opened. A pale and messy looking Lyra stood at the doorway, staring at Kris, whose gaze was fixed on the floor.

"Hey!" Lyra spoke in surprise. "Kris, are you okay?"

"Y… no," Kris said truthfully.

"Oh," Lyra moaned sympathetically. "I'm sorry…"

Kris and Lyra stood in awkward silence. Kris really wished Lyra could pick up signals better… but then, she wouldn't be Lyra.

"Is it okay to come in and talk about this for a bit?" Kris asked meekly. "Um, please?"

As Kris dared to look up, she saw Lyra smiling at her.

"Of course," Lyra said. "I've wanted to have a good talk with you. Come on in."

Meanwhile, in the lowest sub-basement level, there were chambers quite different from the rest of the EXO HQ, where the Operatives had not ventured yet. Those contained two rows of prison cells, currently unused. Kaminko had them built specifically to deal with people who would stumble upon the base, and as an added measure, there was an interrogation room in the same chambers, with a thick door designed to muffle all sounds coming out of it.

Dr. Kaminko, Marshal and Blaine were in the room, the former two observing Blaine screaming in the ears of Barret, who was tied to a chair with heavy iron chains.

"TALK!" Blaine shouted. "Who is your man on the inside?! How much does Team Plasma know!"

While Blaine was busy, Kaminko took Marshal aside for a moment.

"Dr. Blaine is under intense pressure, managing his own project on top of micromanaging our security staff," Kaminko muttered. "I want you to take a load off him and share the position of head of security with him for the time being, to prevent further incidents like this."

"Of course, sir," Marshal said quietly. "Are you… going to report this to President Lusamine?"

Kaminko shook his head. "And I don't want word to spread or she will doubt our security measures. She is a… _frightening_ woman, and she is a part of the Pokémon Association Inner Committee. Our funding will be the smallest of our concerns if they start coming down on us. We'll just have to rely more on our internal security."

Marshal nodded, looking relieved. He and Kaminko returned to Blaine.

"Enough, Blaine," Kaminko told Blaine loudly. "And you," he said to Barret, "look at me."

Blaine twisted Barret's head to force him to look up at Dr. Kaminko. But despite the bruises and blood covering up his face, Barret managed to smile triumphantly as he stared at the older man.

"Why did you do this?" Kaminko wondered. "We've reviewed everything that has happened, and this was a suicide run from the beginning. Sure, you managed to do a number on the security in our external facilities, but the gig was up as soon as you got in the base. Why bother?"

Barret just giggled, even after Blaine grabbed his neck in a stranglehold, only letting go enough for Barret to speak.

"For the glory of Lord N!" Barret spat at Kaminko. "If I can hurt even one of your precious human weapons, I will have succeeded. And I did!"

Kaminko sighed.

"And why does Team Plasma wish to fight us?" he asked.

Barret grinned maniacally. "Lord N will release all Pokémon! He will take his rightful place as Unova's ruler. And then, those loyal to him will get the ultimate reward!"

"So Team Plasma found out about what happened to Lunick, about him being a candidate to join EXO and the place where he was held," Kaminko listed. "You got your hands on his profile and his physical description and prevented the medical facility from alerting us about his death. Instead, you passed on a false message that he had recovered and was on his way here, fooling the security team into escorting you here. However, you were blindfolded the entire time. You have no way to know where our base is and no way to contact your comrades."

Kaminko took a step closer to Barret. "No one knows you are here," he said, "but it's clear that you know someone. There is a spy here, and either you are going to tell us who it is or you will spend your days in this room with no food, no light and no water, except for whatever you can suck off the walls."

And with that, Kaminko left the room, followed by Blaine and Marshal, who turned off the lights and locked the door behind them, leaving Barret imprisoned. As Blaine and Marshal argued about how to get information out of Barret, Kaminko went over scenarios in his head. There was only one explanation for how and why Team Plasma was after them.

Ghetsis was still alive.


	3. Project Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the training continues, Silver approaches Leaf about the mysterious 'Project Z' and Lusamine comes for a surprise visit.

_**Location: Opelucid City Gym, Unova** _

Since Iris had succeeded Drayden as the Gym Leader of Opelucid City, she had yet to lose a single battle… until today. An Ace Trainer, having specifically heard of the difficulty of dealing with Dragon-types, had prepared a team full of Ice-types to counter her, plus a Water-type to deal with her Excadrill. Unlike Drayden, Iris had yet to have learned the proper way to counter ice-types, which she generally had a dislike for, and usually compensated with the sheer power of her Haxorus and other Pokémon.

This was enough of an event that a local newspaper had come to interview the Ace Trainer. Iris had reluctantly appeared in the interview, figuring out it would raise awareness about the Village of the Dragons and it's constant struggle to keep its land. However, after a while, Iris had asked them to leave and for the Gym Trainers to close the Gym for today. The Gym Guide rushed over to deliver some mail for Iris.

"Miss Iris," he wheezed as he ran over to Iris with great difficulty. "Here you go! And my condolences over today's loss! I understand why you want to retreat to the privacy of your room to contemplate!"

"Don't be silly!" Iris said brightly, smiling as she took the mail. "I'm happy that someone got the Gym Badge. The Elite Four can't be slacking off too much. And I was sure this was going to happen much earlier."

"Then… why close the Gym?"

"Haxorus is tired," Iris just said, gesturing at the large dragon-type relaxing on top of a large rock, out of the reach of others. "So are the rest of my Pokémon, but Haxorus carries the team. I just want to catch up with some studying if that's okay."

"Of course!" the Gym Guide said and bowed unnecessarily. "Opelucid University should be proud that a first-year student of theirs is a Gym Leader!"

Iris just smiled and retreated to the Gym Leader's chambers, where she had set up a library and a studying room, her bedroom in a loft above it. She looked at the letter she had received, having an idea who it was from while reading the messy handwriting. There was no indication as to where the letter had been sent from. Smiling even more, she opened it eagerly and started reading.

" _Hey, Iris! Hope you haven't been slacking in your training and allowed some randos to get your gym badge. I haven't been able to write to you until now when they permitted us to write a letter to one recipient each. I think Lyra and Wes wrote to their parents but you obviously know why I chose you. Everyone else I care about is already under this roof lol."_

" _I'm doing great! The training and courses we have to undertake are awesome and there's so much cool tech here that I can't write to you about in this letter. Croc has never obeyed me more and I'm even feeling some muscle forming in my arms with all this fitness training. Lyra and Wes are doing okay as well, they both really miss you. As do I ofc. Blaine said he's going to read this letter for security reasons anyway so he insisted I put a little greeting from him as well, so there you have it."_

" _Even Silver is here. You remember him right? Well he's calmed down a lot since finding his dad. This new recruit here reminds me of Silver when we first met him in Violet City. I still think about those days a lot. I have to thank you for being there for me when I had my first Gym Battle. I wouldn't be in this group if it wasn't for that. So thanks. Or whatever."_

" _I definitely wanna meet you as soon as I get out of this base and I am going to talk to the bosses to try and get you in once my training is complete. I know you're a Gym Leader and all but I feel like you can do even more good by coming here. Anyway, I definitely made the right choice coming here. Don't bother writing back, this is all the correspondence we're allowed for the time being."_

" _See ya,_

 _~Kris_ "

"She even wrote 'lol'," Iris said quietly to herself.

Happiness seemed to exude from the page, and Iris believed it to be genuine. Iris was pleased that Kris seemed to be happy and doing good at something for the first time in seemingly forever. The two had known each other for less than a year, but had grown very close during their travels, and Iris could tell what a longing Kris had to do well in something, especially Pokémon training.

It had been a bit more than two weeks since Iris had said her temporary goodbyes to Kris, Wes, Lyra and the others as they all joined EXO. Iris was the only one who hadn't accepted the offer. The official reason was that Drayden had asked her to take over the gym, and she didn't want to let him down, let alone squander this kind of opportunity.

But unofficially, Iris did not trust these EXO people, and along with investigating things about Giratina and the Ultra Beasts, Iris had also been doing research about the EXO Initiative nearly every night.

Today, she was joined by Dr. Fennel, the taller and older female scientist with glasses and long, dark hair with a pink flower attached to it. Fennel was engaged in research about the Ultra Beasts and Ultra Space, a laptop next to her, barely acknowledging Iris as she entered.

"How is it going?" Iris asked her.

"As usual," Fennel said dreamily, too engaged in her research to even lift her gaze. "Ever since the incident a few weeks ago, I've had a ton of new data to work with."

"That's great!" Iris said excitedly. "But, um, I'm afraid I have to add another topic on your plate. It's about this EXO. Um, I'm violating some kind of confidentiality practice with this, I'm sure, but-"

"Not at all, actually," Fennel said absentmindedly.

"...huh?"

"Professor Juniper sent me a letter," Fennel said and vaguely gestured at the pile of papers nearby. "They want me to join their Exology department. Dr. Kaminko has heard about the research I'm doing and me and Juniper go way back. What with everything we've learned about interdimensional activity with our experiments in the Dreamyard and what I've studied here, I was obviously chosen."

"W… what did you tell her?"

Fennel glanced at Iris. "I said I'd think about it. Just like you, I'm not entirely convinced this organization is reliable, especially considering how much they want to keep themselves hidden. If they're already funded partially by the Pokémon Association and have extensive security, why go through all this trouble to keep people in the dark?"

Fennel didn't continue, but clearly looked like she wanted to say something. When Iris made eye contact with her, Fennel relented.

"Well, it's definitely a great opportunity," she said serenely. "I would be working with some of the best minds in the fields of Pokémon science. And I was specifically asked. And the salary they're offering is-"

"Fennel, I'm not gonna hold it against you if you join them," Iris said, still smiling. "You've done more than enough for me, completely for free, as a friend."

"Well, you're a student at Opelucid University like me and Juniper were years ago," Fennel said calmly. "I'm more than happy to help. But if it's something that will actively harm EXO…"

"Got it, got it," Iris said patiently. "Just, let me know if anything new comes up about the Ultra Beasts."

Iris sat on a table near Fennel's and spread a map of Unova on it, her smile quickly fading away. If even Fennel was going to get whisked away by EXO, she had no one else to turn in her worries about the organization. Drayden, perhaps? But he was busy still being the Mayor, until he retired anyway.

Iris then stared at the map, her mind racing. Where could they hide such an enormous base with the required facilities and laboratories? She had already figured out it had to be Unova, with Hilda and Hilbert being early members, its proximity to the Aether Foundation and professor Juniper being high in the organization's ranks. Recruiting Fennel sealed the deal in Iris' mind.

But Unova was big, and there was plenty of wilderness. Mistralton City was in the mountains, an optimal place to hide something. North of Humilau City was also empty wilderness. But perhaps they were hiding in plain sight, like Team Galactic had done? A skyscraper in the concrete jungles of Castelia City perhaps? Or in the sewers?

An undertaking like this required help. Alder was most likely too busy to lend any assistance and the Pokémon Association wouldn't let him to do so anyway. But the Unova Gym Leaders could be of help, the more she could get on her side, the more ground she could cover.

"I have to make a call," Iris told Fennel and left the room.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

The training had reached its halfway point. Kris was now able to use her Pokétch powers just as well as Lyra did, at least. Though the training increased in intensity, reducing the Operatives' already sparse free time even more, she didn't care. Fitness training occurred every day, before lunch and again before sleeping. Apart from that, there was also an increased amount of practice battles, VR training and powers practice. And every day, there was at least one lecture. Professor Elm would teach them more about their powers, Professor Juniper talked about Pokémon anatomy and behavior in different environments and Marshal tried to ingrain the Operatives with a tactical mindset, teaching them various patterns on dealing with enemies while also lecturing the recruits about the protocol they had to follow.

"Keep a line of communication open to HQ at all times," Marshal explained one day as the recruits listened and took notes. "Refer to each other by your assigned code numbers while on missions. DO NOT name anyone involved with EXO while within the enemy's earshot. And remember, we here at HQ are your second, third, fourth eyes and so on, but first and foremost, it is YOU who have to take responsibility for yourselves when you're out there. Every single person here should be able to accomplish a mission on their own if need be."

Still, the little downtime she had, Kris cherished, spending hours and hours talking with Lyra and Wes, or just Lyra. They would visit each other's quarters and talk late into the night, often regretting it at breakfast the next day, but Kris didn't care. She hadn't been this happy in more than a year.

Life at the EXO HQ went smoothly for the most part. Food was always available, the temperature was at comfortable levels and, say what you will about the long days and early mornings and being berated at by Hilda most of the time, but the distances were mercifully short. It was quite the change from her school days, with Kris having to attend it in Cherrygrove City, the next town over.

One morning, with ten days left in the training, the routine was broken up a bit. It started like any other day. The nightmares were gone, but Kris was once again awake 15 minutes before everyone else, first in the breakfast line at 6.20 AM. And, as usual, Lyra was the first to join her about two minutes later.

"Aww, shoot," Lyra pouted as she stood in line behind Kris, waiting for the doors to the cafeteria to open. "One of these days I'm going to get here first!"

"Well, you would if you didn't spend so much time making your jumpsuits so impeccable and wrinkle-free," Kris said, though with a smile, pointing at Lyra's clothes.

Lyra blushed, but didn't back down. "Just because you just throw yours on the floor every day doesn't mean the rest of us can't make a little effort."

The girls laughed it off, Lyra somewhat more quietly. They soon began their breakfast, with the other recruits also joining in, alongside other staff. Leaf wasn't anywhere to be seen with the rest of the staff from Biology who were arriving to work, though then again she, along with the department heads, were rarely seen outside the lab. Silver also wasn't at breakfast, while Gladion sat alone. Aldith, Hau and Trace sat at a table for three, and Wes, yawning and stretching, was the last to join, sitting with Kris and Lyra. The breakfast went by quickly with the three chatting happily, contemplating what their first mission would be like.

"Lyra, we have some time off before dinner today," Kris said, checking their schedule from her Pokétch. "Wanna try out Super Training together in the VR room?"

Lyra suddenly looked bothered. "I'd really love to," she said seriously, "I mean _really_ , but… I'd promised I'd have a sparring match with that Aldith girl."

"...oh," Kris said, not sure why she felt so gloomy about that. She glanced at Aldith, the red-haired Unovan, who gave a thumbs up at their table when she noticed Kris' gaze. The shade of red brought unpleasant memories about Barret to Kris' mind. "Well, so… you've been hanging out with her?"

"Just talking at the gym last night," Lyra said with a shrug. "She likes to ask a lot of questions. Surprisingly talkative, I would have thought her to be all business. You're okay with that, right? But hey, we can do something after dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kris said quickly and forced a smile.

Wes took his eyes off his breakfast to glance at Kris, but Lyra didn't seem to notice the strained way Kris said it but looked even more cheerful.

As breakfast was winding down, Hilda, who had eaten her breakfast by just grabbing a piece of fruit and scarfing it down in five seconds, suddenly stood on a table to address everyone.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" she spoke loudly, all eight recruits and most of the rest of the staff paying attention to her. "We have a special guest coming in fifteen minutes. President Lusamine and her little entourage are on their way to the base from Alola. I want this place running like we're worth every single cent she has invested on us! I want you guys CRAPPING new scientific breakthroughs! And you!" she pointed at the eight Operative recruits. "No classes today, you get yourself ready for the Prez's inspection in ten minutes, GO!"

Despite Hilda's dramatic tone, the recruits got up from their tables slowly, many still chatting, as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

Soon enough, the recruits stood at attention, along with Hilda and Hilbert, in the reception hall, despite knowing that Lusamine couldn't come through the nonexistent front door. Marshal was observing everyone nervously, occasionally snapping at people who weren't standing properly or had dirt on their jumpsuits.

Five minutes passed, but no sign of Lusamine. Then ten… then fifteen minutes… then finally, twenty minutes later than what she was supposed to, the Aether Foundation President walked gracefully down the stairs, chatting with Dr. Kaminko. Kris had seen her before, but from the gasps in the audience, she figured many of the recruits might not have. Lusamine was a tall, beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a bright white and yellow ensemble and high heeled shoes that made her look like a model.

And as Hilda had said, Lusamine indeed had a little entourage with her. There was a nervous-looking mauve-haired woman in a white suit with thick-rimmed pink glasses and a balding, blonde scientist with green shades at Lusamine's either side, and two threatening-looking Aether Foundation security guards behind them. Along with them, dressed in a sharp blue suit instead of white, was a tall young man with glasses and black hair that covered his ears - Cheren Black.

"Hey," Kris whispered at Wes, who was standing next to her. "Check it out!"

Wes' face became redder. "What's _he_ doing here?" he hissed.

"He _was_ the one who recruited Lyra into EXO," Kris said quietly as the entourage approached. "But I didn't expect him to actually dare show his face here."

"I don't believe all his schemin' was just to recruit us," Wes said. "Something must be wrong here. Hey, Lyra-"

"Who is _that_?" Lyra whispered distractedly, pointing at someone walking exactly behind Cheren, as if trying to hide from everyone else.

Kris squinted to see properly. When Cheren moved to talk with the balding scientist, Kris caught a glimpse of her. It was a girl around her and Lyra's age, maybe one year younger, with light blonde hair and green eyes, resembling Lusamine a great bit. She also wore white, a large-rimmed white hat that she almost tried hiding under and a dress with a wide hem, similar to that of Lusamine's clothes.

"Could that be Lusamine's daughter," Kris guessed. "But there's no way… I thought the prez was like 25 years old?"

"I suppose so," Lyra said, her gaze almost transfixed on the girl. "She doesn't look too happy…"

Wes had no comment, as he was still staring daggers at Cheren.

"WELCOME, MADAM PRESIDENT!" shouted Marshal, and everyone stood at attention.

"Oh, Marshal dear, thank you," Lusamine said sweetly, "but you don't have to do all that. At ease, anyone, I just came to see how everyone was doing. My, I'm so happy to see so many promising young trainers joined," she continued, looking at the recruits and talking at them like they were ten years old.

She then turned to her entourage. "Let me introduce you to some people you might be working with in the future. This is my branch chief Faba, our top researcher," she gestured to the balding scientist, "and this is Wicke, assistant branch chief," she gestured to the woman, "she will tend to all the needs on the administrative side. This is Cheren Black," Cheren adjusted his glasses and smiled obnoxiously when his name was mentioned, "who handles recruitment and finance and acts as a liaison between our Foundation and EXO. Oh, and of course, my daughter Lillie," she added, gesturing to the girl in the white dress.

Noticing Lillie shyly staying back, Lusamine pulled her more in the open. "Don't pout, Lillie, you know it's not a beautiful quality," she said, still cheerful, but the way she handled Lillie made Kris wince. "Put on a smile, would you!"

"This is truly an honor," Kaminko said somewhat reluctantly. "How long are you intending to stay here, Madam President?"

"Oh, only a few hours today," Lusamine said, looking over at the recruits instead of Kaminko. "But I will be coming here for two days every week from now on!"

Kaminko was clearly displeased by this news, but Lusamine didn't see his expression as she rushed over to Gladion. To Kris' shock, she took a napkin from her pocket and started wiping Gladion's face.

"Gladion, you silly boy," she said sweetly as Gladion grimaced while his face was wiped, "did you make a mess of yourself at breakfast? Let mommy get that for you! Aren't you going to say hi to your sister? Such manners!"

Nobody could hide their surprise, as there was audible whispering coming from the other Operatives, and Hau even exclaimed " _sister_?!" out loud. Lusamine simply smiled gracefully as she finished wiping Gladion's face.

"Twin sister, yes, well, sweet Gladion here's older by a few minutes," Lusamine beamed, as if expecting someone to ask. "Well, Dr. Kaminko, I'm dying of curiosity to see the laboratories next. Shall we?"

Kaminko nodded and led Lusamine and her group away from the entrance hall and to the floors leading into the basements. Lillie gave Gladion an apologetic look but Gladion looked almost concerned, his usual frown gone.

A little later, as Lusamine's tour was still ongoing, the recruits gathered into the battle practice area. Neither Hilda nor Marshal had yet arrived, so the recruits were just hanging around, trying to pass the time. Kris noticed Gladion looking even more glum than usual, keeping his distance from the others. Aldith was whispering something into Trace's ear, the two observing Gladion. When Gladion noticed them watching, he glared at them.

"What?!" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"We were just _talking_ ," Trace said equally loudly, "how people got chosen to join EXO anyway. You see, we imagined _most_ people to get in by merit and what they accomplished and stuff."

"Trace," Hau said to his friend quietly, tapping him on the shoulder. "Let it go, bro…"

"No, no, I'm just saying," Trace continued, loudly still. "It seems that I wouldn't have even bothered to work so hard to prove myself if I had known that I just had to have my _mom_ footing the bill."

"Don't pretend you know me or my mother," Gladion snarled. "The fact is that I ran from home to be _away_ from her."

"Well now that I think about it," said Aldith with eyes fixed on Gladion, "I haven't seen Hilda yell at you nearly as much as the rest of us? Is she worried that Lusamine will cut her rations? Demote her?"

"Guys, stop it!" snapped Lyra to Trace, Aldith and Hau's group, to Kris' surprise. "What does it matter who his mom is? He's done better in training than any of you!"

Encouraged by Lyra's example, Kris stepped closer to Gladion, partly also out of a desire to get to know this mysterious boy.

"Ignore them, Gladion," she said firmly. "Besides, _everyone_ here got in based on who they know. Like you, Trace!" she said audibly to the other group. "If professor Oak hadn't vouched for you, would you be here? And same with you with professor Kukui, Hau! There's only eight of us, we all have what it takes, but we also got lucky. There was no open casting call for us Operative trainees."

Lyra smiled at Kris reassuringly and Trace and Aldith didn't seem to have a comeback ready, so they said nothing. However, Gladion didn't seem too grateful, as he merely glowered at Kris and Lyra and went into a further corner.

**~o~O~o~**

For the remainder of the training, things went smoothly, as Kris, Lyra and even Wes to some capacity continued to improve and hone their skills. Kris couldn't beat Hilda in a battle yet and somehow she was never paired up with Lyra, but nonetheless seemed to score well in all the courses. Wes managed to beat Gladion, but overall his control of the Pokétch powers was still not quite up to par.

Still, despite the weird feeling Kris had when Lyra had announced she had been hanging out with Aldith, she had put it aside to stay close to Lyra. The two were laughing and hanging out together a lot more. Wes would often join them, but in a desperate attempt to keep up with his training and not fall too much back, Wes had also been working longer hours, leaving Kris and Lyra alone. There was indeed a lot of catching up to do on everything Kris had been up to while traveling with Iris or alone.

Lusamine was also living up to her threat of visiting the base every week, staying for two days at a time, though mostly she seemed to be up in Kaminko's office. She wasn't making as many dramatic tours or visiting Gladion or keeping her entire entourage with her, only one bodyguard, occasionally Cheren and a thoroughly miserable-looking Lillie.

Away from all this, Leaf was working hard in the Pokémon biology department's laboratories. Unlike most of the scientists, Leaf lived in the EXO base, though she had little time to interact with her friends in the base. At the moment, her department was running stress tests on the Beast Balls sent from the Aether Foundation. Meant to be Poké Balls capable of containing Ultra Beasts, at least temporarily, the Beast Balls were currently undergoing tests using simulated Pokémon data created by the department, with Leaf leading the effort based on her knowledge of Pokémon anatomy and biology. So far, at least in simulations, all was going according to plan, and at the moment, Leaf was merely reading reports sent from other members of her team.

As she went through her boring data, her mind kept wandering to her friends. Kris and Lyra were just too involved in their training and hanging out to really interact with Leaf, but even professor Elm and Blaine, who she had always got along with, seemed to be busy with their own stuff. Blaine's 'Project Z' seemed to take a lot of Elm's time as well, whatever it was. Even Leaf's boss, professor Juniper, didn't seem to know.

And then there was Silver. Leaf hadn't so much as exchanged a word with him since he disappeared after finding his father. She knew it was selfish to think so, but she had always imagined to continue traveling with Silver after he had finished his quest. The two had been captives of the Masked Man together as children and later teamed up to travel and meet his other victims while Silver was searching clues about his father. With no traces of the last few of the Masked Man's children left, Leaf had admittedly abandoned that goal and joined EXO instead, but still couldn't help but to wonder if things would have been different if Silver hadn't left.

 _He's the reason for this_ , thought Leaf. _Silver's father. Giovanni_.

No matter what Silver said or how much Giovanni might have changed, Leaf hadn't forgotten that she, Red and Blue had fought against him years ago. He was complicit in having Pokémon killed, smuggled and tortured for money for so many years, not to mention everything he did to get his hands on Mewtwo. How could Silver have been so easily convinced?

"That naive," Leaf muttered to herself, "stupid-"

"You busy?"

Leaf almost shrieked as she turned around in her chair. Silver had appeared behind her like a ghost, the rest of her department having left for the day already. For a moment, only the faint humming of computers and other lab equipment was heard.

"I… no," Leaf stammered and adjusted her lab coat to look more professional. "How… how is training going?"

"Fine," Silver said vaguely. "In fact, tomorrow is the last day and we'll find out the results then. I'm not too worried."

"Well, uh… good. Good. Um, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about Elm and Blaine," Silver said quickly, as if worried someone was going to interrupt their conversation. "For the past few weeks, I've been trying to get an idea of where Hilbert has been going all this time. Thanks to a talkative security guard, I found out Hilbert hasn't actually left the premises during the first week I was here. Of course, that guard was fired after the Barret incident."

Leaf raised her eyebrows. "Really? What does have to do with them?"

"They have been hanging together with Hilbert an awful lot when he is not around," Silver said. "And they're heading to somewhere in the lowest floors, where I cannot go."

Leaf snorted. "You think I can?" she said. "I'm 18, Silver. I'm like at least five years younger than the lowest-ranking members of my team."

Silver was unfazed. "You must know something, though. You were researching with Elm and Blaine before, back in Johto. You telling me they don't tell you anything?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you," Leaf said simply and crossed her arms. "What are you doing with this information, anyway? Running off with it to daddy the first chance you get?"

Once again, Silver didn't take the bait. "I joined this organization to make a difference, Leaf," he said calmly. "But I also want to know everything that it does. If EXO is doing something immoral, it's hard for me to justify working for them."

Leaf looked apologetic. "Well, I just thought… anyway, are you saying you don't trust that Dr. Kaminko knows why some things should be kept hidden?"

"I'm sure he does," Silver said, "but it doesn't change anything."

Leaf swiveled in her chair and started typing on her computer. Silver leaned on her chair and crept closer. Leaf felt Silver's long red hair brushing her briefly, making her smile a bit.

"Thanks," Silver said quietly.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Leaf said as she typed, "I mean literally, I'm not doing anything wrong here but better not mention it to professor Juniper or anyone else. Only thing I know is that Blaine is running his own small project team with the codename 'Project Z' that Elm is helping him with. I can run a search on all the shared folders of the research teams…"

A few seconds later, a small number of documents appeared on Leaf's screen. Leaf began reading them quickly, her eyes darting back and forth, taking in the complicated contents of them much more quickly than Silver did.

"Z… Zygarde…" Leaf said out loud. "Of course! Here is a brief mention of something called the Z-Project! It's dated one year ago."

"Leaf, you're going to have to explain that word for me," Silver said patiently while Leaf became entranced with the notes."

"Zygarde is a Pokémon, or at least it's thought to be one, nobody has seen it in its completed form," Leaf explained to Silver over her shoulder. "Most of the time, it seems to exist in a sort of… _scattered_ form. It was a discovery made by professor Sycamore from Kalos. Its parts, called Zygarde Cells, have been found all over the world, and according to this, professor Juniper and a team of medical experts found that Zygarde's Cells can be used to heal damage suffered by humans and Pokémon."

"So…"

Leaf huffed in annoyance. "Everyone here knows that Hilbert got injured _really_ bad during the Navel Rock incident," she said. "Clearly he has received Zygarde Cell therapy to recover from his injuries. He must still be getting checkups"

"But why still after so long, when he seems to be doing just fine," Silver said with a frown, "and why are Blaine and Elm needed for it, instead of Juniper or the on-call doctor?"

"Well I… don't know. But Blaine _is_ a geneticist."

"A Pokémon geneticist."

"You'd be surprised just how much DNA we share," Leaf said. "But anyway, even though I don't think there's a conspiracy to worry about, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks," Silver said, sighing with relief. "How are things here, is Lusamine breathing on your necks? I heard she's here again today."

"Fortunately she doesn't come into the labs too much," Leaf said with a smile. "She is here today with her daughter and that Cheren… I would need to ask Kris what the deal with him is."

Silver nodded. For a brief moment, it felt like he and Leaf were on friendly terms again, like when they were traveling in Sinnoh, in search for Silver's father.

But then the feeling vanished as quickly as it started. Leaf was looking uncomfortably at the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"I should…" Leaf said uncertainly. "I should really get back to work…"

"Right," Silver said, disappointed but not surprised. "Listen, come find me if you see _anything_ odd here. Just, don't talk to Juniper or Kaminko or anyone first, okay?"

"Of course," Leaf said and rolled her eyes. "But I doubt anything like that will turn up."

With a nod and a quiet goodbye, Silver left the lab, leaving Leaf alone to her data. The adventures in Kanto with Red and Blue… disguising herself as Anonymous in the Silver Conference… traveling with Silver in Sinnoh and pulling the same disguise stunt off at the Sevii Cup… all those adventures were already starting to feel like a blur as research piled on week after week.

It was bittersweet to think about, but Leaf knew this is where she belonged. And she had gotten to a higher position than she even dreamed of in such a short time. Four years ago, she was a kid helping out Professor Oak. One year ago, she was a research assistant at the Pewter Museum. And now she had an actual science team under her command! Life didn't get much better than this.

Somehow, that idea didn't make Leaf as happy as she thought, but for now, it was time to go over the Beast Ball data.

**~o~O~o~**

Wes sat dejectedly on the floor of the practice training hall. Lyra's Typhlosion had just thoroughly mopped the floor with his Umbreon. Wes considered maybe switching his preferred Pokémon, but it probably wouldn't do any good at this point. The fact was, Kris and Lyra were just better trainers. Even Lyra's comforting words and Kris' friendlier-than-usual sarcasm didn't help matters.

"Chin up, Wes, you're still doing better than Trace or Hau!" Lyra comforted, patting Wes on the back.

"Yeah," Kris piped in. "It happens to a lot of guys."

"That's not funny," Wes muttered.

However, as soon as he said that, he broke into a smile, and Kris and Lyra did the same. There was much to be joyous about, after all. Their training was almost over. Tomorrow would be the last day, and while what came next would be uncertain, the group knew they could at least catch a break and maybe even go outside, perhaps take a few days off, when all that was done.

The joy and laughter seemed to be sucked away from the room when Cheren Black arrived into the room, looking around purposefully before spotting Kris, Lyra and Wes in the corner. Kris groaned audibly and Wes pulled himself back on his feet defensively as they saw him coming.

"Well, my three favorite operatives are here," he remarked. "Lyra, I see I didn't make a mistake in recruiting you here. Especially as I just got paid my commission for doing so," he added insufferably, patting his chest pocket.

Lyra ignored Cheren, but Wes couldn't.

"Cheren, you're a manipulative, corporate douche," he grumbled. "You're only in this for your own end, which is demonstrated by what you just did. I hope for your sake we don't run into each other alone on these hallways."

Cheren raised his eyebrows, while Lyra patted Wes on the shoulder.

"No need to be cranky just because you're not doing well in your training," she said bluntly.

"Lyra!" Kris hissed, nodding in Cheren's direction.

"But that's how it is!" Lyra protested.

"I've seen the preliminary results, actually," Cheren remarked, slowly taking a card from his pocket and handing it to Wes. "Wesley, I wouldn't be doing my duty as a talent scout if I didn't also help nurture existing talent. If you need additional help or support, our network of coaches, Pokémon therapists, nutritional experts and other staff are at your disposal."

Wes flicked the card off Cheren's hands.

"I know better than to make any sort of deal with you," he grumbled.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kris asked Cheren, crossing her arms to try and look more intimidating, failing miserably in the process.

"As it so happens, Dr. Kaminko asked me directly," Cheren remarked proudly. "He has a job for me that he didn't want to bother you precious operatives with."

"Why don't you get to it, then?" Kris asked threateningly.

Shrugging with a smug half-smile on his face, Cheren walked out of the room. Kris and Lyra went back to cheering up Wes, but when glancing at the door a few minutes later, Lyra spotted somebody familiar wandering around the halls, looking lost: it was Lillie, Lusamine's daughter. Excusing herself, Lyra went into the hallway, startling Lillie.

"Hi! Um, sorry," Lyra said quickly to the nervous Lillie. "Um, do you need help finding your way?"

Swallowing loudly, Lillie nodded. "Sorry," she said softly. "I… mother is very busy. I just need to get to the lobby to wait for her, but this place is…"

"Yeah, it's a maze," Lyra said kindly. "Why don't I go show you the way?"

Lillie nodded shyly. "T-thank you."

While the trip to the lobby passed in awkward silence, Lyra was happy to receive a quiet thank you and a wave from Lillie after leaving her in the lobby and returned to Kris and Wes feeling happier than she had felt that morning.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Hours later...** _

Work in the labs of the EXO HQ went until late in the evening. After going through everyone's reports, Leaf's job was now to comment on them, make adjustments and submit her findings to professor Juniper. Exhausted, Leaf shuffled over to the coffee machine to get what she needed to continue her work.

Unfortunately, approaching the machine, Leaf heard two research assistants talking something there with bitter, hushed voices. When Leaf heard her name being mentioned, she froze and stopped to eavesdrop, unable to help herself.

"-that Greene girl, for example," said Wilkins, a member of Leaf's department. "I asked around which university she studied in… turns out she's never been to one!"

"That's crazy," said another, someone from professor Elm's team who Leaf didn't know. "What are her credentials then?"

"She received 'private tutoring' from professor Oak, apparently," Wilkins said mockingly. "And 'self-studies' or something. And now she's working directly under Juniper! We're not working on high-school projects here! Really not a fan of all these Kanto and Johto people barging in, taking jobs from Unovans like you and me."

"I'm from Galar, mate…"

"Uh… you know what I mean! I mean, okay, I'm fine with her coming here, just start out at the bottom like the rest of us. Don't put an 18-year old in charge of a whole team!"

Something awakened inside Leaf when she heard that. She didn't need any coffee anymore. Instead, she stormed back to her desk and began working harder than ever, aiming to make her report the best there ever was.

Leaf didn't even see that professor Juniper and Dr. Kaminko were walking past her desk on their way to a different laboratory.

"Your assistant is working very hard," Kaminko commented as they passed Leaf's station.

"She's been doing that since she got here, it's like she never gets tired," Juniper commented, unable to hide the weariness from her voice.

Kaminko smiled slightly. "Oh to be 25 years younger, eh, professor?" he asked.

Juniper raised her eyebrows as the pair walked past a set of doors only Kaminko could open with his handprint.

"That's… more levity than I've heard from you before, sir," she commented.

"Well, work is going well," Kaminko said, his face turning to its usual seriousness. "And don't get me wrong. You have been working extremely hard as well. Your father was right to recommend you for the job. How is old Cedric anyway?"

"Father is well," Juniper said thoughtfully. "He's taking care of my lab for me while I work here."

"Good, good," Kaminko commented. "Your work has been going so well, in fact, that I want to share something highly classified with you. I know I should have confided in you earlier, but this needed to be shared to as few people as possible."

Eventually, Kaminko and Juniper arrived at a secluded part of the laboratory with no one in sight. Kaminko used his ID card to open an elevator door, and he and Juniper stepped in. After a minute or two of awkward silence with the elevator going down past even the sub-basement levels, it finally came to a stop.

When Juniper and Kaminko left, they were in a strange, dark chamber. The only lights were weak LED lights on the wall and the glow of the dozens of monitors showing various pieces of data. To add to the creepiness, there were large containers of strange green liquid everywhere. Most were otherwise empty, but big enough to fit a human…

And then, seeing what Kaminko wanted to show him, Juniper was so startled she dropped the folder of documents she was carrying, stumbling a few steps backwards before collecting herself.

In one of the containers was the form of a prehistoric Pokémon she could recognize: a purple bipedal insectoid Pokémon with a shiny, solid exoskeleton, a pair of red eyes with two pupils in each and long limbs ending in sharp claws. However, she had only seen artistic recreations and drawings of it before - Genesect.

The Genesect floated in the liquid, and parts of it seemed to be missing. Chunks of its limbs and body were just… taken out? Or incomplete?

And that wasn't all. When Kaminko pressed a button, a light opened to show another container next to it, and at this point, Juniper gasped loudly.

Hilbert was floating inside the container, wearing a wetsuit and a rebreather. He seemed to be in a state of sleep, his curly brown hair floating wildly in every direction. Juniper could see purple chunks in many parts of Hilbert's body: his shoulders, around his abdomen, his ankles...

"Doctor Kaminko…" Juniper gasped, shaking her head as she stared at Hilbert. "What is this?"

"Project Z," Kaminko explained. "And the first practical application of your Zygarde Cell theorems. Through advanced cloning technology, Dr. Blaine has created an artificial Genesect body. Be not afraid, as this one is just a shell. No brain, no heart, no soul."

"Why create it, then?" Juniper whispered, staring at Hilbert.

"For… spare parts," Kaminko said, trying to find a good word. "I'm sure you're aware of just how badly Hilbert was wounded while in service of the Pokémon League. But that is not even the full genius of Project Z."

"Then… what is?"

"Blaine made this Genesect body to be completely controllable by us," Kaminko said, pushing up his glasses. "This means we have full control of operative Hilbert as well. Thanks to the Genesect implants, if there is a thought we want to suppress, a movement we want to prevent, or something incredibly demanding we want him to pull off… we have all the necessary tools right here. Right now, he is our perfect operative, and we control everything he does!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Reversal Mountain, Unova** _

Meanwhile, Cheren Black had arrived at his destination - Reversal Mountain. Kaminko had hired two assistants for him, ex-criminals who were trusted to keep their mouths shut. Unfortunately, Cheren had to deal with their bickering. They were two women, one with purple hair and the one with red hair, and they were not shy about bringing out their personalities. Even though Cheren and his assistants were protected by thick, protective exosuits as they walked inside the volcano, Cheren could still hear them go on.

"I'm telling you, Mars, it was just a harmless prank," sighed the purple-haired one.

"You could have at least told me how much I'm supposed to tip here, Jupiter!" the red-haired one snapped back. "I had to chase that guy like five blocks to get my money back."

"Yeah, that was the funny part! And why do you say 'guy', it was a five-year old kid!"

"Don't say that in front of the boss!"

Cheren just rolled his eyes quietly as the group ventured further into Reversal Mountain, Jupiter and Mars' Pokémon, a Skuntank and Purugly, respectively, keeping potential attacking Pokémon at bay, both Pokémon wearing similar protective suits to shield themselves from the heat and gases inside the volcano.

Finally, they found what they were looking for: in the very depths of the volcano, a large rock rested on top of a pillar that looked man-made. The rock was emitting a subtle orange glow, as if a light was on inside. But, despite Mars and Jupiter's protests, Cheren was able to pick it up easily, without burning the gloves of his suit.

"It's not hot," Cheren remarked and passed it to Jupiter and Mars, "but it's a tad heavy. That's why you're here. We're taking this outside."

"...why?" Jupiter grunted as she and Mars hoisted the rock in a sack that they brought along.

Cheren just smiled, seeing the end results of his plan in mind.

 _Kaminko, you twisted genius_.


	4. Reversal Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission for the task force comes surprisingly as Kris, Lyra, Wes and Silver are sent to Reversal Mountain, but nothing goes as planned.

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

It was the last day of a painstaking month of training, and Kris, Lyra and Wes were all like new people. Not that they would stop preparing and practicing even after this, but from today on, they would be fully-fledged EXO operatives and ready to be sent on missions Kris had only heard rumors about. No more tests, no more being monitored 24/7, no more restrictions. Now, Kris could do what she came there to do.

Not that she minded, as the training had brought her much closer to Lyra. And Wes, too, of course, but that was more of a bonus.

Still, today was still a training day, and a drowsy, post-lunch lesson at that. All the cadets plus Hilda and Hilbert were listening to professor Juniper's lecture about some prehistoric Pokémon that Kris cared little about. Supposedly, it was to learn more about Pokémon biology, but at this point, Kris didn't see the point.

Indeed, neither did many of the others for that matter, and that included the instructors. Marshal barged in about ten minutes before the lesson's supposed end, holding a sheet of paper in his massive hands.

"Llllllisten up!" he boomed, shamelessly interrupting Juniper's lecture, only realizing what he had done a few seconds later. "Oh, sorry Aurea," he said, almost a bit bashfully. "But I have something here that should interest all of the cadets. LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND OTHERS! YOUR RESULTS ARE HERE! IN THIS PAPER, I HOLD THE SCORES WE HAVE ASSIGNED YOU FROM ZERO TO ONE HUNDRED!"

Marshal cleared his throat, as if all the shouting was wearing down on it.

"Anyways," he said in a more normal, but still loud, voice, "every one of you has been graded. The minimum score to qualify as a primary EXO operative is 66 or over. But rest assured, those of you who did NOT have what it takes are still VALUED and RESPECTED in this house, damn it! The cadets with a score of 65 or under will be our secondary operatives, and will provide backup to the primary ones and take part in non-crucial missions. All of you - good job! Well, unless one of you scored lower than 40. In that case, we would have to throw you out, wipe your memory and quarantine you for two weeks."

With a mighty slam, Marshal placed the paper on the desk, and everyone crowded around him to read it, even Hilda, who was practically elbowing people away to read her score. Hilbert, as contrast, was hanging casually back with his hands behind his back, smiling politely.

Managing to squeeze past Hau and Trace, Kris managed to read the list:

" _EXO cadets training scores. Scale: 0-100. Minimum qualifier: 66._

_Hilbert (097)_

_Hilda (090)_

_Silver (083)_

_Lyra (075)_

_Kris (074)_

_Wes (068)_

_Gladion (063)_

_Aldith (059)_

_Hau (046)_

_Trace (042)_

_Signed, Dr. Kaminko, EXO. Authorized by president Lusamine of the Aether Foundation. Graders: Dr. Kaminko, Prof. Juniper, Prof. Elm, Dr. Blaine, Cmdr. Marshal_ "

Kris breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have doubts that she would pass, not since the Barret incident, but hearing Marshal say she needed at least 66 points planted a seed of doubt in her mind. The others reacted as expected - Wes' relief was palpable and Kris could hear him almost tear up, so happy to have qualified as a primary operative despite his opposition to the organization just a month ago. Trace was complaining loudly about his score while Hau comforted him, reminding that he still qualified as a secondary. And Lyra smiled brightly at Kris. The old Kris would have been salty and bitter about the one-point difference, but right now, with Lyra back as her friend, it all seemed like nothing. In fact, the fact that their score was so similar made Kris feel even closer to Lyra.

"We did it!" Lyra told Kris and the two high-fived.

"You sure did!" commented Hilda, who grabbed Kris in a headlock in a way that Hilda probably thought was playful but which instantly activated Kris' fight-or-flight response. "And guess what comes next?"

"We can relax?" Wes suggested, rubbing his shoulders. "This has been the hardest month ever!"

"Now we can do what me and ol' Bert couldn't do when we were chosen 'cause we were the only ones!" Hilda shouted, slapping Wes on the back of the head as she released Kris. "We party!"

"Yes, it is tradition that during times like these, we…" Marshal took a deep breath. "'Vibe the eff out', to quote Hilda, with some unprofessional language edited out. Inform the cafeteria staff what you'd like to have served in the kitchen tonight. I'm sure some of our staff members would like to join also…?"

Marshal glanced at professor Juniper, who had started to read a book and didn't show any interest.

"All right!" Hau exclaimed. "Finally, I can have a malasada again!"

"Yes, those are fine, but keep it reasonable!" Marshal said seriously. "No alcohol, for example, you're not even of age!"

"Yeah, right," Hilda muttered, rolling her eyes. "I happen to know one of the cooks who might be able to smuggle in some Applin wine…"

"Oh no, that poor Applin!" Lyra gasped in shock.

"Quiet!" Hilda hissed. "And they don't blend in a real Pokémon there, it's mostly just chemicals."

Kris didn't say a word as Lyra, Wes and Hilda discussed what they would like to eat and drink that night. Trace, Hau and Aldith were also talking about the same thing while Hilbert was trying to gently get some conversation out of Gladion. Only Silver was not joining, having seen his score before calmly returning to his desk to study the material Juniper had given them.

Kris just took in the atmosphere, trying hard not to think about her school days and how she never experienced these kinds of feelings of friendship there. As far as she was concerned, leaving New Bark Town and joining EXO were the two of the most defining and best decisions of her life.

Later that night, things indeed got wild. Neither Kaminko nor Juniper were anywhere to be seen and Hilbert had excused himself very early on during the night. Hilda, on the other hand, having drunk glass after glass of Applin wine but still holding herself together, made sure to let Hilbert's presence be known as she entertained the others with embarrassing stories about Hilbert from her younger days, about how Hilbert had an obvious crush on her for years and how he would often make a fool out of himself in trying to impress her as well as in general, being apparently somewhat of a pushover.

From the staff side, Leaf had fortunately joined them and was talking mostly to Silver for the duration of the night, which made Kris happy to see. Professor Elm and Blaine were there, too, as were Marshal and the lead technician Celio, who had dropped off some data to Marshal but whom Hilda had half-dragged to join in and proved to be quite the smooth-talker, entertaining Lyra, Trace and Hau with the many things that were involved with his job description.

Blaine had brought along a bottle of Unovan Maractus Liquor which he insisted Kris try. It tasted like liquid fire and poison combined, but wanting to be polite, she said it was fine before spitting it in a flowerpot. As he became more drunk, Blaine started to make things a bit awkward by spouting conspiracy theories about the government, but Hilda kept egging him on.

As an additional surprise, Blaine had smuggled Kris' Sandshrew into the cafeteria, and Hilda, drunk enough at that point in the night, finally dropped her tough facade as she was holding Shrew in her arms and baby-talking at it. Shrew seemed to enjoy the attention, though.

Only Gladion seemed like he wasn't enjoying things and was sulking most of the time, but Kris could swear he let out at least one chuckle when Shrew started showing off what it could do, curling into a ball and bouncing around the cafeteria.

Marshal seemed to be only drinking water and eating vegetables the whole time, seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone else was getting drunk. Either that, or he just pretended to be. He was mostly talking about work-related things with professor Elm and Celio.

Aldith, who had been with Trace and Hau in the beginning, seemed to be affected by the wine in a way that was diametrically opposed to Hilda and Blaine. The more she drank, the more withdrawn she became, eventually just leaning on a wall slightly away from the others with a glass in hand. One time, Kris caught her seemingly talking to herself, though she stopped when she noticed Kris' gaze.

As the night went on, things seemed to be getting louder and messier, Wes knocking off several glasses and plates off tables as he wildly gesticulated when trying to impress Trace and Hau with his own stories of being a bounty hunter in Orre. Kris only drank small sips at a time, wanting to make sure she remembered that night.

Eventually only her, Lyra, Wes, Hilda and Blaine were left, everyone else having left to sleep. Hilda and Wes were having a drunken, slurred argument. Blaine was watching them while chucking quietly while Kris and Lyra were apprehensive.

"I'm telling ya," Hilda told the others, her eyes half-closed and her cap on backwards. "When this guy first saw me," she gestured at Wes, "couldn't keep his eyes off me the whole time! We were on a serious mission!"

"Did _not_ ," Wes argued back, unable to focus his eyes.

"Did too!" Hilda protested, accepting the small glass of liquor Blaine was pouring into her glass. "Marshal would - hey, where's Marshal?"

"Went to sleep at a reasonable time," Blaine chuckled. "He left me in charge as a responsible member of the staff."

Suddenly, Blaine yawned and placed his head on his hands and drifted asleep. Hilda continued as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway," she said, "when I first saw Wesley, I thought to myself, ' _huh_ '. He don't look too bad. And he looks like he's had some experience with the world. He might be able to show me a trick or two."

"Say what?!" Wes snapped.

"When it comes to Pokémon battles," Hilda continued, giggled and punched Wes in the arm.

Blushing, Wes slowly got up from his chair, raising his finger up as he was going to hold a speech. But instead, he almost tipped over, forcing Kris and Lyra to catch him before he hit the floor while Hilda laughed.

"We should take him to bed," Kris told Lyra, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you better," Hilda said and finished her drink. "I'll pour some cold water on this guy to make sure he attends his meeting tomorrow."

Kris and Lyra dragged Wes to the hallway where everyone's living quarters were. After safely getting Wes to his own room, Kris and Lyra talked for hours in Kris' room, reminiscing about childhood days and awaiting the future eagerly. Kris never wanted that night to end.

For the next two days, things were calm. So calm, in fact, that Dr. Kaminko and professor Juniper left for Alola for a conference to be held with Lusamine and the rest of the Aether Foundation bigwigs. Kris was grateful, as so far, there was no concrete plan on what the newly graduated operatives should do next. So, they spent the next two days relaxing, swimming in the pool and playing with their non-active Pokémon. Kris in particular was fond of having swimming competitions with Croc, which the Feraligatr of course always won, not even dreaming of pretending to lose one round to its much weaker, smaller owner.

However, on the morning of the third day, something strange happened. It was early morning, with Marshal and Celio in the main operations room, when all of a sudden, alarms began blaring and data started coming in by the truckload.

"What's going on?!" Marshal shouted at Celio, who was busy typing on his computer, trying to get readings from three different monitors.

"Our technicians are giving me the reports right now," Celio said quickly. "An Ultra Wormhole in Unova is opening!"

"Why didn't our sensors catch it in its infancy?!" Marshal wondered. "Where is it?"

"Reversal Mountain!" Celio said, pointing at one of the screens which showed a map of Unova, a red spot blinking between Undella Town and Lentimas Town on the map's eastern side. "And I don't why we only just now caught it, but we need to deal with it!"

Marshal pressed a button on the dashboard, a nervous young technician's face appearing on the holographic display on the glass wall in front of them.

"Get me Dr. Kaminko!" Marshal told the tech.

" _No can do, sir, we already tried_!" the tech answered like he was on the verge of tears. " _Bad storm in Alola, they are still grounded for today at least and comms not working too good_!"

"Keep trying!" Marshal snapped. "Get me Elm and Blaine. And operatives 2-6!"

In less than ten minutes, Kris, Lyra, Wes, Silver, Hilda, Elm and Blaine had gathered into the Operations Room. The techs finally reached Dr. Kaminko, whose staticy and glitchy image was on a screen. Kris could see heavy rainfall through the window behind Kaminko.

" _I'm sorry I cannot be there with you_ ," Kaminko spoke calmly, his voice coming in mostly clear despite the bad image. " _We will lose contact very soon, so I'll keep it brief. I also apologize for springing this on our new operatives so soon, but we don't have a choice. An Ultra Wormhole has appeared sooner than we predicted_."

"Just send me and 'Bert!" Hilda insisted. "These guys are way too green!"

"No can do," grunted Blaine, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Hilbert is recuperating from the latest medical exam. He was just declared fit for duty, but we were advised to let him hang back in case of emergency."

" _Yes, and I have a task for you, Operative 2_ ," Kaminko told Hilda. " _You were made field team lead for a reason - because you have a natural skill for leadership. In my absence, I want you to direct our field team. Commander Marshal will be too busy coordinating our combat technicians_."

"So, er, who do we send in there?" Elm asked, pushing up his glasses.

" _Operatives 3, 4, 5 and 6 will go_ ," Kaminko said, with Silver, Lyra, Kris and Wes all tensing up hearing that. " _They will take their most synchronized Pokémon with them and go investigate the Wormhole. Sadly, our sensors don't work inside the volcano. They will use protective exosuits and will be carrying oxygen tanks with them to survive the depths of the mountain. They will report back their findings and subdue any Ultra Beasts they find_. _Based on the readings, though, the Wormhole should not be large enough to allow them to come through_."

"Sir," Marshal said nervously, "are you sure about this?"

"You heard the man!" Hilda said proudly, standing at full attention and beaming with pride. "I won't let you down, sir!"

" _I trust that_ ," Kaminko said with a nod. " _You know the procedure, I will_ -"

But then the connection began breaking off, with the audio turning glitchy and staticy, before both video and audio feeds cutting off altogether. There was a moment of silence before Hilda stepped to the front of the Operations Room, capturing everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" she said loudly. "Marshal, Celio, assume your positions here. From this moment on, I am in command of this operation. We'll call this… um… Celio, cool name please?"

"Operation Steampipe?" suggested Celio. "You know, 'cause of the volcano, and…"

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Well, it's the best we got. Kris, Lyra, Wes, Silver! We practiced this, grab your suits from the armory, get your Pokémon ready and get to the helipad, I expect you all there in ten minutes! Professor Elm, you go with them, give them the rundown. Dr. Blaine will go in the second chopper."

"What is the second one for?" Silver was quick to ask.

"It has the tools and containment tanks necessary to extract an Ultra Beast if you catch one alive," Hilda said. "Just a precaution, but we won't have time to send one if we do run into one. Understood?"

Everyone replied with a vague and un-ethusiastic 'yes ma'am'. Not very professional, but nobody had expected the situation to happen like it did. Nonetheless, with Kris getting her Feraligatr's Poké Ball ready, everyone changed to their exosuits. Kris was expecting a full-on spacesuit, but instead it was more like a full-body jumpsuit that covered everything except the face, which would be then covered by a gas mask. A spare oxygen tank was connected to the exosuit, but Kris hoped it wouldn't be needed. Once it was on, Kris found it surprisingly easy to move in.

With their suits on, the four operatives gathered on the helipad, where they witnessed Blaine getting on board a chopper with a large, sealed tank full of… _something_ , already inside. Professor Elm was there too, rushing the operatives into another helicopter, which swiftly took off.

As Kris sat in the chopper silently with the others, her mind was racing. This was it, the chance to truly show Hilda and everyone else what she was made of. She wasn't bitter at Lyra for being one point ahead of her… but if there was a chance for Kris to surpass her, she was all for it.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Reversal Mountain, Unova** _

Reversal Mountain was a tall, dormant volcano, the second-tallest mountain in the Unova region. Despite its dormancy, the volcano was still full of toxic gasses and other attributes generally found in active volcanoes due to the large amount of fire-type Pokémon. This is what Elm told in the helicopter, at least. The helicopter let the group land on an area located near a cavern which should lead inside the mountain.

Prepped by Elm and reminded of their mission objective to investigate the Ultra Wormhole, report their findings and come back, capturing any Ultra Beasts they might find. The group of four then ventured into the cavern, not seeing any wild Pokémon just yet. In front of the four humans walked their four Pokémon: Umbreon for Wes, Typhlosion for Lyra, Crobat for Silver and Feraligatr for Kris.

As the group walked deeper into the tunnels, perhaps once created by a flow of lava, they came to a crossroads. Several more tunnels branched out from a larger cavern, and even with the maps on their Pokétch devices, none of the operatives could tell which was the one leading to the Wormhole.

"The logical thing to do would be to split up and take a tunnel each," Silver commented quietly.

"Yeah, but I've seen how these things end!" Wes protested, obsessively adjusting his gas mask. "Splitting up is the last thing we should-"

"Yeah, I think we should, actually!" Kris interrupted. "Whoever reaches the Wormhole first contacts the others and we all go to that person asap. We have radars on our Pokétches after all."

"How about we just ask HQ what to do?" Lyra suggested and dialed the correct frequency on her Pokétch.

Kris mumbled something like 'teacher's pet' to herself, but quickly realized it didn't even make sense.

"HQ, this is Ly… uh, 4, or whatever," Lyra said. "We've reached a point where the tunnels have split into many different ones. Uh, any idea what to do next? Can you point us to the Wormhole."

" _HQ, Hilda here_ ," came the response. " _What did we tell you about keeping the comm lines open?_!"

"Sorry, forgot, my bad!" Lyra said quickly. "Anyway, should we split up, then?"

There was a silence on the line as Hilda considered the next action.

" _Yes_ ," she said eventually. " _All four of you, keep a connection to us open and also stay in contact with each other. Report everything you see. Your Pokétches should have an energy detection app. It can't point the direction, but it can tell you when there's a surge in extradimensional energy present_."

Kris couldn't help but to grin behind her gasmask, knowing that her suggested action was the right one. Ending the transmission, the group then went their separate ways. Silver took the leftmost tunnel and Kris the rightmost one, Wes and Lyra taking a tunnel in the middle each.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Hilda was pacing around the Operations Room, stopping occasionally to adjust her cap or hair, unable to stop moving her hands. She had never been in command before, even if she had seen Dr. Kaminko and Marshal demonstrate what to do during missions dozens of times. Usually, she was fine on the field, in the thick of it, participating in battles. But this… without seeing the operatives directly, forced to rely on reports from Celio and Marshal for visibility… it was nerve-wracking.

Celio and Marshal sat at their stations, occasionally glancing at Hilda and each other nervously while also giving the rare update.

"No change in Ultra Wormhole activity," Celio reported.

"Operative vitals are normal, reading some accelerated heartbeats, but that's normal," Marshal commented. "Kris seems to be the most nervous out of all of them. Should I administer some pentazemin?"

"No, I want her to be focused and get a grip of herself," Hilda said as she kept pacing around. "How far are they from the target?"

"Unknown, we really have no way to detect that," Celio replied.

"Somebody pull up a map of Reversal Mountain and try to estimate the location!" Hilda barked.

A few seconds later, one of the many techs in another part of the Command Center did as told, and a map of Reversal Mountain appeared on the screen. A red circle was drawn in the area where the wormhole could be. Hilda zoomed in, seeing dozens of tunnels all converging into one central chamber where the wormhole most likely was. However, the tunnels varied in length and direction, and with their current equipment, it was impossible to tell which ones the operatives were in.

"Who is in charge of trying to get to Kaminko?" Hilda asked.

" _Me, ma'am_ ," a young tech spoke out through the intercom.

"Well, stop what you're doing, and use all your resources in trying to calculate the positions of our operatives based on their chips," Hilda commanded.

"You don't want to keep Kaminko on the loop?" Marshal asked Hilda, not accusing, just stating.

"He can get a briefing when we're done," Hilda insisted. "For now, we focus all of our resources on trying to get their locations, like we would normally!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Somewhere inside Reversal Mountain, Unova** _

Wes and his Umbreon traversed through the tunnel, using a flashlight mounted to the chest of his exosuit for light. Umbreon also assisted, the golden rings around its body glowing. For a while, the trip went uneventfully. However, eventually, the tunnel became wider and taller, with smaller, Pokémon-made tunnels too small for humans to traverse to branching out from the walls. The idea that something could pop up from those tunnels at any point made Wes very nervous.

However, as soon as he managed to put the thought out of his mind, a Pokémon suddenly popped out from one of the tunnels. A round, light blue, spherical Pokémon about the size of a beach ball with small black wings flapped right in front of Wes - a Woobat.

"You scared me!" Wes scolded the Woobat. "Get outta here! Umbreon, Swift!"

Umbreon glanced at Wes hesitantly, but nonetheless attacked the Woobat with a flurry of sharp energy stars. The Woobat screeched angrily and left, which made Wes sigh with relief. Until all of a sudden, he heard flapping sounds from behind him. As afraid as he was to turn around, he did.

And he saw the tunnel behind him blocked full of Woobat and their evolved form, Swoobat. Worse yet, they were all coming towards Wes and Umbreon, screeching as they did so.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Wes yelled in panic.

Umbreon fired a dark energy beam in the center of the mass of bats, but only one Swoobat and a few Woobat fell, dozens more coming towards him without hesitation. Wes tried to use his own Pokétch to assist Umbreon in fighting, but got no reaction.

"Flash!" Wes yelled desperately.

Umbreon's eyes and rings flashed, blinding several of the Woobat and Swoobat, causing them to crash into each other, slowing them down considerably. But still, Wes and Umbreon could not escape, and two Swoobat suddenly grabbed Umbreon with the prongs on their tails. Wes looked behind him as Umbreon cried out, the Swoobat herd threatening to take it away with them. Wes turned to withdraw Umbreon back into the Poké Ball before it was swept away and kept on running, the Swoobat screeching in rage.

As Wes ran, the tunnel suddenly opened up, continuing into a narrow pathway on the left while in front of him was a large pit, so deep he couldn't even see the bottom of it. Running too fast to stop on the time, Wes twisted his ankle on a rock on the ground and tumbled on the ground, rolling forward until he slipped off the edge of the pit. Reacting just in time, Wes grabbed on the ledge, and was now hanging by a thread above a seemingly endless pit. Satisfied Wes had been dealt with, the Swoobat flew away, leaving Wes all alone.

Moving carefully and slowly to keep his grip, Wes managed to press a button on his Pokétch, briefly hanging by one hand as he did so.

"HELP!" he screamed into the radio when it turned on. "I got attacked by wild Pokémon, I'm hanging above a bottomless pit here!"

Grabbing the ledge with two hands again, Wes tried to pull himself up, but with the exosuit on, it felt like he had gained a massive amount of weight.

"I can't pull myself up!" Wes grunted. "Anybody there, _come here and help_!"

" _Stay still, Wes_ ," Hilda's voice came on the radio sharply. " _We managed to get a reading on your position. We'll send the closest operative in_."

**~o~O~o~**

Kris had paused on her tracks having heard Wes' cry for help. Now, she was debating on what to do. Croc, who wanted to press on, snorted impatiently at her.

" _Listen up_!" Hilda spoke on the radio. " _We got visual readings on your positions. On your Pokétch devices, you should see a map of the Reversal Mountain and your positions on it_."

Kris glanced at the device. Her position was the blue blip on the map, Lyra indicated by red, Wes by yellow and Silver by black. However, what Kris saw next suddenly took precedence over everything else in her mind. The tunnel directly ahead of her led to the central core of the mountain, where a dark red circle was indicating the Ultra Wormhole was. If she made it there before anyone else did…

Well, in the next scoring she'd leave everyone in her shadow.

" _Whoever is closest to Wes, get him outta there and evacuate_!" Hilda barked. " _The other two will press on and find the wormhole_!"

" _Kris, you're the closest one_!" Lyra said over the radio.

Kris looked at the map, letting out several swears. There was another tunnel branching from hers to the left, which would eventually circle around back to the one where Wes was. But if she did that, then Lyra and Silver would be the ones to get the credit.

Taking a deep breath, Kris knew what to do. Ignoring the tunnel to her left, Kris dashed straight ahead.

" _Kris, the tunnel to Wes is to your left_! Hilda yelled. " _Turn back and… g… W… I…_ "

Hilda's voice began breaking up and stuttering, the line eventually replaced by static. She was on her own now as she stepped into a large cavern that was surprisingly well lit. Kris looked up, seeing sunlight coming from a hole in the ceiling. This had to be what was left of the volcano's crater, but it had now formed into a large, round cave.

Ordering Croc to walk in front of her, Kris looked around for any sign of a portal or vortex or something similar. She had already seen those before and had even walked through one, believing it to be easy to spot. But despite her map showing she had entered inside the blinking red circle, no Ultra Wormholes - or Ultra Beasts for that matter - were visible anywhere.

"Keep looking everywhere, Croc," Kris whispered to her Feraligatr, who was slowly and nervously walking, its eyes darting left and right. Then she realized the gas mask probably prevented most of what she said from being heard.

Kris also tried to look. Nothing in front, to the left, to the right or in the back. No Pokémon, no portal activity, no sign of the crackling electricity often associated with them…

When Kris looked up, however, she froze still and let out a high-pitched squeak, seeing something that made her grateful she had gone to the bathroom before starting the mission.

A Pokémon was climbing in the ceiling, like a massive reddish brown spider with metal plates all over its body. Even from the distance, Kris could tell it was huge. On four legs, it was about as high as an adult human, while in length was maybe three times as much. Hanging upside down, its four legs sticking to the ceiling, the Pokémon turned its orange eyes so stare directly at Kris.

Quickly pointing with her Pokétch, Kris used the built-in PokéDex to scan the creature. A synthesized voice quickly informed her what she was looking at:

" _Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon_ ," the PokéDex announced. " _Instead of blood, boiling magma circulates within its body, which is coated by iron plates. This extremely rare Pokémon dwells in volcanoes, spending 98% of its lifespan hibernating, subsisting on molten rock and the mineral found within. The Pokémon is near extinction, with only a few recorded individuals to exist in the world_."

Heatran… Kris remembered it from one of professor Juniper's lectures on Pokémon. Unfortunately, she remembered little else. Nothing on its weak points or abilities. The assumption was, of course, that she'd never have to run into one. Why was this one awake just now of all times?

Heatran opened its mouth to angrily roar at Kris. Hearing and seeing this, Croc quickly ran over to Kris and grabbed her in a hug that nearly crushed her to death. Shielding Kris with its body, the Feraligatr stood still as Heatran blasted both of them with a Flamethrower, the attack effortlessly reaching them all the way from the ceiling. Kris felt the scorching heat even through Croc's body, feeling like she was boiling in her exo suit, Croc roaring in pain as the flames burned it.

However, the attack soon stopped and Croc let go of Kris. Looking up, she saw Heatran rapidly climbing down the wall, making a very quiet, subtle sound as it climbed. Croc roared at it, but Heatran was not intimidated at all.

"Don't let it get close!" Kris ordered. "Hydro Pump!"

As Heatran reached the ground and began approaching Kris and Croc, the Feraligatr blasted it with a massive stream of water. Obviously the thing was a fire-type, and Croc's attack hit it with so much pressure that Kris believed it could be taken out with one hit.

The Hydro Pump stopped Heatran in its tracks, but it was far from knocked out. Instead, it bent over and showed Croc the top of its head before suddenly charging at Croc full speed, ramming the Feraligatr with its head and sending it flying through the air.

Kris watched helplessly as Croc flew up high and landed twenty meters away. As soon as Croc landed, Kris felt a sharp pain in her back, but tried to ignore it.

When it would not get up despite Kris' pleas, she turned around and pointed her Pokétch at the Heatran, hoping to do something to it. She bent her wrist and fired, but only produced one Ice Shard from the Z-Crystal, which flew pathetically for a little bit before melting.

At this point, the only option Kris had was to run. As she did so, Heatran didn't move, it just stared at her with its glowing orange eyes. Then, when Kris was far enough, Heatran pounded the ground with its foot, and massive, jagged rocks suddenly appeared from beneath Kris' feet. One of them pierced through Kris' exosuit and oxygen tank while another swept Kris off her feet, causing her to fall on her back. Like Croc, she could not get up anymore.

**~o~O~o~**

Silver arrived in the cavern with his Crobat as soon as he saw Kris go down. Seeing it, he immediately took cover behind a large rock, Crobat following suit.

"Guys, please tell me you got out," Silver muttered to his radio, hoping he was far enough from the Heatran.

" _I got Wes, we're on our way out_ " came Lyra's reply. " _Should I turn back when I get him out of the cave_?"

"If there's still time," Silver said quietly, almost more to himself.

 _Foolish girl_ , he thought, looking at the unconscious Kris. She had insisted on going first, and she had the Pokémon most suited for taking Heatran on, but had squandered the opportunity in her haste.

" _Silver_?!" came Hilda's voice through the radio. " _I mean three… I mean, whatever! Do you read?!_ "

Silver frowned. There was only static coming from the HQ's end before, but now the connection was clear. Had the Ultra Wormhole disappeared already?

"I'm here, I got visual on a Heatran that just took out Kris," he said.

" _We know, we're finally able to detect energy signatures there_ ," Hilda said. " _Listen, Silver, your Crobat can do very little against that thing. Best you can do is walk us through exactly what's happening while we send backup_."

"I may surprise you," Silver said seriously. "But I'll do that first."

Keeping a low profile, Silver looked at what Heatran was doing. Ignoring the unconscious Kris, Heatran walked over to where Kris had been earlier, walking in circles above a seemingly innocuous pile of rocks.

"It's like it's… guarding something," Silver observed. "But I can't see what."

" _Can you distract it?_ " Hilda asked quickly. " _Just get it far enough and go see what is there. Then get the hell out_!"

"Good strategy, boss," Silver remarked.

However, it was the best one available, so Silver went with it, emerging from behind the rock, Crobat following.

"Crobat, Confuse Ray!" Silver ordered.

Heatran turned around as Crobat fired a yellow energy ball at it. Instead of hitting the Pokémon, the energy ball started spinning around Heatran's head, steadily increasing its speed. It seemed to work, as Heatran became cross-eyed and it stumbled in its steps.

"Now, Air Cutter!" Silver yelled.

Flapping the air intensely, Crobat blasted Heatran with a sharp gust of wind. While it did barely any damage, it annoyed Heatran enough to start chasing Crobat.

"Fly to the other side of the cave!" Silver told Crobat.

Crobat did as ordered, easily staying away from the stumbling Heatran's reach as the big fire-type crawled after it. When Heatran had left its post, Silver ran towards it, curious to see what the Pokémon could be guarding. However, as soon as Heatran heard Silver's footsteps, it stopped chasing Crobat and turned its attention to him.

But Silver saw it coming. Taking another Poké Ball from the pocket of his exosuit, Silver tossed it, revealing a Magnezone. He had never agreed with taking only one Pokémon on a mission anyway.

"Thunder Wave!" Silver ordered.

Magnezone fired a thin stream of electricity at Heatran. Instead of shocking it directly, the electricity coiled around Heatran and trapped it in place.

"Now, Thunderbolt!"

Magnezone blasted Heatran with electricity, clearly hurting it based on its roar. Satisfied it wouldn't be moving, Silver moved closer to the rock-filled area Heatran was guarding.

At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. But then, nestled between some rocks, as if trying to be a rock itself, was a small, spherical body that, based on how it looked, seemed to be composed entirely of gases. Its body had a black center which contained some kind of face, its yellow eyes shut tight. Tufts of blue gases were attached to either side of its head. The Pokémon's breathing was shallow and it seemed to be in pain.

Silver and the class had been briefed about all the Ultra Beasts, and this one did not look like any of the ones covered in classes. The PokéDex gave no information either. But the purple electricity crackling around the creature clearly showed its otherworldly origin. Silver glanced at Heatran, who was still trapped by the Thunder Wave.

"Hit it with another Thunderbolt!" he said.

Magnezone complied, shocking Heatran again. Silver turned back to the small creature, taking a picture of it with the camera mounted on his Pokétch. With a few button clicks, he sent the info to HQ.

"You getting this?" he asked.

" _Positive, we're cross-referencing it with the databanks we have_ ," Hilda said. " _Just give us a se_ -"

" _Done_ ," said Celio, sounding very proud of himself. " _The Aether Foundation has named this thing 'Cosmog'. It's a prototypical Ultra Beast, definitely from the same dimension as them_."

"Right, so we catch it," Silver remarked, observing the Cosmog from every angle. "I have a few of the Beast Balls-"

" _No, don't_!" Celio said quickly. " _This thing has a very fragile molecular structure right now. Getting transported here used most of its energy, and the atmosphere here is_ not _friendly to it._ "

" _Your backup should have the necessary tools to capture it without damaging it_ ," Hilda said. " _Based on these readings, it's not going anywhere. Just keep an eye on the situation_."

Silver didn't say anything, but wondered about this mysterious 'backup'? Were they sending Trace and Hau there? Because if they did, Silver thought, then they were all doomed. He hoped Lyra could start coming back soon.

Before he could contact her, though, Silver glanced at Heatran just as it shook its head clear while also recovering from its paralysis, letting out a mighty roar.

Silver ordered another Thunderbolt, but Heatran was faster. It opened its mouth, releasing a powerful, fiery spiral. It hit Magnezone and coiled the whole Pokémon inside it before finally releasing the now-unconscious Pokémon. Silver withdrew Magnezone and quickly pointed his Pokétch at Heatran, releasing a Smokescreen from the Z-Crystal.

Hoping the beast would be blind for at least a minute, Silver ran away from it, catching Crobat's attention.

"Use another Confuse Ray!" Silver yelled.

But once again, the effort failed as Heatran controlled the fiery spiral, sending it flying to the opposite direction, quickly trapping even the fast Crobat before releasing it. Silver had to stop and withdraw Crobat, and that was when the fiery maelstrom came his way.

There was no time to avoid it, so Silver just braced the impact, hoping the EXO suit could take it. However, the heat stayed on him for only a few seconds before the flames disappeared.

" _Cavalry has arrived_!" Hilda declared over the radio.

Both Silver and Heatran looked up, Silver noting that parts of his exosuit had melted away. A small figure rappelled down a rope into the crater, Silver finally noticing that it was Hilbert, noticing his red cap and blue sweater. Hilbert opened a Poké Ball, making his Samurott materialize mid-air.

Silver just gawked as the Samurott charged at Heatran, its shell blade unsheathed. The Heatran roared as Samurott landed next to it, its blade cutting into the unarmored parts of the Heatran's body. When Heatran tried to retaliate with a Flamethrower, Samurott unleashed a Hydro Pump, which cut straight through the fire and hit Heatran, hurting it and pushing it backwards, leaving deep tracks on the rocky ground below.

Hilbert himself soon joined the fight, and Silver could only stare once again as Hilbert unleashed a massive water burst from the Z-Crystal in his Pokétch, him and Samurott working flawlessly in sync as they bombarded Heatran with water attacks from multiple directions. Unable to see ahead of itself, Heatran lifted one of its legs and tried to squash Hilbert, but the human caught the leg with his bare hands and pushed it back, giving Samurott the perfect opportunity to strike the leg with its sword, making Heatran topple over.

Lying helplessly on its side, Heatran launched one last desperate attack: a flamethrower directly at Hilbert. But this had no effect once again as Samurott and Hilbert used their water attacks to block the attack from both directions, though Silver could see the flames lick Hilbert's arm worryingly closely.

When Samurott and Hilbert both launched one final attack on the Heatran, it closed its eyes, knocked unconscious. Hilbert then lifted his Pokétch close to his mouth, speaking into it with a dull, deep monotone voice:

"Target neutralized," he said. "Prepping for retrieval."

Hilbert then walked over to where Cosmog was, Silver noticing that he had some kind of container, like an oversized thermos, strapped to his back. Crouching over and smiling at the unconscious Cosmog with surprising gentleness, Hilbert opened the container and slowly positioned Cosmog inside it. Satisfied, Hilbert put the container on his back again, and that's when Silver saw it:

Part of Hilbert's hand seemed to have burned off from Heatran's attack, but there was no burnt flesh, no blood, no wounds. The hand was just simply gone up in smoke, and where there should be a hand was a purple, pointed, insectoid-looking claw, the shape of which made Silver remember something.

However, the moment ended when a new hand suddenly regrew over the purple claw, making Hilbert look no worse for wear. He seemed to notice Silver slowly approaching him, turning to smile at him casually.

"Hey, bro," Hilbert said quietly. "Glad to see you're okay. I owe you and Kris for softening that thing up for me. Speaking of which, you wanna lend me a hand to carry her out?"

Stunned, Silver could only answer with a slow nod.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Half an hour later…** _

A helicopter had transported Kris, Lyra, Wes, Silver and Hilbert away, with Kris, Wes and Silver at least requiring medical care. Kris still hadn't regained consciousness, but the medic was optimistic. Blaine and professor Elm stayed behind on Reversal Mountain, watching as ten Fearow emerged from the volcano's crater, carrying with them an unconscious Heatran that had countless ropes tied to it. A group of EXO staff members were observing it, giving orders to the Fearow and securing the ropes.

"Peculiar," Elm said, looking at the Heatran in awe from a safe distance. "Very peculiar. Almost… auspicious."

"You wanna stop gawking and tell me what's on your mind?" Blaine grunted at him in irritation.

"Right, er, yes," Elm said as he adjusted his glasses unnecessarily. "It's just… this Heatran will be a truly valuable specimen to the biology division. And we caught what seems to be our first Ultra Beast. A _very_ successful first mission."

Blaine just nodded. "You know me," he said. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"I know," Elm mused. "That Heatran could not have been awake. Do you think the administrator knew about this?"

"I _know_ Kaminko knew this would happen," Blaine said. "I just got off the phone with him. He didn't seem even slightly surprised. But that's not all I know."

Elm turned to look at the older scientist, whose eyes were obscured behind his sunglasses, but even they couldn't hide his deep frown.

"Kaminko not only knew this would happen," Blaine said quietly, "but he made sure it would."


	5. Cosmog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group deals with the fallout of the previous mission, Lyra, Wes and Hilda are sent to deal with Team Plasma's propaganda rally, unaware of Team Plasma infiltrators in their very ranks.

Kris felt her body change. Her teeth and claws felt like a Feraligatr's, blood dripping from them. As she walked to the edge of a river, she saw a beast staring back at her, like a cross between her and Croc, snarling and hissing at her own reflection in a crazed state.

But the reflection changed. It now turned into a picture of a person, a young, pale, gentle-looking one with long blonde hair and a straw hat. It was Yellow, friend of the missing Pokémon Champion Red, the one who inspired Kris the most in trying to become the best. But Yellow was saying something, pleading to Kris. Whatever it was, Kris could not hear it, hearing only the flow of the water.

And the reflection changed again. It became the image of a middle-aged man with dark hair, ponytail and sunglasses, telling her about something. What was it? Something important, but Kris couldn't even remember anymore…

Finally, the reflection changed again, but now it looked like an Ultra Beast Kris had seen in one of her classes - one with a colorful, humanoid body and a head that was a simple white ball surrounded by a cloud of colorful dots, with no recognizable facial features - Blacephalon. Emerging from the water, the Blacephalon screeched at her, and with a loud twitch, Kris woke up.

**~o~O~o~** _**  
** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Kris woke up to her pain medication wearing off, a day after the incident on Reversal Mountain. Everything still looked a bit blurry and it was difficult to get a tactile sensation on anything except the rising pain in her head and sides. With great effort, she managed to turn on her healthy side, trying to find out where the muted voices around her came from.

Kris blinked and opened her eyes a bit more. She was in a surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, in a white, sterile room with many other beds. All were empty, however, and the only other sign of life in the room was a Chansey walking around, cleaning a bed that seemed to have just been used.

Turning around a bit more, she could see blurry shapes of people outside. She couldn't quite make up who they were, but their voices were familiar. There were three people, all talking way too loudly, giving Kris a headache. She felt her chest tense up when hearing the loudest voice, unmistakably that of Hilda.

"...jeopardized the whole operation!" Hilda yelled at the two others. "On my command! She should be at least suspended for a month!"

"We haven't even talked to her yet!" another voice, Lyra's, protested. "If you let me-"

"No can do, Lyra," said the low, almost bitter-sounding voice of Wes. "She's still sedated. Probably won't be doing much talking today."

"So take her out of action for a bit!" Lyra yelled at Hilda. "Give her a scorn-talking to! But remember, this was our first mission, and nothing pointed to Heatran being there!"

"Your training should have prepared you for exactly that scenario!" Hilda said angrily. "Not one lesson implied you should storm off on your own and play hero!"

There was a moment of silence, Kris' headache worsening as the memories of what had transpired the previous day flooded their way into her mind.

"Well, at least the mission was a success," Hilda sighed after some silence. "We got Heatran and the UB. Nobody got hurt. Even your leg is totally fine now."

"Yeah, no thanks to Kris," Wes grumbled.

Kris squeezed her sheets, to deal with both the physical pain and the other pain building up inside her.

"I agree, she did a selfish, rotten thing," Lyra said, her voice fading, partially drowned out by footsteps, people clearly leaving. "But we should still hear what she has to say…"

The voices became too quiet for Kris to hear, so she closed her eyes tight, trying hard not to think about the pain. But she was unable to stop thinking about what she had done.

She had treated the Reversal Mountain mission as a game, just another part of the training. What do scores matter when it's life or death? When it's the wellbeing of your friends on the line? What if Lyra hadn't made it to Wes in time? Would he be on the nearby hospital bed, or would he even be there at all…

Kris couldn't cover the moan that escaped her lips, partially due to a sharp sensation of pain, partially out of anger and frustration. Hearing this, the Chansey quickly waddled over to her, looking at Kris with concern. Chansey did something to the medical equipment next to Kris, and within seconds, Kris felt the pain dull and her consciousness slip away as she drifted to sleep.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Later that evening...** _

Wearing their lab coats, Dr. Kaminko and professor Juniper marched into the lowest floor of the Pokémon biology laboratories, home to work so secret that special clearance was required. As Juniper's assistant, Leaf had access to the laboratories, but generally had no business there until today.

"Good to have you back, sir, ma'am," Leaf told them, falling into step with the two older scientists. "The Special Projects Department has done everything as per your requests, sir. Both specimens are contained."

"Good job, Leaf," Juniper said warmly, while Kaminko just nodded.

The three walked past a set of double doors, arriving at a large building, like an industrial hall. There were walkways on all walls of the hall, allowing people to view what was contained inside. Heatran was there, awake but perfectly restrained and sedated, tied into place with dozens of ropes and several tubes attached to it, all feeding into the research stations around the hall.

"Good," Kaminko commented as he saw the Heatran. "I want people on it 24/7. Study its core carefully, find out everything you can."

"Yes, sir," Leaf said, making a point about writing it down, even though it was perfectly obvious.

"Now, how about the UB?" Kaminko asked, his voice getting more eager. "Have we taken the necessary precautions?"

"Of course," Leaf said, almost annoyed at the suggestion - after joining EXO, she had been told about the Ultra Beast containment procedures a dozen times. And her only job had been to tell people to execute them and inspect everything once it was done.

"Excellent, excellent," Kaminko said absentmindedly. "Let's go see it, then."

The three left the large hall, entering a darkened room. It wasn't very big, most of the space taken by a large machine that Cosmog was strapped into. Force fields were keeping the Pokémon in place, causing it to be only able to blink in confusion and stare at its captors. Attached to the machine was a workstation, but no one assigned to it. At the terminal, numbers and statistics about Cosmog were filling the screen, including its vitals, which were weak but steadily increasing.

"Amazing…" Kaminko said, eyes darting between Cosmog and the readings. "Truly amazing… the first Ultra Beast we can actually study. Who is currently on it?"

"Professor Cozmo himself, sir," Leaf said. "He has reported some of his findings." Leaf unfolded the paper she was carrying, clearing her throat before reading it, somewhat unsettled by the expecting gazes of her bosses. "Subject Cosmog is an early form of an Ultra Beast. Preliminary testing indicates that it is capable of metamorphosis not unlike a normal Pokémon. As suspected, it is also capable of generating extradimensional energy when under duress. Most likely enough to create an Ultra Wormhole."

"Just what we needed," Kaminko said. "This is too big for Cozmo to handle alone. Same deal as for Heatran, 24/7 surveillance. We need three people to work on this in shifts. We need to ensure it doesn't gather its energy either."

"Sir," Leaf said, having anticipated that, "our force field has been thoroughly tested, even something the size of a Tyranitar could not-"

"I appreciate it, Ms. Greene," Kaminko interrupted sharply. "But I know what I said. Keep an eye on its vitals and administer enough shocks to make sure they don't recover past the 70% mark. We cannot lose this specimen. President Lusamine will also wish to see it."

Leaf opened her mouth to protest, but Juniper sensed it and cut in herself.

"Yes, sir," Juniper said quickly. "For now, Hilda and Marshal are waiting for you in the Operations Room to give you their report. Apparently, the mission didn't go without incident."

"Right, right," Kaminko said, forcing himself to look away from Cosmog, almost irritated to have to do his duties. "Let's go, then. You may return to your work, Ms. Greene."

Without further ceremonies, Dr. Kaminko and professor Juniper left the room. Not wanting to be there to answer a litany of questions when Cozmo returned, Leaf left as well, but gave one last worried glance in the direction of Cosmog, whose expression was almost pleading with Leaf to stay.

**~o~O~o~**

_**The next morning…** _

Supported by pillows, Kris was now sitting up on her hospital bed. Her sides and head were still in bandages. The one human doctor working at the base informed her she would have to stay one more day in hospital care. Knowing getting out would mean facing Wes and Lyra, she wondered if she could get more time by "accidentally" falling out of bed.

Still, she quickly shook the thought out of her mind and resumed eating her hospital food. It was quite tasty, exactly the same kind served at the cafeteria, with the added bonus of solitude. Still, while she was eating it as slowly as she could, somebody walked into the cafeteria.

Fortunately, it was the one person Kris knew wouldn't give her a lecture about what she had done - Silver. Frowning as always, Silver didn't even ask Kris any questions before pulling a chair next to her bed and sitting it down.

"Uh… hey?" Kris said awkwardly when Silver sat. "Uh… tofu?"

"I already ate," Silver said neutrally. "Hilda asked me to pass you a message."

"Oh, great," Kris groaned.

"Don't get too worked up," Silver said, Kris wondering if he was attempting to talk in a casual tone. "She's just giving you a five-day suspension from missions or any other out-of-base activity after you're discharged. She said that 'you know why'."

"Yeah, I know," Kris mumbled. "Why you?"

"Well, for starters, Hilda might be a little peeved at you for not making the first mission she commanded go according to plan," Silver said without even a tinge of sympathy. "And also because I'm on my way out of the base anyway."

Kris adjusted her position to see Silver better.

"Where?" she asked curiously - another mission for him already?

"Champion Alder is going to Galar to a meeting," Silver said in a tone that made it sound like he didn't really care about it. "EXO will send him two bodyguards, and of course besides some billable work, EXO will also get information from the meeting out of the deal."

"Two?" Kris asked.

"Gladion will also be sent for his first assignment," Silver said and nodded in the direction of the infirmary's doors.

Kris turned to look, seeing Gladion lean against the wall outside the doors. Kris saw Gladion was trying to peek inside, but pretended to be not looking as soon as he made eye contact with Kris.

"Maybe you can teach him how to be less uptight," Kris grunted as she positioned herself more comfortably. "You managed to do it somehow… kinda."

"Thanks for the kind words," Silver deadpanned. "But listen, there's something else I wanted to tell you as well. I don't judge you for what happened at Reversal Mountain. And it's the past anyway, so who cares. But if you want to win back your friends and want their support on the next mission you go on… you might want to change how you do things."

Kris frowned at Silver, but didn't have any counterargument to give. Of course he was right, but how exactly could she change anything now? What's done is done. She was too wrapped in the heat of the moment and Wes in particular would most likely never forgive her…

Silver, however, didn't have anything to add. He got up and turned to leave, but just as he was about to leave the infirmary, he turned to Kris again.

"One more thing," he said. "Have you noticed anything odd about Hilbert?"

"Hilbert?" Kris repeated, confused about the question. "How should I know, I barely even know the guy? I wouldn't know what 'normal Hilbert' is!"

"Yeah," Silver said slowly. "Still… you might wanna keep an eye out."

And with that cryptic warning, Silver left.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Later that day…** _

Lyra and Wes dashed into the Operations Room, summoned there by an announcement from the PA system. Neither one had been particularly gung-ho on coming, Lyra having been in her room and Wes having been on the firing range, desperately trying out his Pokétch moves to improve them.

Hilda, Marshal and Celio were already there, Celio sitting on his station analyzing data while Hilda and Marshal were standing up.

"What is it?" Wes gasped when the two arrived, short of breath. "Don't tell me another Wormhole has popped up…"

For her part, Lyra had already recovered from the running and was standing at attention with her hands on her hips.

"Nah, this place would be lit up if that had happened," Hilda said casually. "But this might be serious. Team Plasma is going to hold a rally in Accumula Town. We need to get over there and find out what exactly they're doing."

Wes and Lyra glanced at each other. After an awkward pause, Lyra held up her hand.

"Um… Team who?" she asked.

"Right, right," Hilda sighed. "Well, Sinnoh had Team Galactic, Orre had Cipher, Unova has Team Plasma. They caused some trouble three years back and almost took over the Pokémon League here. Fortunately, a group of cool and attractive individuals took them out that time, and I ain't referring to Marshal here, or the rest of the Elite Four!"

Marshal frowned and Hilda poked him with her elbow.

"Only joking, they helped!" she laughed. "But yeah, I was leading that charge. I was just trying to challenge the champion and I ended up leading the charge to save the region. That's how I got this job in the first place."

"We assumed they had disappeared after that," Marshal said. "But recently, a member of Team Plasma almost infiltrated headquarters."

"Ohhhh, Kris told me…" Lyra started, but noticing Wes' glum expression, quickly backtracked. "Uh, I mean, I heard about that, I didn't know that guy was from Team Plasma, though."

"Yeah, they seem to know that we exist and have a grudge against us," Hilda remarked. "And our intelligence has been spotting them running around the region lately. They haven't done anything yet, but now they're gathering in Accumula Town and it ain't lookin' good. We need people to go and check what the situation is and what they're planning to do."

"No use of force until we find out what's going on!" Marshal shouted, even though everyone was very close. "We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves!"

"So, uh, just the two of us, then?" Wes asked, gesturing to Lyra.

"After that last blunder?" Hilda scoffed, earning a dirty look from Marshal. "Only kidding! You did well, but I think you'd benefit from my gentle guidance on the ground, so I'll be our field team lead on this one. You back me up and Marshal commands the op from over here."

"Silver is on a mission and Hilbert is recuperating from the battle against Heatran," Marshal said. "And our more junior operatives are not suitable for this. We believe you are perfect for this mission and have COMPLETE faith in you."

"What he said," Celio remarked from his workstation as he chewed on a donut.

"Right!" Hilda said, clapping her hands. "We grab two Pokémon each this time, get prepped and meet up at the teleporters. We're traveling in style this time!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Pokémon Center, Accumula Town, Unova** _

It took about fifteen minutes for Lyra, Wes and Hilda to get ready. Changing to their casual clothes to attract less attention, the trio nonetheless carried their EXO-assigned Pokétches and equipment bags with them, as well as two Poké Balls each. Lyra had been skeptical of the teleport, but what she experienced was practically like nothing. Wes, Lyra and Hilda stepped on a pad of sorts, and in a flash of light, were immediately transported to an identical pad in the basement of Accumula Town's Pokémon Center, two EXO technicians waiting for them there.

"Good job, boys, keep it warm for us," Hilda remarked to the two, who saluted. "And keep it safe."

Typing a keycode to exit the teleporter room, the trio walked into a staircase and through another heavy door, finally reaching the public area of the Pokémon Center. The three casually walked out, feeling the fresh summer air on their faces. Lyra realized she had long forgotten which season it was, but guessed it was late summer.

Accumula Town was a quiet place, no one minding the new trio. No cars were in sight, a large boulevard pretty much stretching throughout the town and its small houses and shops. Next to the Pokémon center there was a café, with many of its clients drinking coffee and chatting outside with their Pokémon. The whole town seemed to be in a relaxed mood. Lyra and Wes followed Hilda, who seemed to know where to go.

"Nice place," Lyra commented, looking around her.

"I came here quite often as a kid," Hilda said oddly seriously. "My hometown is just south of here. We used to cycle here on weekends."

"Sounds nice," Wes said encouragingly. "Have I told you that we can't really cycle much in Orre? Cause it's all desert and-"

"Yes, many times, I'm very sorry you had a terrible childhood," Lyra said bluntly.

"...thanks," Wes said quietly.

"Anything we should know about Team Plasma?" Lyra asked Hilda, whose walking pace was brisk and hard to keep up with, especially as she was a fair bit taller than Lyra.

"Total fanatics," Hilda commented. "They wear these dumb knight-like costumes and they _worship_ their boss. Their grunts aren't that much tougher than most others, their Pokémon are fairly trash, mostly Poison- and Dark-types, some Steel-type users managed to get the drop on me, though. Their numbers exceed the wussy gangs you have in Johto or Sinnoh also. They recruited a _lot_ of people. Most broke away or were arrested but they're still a force to be reckoned with. Especially the boss…"

"Who's that, then?" Wes wondered.

"I fought him once," Hilda said, grimacing as she spoke. "Guy's a freak. I don't even know how to describe him. His Pokémon are insanely strong, he can battle with them like he's a Pokémon himself."

"He trashed you, huh?" Wes said immaturely. "The invisible Hilda actually got her butt kicked once?"

"Shut up," Hilda remarked impatiently, "and why did you say 'butt'?"

"It's a funny word."

"Anyway, we can talk about it later, we're here."

Lyra looked at what Hilda was pointing at. They were in the center of the town, in an open park. In the very center of the park there was a stage, and even though there was nobody on it, a fairly large number of people, around two dozen of them, had gathered. The trio squeezed in closer to try and hear some of the chatter from the locals.

"What's this all about?" an older man asked another next to him.

"Probably some politician lookin' for votes," the other old man remarked. "I ain't votin' for any whippersnapper in a suit unless they make Foongus eatin' legal again!"

"Over there," Hilda muttered, nodding in the direction of the stage.

Lyra saw what Hilda was talking about. A man and a woman stood at either side of the stage, partially obscured by the crowd of people but still easily distinguishable from their getup: they looked like they were wearing light chainmail armor straight from the Middle Ages. Their white tunics had a logo printed on them: a blue 'P' with a blue lightning bolt behind it, on a half-black, half-white background.

Before Lyra could think about it more, the two people in armor suddenly started clapping while the crowd started eagerly shuffling in place, wanting to see what had caused the commotion. Then Lyra saw it too: a very tall young man walked gracefully on the stage, smiling warmly at everyone. He had striking, long tea green hair and bright green eyes. He had a pendant around his neck with the P-logo on it, but other than that, he didn't wear the Team Plasma getup, but was dressed casually like any other person, with a white shirt, brown pants and a black cap.

 _So this is N_ , Lyra thought. _Not what I expected_.

"All hail, King N!" the two Plasma Grunts on either side of the stage shouted.

Despite the ceremonies, N just waved at them with an embarrassed look before turning to face the audience.

"Thank you for your warm reception!" he spoke, despite no one clapping or cheering besides the two grunts. His voice was warm and gentle but still audible around the park without a microphone. "And thank you for giving me a moment of your time! I know it is tough, what with the toil of the rat races and the simple bread and circuses the system is offering you while exploiting your hard work to line their own pockets."

"This guy's kinda spitting facts," Wes muttered to Lyra, a few audience members applauding.

But Lyra was more focused on Hilda, whose fists were clenched and lips tightened as she glared at the stage. Lyra had never fought under Hilda's command before. Supposedly she was good, and the most suited to be a leader out of all the operatives, but could she control her emotion in this situation."

"I wish to talk to you today about a subject very dear to my heart," N continued. "The topic of Pokémon liberation."

A few in the crowd mumbled suspiciously while others, the ones who had applauded earlier, shouted 'yeah!' in agreement.

"I'm sure most of you believe," N spoke, "that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth"

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

A few people in the crowd were leaving in disinterest, but others, again, seemed interested and outright excited.

"Is this really the dangerous Team Plasma we need to be prepared for?" Lyra whispered to Hilda.

Hilda didn't respond as she glared at N.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Opelucid City Gym, Opelucid City, Unova** _

It was a slow day at the gym, no one coming to challenge it, so Iris took the opportunity to liven up the place. While Drayden had preferred the gym to be imposing, dark and full of dragon statues, Iris decided to try and make it a slightly more fun place to live and work every day. Right now, she was hanging precariously on ropes and vines dangling from the ceiling, painting a large, purple dragon-type symbol high up on the wall.

Unfortunately, her work was interrupted by the ringing of her Xtransceiver. Letting go of her paintbrush, Iris started hanging precariously from the vines as she picked up the call.

"Hey, Skyla!" she said cheerfully as she saw the face of the Mistralton Gym Leader on the screen. "How's it going?"

" _Sorry, Iris, not a good time_ ," the gym leader replied, then frowned. " _Um, are you in the ceiling_?"

"Paintin'," Iris commented cheerfully.

" _Right, sorry, on topic_ ," Skyla said quickly. " _We need to assemble all the gym leaders and head to Accumula Town right now! There's word of Team Plasma activity there_!"

Iris just blinked in confusion, not responding right away. She was still living in the village, not really caring about the outside world the last time Team Plasma was causing trouble. So she had never had any real experience with them.

"Uh, how crucial is this?" Iris asked carefully. "Can someone who lives closer deal with it? Like Lenora, or those triplets?"

" _No, Iris, we need_ everyone _,"_ Skyla said impatiently. " _The last time they were active, they tried to take over the Pokémon League and hijack the Pokémon Box System_! _It took seven gym leaders to help stop them, but even then we would have lost if it hadn't been a bunch of teens from Nuvema Town_."

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Iris said.

" _Good, just get ready, meet me at the Opelucid Airport, I'll fly there to pick you up, the others are already either on their way or with me_ ," Skyla said quickly. " _Well, except for the triplets, no one can_ ever _get a hold of them, lazy bums. Oh, and Iris?_ "

"Hmm?"

" _You sure you don't want me to contact Drayden, too? I mean, you haven't dealt with this before…_ "

Now Iris felt annoyed. Before answering, she gracefully rappelled down the wall with the vine.

"I'm _fine_!" Iris said. "You ever heard of Team Aqua? Team Galactic? Team Dim Sun?"

" _Uh… no_."

"Well, all you need to know is that I'm partly the reason why they don't exist anymore!" Iris snapped. "Drayden has enough to worry about. Just come pick me up!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

The HQ was quiet that day, most of the activity focused either in the Operations Room, where Marshal, Celio and the technicians were monitoring Team Plasma's activity, or in the basement labs, where the scientists were busier than ever due to the two new discoveries. In the main corridors of the first floor, there was almost no one, with Trace and Hau spending their time playing cards in the recreation room.

With security in the base concentrated in the labs, no one noticed a lone security guard suddenly going missing, a tranquilizer dart shot from a Pokétch incapacitating him. Emerging behind the corner, a young, pale woman with red hair grabbed the security guard and quickly stuffed him into a nearby closet before confiscating his key. After stashing away the guard, Aldith took the nearest stairs into the basement, opening the doors to a maintenance tunnel.

From the tunnel, three figures emerged. One was Ghetsis, clad in his colorful robes and using his cane adorned with the Team Plasma logo to help him walk. Following him was Team Plasma's head scientist, the tall, blonde Dr. Colress. Finally, the last figure, a tall, dark-haired man in a black jumpsuit with his face covered by a black bandana, which didn't quite hide his impressive mustache.

"Excellent work, Aldith!" Ghetsis said while Aldith beamed with pride. "We have reached the heart of our enemy stronghold, all thanks to you."

"I live to serve Team Plasma, the King and the Seven Sages," Aldith said and bowed her head at Ghetsis.

"We'll need your services a little bit longer," Ghetsis told her, "but rest assured, your brother will be released from these monsters today."

"Let's try to be fast, shall we," Colress said with an almost bored tone of voice. "I'm simply dying to see the Genesect documents."

"Follow me!" Aldith said. "But stay hidden!"

"You've done a good job as well!" Ghetsis told the man with the bandanna. "Your services will be rewarded, Mr. Missile!"

The ex-member of Team Rocket removed the bandana from his face to give his answer.

"I certainly hope so!" he said. "For a guy nearing retirement age who owns a castle and runs his own criminal enterprise, your credit is kinda terrible!"

Ghetsis simply chuckled quietly as he, Colress and Missile followed Aldith up the stairs and into the main halls of the facility, before quickly diverting around to another set of stairs leading into the laboratories. Noticing the laboratory doors guarded by two security guards, Aldith instead used the pass she had stolen to open the doors to an alternate hallway meant to be used only in emergencies for delivering patients to the medical wing. Now empty and poorly lit by sparsely placed red lamps in the ceiling, the group of four quickly made their way through the hallway and to a corridor containing the elevators and doors leading to the medical facilities.

Aldith scanned the area and she and the three intruders took cover behind a corner.

"The scientist with the documents we need has his office there," Aldith told the others. "He's a security nut and he keeps in regular contact with the guards. Any minute now, he will not get a response from the guard I knocked out. When he does… we have an opening to get what we want."

"Is that the only way?" Colress mumbled. "Surely there is a terminal I could try to hack, or a place where they keep copies…"

"The man is as paranoid as they come, it took a month to get close to him, not to mention a bottle of very expensive Maractus Liquor to get anything out of him, and all that did was confirm he is doing something with Genesect," Aldith explained. "Trust me, this is the best plan we have."

"I believe in you, Aldith," Ghetsis whispered.

"In that case, you'll need this," Colress told Aldith, handing her an odd-looking handheld device. "Just point it at any paper document and it scans it in 0.7 seconds. You'll have scanned everything he has in his office in no time."

Smiling at the encouragement, Aldith signaled the others to wait and then started slowly and nonchalantly walking around the hallway, glancing at the door of Blaine's office a few doors away from the infirmary.

After about five minutes of waiting, the door of Blaine's office suddenly slammed open as Blaine left it, carrying his shotgun-containing cane, followed by his Arcanine, who was barking eagerly at the thought of getting into a battle. Blaine and Arcanine stepped into the elevators, not even looking back twice, the door to the office left wide open.

Giving the trio hiding behind the corner a thumbs up, Aldith rushed into the office. As she worked, Ghetsis, unable to help himself, sneaked to the infirmary door and took a glance. Through the doors, he could clearly see Kris, sleeping due to the effects of her pain medicine. Making sure there was no one around, Ghetsis stepped in, glancing at the sleeping, bandaged girl on a hospital bed.

"They corrupt them so young," he mused out loud. "What thoughts has Kaminko and the rest of these vile people filled your head with to make you sacrifice your health for them…"

Slowly walking towards Kris' bed, Ghetsis grabbed a pillow from the empty bed opposite to Kris'.

"I'm sorry, but this is too good of an opportunity to waste," Ghetsis said quietly to the sleeping Kris. "You people, the ones who sold their souls to the Pokémon Association and the corporations… you are the only ways standing in my way. And to that end…"

Arriving at Kris' beside, Ghetsis raised the pillow and placed it roughly on Kris' head. First, there was no reaction, but even in her medicated state, Kris could tell when she couldn't breathe. Waking up in a half-drugged, confused state, Kris' arms reached weakly for the pillow, but Ghetsis used his free hand to keep them away.

"Don't resist, child," he said. "It will only hurt more if you do."

"What the _hell_ are you doing, man?!"

Missile appeared behind Ghetsis, pulling him away from Kris. The pillow Ghetsis was holding fell on the floor while Kris gasped for air, not understanding anything going on around her.

"Preemptively getting rid of our enemies," Ghetsis said simply, trying to pull away from Missile's strong grip. "And _you_ were paid to do one job, and one job only. Step aside!"

"You can't do that to someone on a hospital bed!" Missile snapped. "Besides, do you _want_ to put a target on your back? Let them think you're just a burglar, an agitator, not a murderer!"

Ghetsis tried to protest, but he and Missile both turned to look as Aldith ran back to where Colress was still waiting patiently. Missile and Ghetsis quickly ran there also, Ghetsis laying one last look at Kris, who was falling asleep again, her breathing stabilized.

Colress looked at the device Aldith had handed to her, shuffling through the documents.

"I believe we have what we need," he told Ghetsis calmly after a few seconds.

"Fine, then let's leave!" Ghetsis said.

"But what about Barret?" Aldith asked. "The prison cells are-"

"Yes, of course," Ghetsis said quickly. "But this data is highly important, so we need to get back to the tunnels to allow Dr. Colress to get it out of the base before we go to him. Now, lead the way!"

"Y… yes, sir!"

Following Aldith's lead, the four ran back into the red-tinted emergency corridor. However, at the very end of the corridor, Blaine suddenly emerged from behind the corner, shotgun pointed at Aldith while Arcanine growled behind Blaine, ready to pounce. Aldith and the three people following her quickly stopped, Missile hastily covering his face with his bandanna.

"What's the hurry?" Blaine growled at them. "You don't want to show our guests around, Aldith?"

Aldith frowned. "How did you…?"

"Well, your questions and chumminess was a red flag," Blaine explained, smiling slightly under his thick Walrein-like mustache, "especially considering my reputation here. But the booze? Definite alarm bells. Fortunately I have the ramblings of that Team Plasma goon Barret we have locked downstairs."

Aldith scowled at Blaine, who was almost chuckling at his own brilliance.

"Yeah, he wouldn't crack, no matter how much we _tortured_ him," Blaine taunted Aldith. "But even the sharpest mind or the strongest body cracks eventually, and he started rambling about his sister and how he needed to 'save her from the tyrants' or something. Then I started thinking about how much he looked like someone else I know… same facial shape, same shade of red hair… so I ran a DNA test on him."

"Sir, this may be a hunch, but I have a feeling our infiltrator has been discovered," Colress muttered in Ghetsis' ear.

"It's a good thing I insisted on keeping DNA samples from all of you operatives," Blaine said. "That's something even the best traitor can't hide. Which is why I put cameras _everywhere_ , in places you wouldn't even know about, even if you had hacked into our security system, because they run on a closed system on my personal computer. Now then… would you like to tell me how much your dear brother screamed and _screamed_ when I tried to ask him about this?"

"Bastard!" Aldith yelled, pointing her Pokétch at Blaine, who readied his shotgun.

Foreseeing the deterioration of the situation, Missile threw something on the ground at Blaine's feet, causing a thick cloud of smoke to appear. He ushered Ghetsis and Colress to run, following suit, with Aldith keeping the rear as they slipped past Blaine and his Arcanine, who was firing his shotgun wildly at where he expected the intruders to be.

Ghetsis and the others ran up the stairs back into the main corridor just as alarms went off everywhere in the base, quickly followed by footsteps coming from everywhere as guards were coming from both the lower and upper floors and towards the main hall. The four intruders ran back towards the stairs leading into the maintenance tunnel they came from.

However, Blaine had quickly gotten past the smoke, siccing his Arcanine on the intruders. Running much faster than a human could, Arcanine leapt at Aldith, biting down on her leg. Pushing the others to go ahead, Ghetsis turned around briefly, seeing Arcanine drag Aldith backwards.

"Don't fear, Aldith!" Ghetsis yelled as he lifted his cane, which turned out to be completely unnecessary when it came to walking. "We will save your brother! And we will be back for you later!"

Ghetsis then pounded the floor with his cane, creating a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded both Arcanine and Aldith. Satisfied, Ghetsis followed Colress and Missile into the stairs.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered to them, and the three slipped back into the maintenance tunnel.

As they did so, Arcanine had already recovered and had incapacitated Aldith, who didn't struggle at all as Blaine apprehended and disarmed her. Aldith just smiled, still steady in her unwavering belief that her brother would be rescued.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Accumula Town, Unova** _

"...need to liberate the Pokémon!" N declared, about to finish his long lecture while more than half of the crowd had already left. "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon be truly equals. I implore you all to reconsider the relationship between you and the Pokémon around you, be they for battles, work or companionship! Let's find out the correct way to proceed - together!"

A few die-hard fans in the crowd applauded while several people left again. A man in a trench coat behind Hilda was clapping especially hard.

"If anyone is interested in contributing to our case, talk to Anthea and Concordia!" N said, gesturing to two people at the front of the stage, now more easily seen with the crowds gone. Lyra noticed two young women, about the same age as N himself, standing there dutifully. One was blonde while the other had strawberry pink hair, both of them wearing oddly old-fashioned clothing.

"And in conclusion, I'd like to thank you, wonderful people of Accumula Town!" N said, still keeping his enthusiasm while Anthea walked slowly on the stage. "Thank you for your attention! I will of course happily answer any questions or concerns you might have."

Anthea walked behind N, whispering something in his ear. After listening, N nodded and smiled kindly at her before turning to address the stage again.

"It looks like we have the first question of the day!" N announced. "Of course, this is more of an unspoken question, hovering in the air. 'How can I trust Team Plasma', you may say. 'Didn't I hear bad things about those rascals three years ago?'. That was, of course, a terrible misunderstanding, but perhaps I can direct your attention to someone who _can_ answer you. Ms. Hilda White, would you please!"

The crowd dispersed a little, everyone turning to look in the direction N was pointing. Even Lyra and Wes turned to look at Hilda, who was glaring at N. However, she couldn't seem to get a word out of her mouth, either too angry or shocked to do so, forcing Lyra to intervene.

"I have a question, actually!" she told N.

"Ah, you're with her?" N asked grandly. "Let me guess, you're part of _them_. Here to break up our peaceful gathering? We're only exercising our right to free speech here!"

"Well, I'm sure there would be enough reason to do so, seeing as you've been declared a criminal organization and you're actively recruiting," Lyra listed quickly like reading from a textbook. "But that's not really what I want to do right now."

"Well, then, ask your question!" N said and patiently crossed his arms.

"Maybe you have a point about the Pokémon and their relationship to humans," Lyra said. "We've been terrible to them. And things need to change. But research shows that when treated well and individually, battling is not only good for them, but enjoyed by the Pokémon. It's competition to them like sports is to us."

"You're talking about your truth, the way you and the science that you choose to believe believe now," N countered. "I believe in my ideals, and in an ideal world, we are all equal. As long as Pokémon trainers in their current form exist, there is no equality, no justice and no true freedom."

"So you're going to force this change on everyone, every human and Pokémon?" Lyra asked incredulously.

"Who's to say us humans didn't force Pokémon in the Poké Balls when they were invented so very long ago?" N retorted. "In a way, I'm restoring the way things were before our meddling!"

"But you're taking choice out of the equation," Lyra said. "If a Pokémon chooses to join me, it will be in my team. If a Pokémon wants to leave, it can break out and do so. Pokémon are intelligent creatures, much more than you seem to give them credit for!"

N didn't seem to have an answer ready immediately. Instead, he uncrossed his arms and brought them up.

"Interesting," he said. "If you truly believe in the bond between you and your Pokémon, perhaps they are a match to me and my friends."

"If it's a Pokémon battle you're suggesting, I'm down!" Lyra said over Wes' attempts to make her stop talking. "It's kind of hypocritical of you, but that's to be expected."

"Not at all," N said. "Because my friends are not confined to Poké Balls or even 'officially' my Pokémon. They don't obey my commands as much as they understand the value of fighting alongside me. Come forth!"

The man in a trench coat behind Hilda suddenly hissed. As Lyra, Wes and Hilda turned around, they noticed the man wasn't a man at all, but a bipedal Pokémon covered in dark gray fur with sharp red claws and a long red and black mane. Lyra, Wes and Hilda prepared to fight it, but the Pokémon just threw away the trench coat and hat and zoomed through the crowds, joining N on the stage. Lyra quickly scanned the Pokémon.

" _Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon_ ," the Pokétch announced. " _Type: Dark. It can create illusions to give the impression it has transformed to something else, or to confound its foes._ "

 _So this thing is just about illusions_? _Easy!_

"I accept the challenge!" Lyra told N, turning to the others. "This thing is just about illusions? Easy!"

Wes and Hilda looked uncertain, but didn't protest as Lyra walked past the crowds and on the stage. N bowed at her respectfully while Lyra nodded, sending out her Typhlosion.

"Scorch!" she told the Pokémon. "Fire Spin!"

But whatever N told Zoroark to do, Lyra didn't hear. In fact, N didn't even use signals. He and Zoroark just glanced at each other, and Zoroark moved out of the way so quickly it looked like it had teleported. Realizing what a tricky opponent N could be, Lyra gave Scorch the signal to use Inferno. The Typhlosion curled up, the flames around its body flared up and fire suddenly blasted in all directions from its body. Some hit Zoroark, with N commanding it to back up. N then raised his hand, Zoroark staying still but ready to attack.

"Interesting," N commented, Lyra also holding Scorch from attacking. "Perhaps I underestimated your bond. You have mastered nonverbal commands. That usually takes years of training."

"And how are you doing this with your Zoroark?" Lyra asked. "I guess you're pretty special."

"That's putting it mildly," N scoffed. "You don't know what it's like. To be thought of as strange, like a freak without a human heart! Someone who looks like a human, acts like a Pokémon!"

Lyra didn't say anything, but what N had just said hit closer to home than he could have guessed.

"Because I can feel their pain," N ranted, "I know my cause is just. Zoroark! Imprison!"

Zoroark's eyes glowed while Typhlosion also had a glowing aura around it briefly. Lyra was startled, but when seemingly nothing happened, she gave the cue for Scorch to use Flamethrower.

The Typhlosion opened its mouth to launch Flamethrower… but nothing happened. Even Scorch itself looked surprised.

"In order to understand your Pokémon, you must know everything any opponent can be capable of," N lectured. "Imprison will prevent your enemy from using any moves that your Pokémon knows. And with Zoroark's arsenal of powerful moves, who knows what you cannot do now…"

"We can try," Lyra said, giving Scorch the cue to use Slash.

But again, nothing happened. Instead, Lyra ordered Focus Blast, which finally worked, but the large blue ball of energy flew too slow, and Zoroark easily avoided it.

Now it was Zoroark's turn to go on the offensive. It raised its claws and its eyes flashed. Whatever it did to Scorch, the Typhlosion cowered in fear. It didn't even try to move when Zoroark closed the distance and slashed it, its red claws glowing black. When Scorch was stunned from the attack, Zoroark fired a black energy wave at it, knocking it out when the attack hit point-blank, forcing Lyra to withdraw her most powerful Pokémon.

"Is that all?" N asked.

"I do have another Pokémon," Lyra said. "If you'll allow it, I will continue."

"I have the time," N simply said.

"Great, I'll choose…" Lyra paused, her eyes widening when she saw something that should definitely not happen. "Hilda, no!"

Hilda had used the distraction to her advantage, having crept up behind the stage and N, firing a tranquilizer dart from her Pokétch at him. But without even turning around, N used his hand to flick the dart away, the hand glowing blue for a brief second.

"She attacked the King!" one of the spectators suddenly shouted. "Charge!"

Several of the spectators suddenly took off their jackets, hats and other covering garments, revealing Team Plasma uniforms underneath. They were all the ones who had been clapping and cheering the loudest during N's speech. Red flashes erupted all over the place, several Watchog, Liepard and Krokorok suddenly appearing. The only normal spectators who had still remained quickly scattered in full panic as Team Plasma's Pokémon began indiscriminately attacking. Wes sent out his Umbreon and Hilda her Emboar to deal with the situation.

"No, my fellow members!" N pleaded, ignoring Lyra as he tried to control his subordinates. "Don't worry about me! Stay calm, don't start a scene!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lyra hopped off the stage, opening the radio from her Pokétch. She soon heard Marshal's friendly greeting through the small device in her ear:

" _WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?!_ " Marshal shouted over the radio. " _Why is the situation not contained_?!"

"We're doing our best!" Lyra said quickly. "But what is that N guy?"

" _He must be an Aura user_ ," said Celio calmly, Lyra hearing the furious typing of his keyboard. " _Only less than a dozen are known to exist, and they generally avoid people, so there is limited scientific data on them. It's not quite similar to Psychic powers, though, and while they don't drain the body as much, Aura powers are also far easier to suppress. In theory, anyway_."

"What does that mean?" Lyra asked as she grabbed the Poké Ball of her Ampharos.

" _It means you can take him on, he can only manipulate energy to a certain degree and anticipate others' movements a split second in advance_!" Marshal shouted. " _Use unconventional tactics and try to confuse him_."

"Right!" Lyra said, looking back up at the stage. "N, let's… eh?"

N was gone, nowhere to be seen, along with Anthea and Concordia. However, the numerous Plasma Grunts remained. Hilda was personally wrestling with a Krokorok, aided by a power boost from her Z-Crystal, while her Emboar fought back another grunt's Liepard. Wes was fighting two Plasma Grunts, simultaneously commanding his Espeon and Umbreon against another Liepard and a Watchog.

When another Plasma Grunt tried to sic his Watchog at Wes, Lyra quickly sent out her Ampharos. From Lyra's command, Ampharos fired a Thunderbolt at the Watchog, incapacitating it instantly. Noticing where the attack had come from, the Plasma Grunt abandoned his paralyzed Pokémon and ran away from the fight.

 _Some activists they are_ , Lyra thought to herself.

"Oh, Arceus!" a voice of a Plasma Grunt cried. "They're here!"

Lyra turned to look: seven people were approaching the park, all with a powerful Pokémon with them. And of course, from all the televised battles and trading cards, Lyra recognized them all: the model-like Elesa and her Zebstrika, the feisty red-haired Skyla with a Swanna, the large cowboy-outfit wearing Clay with an Excadrill, the tall and thin Burgh with an Escavalier, the big-afroed Lenora with a Kangaskhan and the athletic swimmer Marlon with a Carracosta.

The one running at the very front, however, was someone who Lyra knew personally: it was Iris, riding on the back of her Haxorus, who was clawing and attacking Team Plasma grunts and their Pokémon.

The Unova Gym Leaders quickly turned the tide of the battle. The grunts who saw them coming earlier quickly withdrew their Pokémon and ran away. The ones who didn't were less fortunate, getting trampled by Lenora's Kangaskhan and Elesa's Zebstrika or knocked to the ground by the water-attacks of Skyla's Swanna and Marlon's Carracosta.

In a few minutes, the battle was over, and four Team Plasma Grunts lay on the ground, Clay tying them up with thick rope. The rest had scattered, some leaving behind their defeated Pokémon.

Ensuring that the Plasma Grunts attacked by Haxorus hadn't been too badly hurt, Iris ran over to Lyra, hugging her before Lyra could say anything.

"I had no idea you guys were here!" Iris squealed excitedly. "Of course I wouldn't have brought so many people here if I had, you could have taken care of things!"

"We're glad you did, honestly!" said an exhausted Wes, who was much more eager to run up to and hug Iris, who had to stand on her toes to reach him. "Somebody could have gotten hurt! I mean, not me, but you know, the helpless civilians and all that."

"It's been a whole month!" Iris said, smiling widely as she looked at Lyra and Wes in turn. "I'm so happy to see you! But where's Kris? I have something important to tell her!"

Lyra and Wes glanced at each other awkwardly. Knowing Lyra would probably spill the beans right away, Wes answered first.

"Uh, she's back at the base, she has other stuff," he said quickly. "But I mean, whatever you have to say to _her_ you can tell us."

Lyra frowned at Wes' tone when he said 'her', but for once, managed to keep her thoughts to herself. It wasn't like Wes had a reason to be bitter. Iris didn't notice it, though.

"Well, sorry, but this really needs to get to her first" Iris said breathlessly. "But it's very important. It's about EXO, and I think you guys might be in dang-"

"Iris!" Lyra shouted quickly. "Don't say anything more!"

"What's this about EXO?"

Hilda walked over to the three of them, having exchanged a few words about how to deal with the Plasma Grunts with Clay. Now, she had crossed her arms and looked both angry and curious. Mostly the former.

"Hi, Hilda!" Iris said cheerfully. Hilda didn't say anything else, though.

"She was just rattled by what the Team Plasma leader said," Lyra said without thinking. "We'll tell you later."

"Shut up, Lyra!" Hilda snapped, then turned to Iris. "What is this about EXO? If it concerns the organization, I am entitled to know."

" _Operatives, listen up_!" an authoritative voice came through the radio - it was Dr. Kaminko's. " _I caught what she said. There's been a major security leak here today, and we need to get to the bottom of it. Seize her_!"

Lyra and Wes protested, but Hilda was quick to obey, grabbing Iris' arm.

"Sorry, Iris, but you're going to have to come with us to the base!" she said firmly. "Whatever information you have, we'll need to hear it!"

"Hold it right there!"

The speaker was Lenora, walking over to the group, the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders sans Clay behind her.

"I don't know who you work for, exactly," she said, crossing her arms threateningly, "but we Unova gym leaders look after our own."

"Yeah!" Skyla shouted, pointing at Hilda. "You have no authority to take her anywhere!"

"No, guys, it's okay!" Iris said to everyone's surprise. "I… I will go. I'll answer any questions you have."

"Good, we'll have to hold on to your Pokémon while we do that," Hilda said. "You'll not be harmed in any way if you come with us."

The other Unova Gym Leaders were protesting while Lenora excused herself when her cell phone rang.

"Hawes?!" Lenora said tensely as she answered the phone. "This is not a good time for…"

Lenora seemed shocked by whatever was said on the other line.

"They stole _both_ stones?! Are you sure?!"

"Come on, you two," Hilda told Lyra and Wes while holding onto Iris. "We need to leave."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Somewhere on Twist Mountain, Unova** _

Keldeo had begun its training as well. Using the horn on its head, it was trying to repel the relentless attacks that Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion were using at it. However, most of the time, Keldeo was forced on the defensive, the power of its siblings being too great to bear.

Victini and Suicune were watching the training, Suicune sitting down while Victini was lazily floating in the air, leaning back on nothing.

"Finally, the hard part is behind us!" Victini said joyously. "Once this runt is ready, we'll be an unstoppable team. We'll send those ugly beasts back to their dimension in a tiny box!"

Suicune, however, was looking nervous, its head moving left to the right as it was trying to sniff the air, as if sensing something.

"Yeah, I felt that, too," Victini said. "But you can relax! Don't worry your pretty mane about it, fuzzball. That Wormhole on Reversal Mountain was a baby one. No UB could have possibly come through that."

But Suicune was still nervous. Standing up, it started diggin the ground with its front leg. Victini frowned, standing (or floating, in this case) up.

"There's more?" it asked. "I couldn't even sense anything. So it must be one of the smart ones."

Suicune nodded.

"Well, can you go have a look and run back before nightfall?" Victini asked.

Suicune just turned to stare at Victini blankly. Victini rolled its eyes.

"Right, dumb question," it said. "Go on then!"


	6. Those Were the Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis and Dr. Kaminko each reminisce their days in the Pokémon-Human war, and wonder the identity of the one who betrayed their unit.

**Chapter Six: Those Were the Days**

_**Location: EXO HQ, Unova** _

The upper management of EXO had all gathered around a big table in the facility's conference room, overlooking the pristine grounds of the HQ, an immaculately maintained grass field surrounded by forest and cliffs from all directions, giving a natural barrier to the facility. Dr. Kaminko was there, along with professors Juniper, Elm and Cozmo as well as Marshal and Blaine, all reviewing security footage from a TV Kaminko was controlling.

The footage wasn't the highest possible quality, but it clearly showed an older, long-haired man in robes leaving the facility along with a mustachioed man in a suit and a scientist whose lab coat unmistakably adorned the Team Plasma logo. Kaminko paused the footage on the three people before turning to address everyone.

"This is a catastrophe," Kaminko said grimly. "Team Plasma had access to our top-secret HQ, and one of our vetted and carefully selected operatives helped them in."

"Sir," said Blaine nervously, "I have precautions in place to make sure this will not-"

"I doubt they'll try again," Kaminko cut in. "They gained access to our research and will now use it against us. Which means we must move faster. No more waiting until they strike. We must send our infiltrators in, gain as much information about them as possible and stop them before their next move!"

"How serious do you think this is?" Juniper asked Kaminko. "They have one scientist, we have a staff composed of the best researchers in the world. I'm not aware of their resources, but they cannot come close to matching ours. They're a criminal organization, one that was weakened considerably a few years back when they attacked the Pokémon League."

"I…" Kaminko started his sentence, but it seemed to get stuck in the back of his throat. Sighing, Kaminko bowed his head slightly. "I know the man on the tape. He is the leader of Team Plasma, not the man they call 'N'."

"Er, you know him, sir?" Elm asked cautiously. "You mean, you know _of_ him…?"

"Blaine, Marshal, I can't place all the blame on you, even though I do expect you to double your efforts on security," Kaminko said, ignoring Elm's question. "But I was aware of this man and the lengths he would go to for a while now. I received a report about this man calling himself Ghetsis during the last incident with Team Plasma. No one else realized it, but I knew he was a man who was supposed to be dead for decades. Back then, I knew him as Lt. Gropius."

"Sir," Marshal said slowly. "You don't mean to say you knew him…?"

"The Seven Sages, yes," Kaminko said reluctantly. "I'm sure you are all aware of my reputation, maybe that's why some of you joined me in the first place. More than three and a half decades ago, during the Pokémon-Human war, an elite unit called the Seven Sages, named after ancient Unovan saints, was formed. Their efforts helped save countless lives and bring the war towards its conclusion, but during the end days of the war, most of the unit were massacred. The only known survivors were me and Lt. Surge, who currently resides in Kanto."

This was news to no one, but everyone listened to Kaminko closely. No one had heard him talk about his war days.

"But three years ago, I found out that this was not the case," Kaminko said thoughtfully, in full-on reminiscence mode. "Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, the true leader of Team Plasma, once a member of the unit, had survived as well. How he had done it and what he had done during those years, I don't know. But he has a grudge to bear towards me, I am certain."

"Why?" Blaine asked impatiently, wanting to hear more. "I thought you were friends?"

When Kaminko didn't answer right away, the others began theorizing.

"This madman clearly just got a bad head trauma during the war and is just a crazy terrorist now!" said Cozmo unsympathetically.

"Hmm, but what if he was only unconscious and now bears a grudge towards the survivors, thinking they abandoned him," Elm pondered. "Though I don't know why he hasn't gone after Surge, or why is after the Administrator, specifically…"

"I used to look up to those guys!" Marshal exclaimed, banging the table with his massive palm. "Still do! I mean, we didn't know who they were at the time, but to think one of them became a gang leader…"

Kaminko remained in thought, the memories of those days rushing back.

**~o~O~o~**

_**35 years ago** _

_**Location: Liberty Pier, Castelia City, Unova** _

A ship was about to dock to the Castelia City docks. Six people were on its deck, grateful to have returned alive, not having seen the place they left from in months. The Pokémon-Human War, a conflict which lasted a year, would still last six months more. It began as seemingly random wild Pokémon attacks, until Unovan researcher Cedric Juniper led a research team, proving it was a coordinated affair. Soon, a large amount of Pokémon seemingly coordinated by the Swords of Justice, aided by a group of human separatists, began taking over the Decolore Islands. From there on, unrest spread to Orre, Holon, Alola, Oblivia and various other smaller regions. The Pokémon League formed its first-ever military, largely composed of various disparate organizations, primarily from the Unova region, which co-operated with the Kanto region to save the islands.

The human response was chaotic, uncoordinated and messy, and many losses were taken until Cedric's wife, Amanda Juniper, a pilot, military officer and famed Pokémon trainer, put together an elite team named the Sages to lead the human forces to victory and to liberate the islands. In a few months, the tide was turning and the separatists were getting desperate while the reputation of the Sages grew. If anyone had known who they were, the group would be heroes. But with the exception of Captain Amanda Juniper, their identities were secret.

Kaminko was one of them. He had just gotten a job as a researcher in the Pokémon HQ Laboratory in Orre, but he had been a police officer in Pyrite Town for years before that, before getting wounded in the line of duty, forcing a career change. He had been mocked for that by his peers in the police and scientific community alike, but it soon turned out that Kaminko was much more suited for his research on Pokémon biology than anyone else. His papers on Ppkémon growth in battles, Pokémon inheritance traits and the effects of natures in Pokémon battles proved groundbreaking. He soon became well-read on many fields of Pokémon science, and being well-experienced in combat in the lawless deserts of Orre, he was naturally asked to join this elite unit.

He was the third to join, after Juniper and her second-in-command, Lt. Gropius. A Unovan from a prestigious family, Gropius, going under the name 'Ghetsis' in the unit, had defied expectations, and instead of becoming a business magnate or a politician, had enlisted in the military, and had become known as one of the best trainers in the Unova region, being one of the very few people to have successfully tamed a Hydreigon, which he was known to use in battle.

The other members of the unit were a varied bunch. There was another Unovan, Sergeant Surge, who had been given a medal after assuming control of an entire platoon of soldiers and managing to save their lives before being transferred to the Sages. A massive young man with an aggressive temper, he seemed to embody military stereotypes, but in private, he liked puzzles, riddles and reading. From Kanto, there were two people. One was a nervous man called Apollo, who nonetheless was an extremely capable Pokémon trainer. The other, a fiercely intelligent woman called Izumi, was a technical expert and a hacker who had managed to get the unit past all the defenses the human separatists had placed in their way. The short, slim and mousy black-haired woman seemed to be a constant companion to Surge, contrasting the hulking, blonde-haired Unovan. Both were often found discussing philosophy or the virtues of electric-type Pokémon, which were now utilized by several Unovan units.

There was also a seventh member, allowing the group to name themselves after an old group of Unovan heroes, but none of the others had ever met him yet. Supposedly he had been recruited from the Sinnoh region, and was now busy infiltrating beyond enemy lines, lauded for his cunning and deceit and the absolutely ruthless way he fought.

Kaminko caught Ghetsis in the very bow of the ship. Tall and muscular with thick locks of long, tea green hair, he looked like he was from a Unovan propaganda poster, gazing at the city in the horizon with his hair flowing in the wind. Realizing how much Ghetsis himself would laugh at the notion, Kaminko smiled as he walked to him.

"Miss home?" Kaminko asked him, slapping him on the back as he approached, but he failed to even startle Ghetsis.

"Castelia is not my home, much as I like their ice cream cones," Ghetsis mused, eyes on the horizon. "Too much traffic, too much glamor, too many reminders of inequality on the streets. But seeing this, the symbol of my region after so many months…"

"It hits home," Kaminko finished, also turning to look at the city, the landscape dominated by skyscrapers. "This is what we're protecting, after all. I had never seen this place before joining, but it doesn't seem like a bad place to live."

"If you like people," Ghetsis chuckled. "I've always been happier with Pokémon."

Kaminko smiled at Ghetsis, understanding how he felt, but Ghetsis had a sad look on his face.

"Why do we do this?" he mused. "We're fighting a war against the Swords of Justice! Against the legendary beasts of Johto! Those Pokémon are revered in the ancient texts as heroes!"

"Do you believe everything you read?" Kaminko asked sardonically. "The evidence says they are to blame. Those people on the Decolore Islands weren't attacked by other humans."

"I know…" Ghetsis sighed. "But there has to be another way…"

"Our is not to question why," Kaminko said. "Our government saw what was happening to those people and wanted to save them. If that means fighting Pokémon, or even people trying to help them, we have to do it. Otherwise, the whole human race might be at risk."

"Why are you talking shop in front of a view like this?!" a woman's voice shouted.

Captain Amanda Juniper, a tall, muscular woman with short brown hair, walked behind her subordinates, putting an arm around both of them as she looked at the skyline.

"Look at that!" she said. "In just a few hours, I'll see Cedric and my girl again!"

"A few hours?" Ghetsis groaned. "We must be on the world's slowest boat."

After saying his piece, Kaminko noticed Ghetsis glanced at Juniper for her reaction. Juniper just smiled.

"Sorry, fellas, but the Committee wants to see us," Juniper said. "The Chairman himself is giving us our next orders. Once it's done, we're finally getting some leave."

"You're not joining us for the customary bar crawl?" Ghetsis asked Juniper, sounding almost sad despite his bright expression.

"Family day today," Juniper said. "But I might later! We'll likely be here a few days!"

Soon enough, the ship anchored, and Juniper and her five companions were escorted to one of the many tall buildings in the city. However, this particular highly-guarded building was the headquarters of the Pokémon League and the Pokémon Association Committee. To meet the entourage was a young man in a suit with light brown skin, green eyes and black hair with a strand hanging slightly to the side. When he spoke, he had a thick Galarian accent.

"Welcome, Sages!" he said confidently, already giving off an air of self-importance. "My name is Rose. I work for the Pokémon League. Chairman Goodshow will see you in a minute. But before you enter the meeting, I want to tell you about a few formalities."

"Formalities?!" grunted Surge. "We're the Seven Sages! Well, Six of the Seven Sages, anyway! We're goddamn heroes! The Chairman should be coming down here to grab a few beers with us!"

"The situation is not quite ordinary today, I'm afraid," Rose said anxiously. "The Chairman is with a very important person whose contributions are very important to the Pokémon League's financial situation."

"Hard to believe the Chairman of the Pokémon League would be subordinate to someone," Ghetsis said suspiciously.

"Makes sense to me," Captain Juniper said casually. "They wouldn't want their bottom line affected. What do we gotta do around this person?"

"It's very simple, just don't act so… casual," Rose said, looking at the scruffy, unwashed Sages with almost contempt. "Show the Chairman's guest three times the amount of respect you would give to him and _do not_ talk without being prompted to. All clear?"

The Sages mumbled their vague agreements, which seemed to satisfy Rose, who escorted them to a large elevator. The elevator took them all the way to the top floor of the hundred-story building, taking a long time to get to its destination. When it did, it opened to a luxurious office covering most of the available space on the floor, full of comfortable couches, bookshelves, arcade machines and a gigantic mahogany desk by the window.

"Glad to see our tax money going to good use," remarked Izumi while Surge chuckled appreciatively.

"Hush!" Rose hissed. "Um, Mr. Chairman!" he called out. "The Sages have arrived!"

Following their Captain's lead, the Sages stepped out of the elevator, Rose walking behind them to ensure everything went smoothly. They had to walk a few seconds to properly see the Chairman and his guest sitting on one of the couches, seemingly discussing something.

Chairman Charles Goodshow was a short old man with long hair and a scruffy beard. Despite his age and position, he dressed like a schoolboy, wearing a hoodie, shorts and a backwards cap. With him was a woman of undetermined age, maybe middle-aged, who was a stark contrast.

The woman was tall, pale and gaunt with lavender hair. She wore a high-collared, one piece business suit and sat in an unnaturally straight and proper position. A slight smile appeared on her thin lips as she turned to look at the arrivals. Mr. Gooshow, for his part, jumped off his couch, gesturing the Sages to come closer.

"Yes, yes, excellent!" he said. "Um, Robert, you can go!"

Rose tried to hide his irritation, simply bowing and heading back to the elevator.

"Good to see you come back healthy and safe, Captain!" Goodshow told Juniper, shaking her hand. "Give my regards to Cedric and the boy when you see them."

"Yes, sir," Juniper said tensely. "But, uh, girl, actually. Aurea's her name."

"Yes, yes, anyways," Goodshow rattled as he began walking around the sofas, twitching like a kid who had too much sugar. "This is Madam Sird," he gestured at the tall woman, who sat quietly, observing the Sages. "She owns quite a number of successful businesses. Galaxy Enterprises, Greater Mauville Holdings, Holon Security… and recently, she has been extremely generous in backing the war effort."

"In times like these, we all must do our parts," Sird said smoothly. "I have been blessed with great fortune in my business deals. I had to give something back."

"And thanks to the intelligence she has gathered, she and I have planned your next mission!" Goodshow said excitedly. "Tomorrow morning, we'll get you on a plane to Orre!"

Surge and Izumi grumbled loudly about the date and even the quiet Apollo let out a disappointed groan. Ghetsis, for his part, looked almost angry. But like with everything, Captain Juniper took it with stride, saluting Goodshow.

"Will do, sir!" she said. "If I can ask, what should we be expecting?"

"The enemy has a stronghold in the central Orre region," Sird said. "I believe the human separatists there have gotten their hands on a weapon. You will assist the Unovan 4th battalion under Major Alder in locating this weapon and securing it. Your seventh member will also join you there."

"If you don't mind, can you tell us about him?" Kaminko asked, facing Sird directly, trying to read her unchanging expression. "We only know him as Terra."

"His name is Mr. Sakaki," Sird said neutrally. "He is from Sinnoh, a Ground-type user. Not only is he a fierce battler, but he has survived seemingly impossible situations by himself. But we believe he can strengthen your unit and you can strengthen him."

"We trust you completely, Sages!" Goodshow said. "Once this war is over, your names will be recorded in the legends!"

And with that, the next morning, the Sages were shipped to Mistralton City, where a private plane took them to Orre. From the airport in the desert, they traveled to Phenac City, then verdant, green place with a freshwater lake nearby and a river flowing through it. From there, they traveled with the company that was in Major Alder's direct control.

Alder was an officer in his early thirties with long red hair. Despite his casual disposition, lack of regard for traditional discipline and shaggy, old-fashioned clothes, Alder was respected and revered, especially by the men and women under his command. He had charisma, a deep, commanding voice and skills with Pokémon that made him one of the best trainers in Unova.

The caravan of Alder's company stopped for the night in a small, sparse woods surrounded by desert. Several campfires were set up amidst a sea of tents that quickly sprung up and the Sages sat around a campfire with Alder and some of his most trusted subordinates. The Sages got along well with him, just like anyone would, with Alder laughing a lot, telling jokes and stories and commiserating about their situation.

"It ain't fair!" Surge complained half-jokingly. "Everyone knows who this weirdo is!" he gestured at Alder. "When are they going to sing about what a handsome bastard I am?!"

"When you learn how to dress properly!" laughed Izumi, who kicked Surge's dirty combat boots. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to write a song about you being a bastard soon!"

Surge laughed. "At least the Cap is famous!" he said, toasting Juniper with the helmet he was using as a soup bowl. "She'll put out a good word for us!"

Captain Juniper just smiled. "I try every day, Surge."

"In all seriousness, it's a great honor to meet you, Captain!" Alder beamed. "And especially your troops, the ones I heard so much about but who nobody has ever gotten to see!"

"Major, can I ask your opinion about something?" Ghetsis asked suddenly.

"Sure, but you don't have to use my rank just because your Captain is watching!" Alder laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about this whole war business," Ghetsis said.

"Business," Izumi commented. "What an accurate descriptor. We are being led to death by CEO's and stock market weirdos."

"Well, you're Unovan, right?" Ghetsis continued. "You know the legend of the Swords of Justice?"

"Every Unovan kid learns it in school, yes," Alder said, nodding.

Kaminko was rolling his eyes, but continued eating while listening to the conversation.

"Then you know they are not bad," Ghetsis argued. "The people who founded Unova would never have argued for us to wage war against Pokémon who don't do what we order them to do!"

"That's not what this is about," Juniper reminded Ghetsis kindly. "We just want to protect people."

"Yeah, that's why _I_ joined!" Ghetsis said. "But so far, I haven't seen this cruelty and slaughter that we're supposedly protecting people from! It's only coming from our side!"

"Bro, come on!" Surge argued. "There's video evidence, countless eyewitness sightings, whole islands on the Decolore Islands devoid of people, towns and villages destroyed…"

"Yeah, one thing could have been faked by the Pokémon League scumbags," Izumi said, "but all of those things? Sorry man, but I'm invoking Occam's Razor here."

"Why?" Apollo wondered with his mouth full of food. "You don't need to shave…"

"I'm not saying those things are fake," Ghetsis said quickly while Surge and Izumi laughed. "But we don't know the context or the culprit behind all of those cases. Or if they were Pokémon attacks, were they unprovoked or did we do something? You know, sometimes I wonder if Pokémon or humans should live together at all…"

"I don't," Alder said firmly. "Pokémon and humans have been helping each other, living in harmony since the dawn of time. This incident is unfortunate, but it's going to be over with eventually, and when things go back to peace, I'm still going to want to live in a world where humans and Pokémon live side by side."

Putting aside his bowl, Alder sighed and started staring into the fire.

"But you are right," he said. "I don't like what the Pokémon League is ordering us to do, or how it is run. I don't believe we should be starting anything right now with the war going on… but eventually, things are going to have to change."

"I agree," Kaminko said, not sure what suddenly spurred him to talk. "I will follow their orders during this time, but once this is over, I'm going to use my status, our status in the Sages, to make a difference! That's why I'm doing my best right now."

An awkward silence settled amidst everyone, Kaminko going back to his food. He was always friendly to his fellow Sages but never discussed his personal life or his thoughts and feelings with them. Maybe Ghetsis was rubbing off him in some ways.

However, the silence didn't last long as one of Alder's men suddenly stormed to the campfire from the bushes, energy blaster in hand.

"Major!" he said. "We've captured someone trying to reach the camp!"

"A separatist?" Alder asked, putting his food aside and quickly standing up.

"Not sure, sir," he said. "But he seems to be Unovan, actually."

"Bring him in, then," Alder said.

To everyone's surprise, Alder's men brought in a young teenage boy, maybe 13 and 14 years old. The dark-skinned, orange-haired boy was scrawny, like he hadn't eaten in days, but clearly showed signs of strength, especially as he struggled against Alder's men. Eventually, he managed to overpower them, grabbing a knife from one of their belts and dashing at Alder.

Everyone stood up, weapons trained at the boy, Surge and Ghetsis sending out their Raichu and Palpitoad. But Alder effortlessly grabbed the boy's hand, keeping the blade a few centimeters from him as he stared down at him.

"Who are you, kid?" Alder asked him. "How'd you get here?"

The boy didn't answer, still struggling against Alder's grip, but with a swift movement, Alder disarmed him and pushed him on the ground, keeping him pinned while calmly talking to him.

"Again," Alder said, "this is a warzone. If you're Unovan, what are you doing here?"

"I hitched a ride on your ship!" the boy grunted. "And I needed to see you, Major Alder!"

"Why?"

"Because…" the boy groaned as Alder kept him in a tight lock. "I didn't wanna kill you or nothin'! I wanted to test you!"

Frowning, Alder loosened his grip on the boy a bit and dragged him on his feet, still keeping a hold of him.

"Everyone says you're so strong and all that," the boy muttered. "Strong physically, strong with Pokémon… I wanted to see how well I'd do against one of the strongest men in Unova!"

"So you followed me all the way to a warzone?" Alder said incredulously. "That's a foolish thing you did, son! What would your parents say?"

"They ain't saying nothing!" the boy shouted. "They're dead!"

Sighing upon hearing this, Alder let go of the boy. Alder's men still had their blasters pointed at him, however.

"I…" the boy looked uncertain. "I don't care what happens to me! I just wanted to challenge the great Alder! Only then I could feel alive, even if I'd get shot or electrocuted or blown up afterwards!"

"Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Alder asked him.

"...no," the boy said sheepishly. "They ain't giving much Pokémon to new trainers lately, so someone like me is at the bottom of the list."

Smiling, Alder nodded and gestured at his underlings to drop their weapons, which they slowly did.

"We can't send you back under these conditions," Alder told the boy. "But we don't take freeloaders in here, either."

"I can look after myself!" the boy protested.

Alder shook his head. "You misunderstand," he said. "You're coming with us, but you are to stay out of harm's way at all times. Only a fool throws his life away for nothing."

The boy didn't look convinced, rolling his eyes, but Alder sat down, his piece said.

"If Pokémon training is what you're after, maybe you can be useful to us… when you're an adult, tha is," Alder continued as he resumed eating calmly. "For now, I'm offering to train you, on the condition that you keep yourself out of harm's way and stick with us for the time being. Got it?"

The boy didn't reply, but looking around, he didn't seem to see other options, so he slowly nodded.

"What was that?" Alder said.

"Yes!" the boy yelled.

"Good," Alder said, satisfied. "Now, let's begin with your first lesson: manners. Control your volume, and introduce yourself, for heaven's sake. What's your name?"

"...Marshal," the boy said uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you, Marshal," Alder said, offering his large hand to the boy. "My name is Alder."

Looking like he was forced to do something unpleasant, the boy reached out for Alder's hand before shaking it reluctantly.

"Now, sit down," Alder told the boy, making some space on the log he was sitting on. "You're going to need a Pokémon, we can definitely spare one, or maybe catch one from around here. What type do you like?"

"Um… I don't know, fighting, I guess?"

"Then it's settled!"

Satisfied Alder and Marshal could get along without incident, the rest of the Sages and Alder's subordinates settled down, continuing their meals. However, they all got startled by a voice behind them all of a sudden.

"Some slackers you're employing here," the smooth, deep voice of a man said.

Everyone turned to look. A young man wearing combat fatigues had appeared. He appeared to be in his early twenties, though his frame and voice were imposing enough to give the image of someone older. He had short, black hair and a pale face and stood confidently amidst the confused troops.

"You were too busy chasing that kid that you didn't seem to notice someone else had slipped in," the man said. "Not a good sign."

Captain Juniper stood up. Her expression was serene, but Kaminko could tell she was ready for anything.

"You're Sakaki?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Sakaki said evenly. "I'm here with your orders about the next mission."

Sakaki joined the group for the evening, the Sages talking amongst themselves to maintain the mission's classified nature. Despite his harsh exterior, Sakaki quickly got along with the whole group. He especially seemed to enjoy philosophical discussions with Ghetsis, who soon got very attached to this new teammate.

The next day, Sakaki relayed the group their new orders: protecting a specific car riding with Alder's company and delivering it to its destination. As expected, resistance was strong - a group of wild Pokémon, along with human separatists armed with stolen energy weapons, attacked the group in a forest on the mountains. During a particularly harsh battle, Alder's forces had to give up the car, and the Sages were dispatched to retrieve it.

The battle and trip to the mountains was harsh. Dozens of disparate people and Pokémon went against the Seven Sages, but all fell in front of their wrath. Ghetsis' Hydreigon could take on five other Pokémon at once while Surge's Raichu zapped people into submission with precise Thunderbolts, calculated on the spot by Izumi. Captain Juniper would always lead the charge, riding on the back of her larger-than-usual Galvantula, whose electric webs were able to incapacitate enemy Pokémon and humans as nonviolently as possible.

The Sages eventually conquered the hill the car, a bulky, old-looking van, was standing. Apollo took the driver's seat while Kaminko and Sakaki got in as well, the remaining four Sages clearing a path for them to drive the car out safely.

Sitting in the middle, Kaminko instructed his teammates with his headset on, forgetting everything else going on around him as he focused on guiding his team out of harm's way, through the path with the least hazards. He wasn't a fighter, he had never been. He could patch up his teammates' wounds after battles, plan missions with a tactical mindset and study the data the others had gathered for him. But this, being in the thick of it, knowing his decisions would save lives… it was what he knew he was meant for.

But the enemy didn't relent, and as Apollo drove the car down the hill, there were soon explosions all over the place. Kaminko tried his best to guide Juniper through them, but a separatist Camerupt was throwing fire and lava everywhere, some of it hitting and knocking out Juniper's Galvantula. She withdrew it, but thanks to Kaminko's guidance, was picked up by herself by Ghetsis and his Hydreigon before the Camerupt would get to her.

"They're getting overrun!" Kaminko shouted, looking at the data on his tablet while the other two in the car focused on the road. "The Cap's Pokémon is out! Surge is wounded!"

"It's a good thing I'm here," Sakaki said calmly, grabbing a Poké Ball from the car's glove compartment. "Take care of the car!"

Before Kaminko could protest, Sakaki had opened the door and jumped out of the slowly moving van. Kaminko raised his head from his tablet for a minute to see just what he was going to do. In seconds, Sakaki had sent out his Rhydon, which burrowed underground, striking separatists and enemy Pokémon by popping out from under the dirt while sending crushing rocks rolling down the hill at them. Sakaki himself seemed to have an almost supernatural knack for knowing where to target the closest enemy, easily identifying them and sending his Rhydon at them without binoculars or any other visual aid.

Shaking his head clear, Kaminko resumed guiding the others by radio, but it was mostly thanks to Sakaki's efforts that the enemy attack was repelled and the car reached its destination on a flat plain, slightly away from the mountains. All the Sages gathered around the car, the slightly limping Surge curiously reaching for the back of the van, but was pushed away by Sakaki.

"Our orders are to leave it here," he said.

"Leave it?!" Izumi shouted. "After almost dying to protect this thing? You're insane!"

"It needed to reach this precise spot," Sakaki said, turning to Captain Juniper. "Captain, you saw the orders, can you verify them to be factual?"

A bit shaky, Juniper nodded. "Sakaki is right, this comes directly from the Chairman."

"You mean it comes directly from that Sird," Surge pointed out.

"We need to go," Sakaki said, ignoring Surge. "They're already coming for us"

Kaminko looked up, hearing the rumbling that was getting louder and louder by the second. A helicopter with Unovan military colors was approaching them, and it soon landed on the plain only a few dozen meters from the car. Everyone rushed inside and the helicopter took off, but Kaminko couldn't just sit down and take a breather like the others. A curiosity burning in him, Kaminko looked down, the van sitting there innocuously.

"What's going to happen?!" Kaminko shouted at Sakaki, looking at both him and the Captain, who looked like she didn't want to talk, and indeed, neither of them gave him an answer.

Ghetsis, however, was not just taking the silence. "Come on, tell us what we risked our lives for!" he snapped, standing next to Kaminko and looking down from the helicopter's open door. "Whatever was in that van, the enemy was willing to die to get their hands on it!"

"I'd close the door if I were you," Sakaki said calmly as he sat down. "Just know that I don't like this any more than you do."

"Like what?!" Kaminko and Ghetsis asked at the same time.

But as the helicopter reached its maximum altitude and enough distance from the van, they received the answer to their question. They had to drag the door closed to shield themselves from the blinding light as the van - or, more accurately, whatever was inside it - exploded, a bright flash and a wave of energy sweeping across the whole region beneath them.

Kaminko didn't know it at the time, but he had been complicit in using a weapon of mass destruction against his own home region. Within days, what was once an arid but life-flourishing area became a desert as the bomb's mysterious effects spread across the region. Wild Pokémon soon stopped living there and the once green plains, forests and meadows gave way to the all-encompassing desert, leaving 85% of the Orre region covered in desert. The population also fell in the following years, some dying of ill-effects caused by the bomb while others moved out, unable to adjust to the desert life.

But for the Pokémon Association Committee, the results were clear. The separatists in Orre surrendered and the war there was won, beginning a domino effect around other small regions, where the populace became terrified of such a weapon. It wouldn't be long before the whole thing was wiped off the history books and most of the following generation were taught that the desertification of Orre was caused by an unforeseen natural disaster, while Dr. Kaminko had to live with the truth for the rest of his life.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Present day** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, Unova** _

Kaminko stopped reminiscing as his attention was brought to the ongoing meeting. The people around the table, the management that he had so carefully selected, were arguing over the best action to take. It was giving Kaminko a headache, so he cleared his throat to get a chance to speak.

"Sir!" Marshal said immediately. "We await your orders! But I strongly recommend you to go on the offensive!"

"We need to get all the information from Aldith as possible first!" Blaine argued. "Every paper was there and there's no way she could have photographed them - they're printed with an ink that prevents that."

"Team Plasma is capable of more than we thought," Marshal said. "They managed to steal the White and Black stones from the Nacrene Museum, which means they must have some kind of power we don't know about. They managed to get plenty of troops to Accumula Town just for that speech, and _still_ also a small team to infiltrate our headquarters!"

"He's right," Elm told Blaine, sitting next to him as usual. "And, er, we have satellite imagery showing several teams of Team Plasma Grunts doing something in the north. Sure, the police are on their tail, but I doubt anything will come from that…"

"Our priority is the Ultra Beasts, not Team Plasma," Professor Juniper said calmly. "If we send everyone after them and an Ultra Wormhole pops up again, we're done. And we still don't have enough data on Cosmog!" she added, glancing at Professor Cozmo.

"My team is working very hard!" Cozmo argued. "But we're understaffed. Sir," he said, leaning towards Kaminko. "I sent the file about the scientist I want in my team. Both Juniper and I can vouch for her. If I could-"

Kaminko raised his hand to silence Cozmo.

"I'll review the case when I'm able," Kaminko said slowly, making sure to enunciate every syllable. "Now, I agree with both viewpoints here. The fact is that we need to strike at Team Plasma as soon as we can. But the time is not yet. Let's send some people to the north, use the field staff, have Hilda coordinate them. For now, we focus on Cosmog, the Ultra Wormholes and our existing R&D projects. Marshal, ensure our Operatives continue training independently."

"Yes, sir!" Marshal said firmly.

"Professor Juniper, Professor Cozmo, your projects are very crucial, don't be afraid to ask for any resources you need," Kaminko continued. "Professor Elm, I'd like you to delegate more of your duties for your own team. Have them analyze as much data about Ultra Wormhole locations as possible, and continue fine-tuning the EX chips. Your main job, aside from leading your team, is assisting Doctor Blaine with Project Z now. Understood? If so, dismissed."

Marshal, Juniper and Cozmo left the room. Elm was staying at the door, waiting for Blaine, but Blaine waved him to leave, wanting to talk to Kaminko privately.

"Sir, there's a concern," Blaine said with a low, almost whisper-like voice. "If Hilda finds out what we're doing-"

"She will not find out, will she?" Kaminko said sharply. "That is why I'm sending her out. And anyway, we only need to keep this a secret a little while longer."

Blaine frowned, but nodded anyway.

"Doctor, before you leave," Kaminko said, staring forward into space. "Use everything you need to get all the information out of Aldith and Barret. And I do mean _everything_ you need."

"...yes, sir."

"There's another prisoner who just arrived who needs to be questioned," Kaminko continued. "Just questioned, nothing severe. But we need to keep her here for the time being. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see who it is."

With these cryptic words, Blaine left Kaminko's office. Kaminko was left wondering about Ghetsis, and if he had truly been the one who betrayed everyone so long ago.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Team Plasma frigate, somewhere in Unova** _

Ghetsis paced around in the reading room as N studied more books, learning about the Unova's region's history, Pokémon biology and any other subject Ghetsis could possibly teach him. But while Ghetsis was supposed to supervise N's studying, his head was too full of other thoughts. Not only did he have to think about Colress and his project with the stolen data, he had to coordinate Giallo, Ryoku and Bronius, his underlings who were all leading search parties in the north. It was only a matter of time…

"Father," N said quietly, taking his eyes off the books. "I… I spoke with one of the operatives from that organization…"

Ghetsis turned to look at N. Under his gaze, N turned away and pretended to read again, eagerly waiting to hear what Ghetsis had to say.

"I hope they didn't attempt to fill your head with lies," Ghetsis remarked.

"Nothing like that," N said. "But the girl that I battled… she seems to really know and love her Pokémon. I could sense how happy they were. If this Kaminko is so evil, how does he have people like that working for him?"

Ghetsis had to carefully weigh his answer.

"Their minds have been filled with lies and deceit," he finally said. "They were once perhaps good people, but they have made the decision to become an enemy of Pokémon freedom everywhere. And Kaminko… he is the king of lies. A man I once considered my friend, he sold his soul to the corrupt powers."

"Can you tell the story about you and him again?" N asked, completely ignoring his books now. "I haven't heard it since I was a boy…"

"Very well, perhaps then you will understand," Ghetsis said, sitting on the vacant chair next to N.

**~o~O~o~**

_**35 years ago** _

_**Location: Somewhere in the Holon region** _

Weeks after the mission in Orre, the Sages were resting after another mission. They had stormed a temple in a remote part of the small, sparsely populated Holon region mostly composed of mountains and forests. This temple was home to a few separatists and some fairly weak, unevolved Pokémon. However, Kaminko had noticed something odd about the Pokémon, having captured a Beedrill for research. It turned out the Beedrill had developed a sort of thin metal exoskeleton, making it more resilient than others of its kind. According to him, the mutation of the Beedrill was due to the electromagnetism in the area - the very same that was currently preventing them from reaching mission command, effectively leaving them stranded.

Watching Juniper and Kaminko discuss the mission and spending a lot of time together provoked strange, bitter feelings in Ghetsis. He had to shake them off, trying to apply logic. Juniper was a married woman, with a child. But if she ever did choose someone besides Cedric… it would probably not be someone like Ghetsis anyway.

Putting the thought away, Ghetsis instead went to Sakaki and Apollo, who were opening a large iron chest that had been liberated from the separatists. Whatever they were guarding had to be important, but Ghetsis had become skeptical after the incident in Orre, insisting the chest be opened before sending it back to HQ.

Finally, Sakaki broke the lock, and Ghetsis watched as he and Apollo lifted the lid. Instead of an explosive device or some great treasure, there were a pile of smooth and flat rectangular stone tablets, all giving off a subtle glow in many different colors.

" _This_ is what we liberated this temple for?" Apollo asked snidely.

"They have to have some importance," Ghetsis argued. "They wouldn't have fought so hard otherwise. Maybe it's a symbolic artifact to the people living here. Or maybe part of some local religion? What do you think?" he asked Sakaki.

Sakaki was busy observing the tablets with a neutral expression on his face. As often happened, Ghetsis was unable to know what Sakaki was thinking despite spending months in close proximity to the young man.

"Sakaki?" Ghetsis repeated.

"Hm?"

Sakaki looked up at Ghetsis, then put the tablet on his hand back in the chest and closed it.

"I suggest we study these things a bit closer later," Sakaki said. "I doubt anyone will come for these anytime soon."

Later, the Sages gathered together to listen to Captain Juniper's briefing. Though communications lines were still out, Juniper knew what to do. Their orders were to storm and take a tower a few kilometers from the temple. Soon enough, the group was on their way. Jupiter and Kaminko had used data that Sakaki and Izumi had gained by scouting to calculate the best possible route there. As they made their way through the woods, Ghetsis had another conversation with Sakaki.

"Any idea why we are in this backwater place?" Ghetsis asked him. "At least I understood Orre, but who lives here?"

"Apparently they're doing some experiments here that the Committee wants to co-opt," Sakaki commented. "Something called Infinity Energy."

Ghetsis sighed. "I just don't know how you can carry on," he said wearily. "You know all about who is pulling the shots here. That Sird and other corporate scumbags have bought the whole Pokémon League."

"It would appear so," Sakaki said simply.

"And I know you don't like that either!" Ghetsis insisted. "Then why?"

Sakaki glanced at Ghetsis, considering the answer before replying. "I've told you before that I'm not happy about how things are," he said. "The Pokémon League controls Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Galar… and through this war, Alola, Orre and now Holon will fall under their dominion too. Multinational corporations with interests in these fringe regions are willing to pay large sums of money to have the dissidents there eradicated. And still, knowing that and hating myself, I choose to fight. Do you know why?"

Ghetsis shook his head.

"I live for myself, and no other," Sakaki said. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see my vision for a perfect world through. That means we have to secure peace for future generations, use the fame and influence we have gained through our battles to our benefit and seize that power to change the world. Strength of the many for the strength of the one."

"Right…" Ghetsis said, his mind racing at the thought of the opportunities. "This war will have to end someday, and our victory looks more and more certain. Once it's done, we'll be heroes. And who's gonna say not to the Seven Sages."

Sakaki smiled slightly as they continued on.

The trip to the destination took almost two hours, but eventually, they had arrived close enough to stop. The tip of the tower was visible through the thick, tall trees all around them.

"Teams of two," Captain Juniper advised. "Just as planned, Sakaki will go ahead and investigate. After that, me and Ghetsis will take point. Apollo and Izumi follow. Surge and Kaminko, keep an eye on our rear!"

"Who wouldn't wanna watch my rear!" laughed Surge.

Izumi shook her head. "Moron," she muttered, nudging Surge playfully with her elbow.

Giving a nod to the Captain, Sakaki grabbed his weapon and a Poké Ball, swiftly disappearing into the thickets of trees, managing to slowly and silently make his way forward. Ghetsis readied his energy blaster as he followed Juniper through the woods after him a moment later. He had three Poké Balls ready, but didn't want to send any now, not wanting to cause an alarm. With the Captain by his side, Ghetsis felt confident, ready for anything. She gave a last comforting look and a thumbs up to Ghetsis before walking slightly ahead of him as they sneaked through the forest.

And then it happened.

It only took half a minute to occur but it seemed like a lifetime to Ghetsis. The tip of the tower suddenly glowed bright blue, electricity crackling everywhere around them. Then came the echoing, ear-piercing screams from the tower's direction. The Captain acted immediately, grabbing her weapon and pushing Ghetsis on the ground, causing him to lose his balance and roll down into a nearby trench.

What followed next was a bright flash of light and a wave of energy that felt like it could burn and crush everything in its path. Ghetsis felt his whole body flatten against the ground like a Rhyhorn was walking on his back as the wave swept through him, engulfing the Captain. Seconds later, Ghetsis could hear Izumi shouting orders and Apollo screaming nervously and opening fire at something unseen.

At that point, Ghetsis blacked out.

He woke up later in pain. With great effort, he was able to open his eyes, realizing he was lying in a dirt in a cave lit by torches on the walls. Pokémon were crawling all over the place: a group of Cubone with a Marowak, several Marill and Azumarill, a group of Eevee as well as some Jolteon and Flareon, a herd of Mankey and Primeape and so on - and all of them had the same metal shine and thin exoskeleton as the Beedrill did.

Ghetsis was unable to move his body, not feeling his legs while his arms sent a shooting sensation of pain everywhere else in his body as he tried to move them. Two Mankey walked up to him, rolling Ghetsis painfully on his back so he could see around.

"It was about time you woke up," the voice of an elderly man said.

With great effort, Ghetsis was able to get his head a few centimeters off the ground, enough to see he was lying in a pool of blood. His own or someone else's? Ghetsis wasn't sure anymore, maybe both.

An old man sat on a throne very close to him. The throne was made of stone and surrounded by small Pokémon, which the old man was feeding from his hand. The man was wearing colorful robes, and while his head was bald, he had a thick white beard and mustache as well as bushy white eyebrows. He observed Ghetsis with an odd serenity.

"Where…" Ghetsis managed to wheeze at him.

"Right to business," the old man said and got up from his throne, starting to walk around at a very rapid pace for an old man. "My friends here found and saved you after that energy blast. _Your_ friends, unfortunately, died in the blast. Well, maybe one or two managed to survive, but it's doubtful."

Ghetsis couldn't think. Sure, he had anticipated this from the moment he opened his eyes. But maybe the old man was wrong? Maybe there was still a chance? They couldn't be...

"Someone…" Ghetsis groaned. "Set us up… one of us…"

"I wouldn't waste so much precious air if I were you," the old man said, standing above Ghetsis and looking down on him. "The people in that tower suffered a similar fate as your friends. I lost a lot of useful pawns up there. But in the end, they managed to at least build the Infinity Energy machine. Unfortunately, _your_ people will soon come and find it."

Ignoring Ghetsis' pain, both physical and mental, the old man began pacing around again.

"That vile Sird," he huffed. "So this is how she plans to crush us. She has no interest in becoming the Transcendent One. She doesn't want to serve our Lord… damn it all."

Ghetsis didn't understand a word, but he was too preoccupied with what was happening to him.

"Young man, my name is Li," the old man said. "I represent the Circle of the Torn World."

Li revealed a tattoo on his neck - a dark purple circle symbol with triangular spikes coming out of it.

Ghetsis just stared. He didn't understand anything.

"You were betrayed by your government," Li told Ghetsis. "It's run by one of my former comrades, after she and Greevil betrayed me and Drake after some… differences on how he should bring about our Lord's glorious return. But I believe we have found a new player for ourselves…"

Li knelt next to Ghetsis, sweeping his hair aside to get both of his eyes visible.

"You have been wounded here," Li said, gesturing to Ghetsis' right eye. "You will lose vision there soon, there isn't a doctor in sight. In times like these… a sacrifice is needed. I can use the power of the Beast of the Distortion World. I cannot grant you the same, unaging body that we have been given, but I can heal you and give you power as well as the knowledge you can use to change this wretched world for the better. Do you accept?"

Ghetsis once again had no idea what Li was talking about. But the pain in his body was slowly becoming unbearable as he regained sensation, while he could feel his vision fading as he continued to lose blood.

"Do it," he coughed.

"It will be done," Li remarked.

Li's thumb glowed dark purple as he pressed it on Ghetsis' right eye. The pain he felt as Li pushed down was a hundred times more unbearable than what he had been suffering now, with Ghetsis screaming with all his might as the brand of the Circle of the Torn World was placed over his eye.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Present day** _

_**Location: Team Plasma frigate, somewhere in Unova** _

"... the eye I gave was the sacrifice I needed for the Circle," Ghetsis finished. "To stay alive, and to continue fighting against this corrupt world. But should something happen to me, you must carry on my legacy, N."

"Yes, sir," N said, impressed by the story, his eyes wide and his attention focused on Ghetsis. "But what exactly happened to the other Sages?"

"Besides me, only two survived," Ghetsis said. "Kaminko stayed back, and Surge managed to avoid the worst of it, so he only got wounded. Kaminko saved him and dragged him back to be saved. The press made him out a hero and the story of the Seven Sages was… _partially_ exposed," Ghetsis winced as he said it. "But one of us had led us to the tower, knowing that the separatists had commenced an Infinity Energy test. And I believe that flunky of the Pokémon Association, that shameless bootlicker Kaminko was responsible. All the more reason to oppose him and his plans."

Ghetsis looked at N.

"Do not falter!" he told the young man, pointing at him. "There may come a time you will face those operatives again in battle. And when you do, if it's for the good of cause, you must be ready to eliminate them!"


	7. Questionable Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps Leaf get to the bottom of the mysteries behind EXO, while Kris is still an outcast in EXO.

**Chapter Seven:** _**Questionable Ethics** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, Unova** _

Iris was stuck in a jail cell in EXO's basement, and had been for three days now. Dr. Blaine had kindly come down for interrogations and seemed to be shocked and angry that Iris had been taken captive. However, Iris would not tell him anything, and was insisting on waiting for Kris to come, though not out loud. Hilda hadn't mentioned that part either, it seemed, and after Blaine hadn't gotten anything out of Iris, no one had come since except to give her food, while water was coming from a faucet. Fortunately the toilet in the cell was in the corner so people couldn't see, but Iris was painfully aware that she hadn't showered or changed clothes in three days.

That morning, she had seen some EXO security guards mutely ignoring her while moving prisoners from the locked-off interrogation rooms into cells at the end of the hall from Iris. A man and a woman, both pale and red-haired and looking incredibly haggard, were moved to opposite cells. From what Iris had heard, the man was Barret and the woman was Aldith, both Team Plasma infiltrators who had been caught and apparently were being held in the cells indefinitely.

Finally, later that afternoon, Kris walked down the stairs and into the cells. Iris was happy to see her, but her mood soon soured when looking at the state Kris was in. She had always been on the pale and scrawny side but this was more visible than ever, like she had lost several pounds. Her black hair was more unkempt than ever and tied haphazardly while the dark circles under her eyes were very prominent.

In the cell at the end of the hall, Aldith was singing a song off-key:

" _Nobody knooows, the trouble I've been through, nobody knows my sorrow~_."

"Stop that!" Iris shouted. "Apart from being annoying, that's very inappropriate."

Iris heard Aldith snicker but she stopped singing.

"Kris, are you okay?!" Iris asked Kris, who leaned against the bars on Iris' cell. "I only heard you were hospitalized, but nobody told me anything! Everybody's been avoiding the topic since I got here!"

"Who did you talk to?" Kris asked quietly while staring at the floor.

"Dr. Blaine for a bit, and Lyra," Iris said, frowning at Kris. "Nobody else has been here to see me. I would have thought Wes would come at least," she added sadly.

"Well, I would have come sooner," Kris muttered. "But my hospital stay was a bit longer than I thought. Apparently somebody tried to kill me."

Iris gasped, grabbing the bars of her cell tightly. "What happened?!" she shouted.

"I was told a guy from Team Plasma called Ghetsis came and tried to suffocate me with a pillow," Kris said in a disinterested tone.

"Lies!" Aldith shouted from her cell, leaning as close to the bars as she could to catch a glimpse of Kris. "Lord Ghetsis would never! He's a Sage, a father to our King! He's a kindhearted, pure man, he's-"

"Oh, shut up, already!" Barret shouted from the cell opposite. "He's not coming for us!"

"No!" Aldith shouted back. "He will, and I will mention that you're an unbeliever when he does! Don't expect to get the bonus or get invited to the picnic!"

With that, Aldith and Barret fell silent, allowing Kris and Iris to talk again.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked Kris quietly, to which she just nodded. "Well, anyway, we can start thinking about ways we can get you, Lyra, Wes, Leaf and the others out of here!"

"I signed a contract, Iris," Kris said sadly. "I'm not going anywhere for years…"

"We have to do something!" Iris hissed, gesturing at Kris to come closer. "Kris, I found out something disturbing. I found out a construction company in Unova has been getting huge tax write-offs from the Pokémon Association and sending tons of manpower and material for a project in Unova that's not even on the map."

"And?"

" _And_ that same construction company is the one trying to muscle in on the Dragon Clan's territory here!" Iris whispered. " _They're_ the ones trying to forcibly seize our land and drive us out! I told you about this, right? That I needed to become stronger to raise awareness and protect my village from harm?"

"...yeah."

"My parents…" Iris stopped to swallow. "The company employed many of our people a few years ago, but because nobody cared about the people in our village, they didn't care for safety regulations. Hundreds of people got ill, dozens of people died. Including them."

"...I'm sorry, Iris," Kris said softly. "I wish there was something I could do, but I don't-"

"But there is!" Iris said, forgetting to lower her voice, quickly correcting herself. "You and I can show that they're misappropriating taxpayer money and feeding into this place! And that's not all, I heard from the other Gym Leaders that somebody from Gray Matter Talent was doing something on Reversal Mountain that caused Heatran to go berserk! Guess who is working for GMT? Cheren Black, who also works for-"

"EXO," Kris muttered. "But then… they knew Heatran was there…"

"What happened there, Kris?" Iris asked, putting her hand through the bars to hold Kris'. "Lyra and Blaine only briefly alluded to it, nobody wanted to say anything…"

Kris sighed.

"I screwed up," she mumbled. "I… this place, these powers, they're doing something to me… or maybe it's just the way I am…"

"What do you mean?"

"I… damn it," she wheezed. "I left Wes in trouble. I should have helped him. Instead, I chased glory for myself. I didn't think anything bad would happen to him. Or maybe a part of me didn't even care…"

"Don't say that!" Iris scolded. "I've seen you risk your own life for your friends before!"

"I just don't know who I am anymore," Kris said, squeezing the bars of the cell. "Did they put us in that situation to test us?"

"Do you want to stay here or not?" Iris asked firmly.

"I… don't know."

"Kris!"

"I really don't!" Kris said, sounding more like a panicked child now. "I want to get stronger, I want to be a part of an important group that fights evil! I thought that everything I did before was leading up to this, but…"

"It's not worth it," Iris finished the sentence.

Once again, Iris gestured to Kris to come closer. Then, making sure Kris blocked the surveillance camera's view of her, Iris pulled something from her hair: a small, Poké Ball -shaped USB drive.

"Do you remember Blake Hall, Kris?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm the one who told you about him," Kris said, slightly insulted.

"Still good to ask," Iris said. "The guy who was the CEO of that company in the Ranger Union, then turned out to be a criminal gang leader? The guy who used to work for the Pokémon Association and who has met the former Champion Red? That guy?"

"I know who he is, Iris!"

"And remember what Hall told you?" Iris continued persistently. "He said that there are four flash drives out there that contain the access keys to some real sensitive information. That's the whole reason Red retired as Champion and then disappeared! He wanted to blow the lid on the whole conspiracy."

"And now we're living _in_ the conspiracy," Kris said quietly.

"Keep this safe with you," Iris said, handing the USB drive to Kris, who quickly put it in her jumpsuit's pocket. "And try to find the others. Start out by finding Hall. If he's still in EXO's captivity, he might even be here! Maybe not in this cell block, but there might be more. And if he's not here, you can probably find some dirt on whatever they're doing here. If they wanted to capture Heatran from Reversal Mountain, it has to be for some illegal purpose."

Kris sighed. She had never wanted all this responsibility to begin with. She just wanted to become a strong Pokémon trainer.

"I'll… I dunno, I'll see what I can do," Kris mumbled. "How do we get _you_ out, then?"

"Wait for when the time is right," Iris just said. "They have Haxorus and my other Pokémon somewhere. I told them to sit tight for a while, but they can break out of their balls if need be. I don't want you to put yourself in risk by trying to mount some daring prison escape."

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile, in another part of the many, many basement floors and laboratories of the HQ, Gladion was making his way to a certain laboratory after being summoned by someone he hoped he wouldn't be seeing for a while.

However, he had made peace with it. He was committed to his plan. But as usual, fate had thrown a wrench in his plans. When he arrived at the laboratory he had been ordered to, he immediately frowned (more so than usual). His mother, Lusamine, was there, her presence and ego filling the whole room as she greeted Gladion bombastically before hugging him. Lusamine's head scientist Dr. Faba was there as well, along with two researchers from EXO's Pokémon biology department. But standing slightly behind Lusamine in a white dress and hat was his sister, Lillie, who gave Gladion a sad look, while Gladion gritted his teeth.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Lusamine said as she grabbed Gladion around her arms. "Hope you have been sticking with your training and eating enough! I knew my decision to send you here was the correct one!"

"... yes, mother," Gladion said grudgingly.

"Good, good, we've remembered our manners… this time," Lusamine said, a slight edge in her voice. "Dear boy, I called you in today because we need someone to test our latest creation. With the cooperation of the Aether Foundation and EXO, we have created the very first… typeless Pokémon!"

Lusamine, Faba and the two scientists stepped aside, revealing something Gladion hadn't seen yet. Sitting on top of an elevated platform was an abomination Gladion would have never thought of as a Pokémon. It had a mostly black body and it was a quadruped, but instead of a tail, it had a fin and its front legs were vaguely bird-like. Around its neck was a gray, mane-like fur while its head was entirely enclosed in a strange, metallic helmet, only its eyes visible through slits in the front. On top of the helmet was a heavy-looking axe while four spikes also extended from every part of the helmet.

Overall, the whole creature looked like someone had put a bunch of Pokémon together haphazardly to create a sort of chimeric being.

"We call it 'Type: Null'," Faba said proudly, as if it was a catchy name. "We created the artificial body while EXOs' staff created the revolutionary type-changing system through the use of optical drives. Based on my brilliant designs, of course."

"Why…" Gladion started, wanting to just finish the sentence there, but realizing it wasn't a good idea. "Why the mask?"

"Type: Null is very powerful," Faba explained with a reverent tone. "It requires a power regulator to be controllable by us."

 _Another thing mother wants to control_ , Gladion thought.

"And we want to test its battle capabilities, its obedience and the performance of the 'Beast Killer' technology it has been implanted with here at EXO," Lusamine said. "It's a lifeform specifically designed to fight Ultra Beasts. Unfortunately," she said, glancing at Faba, "the RKS System which should allow it to change type is faulty and was rejected by previous prototypes."

"What happened to them?" Gladion asked immediately.

"You know better than to ask silly questions, Gladion," Lusamine warned, a smile still on her face.

"It's the fault of RKS Laboratories!" Faba ranted. "Those damn Galarian fools didn't deliver us a proper disk drive, it's not-"

"Yes, thank you, Faba," Lusamine said quickly. "Either way, we'll have Type: Null prepped and brought to the training room soon, get there in about one hour, all right?"

"...yes," Gladion said.

"Lillie, maybe you should stay here and perhaps catch up with your brother," Lusamine suggested.

"Yes, mother," Lillie said meekly. "But before that, can I go visit-"

"Lillie," Lusamine said firmly. "You'll _want_ to catch up with your brother. I'll see you soon!"

When Lusamine and Faba left, the researchers went back to studying Type: Null. Gladion quickly grabbed Lillie by the arm, leading her away from the researchers, out of earshot. Lillie glanced at Type:Null, shuddering a bit. Gladion knew she had never really gotten used to Pokémon, much less to this kind of monstrosity.

"She dragged you here again?" Gladion said angrily as soon as they were free to talk. "I told you to stand up to her!"

"I know," Lillie said sadly. "It's not that easy, though."

Inhaling, Gladion calmed down and nodded. "Yeah," he just said. "I know."

"Do you?" Lillie asked, looking Gladion in the eyes. "You get to live here now, at least. I have to live at the Foundation with her. And now she'll be here for a whole week."

"A week?!" Gladion exclaimed. "Why?"

"She says after Team Plasma got in, she wants to oversee EXO's work for a while. I got to see some of the labs with her… what they're doing is messed up. I saw the lab they held that poor Cosmog in… they're torturing it!"

"I know…" Gladion sighed. "I mean, I guessed as much."

"Then why don't you do something to stop it?" Lillie implored. "Have you tried reaching out to the other operatives?"

Instead of frowning, Gladion looked almost embarrassed when Lillie said that, muttering something indistinct. Lillie sighed, but also gave an encouraging smile.

"You can do it!" she said. "I know it's hard for you, but this is important! We have to make them wake up and save them from this fate!"

"Not so loud," Gladion hissed. "They're all just so… annoying."

Lillie giggled a bit. "I get it now."

"I was able to talk with that Silver guy on our last mission, though," Gladion said thoughtfully. "He seems pretty dedicated to EXO but at least he appears normal. But the others…"

When Lillie looked concerned, Gladion's expression hardened and he pulled himself together.

"But don't worry," he said. "Mother doesn't know it yet, but she has given us something I can use to fight back."

Gladion looked at Type:Null, whose eyes remained still and unblinking, EXO having most likely drugged it somehow. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to befriend this beast now.

**~o~O~o~**

In the EXO labs, Leaf was making her way through the corridors with determination, not stopping to greet or even look at anyone she passed by. At one point, professor Elm warmly greeted her and tried to start a conversation, but Leaf brushed him off as well, though she felt guilty about it.

Eventually she reached her destination - an innocuous-looking broom closet in a hallway people mostly didn't use, well away from the work stations, offices and laboratories and the general hustle and bustle around the lab. As she entered the broom closet and closed the door, she quickly turned on a flashlight she had brought with her, revealing another person inside.

Silver was sitting on an upside down bucket, his crossed arms and serious expression contrasting the fact that a mop had just fallen on his head as he had been alerted to Leaf's arrival.

"Finally," Silver said, brushing the mop away. "The others will get suspicious if I'm down here too long."

"Maybe you should act less suspiciously, then," Leaf remarked. "What's up?"

"You were right," Silver told Leaf quickly. "Project Z is related to Hilbert, and the Zygarde Cells, but not just that. His body… I'm almost certain that he has parts of a Genesect for a body."

Leaf raised her eyebrows. "Genesect? The extinct Pokémon?" she asked somewhat condescendingly. "Are you sure?"

"One hun... Ninety-five percent," Silver said. "I need you to investigate to get that to a hundred. Here."

Silver passed Leaf something that looked like an ordinary button, similar to the ones on her lab coat.

"Let me guess, a camera?" Leaf asked.

"Yes," Silver said. "Replace the highest button on your coat with this and just lightly squeeze it to take a picture. The lens has a pretty wide radius, so don't worry about the angle too much. It'll automatically upload the images you take to my Pokétch. The signal might be blocked if I'm out of the facility, though, so you need to do it today."

Leaf frowned, but nonetheless removed the top button on her lab coat and replaced it with the one Silver gave her. She decided it was not worth the trouble to ask where Silver had gotten it, knowing who his father was.

Instead, Leaf suddenly remembered something.

"I saw Blaine's files one day during a meeting between the science teams," Leaf said slowly. "There was a Genesect-related document there…"

"So you believe me now?" Silver asked, looking Leaf unflinchingly in the eyes.

"It's still a pretty big leap of logic!" Leaf protested. "But… I will need an access card if I want to see what's going on with Project Z, and Blaine would have one."

"It's not going to be easy to get one from him, but he trusts you," Silver said firmly. "Do whatever you can. Please!"

Leaf smiled. "I wouldn't for anyone else," she said. "But what do you intend to do with these pictures? I wouldn't just march up to Dr. Kaminko with them and force him to change things if something is up."

"I'll… need to think about it," Silver said quietly. "But he can't just kick me out, I have his priceless technology in me, after all. And I'm still one of the highest-ranking guys he has."

Leaf tried to see if Silver was telling the truth or not. Since the two had gone their separate ways months ago, it was hard to trust everything Silver had said. But Leaf trusted her instincts and nodded. As a test, Leaf squeezed the button, and an image appeared in Silver's Pokétch shortly afterward.

"I just realized I have no pictures of you," Leaf said with a smile. "You better send that to me before you go running off again."

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile, in the operations room, things were quiet. Celio was typing something at his terminal, but instead of work, it seemed to be an in-progress 100 000 -page long _Proteam Omega_ fanfiction, while Marshal was lifting weights at his own station. Confirming that neither of them were busy, Wes felt boldly enough to step inside.

"Knock knock, fellas!" he greeted. "Sorry to interrupt… whatever this is, but I heard the assessment is done."

Yesterday had been an assessment day when the trainer's synchronization level with their Pokémon, their physical fitness, their skill with their new Pokétch abilities and their battling ability had been put to the test. Kris was present, making the atmosphere more tense than usual, and no one really said anything to each other there.

"You will receive your score tomorrow like everyone else, Wesley," Marshal grunted, not interrupting his weight training.

"Yeah, I know," Wes said quickly as he stepped further into the room. "But, hear me out here… nobody needs to know I got a little peek earlier. I mean, just my results, no one else's!"

"Come on, Marshal!" Celio said as he spun around in his chair. "There is literally no regulation about it, you're just being a hardass for its own sake!"

Marshal just huffed. "Whatever, just want to be orderly around here, but go on ahead," he grumbled.

Celio gestured Wes to come behind his computer. In a few seconds, Celio brought up the result sheets for the assessment and double-clicked the file with Wes' name and number. Soon, the results were there for him to see, and he soon regretted coming to ask.

"Sixty-seven?!" Wes cried out, prompting Marshal to stop his lifting and glare at Wes. "But… that means it's gone down, after all I did! What about that mission in Accumula Town? I was doin' pretty well!"

"Yesterday's assessment was the biggest factor in changing the grade," Marshal said firmly. "And the Reversal Mission didn't exactly go as planned, either."

"Still on about that," Wes grumbled. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Celio shrugged, while Marshal stood up, a speech prepared.

"Don't just cry about it, son!" he admonished. "Get out there and train! This is a perfect opportunity, things are expected to be quiet for a few days, at least! We're already short-staffed with that traitor gone so we need everyone in the best possible shape. I would strongly urge you not to let that score drop below sixty-six. Now go! BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE!"

Wes rolled his eyes and shuffled away, the pep talk doing nothing but make him feel worse. As he left the operations room, he still decided to heed the words, heading for the battling room, wondering if anyone was there to spar with.

 _Unless it was Kris_ , Wes thought. He still wasn't sure what to say to her.

On the way there, Wes saw Gladion exiting the shower rooms, a towel around his shoulders. His normally slick blonde hair looked comical all wet and hanging on his face, but Wes didn't want to provoke a potential training partner.

"Hi, buddy!" Wes greeted him, despite exchanging maybe ten words with the boy the whole time.

Gladion just frowned at Wes, but nonetheless stopped to see what he had to say.

"Well, I was on my way to the training room and I was wonderin' if you had time to spar," Wes said as cheerfully as he could manage.

Gladion pondered the answer for a bit. "Um, no, sorry, uh… Wes," he said avoiding eye contact with Wes. "Mot… um, command asked me to test their new prototype Pokémon. I was just taking a small break, but I really need to get to it."

Not wanting to prolong the awkward moment, Gladion walked past Wes and left in the opposite direction. Sighing, Wes continued walking, but instead of heading for the training rooms, he took the stairs to the atrium and to the cafeteria instead.

As he expected, Trace and Hau were sitting at their usual table at the cafeteria playing cards, the mood awfully quiet now that Aldith wasn't there anymore. As Wes made it to the table, he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the two secondary operatives.

"Got room for a third?" he asked them carefully

Trace snorted. "Why you asking now?" he said snidely. "Usually you're too good to sit with us lower-ranking-"

"Yeah, sure, grab a seat!" Hau said cheerfully, willfully ignoring Trace. "We were actually looking for a third player!"

"Hau!" Trace said, annoyed.

"You yourself said that like five minutes ago!"

"I have my pride…"

"Thanks, guys," Wes said as he sat down. "And I don't consider myself better than anybody," he added to Trace, grabbing the deck of cards from the table and starting to shuffle it. "I've just had other things on my mind. I still want all of us to get along since we're spending most of our time in this base. So what we playin'? Poker? Bridge? Blackjack?"

"Um, this is an Uno deck," Hau said carefully, drawing a card and showing it to Wes.

Wes frowned. "You were playing Uno with just the two of you?" he asked, trying not to sound condescending.

Trace slammed the table with his palm. "See?!" he shouted. "He's mocking us!"

"No, no, no, no, I love that game," Wes said quickly. "Boy, I can also tell you guys about the time I played Uno against the leader of a small gang in Orre. It was over turf, back when I was still in Team Snagem."

As Wes began dealing cards, Hau looked at him with interest.

"You, uh, doing okay?" he asked Wes. "Trace is kinda right, you don't usually come down here to spend time with us."

Wes shrugged. "Thought you could use company with one of your friends gone."

"Hah, I always suspected that b… ooh, nice, plus four!" Trace said, before collecting himself. "I mean, oh no, what terrible cards…"

"Well I was shocked," Hau said sincerely, picking up his own cards. "She seemed really friendly. Like, she had a mean sense of humor and didn't really take the training _that_ seriously but she never did anything bad to us."

"Yeah, well, we're not the only ones who got stuck with a dud," Trace said, looking at Wes. "What's this I hear that your friend Kris screwed up your mission a while back?"

"Trace!" Hau hissed.

"What? You're the one who told me about that!"

" _Shut up_!"

"Nah, it's true," Wes said calmly as he looked at his own cards. "Even a moron would see that she and I are not… uh, I'm not really talking to her at the moment. If you want the full story, I'm sure you'll get it, with how people love to talk around here."

Wes flipped the top card open and Hau began instantly looking at his own cards feverishly.

"Well, we're happy to have you on board, Wes!" Trace said, slapping Wes on the shoulder.

When it was his turn, Trace immediately slapped a +4 on the table, laughing at Wes. In return, Wes calmly put his own +4 on and Hau retorted with another one. After staring at the cards for a few seconds, Trace sighed and began to slowly lift cards.

"I hate this game…" he grumbled.

**~o~O~o~**

When Leaf reached Blaine's office, she knocked on the door. The timing could not be more ideal. After another 24-hour workday, Blaine had been forced by Kaminko to take a break, but he insisted on sleeping in his office. Leaf had managed to contact Professor Juniper about her concerns, who told Leaf to bring Blaine some papers and also make sure he was getting his rest. Since Leaf knew Blaine would only sleep for maybe four hours, the timing was tight.

The resident of the office seemed to wake up from the knocking, and after slowly opening all the locks on the door, he pushed the door open. Surprisingly, he was still wearing his daily clothes, with the lab coat and sunglasses and everything. The only difference was that he was barefoot.

"Leaf," Blaine muttered drowsily. "This is a surprise. For what do I owe the…"

Blaine stopped his sentence to yawn, so Leaf decided to quickly cut in.

"Sorry for waking you up," she said kindly. "Professor Juniper asked me to make sure you're getting your sleep and not just locking yourself in your office to do more work. And, to be honest, I was kinda worried, too."

Blaine grunted in understanding. Leaf leaned a bit closer towards the office.

"May I...?"

"Uh, sure," Blaine said, still sleepy, opening the door a bit for Leaf.

Leaf stepped into the dark office, noticing the small bed in the corner. Blaine looked at the bed with longing, but instead sat in front of his desk, motioning for Leaf to sit on the vacant chair nearby. The only light was coming in through the CCTV monitors that Blaine was constantly watching.

"I also dropped in to deliver these papers," Leaf said, putting them on Blaine's desk. "Professor Juniper wants you to check them. Um, when you're able, of course."

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine said, scratching the side of his unshaven face. "Damn it… that reminds me… I have some papers that need to be dropped in as well… the guys in my lab need it to cover for me. And there's something about the UB we have as well…"

"Look, Blaine," Leaf said warmly. "You go back to sleep. Let me take care of that."

Blaine grabbed the folder in question from his desk, drumming his fingers on it uncertainly.

"You know me," Leaf laughed. "I'm not gonna look at them, and I'd get in trouble with Juniper and Kaminko if I did, anyway. You've only slept for an hour, anyway."

"Yeah…" Blaine sighed, looking at the glowing digital clock on his wall. "All right, all right. But the security in there is tight. You'll need my access key."

Blaine handed Leaf an ID card with his picture on it. Leaf nodded, putting it in her pocket.

"Just…" Blaine mumbled as he got up and walked to his bed. "Just tell those guys why you're there, drop the papers to them and they'll let you out without any trouble."

Leaf nodded and Blaine nodded back, laying down on the bed. Within seconds, he was already snoring. Smiling and relieved it had been so easy, Leaf grabbed the folder Blaine had asked her to deliver and quickly left the office.

When she was sure she could be alone and away from the reach of the CCTV cameras, Leaf opened the folder and quickly went through the papers.

Leaf didn't want to admit that Silver was right, but he seemed to be onto something. The documents had a suspiciously large amount of Genesect data. Body composition, typing, known attacks, habitat, nutrition, lifespan, skeletal structure... The remaining documents were largely test results about the compatibility between Zygarde Cells and Genesect DNA.

 _Damn it, Silver_ , Leaf thought. _What have you gotten me into_?

Hastily closing the folder and putting the papers back in order, Leaf headed for the labs. She entered the lowest floor of the Pokémon biology labs. Normally, her pass only worked on hours approved by Juniper. But with Blaine's key, Leaf could enter whenever she wanted.

The first thing she noticed were the powerful roars coming from the large hall where Heatran was kept. Arriving at the observation windows, Leaf saw the large Pokémon there, still restrained by ropes, cables and tubes. However, it was now clearly suffering, letting out low roars and grumbles about its predicament as Aether Foundation personnel were crowding around running tests on the large Pokémon. Leaf saw some kind of liquid running down the many, many tubes coming from the ceiling, injecting something into Heatran in blatant violations of what was originally planned. Leaf quickly took a photo.

Walking with determination and not wanting anyone to stop and question her, Leaf made her way through the halls. She knew Blaine was asleep, Juniper and Elm were upstairs and Dr. Kaminko in his office, but the situation could change at any moment. She made her way to the room where Cosmog was kept, the door slightly ajar. Two Aether Foundation personnel were working on the terminals there, and once again, what Leaf saw disgusted her.

Cosmog was being administered electric shocks every few seconds while the Aether Foundation personnel were writing down readings and numbers.

"Better give it another jolt," one of them said. "Run both readings through the program."

With cold determination, the other Aether Foundation employee did so, once again shocking Cosmog, who had nowhere to go, but Leaf could see the poor creature's expression to know that it was in pain.

Catching a picture of the experiment, Leaf went in further, using Blaine's keycard to go deeper into the labs. And in the second laboratory, what she found froze her blood.

A large portion of the laboratory was dedicated to small hospital beds, with dozens and dozens of Pokémon strapped into them, mostly small, unevolved ones. There were Cubone, Machop, Oddish and many more, all apparently sedated as Aether Foundation personnel poked and prodded at them. Leaf quickly took a photograph of that as well before making her way to the laboratory where she knew Project Z was.

There were only two doors in that laboratory, one leading into the main research room and the other into an elevator. Realizing she had a once-in-a-blue-moon chance to get an incriminating picture, Leaf headed for the elevator, using Blaine's key to activate it.

After a long ride, Leaf was prepared. As soon as the doors opened, Leaf ducked out of sight, hiding behind a nearby desk. Fortunately, no one had noticed. She had entered a dark chamber only lit by the countless terminals on desks and walls. Only two Aether Foundation personnel were in the room, making it easy for Leaf to sneak around, making her way past desks to get a closer look. Indeed, there was a large container filled with green-tinted fluid that had the body of a Pokémon floating in it. Leaf identified it as Genesect.

But it was what she heard next that made her freeze, something that surprised her even more than Heatran's roar or all the Pokémon being experimented on.

The muffled sound of a human man coming from another large container near the Genesect one.

" _Where am I?_ "

"You see?" one of the Aether Foundation technicians told his colleague. "He's not responding to the commands. We cannot sedate him?"

Leaf saw Hilbert floating in the container, breathing through a rebreather attached to a hose, holding his hands against the container's glass as he looked at the technicians, clearly panicking.

" _I don't…"_ Hilbert groaned. " _I don't remember… where am I?! Why am I in here?_ "

"We need to do a temporary memory wipe," the other technician said firmly. "It's the only way!"

"Dr. Blaine instructed us not to! We shouldn't interfere with his mental faculties. We can try a different way to-"

"Blaine is not in charge here anymore, got it? The President has authority over every program here. Commence partial memory rewrite!"

Quickly snapping a photo of Hilbert in the container, Leaf dashed out of the room, feeling nauseated by what she just saw. Everything she had done up until now, all the work, all the times she had respectfully talked to Professor Juniper, Dr. Blaine, Professor Elm… and all this time, they knew. They had known what they were doing to Hilbert, the cost of bringing him back. Brainwashing, Pokémon experimentation…

 _No_ , Leaf thought as she quickly got back in the elevator and pressed the 'up' button, remembering to swipe Blaine's card when nothing happened initially. _This cannot be it. Kaminko would not approve of this. It's all because the Aether Foundation is trying to take over_.

Leaf knew there was only way to be sure. As Blaine had instructed, she handed the folder to the Project Z team and quickly left the restricted laboratories and back into the general area. Once again, professor Elm was saying something to her, but she didn't hear a word. She ran as quick as she could to the nearest general elevator and headed to the facility's top floor.

Reaching the door of Dr. Kaminko's office, Leaf took a deep breath. She had to collect her thoughts and organize them in a rational manner. She decided against showing the pictures that she had taken, trying to focus on using her own words instead. Her hands trembling, Leaf pressed the buzzer button by Dr. Kaminko's office door. Very quickly, a response came through the intercom.

" _Yes_?" the low voice of the administrator said.

"Dr. Kaminko, sir," Leaf said shakily. "I have something important I need to discuss."

" _It will have to wait_ ," came the curt reply. " _I am extremely busy at the moment. Please make an appointment with professor Juniper and I will_ -"

"It's about Project Z!" Leaf pleaded. "I _have_ to talk to you!"

At first, there was silence. Then, the door was buzzed open. A grateful Leaf stepped into the office.

The opulence of the office wasn't a huge surprise considering the organization's large budget, but Leaf was still taken aback by the large wooden desk, the panoramic window showing the forests and mountains around the facility and the rows and rows of bookshelves around the office. There was also a private elevator in the office, though Leaf had no idea where it led.

Looking at Leaf expectantly, Kaminko nodded at a chair on the other side of his desk. Feeling her legs trembling at every step, Leaf eventually made her way to the end of the office, sitting in the chair.

"This sounded urgent," Kaminko said as soon as Leaf sat down. "Are you alright? Has there been an incident at the laboratories?"

"Sir, I believe it's a mistake to let Lusamine's technicians access our laboratories," Leaf said quickly, her nervousness clearly coming through. "There's some flagrant ethics violations happening here! I'm talking about illegal and inhumane Pokémon experiments, and human experiments as well! I saw what they're doing to Hilbert! I know he's been resurrected with the Genesect body and Zygarde Cells and is currently being _brainwashed_ by Lusamine's people."

Dr. Kaminko stood silently, fingers clasped together as he looked at Leaf. Taking this as a good sign, Leaf continued.

"Sir, I think Lusamine is doing something really wrong here!" she said. "We're better off finding our funding elsewhere! We should report her to the authorities!"

When Leaf was done, Dr. Kaminko was silent again for half a minute. Then, he stood up, prompting Leaf to do the same.

"These are serious allegations," he said simply.

"I have photographic evidence!" Leaf said quickly.

Dr. Kaminko raised his, holding his palm towards Leaf. "I understand," he said calmly. "I merely meant this is not something we should discuss here. Follow me, we're going to my private laboratory."

Leaf followed Kaminko to his office's elevator, which he activated with his palm print. Kaminko and Leaf stepped into the elevator, which took them up to a floor higher than Leaf knew was possible. Most likely it was inaccessible from everywhere else.

As the elevator arrived, however, Leaf felt the air sucked out of her lungs. Lusamine was sitting serenely by a cluttered desk with lots of papers, folders, computers and lab equipment stacked on top of it.

With Kaminko behind her, Leaf had to step forward and out of the elevator, unsure of what to say.

"Did you hear everything?" Kaminko asked Lusamine.

"Every word," Lusamine said calmly.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Kaminko said, pressing a button on the elevator.

The doors behind Leaf closed and the elevator went back down, leaving Leaf alone with Lusamine.

 _They are in cahoots_ , Leaf thought. _They were from the very beginning. I was just too blind and too trusting to see it._

"Sit down," Lusamine said, smiling sweetly as she pointed at an old chair next to the desk.

Leaf didn't know what to do. She wondered just how much did she know, and how much she could bluff her way out of the situation.

"Sit," Lusamine said again, more insistently. " _Please_."

Leaf knew she had to obey, sitting next to Lusamine's desk. She tried not to show how much she was shaking as Lusamine calmly observed her.

"Now," Lusamine said. "How old do you think I am?"

Leaf blinked. "Um… come again?"

"It's a simple question," Lusamine said patiently. "How old do you think I am? Take a guess!"

"Um…" Leaf wasn't sure about the answer Lusamine was looking for, but decided to be honest. "27? 28?"

Lusamine shook her head. "And yet I have a 16-year old daughter?" she stated.

"Um... " Leaf was wondering if her answer was going to take her to a worse place. "I assumed… maybe she was adopted, or… maybe you're an older sister who assumed guardianship?"

"I appreciate it, Leaf, but the truth of the matter is that I am 41 years old," Lusamine said, which took Leaf by surprise. "Lillie was born naturally, like any other child, just slightly after her brother Gladion. I'm the biological mother of both of them. But the story of my birth is a bit different. I wasn't born like them, or like you, presumably. I was created in the lab, from the cells of my mother, who couldn't conceive a child herself."

Leaf wondered why Lusamine was opening up like this, while Lusamine took a book from a drawer, opening it and showing it to Leaf. It was a photo album, with one of the photos depicting a younger Lusamine, though the only visual difference was that her hair was only chin-length at the time. She was standing next to a handsome, blonde-haired man, while on her other side was a tall, pale woman with lavender hair wearing a high-collared business suit. She looked familiar to Leaf.

"This is my husband, Mohn," Lusamine said, pointing at the man. "A few years older than me and from an esteemed family. He was half-Alolan and decided to connect with his roots, studying theoretical physics at Alola University. That's when I met him, studying Pokémon biology at the time. It was politically convenient that we got married and had children, but I still loved him."

There was a hint of longing in the way Lusamine said that, but she soon moved to pointing at the lavender-haired woman.

"This is my mother," Lusamine said. "Sird is her name."

"Sird?!" Leaf exclaimed. "She's-"

"Owner and CEO of multiple multinational companies, yes," Lusamine said. "And currently, the one who controls the Pokémon Association Committee and the Pokémon League. Chairman Rose from Galar may be the one nominally in charge, but he, and all the rest, answer to Sird's bidding."

"She couldn't have children the normal way," Lusamine continued. "Not due to biological factors as much as… metaphysical ones. Nobody knows this, but she has actually lived for centuries thanks to an ancient ritual that had her fate intertwined with the Beast of the Distortion World, Giratina."

Leaf gasped. "Then she's a member of-"

"The Circle of the Torn World, yes, the last of the original members," Lusamine said nonchalantly. "The price of no aging was the inability to have children, but modern science was able to circumvent this eventually. Madam Sird has controlled our governing body since at least the times of the war 35 years ago, if not even longer. With her resources, she was able to arrange my creation and eventually the creation of the Aether Foundation. It may have the appearance of a non-profit organization, but in truth, it's just a way for her to increase her control over our nation."

"Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Galar, Orre, Holon, the Decolore Islands, the Sevii Islands… all practically under her control, especially following the war. Only the Ranger Union resisted the League's rule, despite the Circle's attempts to take over that, too. I may be her daughter, but in the end, I, too, have a predestined part to play, and should I stay from the script, I will be easy to dispose of as well."

"Of course, I have no intention of doing so. EXO and the Aether Foundation are still under my control, and thanks to Dr. Kaminko's co-operation, I will have the power to open Ultra Wormholes very soon. The Ultra Beasts will be under my control as well, thanks to the very research you have done here, while our research will enable Sird to gain the power of Giratina for herself."

"Why do you want to control them?" Leaf whispered, shaking her head slightly. "Their very existence here jeopardizes the dimensional balance!"

"Someone has done their homework," Lusamine mused. "The Ultra Beasts are perfection, the ultimate creatures, able to survive in any dimension possible. Here, the Distortion World, Ultra Space, anywhere. Me and my husband were investigating the possibility to fuse with one before his disappearance, and I will see his work through."

"Then what is Project Z for?" Leaf asked.

"That is primarily Kaminko's pet project," Lusamine said. "But it just happens to benefit the Committee as well. In truth, Hilbert is inconsequential. The fact that we were able to resurrect him and gain a valuable test subject is good, but should something happen to him, we still have the data from the synchronization experiments. By harnessing enough data from EXO's operatives, we are able to use the Genesect bodies to create artificial beings that are entirely in our control. With the mindset of a human being and all the powers of a legendary Pokémon, we'll have an army of controllable soldiers."

"Unbelievable," Leaf whispered.

"Of course, Dr. Kaminko would rather have the data of a particular Pokémon trainer," Lusamine said, narrowing her eyes at Leaf. "Someone you know, in fact. A former Champion from Kanto who went missing…"

Leaf scoffed, crossing her arms. "You'll never have Red," she said. "And even if you torture me or drug me or anything, I won't be able to tell you where he is!"

"Yes, we know," Lusamine said casually. "I don't know why you think we would _torture_ you… the very idea is awful."

"I'm sure you're treating the captive Team Plasma members in jail very delicately," Leaf snorted. "Or Blake Hall, or Pryce's body. Or Dawn, who's still in one of your medical facilities! And now you're going to make me disappear! Why else would you be telling me this?"

Lusamine laughed. "Dear Ms. Greene," she chuckled. "The only place we want you to disappear in is your research. Speaking of which, would you like an office facing the mountains or do you prefer a forest view?"

"...what?"

Leaf moved her chair further from the desk. Something was _very_ not right here.

"Doctor Blaine and Professor Elm don't yet know what we're doing to Hilbert's memory," Lusamine explained. "Rest assured, it's still the same Hilbert, we're only making sure he doesn't remember his time spent in the laboratory. As far as he and the others think, he is unconscious for the duration of the tests. Professor Juniper is more in the loop, but we've found her morale and dedication a bit lacking recently. Someone more capable should be running the biology department while we temporarily move Juniper to help the Interconnectivity team before we let her back to Nuvema Town in her little laboratory"

"Me?!" Leaf shouted. "Why would I ever agree to that?!"

"If you accept, you'll have full control of what your department does," Lusamine said with a shrug. "You'll have the authority to stop any experiments you deem cruel. Maybe you'll save a lot of Pokémon from ending up as lab rats. Of course, the experiments on Heatran will need to continue. Not only do we want its core, but its exoskeleton will be perfect for our latest project, the 'DNA Splicers'."

"The what?"

"It's a long story, Leaf, but we'll tell it to you later. You see, we want you to lead that project when we're ready to start. But that's only if you accept the job. If you do, I hope you're ready to start tomorrow already."

Lusamine stood up and walked around the desk, giving her hand for Leaf to shake.

"What will it be?" she asked. "Just so you know, I would accept it if I were in your shoes. It's useless to resist, as the very forces who control our entire nation are against you. But if you do, you'll at least be able to do some spectacular work, reduce the amount of Pokémon suffering and, of course, you'll have the job you've always dreamed of."

Leaf looked at Lusamine's outstretched hand, ready to make her decision.

**~o~O~o~**

After socializing with Trace and Hau, Wes was finally ready to see Iris. Filled with dread, Wes stepped down the stairs into the cells. He was surprised that the operatives were able to roam freely even there, but then again, the cell doors could only be opened through very select personnel anyway.

Seeing Wes arrive at her cell door, Iris jumped up from her bed in joy. Quickly adjusting her dirty, wrinkly clothes, Iris ran to the door and tried to reach Wes out for a hug, but couldn't quite fit her whole arms through the gaps between the bars.

"Finally!" Iris squealed. "I've been wanting to see you for so long. We didn't get to talk at all in Accumula Town! What have you been doing?!"

Wes' expression was just sad, seeing Iris locked up like this. Out of all the people Wes knew, Iris probably deserved this the least.

"Hey…" he greeted quietly. "I… sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You had a lot on your mind, I'm sure," Iris said kindly. "Me, I've got all the time in the world. Been catching up on sleep, doing a lot of studying in my brain… good stuff."

Iris smiled when she said it, but Wes knew this wasn't right.

"It's not fair," Wes said. "They shouldn't keep you here."

"I'm here on my own volition, Wes," Iris insisted. "I want EXO to stop doing the weird things they're doing and for you guys to find a way to break out of your contracts."

"It ain't that easy," Wes said. "And I don't want to just quit! I've been working my butt off to get better, to make myself useful."

"You were already useful!" Iris insisted, but Wes' pity party wasn't over.

"No, I'm not!" he argued. "I'm not as skilled as Lyra, or as tough as Hilda, or as smart as you! I've wasted most of my time trying to get a quick buck or following people around in hopes they'll be useful to me!"

Sighing, Wes sat down, leaning on the bars of the empty cell opposite to Iris.

"Have you talked to Kris yet?" Iris asked.

Wes shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Iris, not looking forward to the inevitable conversation topic.

"She feels horrible about what happened," Iris said. "I know she should come and apologize and talk things out with you. And I know what she did was wrong. But for now, you need to work together. Or this place will change you for the worse!"

Wes sighed. "You're right," he said. "I'm still mad, but what I want more than ever is for things to get back to normal."

Remembering something from several days ago, Wes reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit, pulling out a card for Gray Matter Talent, with the name Cheren Black and his contact information. Even though Wes had flicked the card from his hands when they last met, he still had picked it up from the floor later, claiming to the others he would 'put it in trash'.

But desperate times called for desperate measures. Wes stood up, card firmly in hand, as he looked straight at Iris.

"I'm not going to let them keep you here!" he said. "I'm going to become stronger, no matter what it takes."

"Wes, I'm fine, it's part of the plan!" Iris called out.

But Wes was already on his way to storm off. Phone calls to the outside world were strictly restricted, but as Cheren was working for EXO, he knew he would get a hold of him. He just had to be ready to hate himself for what he was going to ask.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Later that evening** _

As night fell on the headquarters, the daily hustle and bustle was slowing down. The non-permanent employees of the base had left long ago, though scientists, researchers and other staff still remained on the night shift.

However, the permanent residents of the base weren't going anywhere. Some were still working as others enjoyed their free time.

Kris was staying in her room, staring at the walls, in deep thought. Lyra was playing with her Typhlosion, brushing its fur while feeding it Pokémon treats. Gladion practiced into the night with Type:Null, bonding with the Pokémon as he yelled instructions and the Pokémon used its axe to chop practice dummies in the training room. Lillie, staying in the base due to her mother staying there, was in Cosmog's room, reading a bedtime story to it, managing to make the suffering Ultra Beast fall asleep. Iris sat on the bed in her cell, going through the information on her mind as she listened to Aldith and Barret's distant snoring across the hall. Blaine was busy at work, running diagnostic tests on Hilbert's container while Hilbert himself was reading a book in his room, blissfully unaware of today's experiments. In the room next to him, Hilda was sleeping soundly after another day of hard fitness training.

In Kaminko's office, the administrator was working late into the night on paperwork about the EX chips and their functionalities, going over things he wanted to be adjusted based on reports. While working, Kaminko glanced at the elevator door in his office, wondering what Lusamine was doing in her meeting.

In the room where Kaminko had his virtual meeting before, Lusamine was addressing the monitors in the dark room, all with numbers from one to eleven on them.

" _I trust that everything went without incident_ ," the electronically altered voice from the speaker on monitor 01 came.

"Yes," Lusamine told the Committee. "She took the job. We'll phase professor Juniper out in the coming weeks."

" _The work is on schedule then_ ," said a voice from monitor 03. " _Everything is proceeding as we planned_."

" _Kaminko got results after all, even if it took a lot of time and money_ ," the voice from 05 said.

" _We will keep you posted for any new information about Ultra Wormholes_ ," said 01. " _For now, stay there for a few more days, then return to Alola. Keep us updated through regular reports, of course_."

"Of course," Lusamine said respectfully.

" _This meeting is adjourned_ ," 01 said, and all the monitors turned off while the dark room suddenly became brightly lit.

**~o~O~o~**

After leaving her meeting, Madam Sird walked out of her office, down a flight of stairs and into a dark stone chamber. A symbol of a dark purple circle with spikes pointing in every direction was painted on the floor and people in robes that covered their faces were standing around it in anticipation. One of them was reading something from a book, but paused as Sird entered. When Sird nodded at him, the cloaked man continued.

"...release this one from torment," he said as the other cloaked figures chanted in hushed voices. "Return to this world what is rightfully its. Return!"

Blue electrical sparks appeared in the center of the painted circle, the cloaked people flinching and retreating. After a few more violent bursts, the sparkling stopped, a person materializing in the middle of the circle in a flash.

It was a young woman with curly blonde hair in a stylized Team Rocket uniform, the logo emblazoned on a black shirt that was partly broken and looked too big on the woman, who looked half-starved, disheveled and panicked. Sird snapped his fingers, and two of the cloaked figures instantly rushed the woman, placing a collar around her neck and quickly retreating.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Domino," Sird greeted the woman, stepping forward without fear. "I was watching your performance when you were working with Pryce. I couldn't let someone of your talents be stuck in Ultra Space, so we have brought you back. From this moment on, you will be working directly for me. Forgive the shock collar, but considering your history, I figured precautions were in place. As such, I wouldn't try disobeying my orders if you want to keep your nervous system intact."

Shaking and breathing heavily, the woman pulled herself on her feet, her white boots squeaking against the smooth, stone floor of the chamber. She turned to look directly at Sird, a crazed, fixated expression on her face, her blue eyes bulging out. Her face was covered by a thin layer of dirt.

"Spending so many weeks there couldn't have been easy," Sird continued without hesitation. "While your body should have been in a state of almost stasis while there, I'd still understand if you'd like to drink a glass of water or eat something before you give me your answer. But rest assured, working under me you'd be heavily rewarded. And the best thing is, you'll soon be able to extract vengeance on that girl who wronged you and left you in that world."

Brushing her dirty hair from her face, Domino looked at Sird in the eyes.

"Just tell me who you need killed, boss," she said cheerfully.


	8. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine's daughter Lillie disappears from EXO, as does UB-00 Cosmog, and Lyra wants the task of bringing her back.

_**Location: Chargestone Cave, Unova** _

Suicune was making its way through Chargestone Cave. The magnetism and static electricity in the air was not pleasant for the Pokémon, nor were the cramped quarters, which could cause anyone to catch a glimpse of it. Suicune was forced to take cover behind a rock before dashing into another cover, rinsing and repeating to make any progress. After a particularly hard stop, something hiding in Suicune's mane suddenly awoke.

"Hey, watch where you're going, furball!" Victini complained as it emerged from the depths of Suicune's purple mane. "Oh, hey, we arrived. Just as I thought."

Victini got off Suicune's back and floated in the air, holding up its hand.

"There's energy from a wormhole here," it said, eyes darting to the sides. "I feel it!"

" _Took you long enough_!"

Victini and Suicune turned to look. Hovering amidst blue-glowing rocks nearby was a strange creature. It was white with a yellowish tint and had a very thin, lithe body, but with a large, wide shell on its back that grew from its head like long, straight hair, as well as two very long antennae that reached all the way to the tip of its feet. All in all, it was like an elegant, anthropomorphic cockroach.

"Pheromosa," Victini commented. "I thought I smelled something. You know, in this world, they have something called 'lakes', you might want to try them."

"As if I," Pheromosa said smugly, "would ever soil my beautiful body in anything touched by someone or something from _this_ disgusting world."

"Are you alone?" Victini asked. "Should I expect any friends to show up? Blacephalon? Nihilego? Buzzwole?"

Suicune growled slightly at Pheromosa, who just looked amused.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll know when my friends get here," Pheromosa remarked. "We sent that runt Cosmog in as a scouting run to determine if humans had the necessary capability to capture us. When that was confirmed, I arrived in this cave to lay the groundwork for our invasion. The electrical interference is too big for primitive human devices to detect us."

"Well, too bad we're here," Victini said, snapping its fingers to create a small fireball that levitated above its hands. "Me and my buddy here are going to send you back to whatever corner of hell you crawled out of and then ensuring nobody opens a portal here! And if you bring your friends… well, things are going to look very bad for you with the team that I've been building."

Suicune looked up at Victini.

"Okay, _we've_ been building," Victini amended. "Anyway, you, scram!" it shouted at Pheromosa.

"All right, I will," Pheromosa said. "But before I go, I have a parting gift for you."

Smiling and spreading its arms, opening the shell on its back to reveal a pair of wings, Pheromosa began spreading a misty cloud of pollen-like substance all over the cave. Though Victini and Suicune were unaffected, several Galvantula and Joltik suddenly crawled into view from small tunnels and from around corners and under rocks.

"These two barbaric things would dare to try and hurt me!" Pheromosa exclaimed to the group of Joltik and Galvantula. "I command you to get rid of them!"

With that, Pheromosa flew out of the cave faster than even Suicune could react to, leaving it and Victini to deal with the attacking bugs under Pheromosa's thrall.

**Chapter Eight:** _**Dreamer** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

_**The next morning** _

While the basic training may have ended, the Operatives were still given lectures at various points about different topics. At the moment, Blaine and Marshal were talking about another Ultra Beast, a red, bulky one titled 'UB-02 Absorption', or 'Buzzwole', more catchily. The operatives were taking notes in silence, with Kris, Lyra and Wes all sitting far apart from each other. Aldith's chair was, of course, empty.

"The stinger on its head is for absorbing energy from its foes," Blaine explained as he was projecting Buzzwole's image on the wall. "It needs to be avoided at all costs."

"The Ultra Beasts aren't strictly Pokémon so they don't have types as we know them," Marshal commented. "But based on what we've been able to identify, it corresponds roughly to a bug-type. Remember this when fighting it. Its battling style has some of the characteristics of a fighting-type as well, it seems, but without physically encountering and scanning one, it's tough to s-"

The lecture was interrupted by an alarm bell suddenly going off, accompanied by a red light near the ceiling starting to flash. Then, an announcement through the intercom from a random technician followed:

" _Attention all staff_ ," the technician said. " _UB-00 Cosmog has been stolen. Repeat, specimen UB-00 Cosmog has been stolen._ "

Once the alarms went off, the class was quickly dismissed, with the Operatives sent to their rooms. However, after only a few minutes, Lyra was summoned to the Operations Room. As she arrived, she was surprised to see it full of people: secondary Operatives Gladion, Hau and Trace were there, as well as Leaf, Hilda, Dr. Kaminko, and to Lyra's shock, president Lusamine. Not sure how to address Lusamine, Lyra decided to just be herself.

"So, why did you call me?" she asked. "Something to do with that annoying alarm?"

"Ms. Lyra, dear," Lusamine said sweetly as she addressed Lyra, making her uncomfortable. "Thank you for responding to the call. That alarm was indeed caused by the theft of our beloved Cosmog, perpetrated by none other than my poor, misguided daughter, Lillie-"

"Which is why," Gladion interrupted, "you should let me go after her! I can-"

" _You_ can focus on Type:Null and your training, dear Gladion," Lusamine said pointedly. "Dr. Kaminko has already assured me that these two fine young men can handle it."

Lusamine gestured at Trace and Hau, surprising Lyra. This seemed to be a very important mission to be given to the two of them.

"Um, if it's alright with you," Lyra offered, "I could go with them."

"Nonsense, you were called in here for a different reason," Lusamine said. "Ms. Leaf here is going to go pay a final recruitment meeting to bolster our Exology team. I would like someone to accompany her."

Things definitely didn't seem right. "Why?" Lyra asked.

"Because we had a Team Plasma infiltrator in our midst for weeks," said Dr. Kaminko. "There is a risk that they could have caught a glimpse of our recruitment candidates and they would benefit by attacking them or otherwise preventing us from getting to them. For example, this Dr. Colress who works for them at the moment is one of the leading bioengineers in Unova… a lot of damage could have been undone if we had gotten to him before Team Plasma did."

"And considering you were able to increase your score in the previous assessment to seventy-seven, we believed you would be the best for the job!" Lusamine said.

"Don't worry, ma'am!" Trace said excitedly, unable to keep his eyes off Lusamine for even a second. "We'll bring her back to you!"

"Uh, yeah, but, um, how?" Hau said, scratching his head. "You were telling me that she kinda… disappeared."

"Teleported away thanks to Cosmog's power, to be precise," Lusamine said. "It must have involuntarily used its teleport due to distress from being broken out from its safe confinement. However, she is still in Unova, and thanks to a handy tracking device on her bag, I can monitor her wherever she goes."

Lyra wasn't sure which disgusted her more, the contents of Lusamine's sentence or the cheerful tone with which she said it. However, she managed to hold her tongue and not say anything.

"So you should have no trouble reaching my daughter and returning her safely, poor dear must be confused and frightened right now," Lusamine told Trace and Hau. "Leaf, Lyra, you head on to the teleport in 30 minutes. It'll take you to Accumula Town again, from where you'll be taken to your destination near Striaton City by car. Off you go!"

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile, Wes had taken advantage of the cancelled class to sneak into the atrium, waiting for his guest. Despite the fact that his guest was a high-ranking employee, something still made Wes nervous, like he was breaking protocol and was about to have a cane rammed up somewhere by Blaine for that.

However, his wait was rewarded when Cheren Black ascended the stairs, wearing a black suit this time that further increased the image of a salaryman. However, Cheren held in his hands something that removed Wes' doubt and disgust about him: an unlabeled bottle of pills.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed. "Just give me that and I'll transfer you the money later."

But when Wes reached out his hand, Cheren lifted the bottle away from him.

"Do you even know what this is?" Cheren asked condescendingly.

"You said it would make me stronger and more synchronized, that's all I need!" Wes said impatiently. "Look, if you're worried about my health, I'll have you know, it's not my first rodeo. Sometimes I start my day out with _two_ vitamin supplements."

"Please don't do that," Cheren said seriously, "though it's not your health I'm all that concerned about. This is Compound EX-MG. Before the chips developed here were in working order, these boosted the synchronization levels of both trainers and their Pokémon and were thoroughly tested. However, Kaminko improved the chip technology and this was discontinued as unnecessary, as he didn't want any artificial chemicals to influence his precious Operatives."

"Okay, and I'll be sure to call you when I find out who freakin' asked," Wes said, taking a step towards Cheren. "Now hand it over already!"

"As for my compensation," Cheren continued, "this is not about money. I'm not some dealer. I'm doing you a favor and I expect it returned."

Wes sighed. "I'm not going to like this aren't I?"

"I need someone on the inside," Cheren said. "A man who can report to me what EXO is doing when I'm not around."

"Still schemin' around?!" Wes lamented. "I thought this was your end goal. You got Kris, Lyra and me to work here."

"I'm also the one who scouted Trace and Aldith," Cheren pointed out smugly. "Shame about that last one, but alas, she had us all fooled… but my end goal…"

Cheren smiled as he loosened his tie and stepped closer to Wes.

"My end goal is best kept quiet for the time being," he said quietly. "But you already know it. I've been honest with you since we met. I intend to expose the corruption in the Pokémon Association and replace those old fools with some _real_ leadership. And EXO is a great way to accomplish this. Of course, now is the time to focus on the Ultra Beasts and Team Plasma. The rest will come later."

Cheren held the bottle of pills at Wes' eye level but just out of reach.

"So, will you do it?" he asked. "Will you tell me _everything_ I want to know?"

Wes contemplated the offer for a while. The bottle was small, maybe enough for a couple of weeks. He wasn't sure when the time to break out Iris would be. And what if he had to fight an Ultra Beast again? Still, an offer like this from Cheren had _never_ done any good for Wes.

 _But what choices do I have_?

"Fine," Wes said, and he and Cheren shook hands. Holding the bottle up carefully between his thumb and index finger, Cheren slowly put the bottle on Wes' extended palm.

"Enjoy your strength, buddy," Cheren told him. "You'll need it."

**~o~O~o~**

"So who are you going to visit?" Iris asked Lyra, who had changed back to her normal clothes, the red shirt and blue overalls.

Before her departure, Lyra had decided to go into the basement and pay a visit to the still-jailed Iris. Despite the four days of imprisonment, Iris' spirit didn't seem broken at all.

"Leaf told me it's someone called Dr. Fennel," Lyra said ambivalently. "Really don't see the point of me going there."

"Fennel!" Iris said excitedly. "She's a friend of mine! And a friend of professor Juniper's. You _should_ do your best to get her on board. Then she can convince Juniper of how crazy this place is. And Juniper is below only Kaminko and Lusamine."

"You're very optimistic about this," Lyra stated.

"I have to be," Iris said as she began stretching in her cell. "I have to do this for my village, and for you guys! If things get worse, the other Gym Leaders know where I am and Drayden is looking after the gym."

"Well, they don't really know _where_ you are specifically, not even we know," Lyra said bluntly. "All I know is we're in Unova."

Iris, however, wasn't discouraged, at least on the surface. "Don't worry about me!" she said cheerfully. "Just worry about getting Fennel here safely!"

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile, Silver was talking to Gladion at the training room. He was wary of Type:Null, who was relaxing at Gladion's feet, but it looked docile and harmless enough. Gladion even scratched its neck every once in a while despite his stern look. Making sure the door was locked and they were out of the reach of the cameras, Silver showed Gladion the photos and videos Leaf had taken the day before.

"You believe me now?" Silver asked Gladion.

"Have to," Gladion muttered. "I saw it with my own eyes. Hilbert always seemed so… normal."

"That's the first sign of trouble in a place like this," Silver remarked. "I got the vibe that you weren't exactly happy being here."

"I'm only doing it to gain strength and to help out my sister," Gladion said irritably. "And now she's who knows where."

"I know this is a tough time for you," Silver said, "but I need everyone to be on the same page. We need to confront management with this information. I've already talked to the others, but unfortunately I doubt I can get Leaf on board… last I heard she was suddenly promoted to head of the biology team…"

"I'm ready for anything," Gladion said. "In fact, there's this Alolan gang who might be able to help. Their leader tried to do some kind of deal with mother but they had some… differences."

"Excellent," Silver said.

However, he had no idea what to say next, and Gladion wasn't exactly the easiest to socialize with. Fortunately, an announcement from Celio came through his Pokétch.

" _Silver, Dr. Kaminko wants to see you_ ," he said.

"I gotta go," Silver told Gladion. "But be ready. We make our move tonight!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Dreamyard, near Striaton City, Unova** _

_**A few hours later…** _

The car dropped Lyra and Leaf off as close to the Dreamyard as it could get. Unlike what Lyra expected, it wasn't a high-tech laboratory or an office building, but a ruined, dilapidated and overgrown research facility abandoned decades ago.

Still, however, the place still had power and Dr. Fennel was living there most of the time now, continuing her research on topics most of Unova's scientific community didn't care about. One of the laboratories was indeed fully powered and lit up, so Lyra and Leaf walked up to that building, Leaf knocking on the door. They waited there in complete silence for a minute. Lyra had noticed Leaf had gotten a lot more distant after apparently getting a promotion, not that the two were close to begin with.

Finally, the door was opened, and Fennel opened a door. She looked quite frenzied, like she had stayed up two nights in a row, lab coat wrinkled and her long, dark hair looking messy.

"Um, Dr. Fennel," Leaf said when Fennel just stared at the two quizzically. "My name is Leaf, I work for EXO. You and professor Juniper have been in talks about joining our organization?"

For some reason, Fennel gasped slightly when she heard Leaf mention who she was with.

"Um, hello, unfortunately it's not a good time," she said, trying to close the door. "Come back… uh, I'll call you!"

Leaf quickly put her foot in the door before Fennel could close it.

"Our number is not listed," she deadpanned. "Look, we traveled a long way to get here, can you at least hear us out?"

Looking bothered again, Fennel nonetheless opened the door a bit, sighing as she let Lyra and Leaf in.

As the two entered, the reason why soon became clear. Lillie was sitting at a table, calmly sipping tea, with the bag that no doubt contained the stolen Cosmog sitting at the chair next to her. Seeing Lyra and Leaf enter with Fennel giving her an apologetic look, Lillie went pale with fear, spilling tea all over the table.

Realizing that the situation was about to escalate, Lyra quickly spoke up:

"Calm down, it's okay," she quickly said. "Um, I don't know if you remember me… my name is Lyra, this is Leaf, from our R&D department. Just sit down, we're not here to arrest you."

Leaf opened her mouth to protest, but Lyra dragged her aside for a bit.

"Can we not freak her out right away?" she asked Leaf quietly. "I know we need to get Cosmog back-"

"And Trace and Hau were sent to get _her_ back as well," Leaf muttered. "That was the prez's orders."

"Yeah, but," Lyra said, pausing when she didn't have an argument. "Can we at least… not tell her that yet? We're here to talk to Fennel, we don't have to make it harder by trying to get her as well. Just… let her have some relief."

Leaf glanced at Lillie, then the bag next to her. "Fine," she whispered to Lyra. "We better start."

Lyra and Leaf turned to Lillie and Fennel again, Leaf putting on a fake smile while Lyra looked at Lillie in a way she hoped was encouraging.

"Don't worry, Lillie," Lyra said. "Our mission has nothing to do with you. We're not going to make a scene if you won't. Is that ok?"

Lillie looked at Lyra for a bit before nodding, sighing in relief.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"I'd like to know why you're here, though," Leaf asked. "What happened to you after you teleported, and what about Trace and Hau, those guys sent to get you?"

"Um, well, Nebby teleported me to a few places before exhausting itself," Lillie began.

"Sorry, Nebby?" Lyra asked. "Who's that?"

"You're referring to UB-00 Cosmog right?" Leaf asked.

Lillie nodded. "It first took me to a dark alley in Castelia City, then in the middle of the airfield in Mistralton City before finally ending up in Striaton. That's where those guys started following me. However, I managed to make them get on the wrong bus and walked into the woods. That's where I bumped into this place."

"Typical," Leaf sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Um, I don't want to be rude," Fennel said meekly, "but what business do you have with me?"

"I'd like you to talk about your research, doctor," Leaf said. "Professor Cozmo has recommended you based on your papers published about extradimensional energy… but I thought this place was about studying Pokémon dreams?"

"Ah," Fennel said, smiling a bit as she opened her laptop and began typing. "Those two cncepts are quite connected. Usually I have a hard time explaining this to people, but if EXO is legitimately interested…"

Pressing a button of a remote on the coffee table, Fennel projected an image on a nearby wall. To help out, Lillie turned a switch near her to dim the lights. Leaf and Lyra turned to look at Fennel's PowerPoint presentation, which was decorated with pink flower backgrounds. Seemingly embarrassed by this, Fennel quickly switched to the relevant slide, showing the image of a round pink Pokémon and its larger, pink and purple evolution.

"These are Munna and Musharna," she said. "They have a particular connection to this place, and I have been studying them here. They can read the dreams of humans and Pokémon and even project them through the use of something I have dubbed Dream Mist. But that's not all…"

Fennel switched the slide, showing a picture of the Earth, drawn quite simplistically. The planet was enclosed inside several circles that had arrows pointing out of them towards some explaining text.

"As the Aether Foundation has proven, a place where the dimensions sort of intersect is the Ultra Space, a violent, turbulent world that has features from all the worlds and dimensions that cross through it," Fennel said. "Occasionally, particularly strong energy spikes and other phenomena can cause rifts between the worlds, the strongest ones becoming Ultra Wormholes of various sizes."

Leaf was nodding along while Lyra and Lillie were both dumbstruck by this barrage of information.

"But I discovered," Fennel continued proudly, "that like material from Ultra Space, Dream Mist, and indeed, the composition of Munna and Musharna, is of extradimensional origin. It doesn't match any known compound found in our dimension. Based on observations about Munna and Musharna, I can only deduce there is another 'borderworld' of sorts, another intersecting dimension, existing alongside our world. I have titled this the 'Dreamworld', a world born from the energy of our subconscious."

"What?" Lyra exclaimed. "A world created from our _dreams_?"

"Sounds impossible, but the Dream Mist is real," Fennel said, "and no other Pokémon can produce it. Of course, there could be other dimensions, born in distortions in spacetime over history. Small pocket dimensions accessible through Ultra Wormholes probably exist as well. But the Dreamworld, like Ultra Space, doesn't behave according to the rules of our world."

"I can see why they want you in," Leaf commented. "Before I make any offers, could we discuss the dimensional frequency the Ultra Wormholes appear in… oh, Lyra?"

"Hm?" Lyra said, her mind having drifted away during the conversation.

"Could you check the perimeter while we talk? Just as a precaution."

"Of course," Lyra said and stood up, Lillie doing the same thing.

"Um, mind if I come too?" Lillie asked Lyra. "This is all very fascinating, but I could use some fres hair…"

"Not at all, you're safe with me!" Lyra said cheerfully.

Leaf glanced at Lillie's bag as she left the room with Lyra, but didn't say anything. Lyra, on the other hand, couldn't hide her happiness over the fact that Lillie had joined her, even if she didn't quite understand it.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Wes was practicing at the training room, propping up practice dummies in the shapes of the various Ultra Beasts they had learned about. Together with his Zebstrika, Wes managed to fire electrical bursts from his Pokétch with a rapid pace and great power, knocking over all the dummies in seconds. Looking at a piece of loose cable hanging from the ceiling, Wes had an idea, whistling at his Zebstrika, who galloped to him and boosted Wes in the air, allowing him to fire a dart from his Pokétch right at the cable mid-air, managing to even pull off a graceful landing.

He had been practicing for hours, but Wes was still not tired. The pills from Cheren had indeed gone the trick, and he felt his dislike for the man slightly decrease for the first time since meeting him.

After his practice, Wes was sweating all over the place, his heart rate remaining accelerated even long after he had finished. Feeling enthusiastic and pumped up, Wes began roaming the halls of the headquarters, feverishly looking for something to do or something to vent his energy on.

And the right target was quickly found. As Wes walked past the dormitory corridor, he ran across Kris, who was most likely heading into her room. Emotions flooded into Wes upon seeing her - rage, sadness, confusion, curiosity… his heart rate went further up while his hands started shaking, forcing Wes to ball them to fists. Seeing a sweaty, heavily breathing Wes with his fists ready made Kris stop on her way to the room, frowning.

"Are you okay?" she asked Wes. "You should show yourself in the infirmary."

"Oh, now you care!" Wes shouted, before realizing it's not what he had planned to say at all.

When there was a few seconds of awkward silence, Kris shrugged and tried to walk past Wes, but Wes slammed his palm against the wall, preventing Kris from going.

"I just," Wes sighed. "I just want to clear the air a bit. Is that too much to ask? IS IT?!"

"Wes," Kris started, "I… I can't even begin to say-"

"No, you listen to me!" Wes shouted. "I am very angry about what you did! But I'm even more upset that you would wait so long without talking to me! You think I'd YELL at you about it?!"

"Uh… yes?"

"YES, I WOULD!" Wes ranted. "But even more so, I'm angry at myself! Why did I screw up back there?! It just gives you and Lyra and Silver and everyone else more reason to laugh at me! You all think I'm a big joke!"

"W...where is this coming from?" Kris asked in utter confusion. "I thought it's me you wanted to be angry at?"

"And I am!" Wes yelled. "But also… no. I mean- forget it, you don't understand!"

Wes let go of the wall and stomped past Kris, entering his room instead. As soon as the door shut down behind him, though, Wes realized just what exactly had just happened, and that his chances of a reconciliation had just gone up in smoke.

Grabbing the bottle of pills from his pocket, Wes stared at it, his heart still beating and his hands sweating.

 _No time for regrets now_ , he thought as he downed another pill.

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Dreamyard, near Striaton City, Unova** _

After making sure the area was clear, Lyra returned inside, entering a living room of sorts where Lillie was sitting, talking into something in her bag. Based on the happy squealing sounds coming from inside, she and Cosmog seemed to be getting along well. Leaf and Fennel had gone to a different room to go over the details of the contract - it looked like Fennel was still willing to join despite what Lillie had no doubt told her. Lyra thought she saw something on the window as she stepped into the room, but after another glance, she saw nothing. Putting it on her overstressed mind, Lyra approached the sofa Lillie was sitting on instead.

"Don't worry, just me," Lyra said kindly as Lillie was startled by her arrival. "So that's… Nebby?"

Lillie smiled and blushed. "Childish name, I know," she said, eyes back on the bag. "But I just didn't want to use the name that mother had assigned to it."

"What do you want to do with it?" Lyra asked, sitting down next to Lillie.

"I… I don't have a plan in mind yet," Lillie admitted. "But I want to find out more about it. I don't want it to just be a lab rat, but it's in our world for some reason. I guess I just want to find a place for it."

"What spurred you to break it free?"

"Um… I'm not exactly sure, I mean, of course I could see that it was suffering," Lillie said slowly. "But more than that… I could sense that it was just afraid in general. Afraid and confused of this new world it's in."

Lillie turned to look at Lyra. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to go on and on…. I just feel like I'm better dealing with Pokémon than people, even if I never actually got to know one before. With Nebby, I could just… know how it feels, you know? I hope you don't think I'm weird…"

"Weird?!" Lyra repeated, almost laughing from joy. "That's exactly how I feel too! People can be so annoying to deal with sometimes! Uh, not you, though."

"...thanks?"

"No problem," Lyra said obliviously. "Point is, I've never really found out how to properly express myself around people. But with Pokémon, I always feel at ease. Maybe you're suited to be a trainer, Lillie!"

"I don't know," Lillie muttered. "Mother wants me to have a job in the Foundation."

"You don't have to do what she thinks is best for you!" Lyra said encouragingly. "I have many of my Pokémon back at EXO, maybe if you go back there, we could-"

Lyra suddenly fell silent. She saw a shadow quickly move past the same window she had seen something in. Without consideration, Lyra pushed Lillie down so she wouldn't be seen over the back of the sofa and gestured at her to be quiet. Getting on the floor herself, Lyra quickly used her Pokétch to open a communications line to HQ.

"HQ, you there?" Lyra said. "This is Lyra. I've run into a situation."

" _We read you, take it easy_ ," came the strong voice of Marshal clearly and calmly. " _Describe what's going on_."

"I'm at the Dreamyard," Lyra said quietly, Lillie quietly closing her bag so Nebby wouldn't be seen. "I'm here with Leaf, Fennel and… another person," she said, glancing at Lillie. "But I believe we have company."

" _We'll see soon_ ," came the voice of Celio. " _Activating thermal imaging now_."

" _We're getting one… two… uh, six heat signatures from outside the building you're in_ ," Marshal said, causing Lyra to frown. " _Three humans, three Pokémon. Two of them outside the window. One coming through the back door_."

"Stay down," Lyra told Lillie and stood up, sending out her Typhlosion.

Lyra positioned Scorch on the other side of the back door of the living room while Lyra herself went on the other side. A few seconds later, the door was sliced in half as a Bisharp entered the room, clearing out the door with the blades attached to its arms.

However, it couldn't see Lyra and Scorch. From Lyra's signal, Scorch stepped in front of it and blasted it away with a Flamethrower attack. At the same time, the other door of the living room opened and a man in a white and gray skin-tight jumpsuit and long white hair stepped in. Lyra crouched, aimed her Pokétch and fired a fiery energy blast at the man, lighting his clothes on fire. With the man distracted, Lyra rushed to him, using the power of her Z-Crystal to land a powerful kick at his chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall and knocked out.

Glancing at Lillie, Lyra still motioned her to stay down as she took cover behind an armchair.

"Who are these guys?" Lyra asked HQ.

" _Team Plasma's Shadow Triad_ ," Marshal replied. " _They're probably after Dr. Fennel. A longer briefing can wait, they're coming to get you. They must have heard the noise, two more coming from two buildings over, from your left_!"

"Gotcha," Lyra said. "Scorch, come here! Lillie, no matter what happens, stay inside!"

Lyra and her Typhlosion left the building, focusing on the dilapidated warehouse-looking building next to them. Lead and Fennel had gone inside to discuss their business, and the Shadow Triad had to know that.

" _They've reached that building next to you, they're approaching from the wall to your right_ ," Marshal instructed.

Following that, Lyra and Scorch started hugging the left side wall, making their way as quickly and silently as possible around the building. Once they reached the other side, Lyra and Scorch jumped out, seeing a Shadow and his Bisharp doing the same along the right side wall.

Lyra signaled for Scorch to use Fire Spin, and while the Shadow dodged the stream of fire, his Bisharp was trapped inside the fiery vortex. Lyra fired a tranquilizer dart at the Shadow, but he had raised his sword and managed to block it.

This, however, gave Lyra an idea. At Lyra's signal, Scorch used Thunderpunch on the ground. Sparks flew from the ground, hitting the Shadow's sword, the Shadow quickly electrocuted and knocked unconscious by the lightning. The Fire Spin around the Bisharp subsided, but Lyra and Scorch were ready, firing a simultaneous Flamethrower attack, Lyra using her Pokétch's Z-Crystal. Bisharp was immediately knocked out.

" _Watch out_!" Marshal shouted through the radio. " _Two more very close by. They're moving fast._ "

Lyra looked around her, but it was death quiet at the Dreamyard. No sounds of footsteps or clattering swords anywhere, not from front or back, left or right-

" _Above you_!" shouted Celio.

Realizing where they were coming from, Lyra turned to Scorch.

"Scorch, grab me and use Overheat!" she said.

The Typhlosion nodded, grabbing Lyra in a hug and shielding her with its own body while simultaneously unleashing a powerful wave of heat and fire from its body just as a Shadow and his Bisharp were about to lunge at Lyra and Scorch. Instead, they were blown backwards by the heat wave, hitting the wall instead.

When Scorch let go of Lyra, she had a chance to survey her environment. Three incapacitated humans and three incapacitated Pokémon. The best of Team Plasma had to offer… and she had just beaten them all with just her and Scorch.

" _Wait… four more heat signatures approaching_ ," Marshal said suddenly. " _Two humans and two Pokémon. Coming directly towards you from the Dreamyard entrance_."

Lyra groaned. Two more? Not much of a Triad if there were five members. Still, Lyra and Scorch braced themselves to another fight.

" _Wait, stand down_!" Marshal said quickly. " _They're our guys_."

Lyra frowned, hearing the door behind her slam open as Leaf and Fennel exited, and Lillie was approaching in the distance, much to Lyra's annoyance. Still, she couldn't be hidden anymore as Hau, Trace, Hau's Incineroar and Trace's Jolteon arrived to them.

"Lyra!" Trace gasped as he arrived, leaning against his knees in exhaustion. "What are you doing here?!"

"My mission was to safely recruit Dr. Fennel here," Lyra said, nodding in the doctor's direction. "While you guys were apparently wandering around aimlessly."

"It's all this guy's fault!" Trace said impatiently, pointing at Hau. "We got on the wrong bus 'cause of his 'instincts'!"

"I flipped a coin, dude," Hau said and rolled his eyes. "You went with it, too."

"Well, anyway, we found the runaway!" Trace said, pointing at Lillie. "Step aside, Lyra, we'll take care of it!"

"I think you did enough of scaring her," Lyra said in contempt.

Ignoring Trace's protests, Lyra walked over to Lillie, who was squeezing her bag tightly.

"Listen," Lyra told her. "I don't know if I can get you out of this situation yet. For the time being, to avoid trouble with your mother, maybe it's best if you go back…? I promise you'll have another chance to do what _you_ want. But if you go away now, they'll send more than these two chuckleheads to hunt you down."

"Don't worry about Cosmog, either," Leaf said kindly. "As soon as we get back, I'm taking charge of the biology department. We're making a few changes, including to how we treat the Pokémon. From now on, we're focusing on finding out ways to use its power and prevent further Ultra Beast attacks _without_ hurting it. I already promised as much to Dr. Fennel, who's going to be joining us as well."

"Right," Fennel said and adjusted her glasses. "I better go pack…"

"Thanks, Leaf," Lyra told the other girl and turned to Trace and Hau. "The two of you, head back to the base and report to Kaminko that the mission was accomplished. We need to stay back a bit and make sure more Team Plasma don't follow us back to the base."

"Who put you in charge?!" Trace snapped.

"Our superiors, by giving me a higher score than either of you!" Lyra shot back. "Now beat it!"

**~o~O~o~**

_**Location: Somewhere in northern Unova** _

Silver was coming back from his latest mission, another escort job for the Unova Champion. Silver wasn't sure what the point was, but seeing as Team Plasma had caused trouble recently, it probably made sense that the Champion was vulnerable. Once he completed the job, he had a limited amount to get to a point where an EXO helicopter would come pick him up. Then he would be blindfolded to prevent him from learning the base's location, as usual.

But by hurrying back, Silver arranged himself a few extra minutes. He had turned off all possible transmitters, under the pretext that it made it harder for Team Plasma or other enemies to follow him. EXO still knew his location, but he kept on the path and hoped any unscheduled stops would be seen as rest stops. Right now, Silver was between towns, but as he had been told, there was a lonely phone booth sitting alongside the road.

Making sure there was no one else around, Silver headed into the phone booth and dialed the number written on a slip of paper he had in his pocket. After a few dial tones, the deep, emotionless voice he had been expecting answered.

" _Silver_ ," the voice said. " _Right on time_."

"Hello, father," Silver said quietly, looking around him. "Let's try to make this quick, I don't have much time."

" _Yes, we don't want to jeopardize what we have accomplished_ ," Giovanni said. " _But it's good… to hear from you_."

There was no emotion to how he said it, but Silver still believed he meant it.

"You were right that what Kaminko is planning is no good," Silver said. "They're doing experiments not just on Pokémon, but people too. Turning them into human weapons. Modifying one person's memories."

" _As expected of them_ ," Giovanni said. " _For now, stick to the plan. Try to do your best to earn their trust._ "

"All right."

" _And one more thing… not everyone there is going to agree with you. If it comes down to you having to fight the other Operatives there to make sure Kaminko and the others trust you… then so be it_."

* * *


	9. A Day as Hilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Hilbert are sent on a mission, but Hilda also learns the truth about Hilbert's condition, which makes her rethink everything she has done so far.

**Chapter Nine:** _**A Day as Hilda** _

_**Location: EXO HQ** _

_**Earlier the same day** _

Hilda was standing in the Operations Room, looking silently after Lyra as she left, soon followed by Lusamine, Gladion, Trace and Hau. She was briefly left alone in awkward silence with Dr. Kaminko, which was broken when Marshal and Celio entered the room and assumed their stations.

"All right, with a little more privacy, I can focus on the matter I called you in for, Hilda," Kaminko said calmly.

Hilda nodded. In truth, she had never liked Kaminko. She was fully aware that serving his every whim ate away at her soul, especially as he had been administrator at Navel Rock, and that during the Navel Rock incident, Hilda's team was ordered to rescue Kaminko at the expense of everyone else. While Kaminko lived comfortably and was put in charge of EXO, Hilda still remembered the ones who were lost in that incident that day.

If he hadn't been the one to have given Hilbert another chance…

"The reports are not good, I'm afraid," Kaminko continued despite Hilda's silence. "Team Plasma are making big moves in the north, and satellite images seem to confirm that they found what they're looking for."

Hilda frowned. She and her friends had put an end to Team Plasma's activities once, and that almost caused all of Unova's Pokémon to be released. She didn't even want to guess what they were planning now.

"So you want to send me and Hilbert to deal with it, correct?" she asked Kaminko.

"Fortunately," Kaminko said, "thanks to the bug you planted one of the Plasma Grunts, we learned that it will be a while before they are ready. I believe they will make their move later tonight."

"Sir," Hilda said, annoyed now. "With all due respect-"

"I don't want to be interrupted again, Hilda," Kaminko said, calmly still but with a dangerous tone of voice. "You will ask questions when it's time. Do you understand?"

Hilda bit her lip, but refrained from making any comments.

"Earlier today, we spotted an Ultra Wormhole," Kaminko said, nodding at Celio who brought up a map of Unova on the room's big screen. "We didn't make a general alarm about this due to the unfortunately high number of other cases requiring our attention. The theft of Cosmog, Team Plasma going after Fennel, another job from Champion Alder… we need to make a focused strike against the Ultra Beast using our best. That is you and Hilbert."

"The Ultra Wormhole appeared in the Castelia Sewers," Celio said as a blinking red icon appeared on the map in Castelia City. "No civilian sightings yet, so we haven't alerted the gym leader or the local authorities."

"We're hoping you will capture it before it comes to that," Kaminko said. "And we should have our new capture method coming soon… ah, there you are, Aurea!"

Hilda turned to look as professor Juniper arrived into the room, pushing a cart stacked with Beast Balls. She frowned even harder thinking about how Juniper had changed. Or maybe she just never properly knew her… the woman who had helped her out so much on her travels, and who had assisted in the battle against Team Plasma. Now, she seemed to be dedicated to EXO's agenda.

"These Beast Balls are different from the kind we supplied to you before," Juniper explained. "Once the UB is trapped inside it, it will immediately create a small-scale, reversed Ultra Wormhole that sucks the ball and its contents back into Ultra Space. This way we can send the UB's back into their dimension without the trouble of destroying or physically capturing them."

"Yes, thanks to Hilbert's capture of UB-00, we have all the information we need," Kaminko said. "I'd like you and Hilbert each to take five of those, so don't worry about missing a couple. He should be back from his treatments with Dr. Blaine soon."

"Sir," Hilda said, wanting to take advantage of the low amount of people in the room. "What 'treatments' is he really undergoing? He doesn't talk about them and I'm not allowed to go see them, even though he's my closest friend. Why?"

"I believe I explained this before," Kaminko said before anyone else could get a word in. "The treatment method was developed by EXO and is top secret. We don't doubt you, but we have to take all possible measures to prevent leaks."

"You don't think I've done enough to deserve your trust?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

This time, Kaminko contemplated the answer a bit. "Very well," he said. "Once this UB and Team Plasma have been dealt with, we feel more confident showing it to you. Can you wait until then?"

It was a small mercy, but Hilda knew she could not squeeze anything more out of the uncompromising old man. She nodded at Kaminko.

"Very well," he replied. "Take your time to grab what you need and meet up with Hilbert in the basement garages. A car will take you close to your destination through the service tunnels. They are linked to the Battle Subway lines, and from there, you can find an entrance into the sewers. We'll remain in contact."

"Yes, sir," Hilda said bitterly.

Hilda grabbed the five Beast Balls on display and attached them all to her belt in slots usually reserved for Poké Balls. Then she silently left the room, thinking about how everything led to this situation.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Nuvema Town, Unova** _

_**Three years earlier…** _

It was a beautiful summer morning in the small town of Nuvema. Hilda was waiting impatiently at the front door of her house, looking at her watch. The 17-year old girl had been anxiously waiting for this day to come. But now, when a phone call from professor Juniper's laboratory came, she knew it had come.

Since she was a young girl, Hilda had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer. Like with many others, it started with matches shown on television and online streams. But it was more than that - being a Pokémon trainer meant traveling around the world, helping people, getting into adventures… maybe she'd pick up different jobs and trades on the side, possibly traveling all the way to Kalos or Galar and learning how they did things there. It was better than the stereotypical evil Galarians and rude Kalosians she had seen in movies, having never actually met someone from those regions before.

Finally, the first of the three people who were supposed to come to her house arrived. It was Hilbert, brown hair messy, blue hoodie wrinkled and his dusty cap looking like it had seen better days. Most likely he overslept on this very important day, but Hilda let it slide. He was Hilda's oldest friend, after all, and the two had known each other since they could walk, their mothers being good friends as well. Nuvema Town didn't have that many people to begin with, so Hilda counted herself lucky she had any good friends she could get along with.

"Morning, Hilda!" Hilbert greeted as he stopped in front of Hilda's porch. "Today's the big day, isn't it?"

"You didn't get the memo?" Hilda asked completely seriously. "Juniper moved up the meeting, we got our Pokémon already. Cheren and Bianca already went ahead, I just stayed behind a bit to let you know."

Hilbert went pale, and Hilda lost it, leaning against the wall and laughing. This prompted Hilbert to roll his eyes, but he was smiling also.

"You knew I overslept, huh," he said, sighing in relief. "Would appreciate it if you didn't do _that_ anymore."

"Ah, don't be a baby!" Hilda said. "Hey, what Pokémon do you think you're gonna get?"

"Well, I hope it's a strong one," Hilbert said, sounding nervous. "I heard on the TV today that these weird people in knight uniforms have been-"

"Hey, it's Cheren!" Hilda said all of the sudden, waving cheerfully and jumping up and down. "Cheren~! Over here!"

The black-haired, bespectacled boy, wearing his blue jacket and red necktie over his white shirt and black pants even in the summer heat, was lazily walking towards Hilda's house, waving at Hilda and Hilbert with one hand. Hilda didn't notice Hilbert's visible disappointment over being ignored, but nonetheless greeted his friend, too.

The three began chatting, Hilda mostly focused on Cheren, whom she had been seeing in a different light recently despite knowing him since they were ten years old. Minutes passed, until they finally heard the high-pitched voice of a girl calling out their names.

"Hil-daaaaa~! Hil-beeeert~! Che-reeeen~!"

It was Bianca, the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl, her green beret hanging dangerously unstable on top of her head as she ran towards Hilda's house. Hilda, Hilbert and Cheren waved at her, and she waved back - only to stumble and fall down. Her three friends weren't concerned as this was a fairly common occurrence. Stil, they walked over to her and helped her up just the same before making their way towards Juniper's lab, which was a walking distance away.

"Honestly, I should know what your sense of time is after knowing you for seven years," Cheren told Bianca as the four stepped into the laboratory. "But even you should have known this was an important day."

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca said sincerely. "But this time it's not because I forgot! My dad didn't want to let me go on this trip!"

"That sucks," Hilbert said empathetically. "Do you want our help in convincing him?"

"No," Bianca said cheerfully. "I just decided not to tell him!"

Hilbert looked bothered. "Um, you sure that won't hurt you in the long run?"

Hilda's reaction, however, was the opposite, with her putting her arm around Bianca. "That's my girl!" she praised. "Stick it to the man!"

"While lying to your father will have some consequences," Cheren said thoughtfully, "it does give you your best chance of going anywhere with us. Let's hope we get to at least Nimbasa City before he comes to get you so we can get in the carnival."

"Nerd," Hilda said, rolling her eyes.

At the end of a hallway, the four teenagers turned to enter professor Juniper's room. The professor was already waiting, sitting at her desk which had three Poké Balls sitting on it.

"Welcome, everyone!" Juniper greeted them warmly.

Hilbert greeted the professor a bit too enthusiastically, earning a glance and a snicker from Hilda. But nonetheless, everyone gathered around the table as Juniper introduced the Pokémon.

"These are from local Pokémon breeders, very rare species," Juniper said. "As is tradition, there is a fire-type, a water-type and a grass-type. Let's start with this…"

Juniper tapped the Poké Ball on the right, which opened up to reveal a green, slender Pokémon with a reptilian appearance and large, reddish brown eyes. It sat calmly down with an incredibly self-satisfied expression. Hilbert seemed to dislike its look while Hilda wasn't a fan of grass-types to begin with while Cheren observed the Pokémon in silence. Bianca, on the other hand, squealed from delight.

"This is Snivy," Juniper explained. "It is a very calm and collected Pokémon. A bit stubborn but learns quickly. Make sure it gets plenty of sunlight, you'll notice its tail will begin to droop if it's lacking in it."

"Can I have it?!" Bianca asked the others. "It's sooooo cuuute!"

"Knock yourself out," Hilda laughed, and when the others nodded in agreement, Bianca picked Snivy up and began hugging it. Snivy looked bothered, but accepted the situation as it was.

Next, Juniper opened the middle Poké Ball. The water-type came out, a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a cute face and black, button-like eyes. It seemed to have a sea shell attached to its chest and it eyed the trainers with curiosity.

"Oshawott," Juniper said. "A bit timid but becomes very attached to its trainer when given the proper care. It uses the shell on its body for both fighting and foraging food. The shell is called a 'scalchop'."

As cool as that sounded, the Pokémon was a bit too cute for Hilda's tastes. Cheren still said nothing, but Hilbert was impressed.

"Wow, so it becomes like a sword-fighting Pokémon," he said in awe. "Remember, Hilda, like in that movie from Kanto we saw?"

"Weeb," Hilda laughed. "You can have that one. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Grow a spine, Bert," Cheren told Hilbert, smiling slightly. "Take it if you want."

"So you don't want it either?" Hilbert asked him.

"Nothing I've seen so far satisfies my needs," Cheren remarked as he took off his glasses and began polishing them.

Hilbert took Oshawott in his arms, and the water-type Pokémon eagerly accepted. Bianca eyed Oshawott with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh man, that's really cute, too," she said, before looking at Snivy. "But mine is still the best!"

"All right then, Hilda, Cheren, one of you will be starting with this," Juniper said, opening the last Poké Ball.

What came out of it was a small and round orange Pokémon standing on four legs.

"Tepig," Juniper introduced. "Fast, easy to train, but a bit fickle. The plug-like nose is for shooting fireballs."

Hilda looked at the Pokémon. It was unimpressive, even compared to the other two, and the cute way it looked back at her almost sickened her.

 _But if this weak runt becomes the strongest out of all them_ , Hilda thought, _then that makes me even stronger_.

Hilda glanced at Cheren, who hadn't shown any signs of interest yet. She wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was analyzing the Pokémon's capabilities, but didn't want to show her ignorance by asking.

"All right, you will be mine," Hilda said as he picked up the happy Tepig. "But only because the other options aren't any better."

However, when the others weren't looking, he scratched the Tepig behind the ear.

"What about you, Cheren?" Juniper asked the thoughtful Cheren. "I only have these three with me right now."

"Yes, but that's okay," Cheren said, wrapped in his thoughts. "My goal is to become stronger, the strongest possible. The Pokémon you are offering are quite rare, exclusively received mostly by Pokémon breeders, not found so much in the wild. I would already be at an advantage against beginner trainers who didn't receive such Pokémon, which wouldn't help me get any stronger. Since there are a lot of wild, common Pokémon around here, like Lillipup for example, I would like to start with one of those."

Now Hilda was annoyed, because Cheren was making sense, but it's not something she would have thought of. She just made a mental note of defeating Cheren in every battle so her Pokémon would become even stronger than his.

"That sounds good to me!" Juniper said as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Come on, let's go out and I'll show you all how to catch Pokémon."

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Present day** _

"No."

Silver had called Hilda into the currently empty classroom where the Operatives were usually taught. He was showing her the pictures Leaf had sent her, including a full-on, short video of the memory procedure done on Hilbert. But Hilda just stared at it in disbelief.

"No," she said again.

"'No' as in you didn't know anything," Silver said, "or 'no' as in you're telling me not to show this to you anymore?"

"It's not real," Hilda said plainly. "You're all wrong. Hilbert is one of the closest people in my life. I… I would know."

"How often do you spend time with him?"

"I… well, yeah, not much recently," Hilda said indignantly. "But he undergoes a lot of treatments, which is understandable, since he was very badly hurt! And a lot of the time, Kaminko sends him for missions, so I don't see him _that_ much-"

"And why does he send him to those missions?" Silver said. "How was he able to perform those superhuman feats against Heatran? Can you tell me what he was like before his injuries at Navel Rock?"

Hilda frowned, memories flooding to her mind again.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Rondez-View Amusement Park, Nimbasa City, Unova** _

_**Three years earlier…** _

HIlda's Mienshao had just beaten a Plasma Grunt's Scrafty while Hilda herself roundhouse kicked the trainer in question in the head, knocking him out. The remaining Team Plasma Grunts surrendered while Hilbert, Bianca and Cheren cheered for her, standing behind her.

Team Plasma had caused troubles in Nacrene City and Pinwheel Forest, but the gang had truly run afoul of them after stopping them from bullying an old man in Nimbasa City. Team Plasma had then taken over the temporarily closed amusement park in the center of the city as they challenged Hilda and her friends to battles. The other three had been defeated and Hilda's Pignite had been knocked out, but Hilda herself and her other Pokémon, Mienshao, were still fighting fit, despite the others' suggestions Hilda let the exhausted Mienshao rest already.

"I won, and now you hold up your side of the deal!" Hilda said, putting her hands on her hips. "You gotta tell me who your boss is!"

"Right this way," one of the defeated grunts said in resignation.

The two Plasma Grunts still managing to walk after Hilda and her Pokémon attacked them led the group to a stopped ferris wheel. There was an open gondola waiting there, a man wearing a cape and a cap standing with his back to the group. However, there were also four armed Team Plasma Grunts in the area.

"Only two of you at most can see the King!" one of the Grunts said, pointing a spear at the group.

 _A spear_ , Hilda thought and snickered. _These guys are just a bunch of college-dropout LARPers that formed a cult_.

"We may be in for a fight," Cheren remarked as he adjusted his glasses. "Unfortunately, my Stoutland is in no shape to fight."

"Same with my Servine," Bianca said sadly.

"Hilbert?" Hilda asked, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Your Dewott is still standing, right?"

Hilbert didn't reply, instead nervously looking up at the highest car of the ferris wheel and again at the mysterious 'King' standing in the open car.

"Hilbert?!" Hilda snapped. "Are you coming or not?!"

"My Dewott is barely holding together," Hilbert said quietly. "And I don't know if we can-"

"You know what, forget I asked!" Hilda said in contempt. "I will go with Mienshao! Come on!"

But as Hilda stepped forward, her exhausted Mienshao stayed still, glancing at its trainer in concern.

"I said come on, Mienshao!" Hilda yelled at the Pokémon. "Move it!"

"Hilda," Bianca said timidly. "It's tired, we need to go to the Pokémon Center and-"

"Mienshao!" Hilda yelled at her Pokémon, who flinched as she did so. "As your trainer, I command you to move! You'll rest after the fight!"

Mienshao reluctantly followed its trainer into the gondola. Hilda didn't even realize that the Plasma Grunts closed the door behind her as the ferris wheel began moving, the car they were in rising up. The man she had come to see turned around, revealing his long, tea green hair and warm smile. It was N, a man she had met briefly in Accumula Town and again in Nacrene City.

"Hello again, Hilda," he said kindly. "You seem to have gotten stronger after our last encounter."

Hilda stared at him. "You're-"

"Yes," N said, gazing outside. "I am the King of Team Plasma. I have been asked to take on the responsibility of liberating all Pokémon. I just wonder how many Pokémon there are in this world."

As the ferris wheel rotated, Hilda and N's gondola was soon at the highest point. It was nighttime already, with the millions of lights in Nimbasa City glistening everywhere.

"I love ferris wheels," N remarked quickly, more to himself as he looked around him. "The circular motion… the mechanics… they're like a collection of elegant formulas."

"What do you plan to do?" Hilda asked N.

N didn't reply. Instead, he raised his hand at the Plasma Grunts on the ground, who made the ferris wheel stop, with N and Hilda stuck almost at the highest point. He then nodded at the Grunts, who escaped the area, leaving only Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca down below.

"To save all Pokémon," N finally answered as he watched his minions go. "I'm willing to do anything to achieve that end. But I need as much power as I can possibly get before then. I will make even the Unova League Champion kneel before me."

"Yeah, there's a problem with that," Hilda remarked. "Because _I_ intend to stop your little gang and then challenge the Champion myself. I already have four badges!"

"Admirable," N said, bowing at Hilda a bit, "as is your confidence. But I'm afraid I won't back down. I will shape this world according to my ideals and all Pokémon will be released from the captivity of their Poké Balls."

"In your dreams, hippie boy," Hilda said and looked at Mienshao. "Come on, show this guy what you got!"

"Mienshao," N said, speaking to the Pokémon directly. "You are having… mixed feelings about your trainer."

Hilda frowned at N. "What? Stop rambling and send out a Pokémon!"

"You are being pushed too hard," N told the Pokémon, who stared at N with an almost transfixed look. "Yes… not just today but in many past instances. You like your trainer, but you think you could be happier elsewhere."

"Lies!" Hilda shouted. "Mienshao, don't listen to him."

"How about this?" N asked the Mienshao. "You join me. Temporarily, of course, but you won't have to be in a Poké Ball, and you can fight against Pokémon oppression by my side. When we're done, you are free to go your own way."

Mienshao stared at N. Then, it glanced at Hilda and eventually made its decision, stepping away from Hilda and to N's side, turning to face Hilda instead.

"You bastard!" Hilda shouted, pointing at N. "You… you hypnotized my Pokémon."

"I merely listened to his heart," N said plainly. "His disdain was clear."

"Shut up!" Hilda said, raising her fists. "I don't know what kind of tricks you're pulling, but I want my Pokémon back RIGHT NOW!"

Hilda took a swing at N, while N's eyes became wide and glowed briefly.

Hilda's punch missed as an invisible force thrust her backwards. N tried to reach out to her, but too late, as Hilda lost her balance and her body went over the gondola's edge, falling down several stories. The thought of her Pokémon's betrayal was the only thing in her mind, Hilda not even having time to adjust to her situation as her body plummeted towards the ground, her friends calling for her name.

Mere inches above the ground, another invisible force yanked her up and prevented her from hitting her head on impact, softening the blow. As Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca gathered around her, Hilda stared up at the night sky, unable to move or talk. For the first time since starting, she had lost. But the loss was more than money, even more than her pride. It cost her the Pokémon she had struggled so hard to train. And the saddest part was that N had been entirely correct.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Castelia Sewers, Castelia City, Unova** _

_**Present day…** _

Hilda and Hilbert made their way through the sewers in silence, Hilbert with an EXO-issued blaster ready while Hilda had a firm grip on a Beast Ball. After the EXO car had dropped them, Hilda and Hilbert had descended into the sewers and were now following along using a map on their Pokétches. They walked along the walkway next to the sewage water, possibly used for maintenance or something.

When Hilda just couldn't bear it, she had to say something.

"Hey, Bert," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible, looking at her Pokétch. "Remember the time I fell off that ferris wheel?"

"Of course," Hilbert replied neutrally, eyes on his Pokétch. "I was very concerned about you that time."

Then Hilbert fell silent. Hilda frowned, having expected a less… _robotic_ reply.

"What about the time we were at the Unova Pokémon League?" Hilda asked. "I had just beaten the Elite Four, it was time to challenge Alder… and Team Plasma arrived to mess everything up."

"Your battle against N was quite amazing," Hilbert said. "You actually came close to winning, too."

"Hey!" Hilda protested, detecting some sass there. "I had to fight so many people beforehand-"

"Yeah, he had to beat Alder, too," Hilbert reminded.

"...yeah, well, all's well that ends well, I suppose." Hilda grumbled. "N had to run away with his tail between his legs and we stopped them from taking over the storage system."

Hilbert nodded and gave a brief, almost forced smile at Hilda before the two continued to walk in silence, their path illuminated by the two narrow beams of light coming from the lamps they attached to their hats.

"So…" Hilda began. "Do you remember Navel Rock?"

"...yes, somewhat," Hilbert said quietly

"I…" Hilda cleared her throat. "Um, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but… do you remember how you survived? Because… well, I was there. It didn't seem like it was possible."

Hilbert stopped walking, turning to look at Hilda. "No," he said bluntly. "I really don't."

Hilda stopped as well, frowning at Hilbert. "So, what exactly do you do in those 'treatments' you have all the time?"

Now Hilbert was looking unsure of himself.

"Hilbert," Hilda said slowly. "Do you remember _why_ things happened at Navel Rock?"

"We…" Hilbert said, his eyes darting around. "We were sent to save people from Team Rocket, and then there was an accident…"

"No!" Hilda protested. "The whole point of the mission was not to save anyone, it was to save Dr. Kaminko because he was 'important' and to get their precious artifact. The hostages and _we_ were just as expendable. How can you not remember that?"

"Then, why are we still working in their interest?" Hilbert asked sincerely.

"Because, it's different, this is EXO and…"

Hilda couldn't even finish her sentence. It didn't sound credible to even her. Same guy who the Pokémon League was willing to sacrifice dozens of people for was now running the shots to supposedly help the world? Fortunately, the crackle of the radio and beeping from her Pokétch took her attention elsewhere.

" _Hilda, Hilbert_ ," said Marshal quickly. " _Something is approaching you fast! Get ready_!"

"What?!" Hilda snapped, turning her head around. "From where? I only see dirty sewage wat-"

Her answer came as something emerged out of the water: a large, purple creature with strange body proportions. What emerged first was a round and bulbous, with a long, sharp stringer coming out of it. Its bottom, on the other hand, was that of a draconic looking creature with thin forearms, sharp claws and a pair of wings. However, as it emerged, it began floating mid-air and turned around, its head now upright and its insect-like stinger pointing at Hilda and Hilbert.

"That's UB-09, Naganadel," Hilbert said, sounding as calm as ever. "An Ultra Beast!"

"That's all I needed!" Hilda replied confidently as she tossed the Beast Ball at the creature.

However, it wasn't as simple as she thought, as Naganadel flew out of the way very quickly and the Beast Ball dropped harmlessly in the water. Hilbert sent out his Samurott while Hilda did the same with Emboar.

" _Unfortunately, we didn't have time to cover this one in your training_ ," Marshal spoke to the two over the radio. " _However, Blaine believes this UB's brain is actually housed in the bottom part of the creature. Strike there to weaken it the most before trying the Beast Ball_!"

"Right. Hilda!" Hilbert yelled, aiming his blaster at the creature, who was now hovering in place, observing Emboar and Samurott. "Me and Samurott will draw its fire and hit its head, you and Emboar try and search for a blind spot to use the ball!"

Hilda nodded, smiling. Hilbert had sure come a long way since those days.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Nuvema Town, Unova** _

_**Two years earlier…** _

It was a warmer-than-usual May afternoon in Unova. Hilda was lying in a hammock in her backyard, her cap pulled on her face. She was awake, just too bored to be bothered to engage in too deep conversations with Hilbert, who was sitting on the grass, reading a pamphlet about Unovan universities.

It had been almost a year since Hilda, Hilbert and their friends traveled through Unova, collected badges and fought Team Plasma. A few days after they had joined up with the Elite Four and the Unovan Gym Leaders to drive Team Plasma away, Hilda had battled Alder… and lost. Though she had kept up with her training during the months that followed, the others had kind of drifted away. Cheren studied for a few months before getting a job at a trainer talent agency, which relocated him to the other side of the region. Bianca had also moved to that area to study Pokémon medicine.

Hilbert had stayed by Hilda's side, also training, but it didn't go as well for him as it did for Hilda. With additional pressure from his parents to do something more academic, Hilbert had been preparing for university entrance exams. Hilda herself had been thinkin about challenging Alder again, but the first time she retried, she couldn't get past the Elite Four a second time, and since then, she had been too afraid to try again, though she would never tell Hilbert or anyone else that, instead saying she "needed more time to prepare".

"Nimbasa U doesn't sound that bad," Hilbert mused as he read through the pamphlet, "but I've been hearing a lot of good things about Opelucid Academy also. This guy I used to know, Yancy, studies communications there and he…"

Hilbert trailed off as he glanced at a thoroughly disinterested Hilda. Hilda knew that the two had grown close in the past months, to a point where they could almost call what they had a relationship. But Hilda also knew that Hilbert could not stop comparing himself to her previous crush, Cheren. After all, Cheren had been smarter, more confident, more ambitious…

Hilda laughed it off. Cheren had made it clear that he wasn't interested, and his departure to Aspertia City had been pretty abrupt, as was often the case with him. Hilda wasn't exactly too fond of him after that, while Hilbert… he was always there for her.

Still, she had little time to think about what kind of future the two could have, her brain occupied by feelings of uncertainty about the future. Where could they go next? How could she get stronger? Maybe travel to another region, as people often did? Orre and Alola were close, but maybe something totally different would be better, like Kanto or Johto?

Suddenly, Hilda's thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling out for her from inside the house.

"Hilda, Hilbert!" she called. "Your friends are here to see you!"

"Our friends?" Hilda wondered out loud as she lazily lifted the cap off her face. "The two of us don't know anyone else from this town anymore."

To the surprise of the two, the guests were Cheren and Bianca. Cheren had traded away his blue jacket, but still wore a buttoned-up shirt and tie even in the heat. Bianca, on the other hand, was now wearing glasses and more practical, outdoorsy clothing compared to the dresses she was wearing before.

Despite her supposed annoyance at Cheren, Hilda still sprang up from the hammock quickly as she saw her two friends approach, she and Hilbert going to meet them.

"It's been a long time!" Hilbert said as he hugged an excited Bianca. "Both of you look really good! How's Aspertia City?"

"Rainy," Cheren replied dryly as he gave a brief bro-hug to Hilbert. "Hey, Hilda, looks like you're staying in shape."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?!" Hilda snapped, but hugged Cheren anyway. "What brings you out here?"

"Ooh, can I tell them~?" Bianca said giddily. "Can I, Cheren? Can I?"

"Knock yourself out," Cheren said simply as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, okay, so, like, I was studying Pokémon medicine in one of Juniper's labs in Floccesy Town, I graduated from their training program already!" Bianca said quickly. "So I went for one last lecture to Aspertia City, and who could be teaching there but our little Cheren!"

Bianca ruffled Cheren's ear-length hair, which always had a strand pointing up.

"You're a teacher?" Hilbert wondered.

"Well, among other things," Cheren said modestly. "I'm working for Gray Matter Talent, and we got office space from the Trainer's School in Aspertia, so I'm also teaching some classes there. And, to top of it all off, and I don't want to say it prematurely, but… you may be looking at Aspertia's next Gym Leader."

Hilda's jaw dropped. " _You_?" she said in disbelief. "What, do your challengers have to try and solve math problems or something?"

"You're not the only one who's been training," Cheren said smugly. "But, alas, Pokémon battles have always been your expertise, not mine as such, so it remains to be seen... anyway, a few days ago, my bosses gave me an interesting assignment. This comes from Champion Alder and Elite Four member Marshal. They're putting together an organization overseen by the Elite Four called the E4 Task Force. They're recruiting Pokémon trainers to be trained with a strict military regimen for special missions, in case people like Team Plasma make a return."

"And I'm joining!" Bianca shouted. "As a medic! Yay!"

"How about the two of you?" Cheren suggested. "Alder personally asked for you."

"Wow, even me?" Hilbert asked.

"...well, yeah, actually, kind of," Cheren said awkwardly. "Though the way Alder himself said it, he asked for Hilda and that 'spry young man walking behind her all the time'."

"I'll take what I can get," Hilbert muttered.

Hilda, however, had crossed her arms, considering Cheren's words.

"Alder himself would be there?" she asked.

"Well, not all the time, but he put together a training program and you'd still see him a fair amount," Cheren said carefully. "Marshal, on the other hand, has agreed to devote more time for this and you'll get very familiar with him. If you decide to join, that is."

Hilda weighed her options. What Cheren was describing sounded like a kind of military thing, where Hilda would be subject to her superiors' commands. There would probably be less freedom than there was now, and no certainty on when she could move on to other things.

But then, when would she ever turn down an adventure?

"All I'm asking is for you two to come down for a chat with Marshal," Cheren added.

"All right, I'm in, at least for a chat!" Hilda said confidently.

Everyone turned to look at Hilbert.

"I… uh, I'm not all that sure, should I ask my mom first?" Hilbert said lamely. "I mean, I know I'm an adult at this point, I mean, just to get some input. But uh…"

Hilda raised her eyebrows, expecting Hilbert to give a simple yes or no answer. And, as usual, the answer was a mix of resignation and compromise.

"All right, I'm in as well," Hilbert said, almost with a sigh.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Present day, present time** _

Hilda was snapped out of her thoughts as she was fighting Naganadel in almost a trance. However, even after taking several attacks from Samurott and Emboar, a tranquilizer dart from Hilda's Pokétch and blaster shots from Hilbert, Hilda's next Beast Ball missed as well as Naganadel showed no signs of tiring, easily dodging the shots.

"This isn't working!" Hilda yelled at Hilbert. "And we're running low on Beast Balls! We have to hit the stinger part!"

"With or without getting impaled by it?" Hilbert asked dryly. "Hilda, look out!"

Both Hilda and Hilbert ducked out of the way as Naganadel made an attack of its own: it shot poisonous, purple ooze from the tip of its biggest stinger, the liquid hitting the walls and floor around them, the puddles left behind the ooze emitting steam.

"Still," Hilbert continued as he got up, once again unnaturally calm. "It's worth a shot."

"Great!" Hilda said, eying the puddles of corrosive liquid carefully. "Let's make a plan."

"I have one," Hilbert replied. "But you're not going to like it."

"Just say - LOOK OUT!"

Another squirt of poisonous ooze came their way as Naganadel had easily slipped past Samurott and Emboar, and Hilda and Hilbert only barely avoided it, ducking into separate directions.

"Any day now!" Hilda snapped.

"I will keep that thing busy and force it to turn around," Hilbert said. "Then, you hit it."

"...that 's it?" Hilda wondered. "Any reason we couldn't have done that before?"

"I was trying to think of something more tactical," Hilbert said, observing the Naganadel calmly as it flew around to avoid Emboar and Samurott's attacks. "But there's really only one thing left to do… be ready with Emboar."

"I'm liking this side of you, Bert!" Hilda said boisterously. "Taking charge! Emboar, get over here!"

"You too, Samurott!"

The two Pokémon returned to their trainers, but as it noticed this movement, Naganadel quickly followed. Hilbert gave Hilda one last glance.

Then, Hilbert nodded at his Samurott, and without warning, jumped on the water-type's back. But Samurott seemed to know the deal as it boosted Hilbert into the air, allowing Hilbert to cling on to a very confused Naganadel. At the exact same time, Samurott fired a Scald attack at the Naganadel's face, blinding it.

And then, Hilda's jaw dropped when she saw Hilbert's hand disappear, replaced by the mouth of some sort of cannon. Using his free hand to hold onto the Ultra Beast, Hilbert fired the cannon point-blank into Naganadel's bulbous lower body, making the UB screech - a long, high, monstrous, almost otherworldly shriek.

Finally, this caused Naganadel to tip over, exposing its stinger while its blind head was wrestling with Hilbert.

"Now!" he shouted. "Use Emboar's strongest move!"

"Get out of there first!" Hilda shouted back.

"Can't!" Hilbert yelled, and blasted Naganadel with another Scald attack from his Pokétch. "I have to keep it busy. Do it!"

"But I-"

"DO IT!"

"Emboar, Heat Crash on the stinger!" Hilda screamed, realizing her fears would soon be confirmed. "Don't worry about Hilbert, just do it!"

Getting over its hesitation, Emboar got a running start before jumping into the air, becoming surrounded by a sphere of flames. The Naganadel was blissfully unaware as the fiery Emboar crashed into its lower body at full power, disorienting it enough to finally stop it from hovering. Scorched by the attack, Hilbert also fell, but before he hit the ground, he launched something else from his arm cannon - a Beast Ball, which hit Naganadel right in the middle of its body, sucking the Ultra Beast in.

Emboar fell gracefully on the ground while Hilbert slumped on his belly, his Samurott quickly running to check on him. Hilda, on the other hand, was transfixed on the Beast Ball. It shook several times, just like a real Poké Ball, its central button glowing.

But the glow eventually stopped, and the ball suddenly glowed brightly, and in a flash of purple light, the ball suddenly disappeared, with Naganadel safely transported back to Ultra Space - hopefully for good.

Hilda then ran to Hilbert, cradling his head as she tried to lift him up. To her relief, Hilbert coughed and opened his eyes, looking at Hilda weakly.

And what a mess he was. The hand - artificial one, apparently - was locked in its cannon state, and parts of his skin seemed to have burned off, exposing something purple underneath. But even in this state, Hilbert managed a slight smile.

"You're always looking out for me," he said hoarsely.

"Save it," Hilda snapped. "Why didn't you tell me about all of _this_?!"

"If I said I wanted to save it as a birthday surprise, would you believe me," Hilbert mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Also, regardless of my body… this still really hurts."

Hilda wanted to protest more, but she was startled by something rising from the water.

Both Samurott and Emboar assumed a fighting stance, shielding their trainers when they saw what had emerged: a human-sized, human-shaped Pokémon with feline features hovered out of the dirty water, enveloped by a bright blue energy bubble.

"No way," Hilda whispered. "Mewtwo…"

But Mewtwo looked different. Its eyes were glowing completely blue, neither its pupils or sclera showing at all. It floated out of the sewage water and landed on the water's edge, staring at Hilda, Hilbert and their Pokémon.

"What do you want?" Hilda asked desperately - no one there was in a shape to fight something as powerful as this.

Mewtwo raised its arm, causing Hilda to wince in anticipation of an attack. But instead, it pointed at the spot where the Beast Ball had disappeared.

"The Ultra Beast?" Hilda asked, trying to stand up and get Hilbert up as well, with much difficulty. "It's gone. We took care of it already. We sent it back home, so you don't need to worry."

Mewtwo's reaction was not what Hilda thought. It raised its arm further, now unquestionably aiming an attack at them.

"Wait!" Hilda yelled. "I thought you were one of the good guys! You were fighting on our side in Hoenn, remember? And I know your creator, Dr. Blaine, as well!"

This only seemed to anger Mewtwo, and a small ball of energy was forming between its three fingers.

"Listen to me, Mewtwo," Hilbert said weakly as he got up. "You won't attack us. I've heard about you. Regardless of what we did to you… you don't attack humans."

"Th-that's right," Hilda said, scared of what might happen, also knowing that Hilbert's odds of surviving a psychic attack from this distance were much better than hers. "And I know, uh, Kris as well! Right, remember? You've met her! We know you're better than this!"

"I don't know what's happened to you," Hilbert said softly. "But the real enemy is not us."

Mewtwo pointed its hand at Hilda and Hilbert still. Then, to Hilda's great relief, it dropped its hand. A second later, the Pokémon sunk back into the depths of the sewage, and Hilbert finally collapsed. Just from that brief exchange, Hilda had about a million questions, but seeing Hilbert in this pained state reminded her what was important.

Sighing, Hilda realized an explanation would have to wait. She tried to hoist Hilbert up, realizing that he was much heavier than before. But Emboar, nodding at Hilda, grabbed Hilbert in its strong arms, and the group began leaving the sewers.

 _This is not what I signed on for at all_ , Hilda thought. _And Kaminko will hear about this_.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Saffron City General Hospital, Kanto** _

_**One year earlier…** _

Hilda was on a hospital bed in dirty hospital gowns she refused to change out of. She stared morosely out of the window, one hand chained to the bed to stop her from hurting herself and others. It wasn't needed anymore, though. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do but lie there with nothing to hope or live for.

But that changed on that day, as someone entered the room, clearing his throat.

"I have nothing to say," Hilda croaked, not even bothering to turn to look at whoever had just arrived. "Don't waste your time."

"Hilda, it's me."

Hilda slowly turned around in her bed to face the familiar voice. It was Cheren, holding his glasses in his hand, normally styled black hair in a mess.

"Hilda," he said, sounding like he had run the whole way from Unova to there. "I'm so sorry! I came as soon as I heard!"

Hilda turned to look at the ceiling. She couldn't face this situation, not now.

"I let them down," she said quietly as a tear rolled down her face and on the sheets. "Bianca, Hilbert… because of me, they're both-"

"Hilda, listen!" Cheren said quickly, sounding oddly excited about something. "I will not accept this! You cannot blame yourself for what happened - no one else does. In fact, I brought someone who can help!"

Hilda turned to look at him, almost wanting to shout at Cheren if she had the energy. Who could possibly change the situation for the better?

The answer was a familiar man appearing into the room, looking oddly out of the place without his familiar lab coat. It was an old, tall man with gray hair and a beard - and seeing him made Hilda's blood boil.

"You!" she hissed at Dr. Kaminko.

She attempted to drag herself out of the bed, but was stopped by the chain attaching her wrist to the bed. Instead, she feebly reached out with her free hand, like she wanted to strangle the old doctor.

"Cheren, it's all because of him!" Hilda sobbed, Cheren having to go over to Hilda and hold her down by her shoulders. "We risked our lives for this piece of s-"

"Hilda!"

"And the unit is gone because of _him_!" Hilda raged. "Bianca, Hilbert, _everyone_ except me, Wes and Jasmine!"

"That's not entirely correct," Kaminko announced.

Hilda stopped struggling and Cheren took his hands off Hilda's shoulders, instead sitting next by her bed, holding her hand to comfort her.

"What are you saying?" Hilda asked tearfully.

"Within the same hour that you activated the teleport and flooded the place with destructive radiation," Kaminko said, his booming voice demanding attention, "we were able to send a salvage team to look for survivors, and for any piece of technology that survived. We found your friend Hilbert, shielded from the radiation under debris."

"It's incredible, Hilda!" Cheren said, squeezing Hilda's hand tightly. "They said he had to have done that consciously. Even in the wounded state he was in, he managed to find a way to survive and make it back to you!"

Hilda gasped, finding herself short of breath, her heart pounding unbearably fast. "He's… alive?"

"But in _extremely_ critical condition," Kaminko pointed out. "We have been giving an experimental and arduous treatment to him. In fact, I believe you know who invented it. Professor Juniper, from your hometown. She's with Hilbert right now."

"Thing is, the bastards at the Pokémon League are the one funding that research," Cheren said, "and they're not going to keep the tap open forever. Not unless they can get something useful in return."

"I know it's an enormous thing to ask right now," Kaminko said calmly, "but I'm putting together an organization to prevent incidents like this from ever happening again. It's been in the works for quite some time, and with Alder's task force getting their budget cut due to this, the opportunity is perfect."

"They need extraordinary people in that group, Hilda," Cheren spoke. "They want you. And Hilbert."

"But you said he is in critical condition," Hilda said quietly.

"If he doesn't get this treatment, it's a gamble if he even survives," Kaminko said. "And even if he does, he will spend the rest of his life on a hospital bed. But if you agree that you both join us, he will get an unlimited budget to make sure he will come out of this, better than before. He will be in the frontline of humanity's defense against otherworldly threats like the ones you faced at Navel Rock."

"Hilda, I know you're angry at this man right now, but you can trust him," Cheren pleaded. "I want Hilbert to make it just as much as you do! I told both of your mothers that you're still in training in north Unova for a while, they can never know about this. You have to choose to give yourself to-"

"Okay," Hilda said.

Cheren glanced at Kaminko, then at Hilda again.

"Hilda," Cheren said slowly. "You know what I'm trying to say here, right? There is no going back, you and Hilbert will need to undergo some serious training, get some biomodifications, cybernetic implants-"

"Yeah, whatever, but this will save Hilbert, right?" Hilda said impatiently. "If so, I'll do it."

"Fortunately," Kamino said as he pulled a paper from his coat pocket, "I have already drafted a contract."

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Present day** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

_**One hour after the Naganadel mission** _

Hilda had returned to the base and handed Hilbert over to the scientists and medical staff to be treated. Then, she quickly gave a report to Marshal, but her true objective was someone else. Someone needed to explain all of this to her. She fiddled with her Pokétch controls until she finally got a private line established with professor Juniper.

" _Hilda, what is it_?" she asked, sounding impatient. " _Did the situation with the Ultra Beast get resolved already_?"

"I am going to need some answers from you, about Hilbert, Project Z, _everything_!" Hilda snapped. "Why am I learning all of this now?! Hilbert's body is partially an extinct Pokémon now? You guys have been tampering with his _memories_?!"

" _Calm down_ ," Juniper said quickly, as if she had been anticipating this, and what she said next surprised Hilda. " _You're completely right. And you deserve to know something. Meet me in the corridor in the stairway of the west part of the second floor._ "

Hilda was about to ask why, but Juniper hung up on the call. Still, she was hungry for answers, and immediately made her way to said corridor.

But a surprise awaited her in that corridor. It was Kris, someone Hilda had been avoiding for a while now. She could immediately feel the tension in the room, and Kris seemed to be just as surprised to see her.

Before she could ask Kris anything, another door opened from below, and several people marched in. Silver was leading the group, with Wes, Gladion, professor Elm and Blaine following behind him. Hilda was even more confused, but professor Juniper entered the corridor from the door behind her and closed it tightly.

Everyone stared at her expectantly as she pulled something like a remote control from her pocket and pointed it at the surveillance camera in the ceiling, clicking a button.

"That camera should be off for a bit," Juniper said as she put her hands in her lab coat pockets again. "It's time I come clean about a few things."


	10. The Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Plasma prepares for a ritual on Dragonspiral Tower, and all of the EXO operatives are sent there to put a stop to it.

**Chapter Ten:** _**The Perfect World** _

A tense silence fell in the corridor. Kris, Wes, Silver, Hilda, Blaine, Elm, Gladion and professor Juniper all stood still. Kris glanced at the camera again, unsure whether to trust Juniper or not.

"Like I said, it's off," Juniper said. "Now," she turned to Hilda. "I hope you can stay calm and listen as I explain."

"This better be good," Hilda said, not a trace of her usual breeziness to be found. She was practically shaking as she glared at Juniper.

"First of all, your anger is misplaced," Juniper said calmly. "I didn't even know about Project Z until months after it started. Even that guy there knows more," she added, nodding at Blaine.

"You didn't tell me about the memory modification!" Blaine argued, pointing at Juniper. "Now you and Kaminko are bringing in those Aether people to take the project over, aren't you?!"

"Blaine, shut up!" Hilda snapped. "I'll deal with you later! I can't believe _everyone_ here has been keeping this from me!"

"It was for your own good," Juniper said tensely. "If you knew the particular details of how Hilbert was brought back, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

Slightly encouraged over everyone's anger being directed towards the EXO management, Kris descended the stairs to approach Juniper and Hilda.

"If he's already back and in fighting shape, why continue the tests?" Kris asked Juniper. "Just let him live his life."

"Well, if we did that now, he wouldn't be able to live long," Juniper said. "But of course there's more to it. They're hoping to use Hilbert as a prototype for future trainer modifications. This would enable a synchronization ratio past 100% between trainers and their Pokémon."

"Kaminko and my mother want to turn us all into something similar as him?" Gladion asked, his face wearing the usual frown.

"That's a possible end goal, but in the long term, I think your training and missions serve as little else but useful data," Juniper said. "In the end, human operatives are way too unreliable. Even the best ones. Cloned bodies with the data of human beings and the powers of Pokémon are far more beneficial."

"Why would you want to help us?" Silver asked suspiciously. "I thought you were in the upper management, subservient only to Kaminko and Lusamine?"

"Unfortunately, that may not be the case much longer, not after I brought up some… disagreements with our Alolan overlord," Juniper said. "I've already been ousted from my position as the head of the biology department… and replaced with a younger model."

"Really?" Kris said curiously. "Who?"

"It's Leaf, isn't it?" Silver said sadly. "She won't even talk to me anymore. But I have no idea what Lusamine could have offered her to change like that."

"Why does anyone do anything that goes against their morals?" Kris mused. "Money? Prestige? Status?"

As she said it, she gave an apologetic look at Wes, who stared at the floor uncomfortably.

"So are you just doing this because you want your job back?" Hilda asked Juniper in disgust.

"I just want everyone here to take a few steps back before something irreversible happens," Juniper said impatiently. "I thought I'd start by telling everyone here the truth."

"Hilda, I'm so sorry for this," Blaine said. "But I want you to know, I was only interested in using my research to save a life… I never intended to make Hilbert anything different than what he is."

"But what if you didn't bring Hilbert back to begin with," Hilda said shakily. "What if he's not the same…"

A grim silence fell on the group, but it lasted only for a short while before being interrupted by Marshal's voice booming from the speakers on the walls:

" _All Operatives, report to the Operations Room_ ," he spoke. " _Repeat, all Operatives report to the Operations Room immediately, a Priority One mission is about to start_."

Elm, Blaine and Juniper checked their PokéGears, presumably getting a message from the higher-ups as well. Kris didn't remember what Priority One even meant anymore, but if everyone was summoned, it had to be something big.

"We better go," Juniper said curtly. "And maybe not all at once. I hope you still believe that what we're doing here at EXO is worth it, but… I just want you to know that I don't agree with Kaminko about everything, and I _certainly_ won't stand up for what Lusamine is doing."

**~o** **O** **~o**

Taking different routes to the Operations Room to ward off suspicion, all the Operatives - including Trace and Hau - plus Elm, Blaine and Juniper had joined Kaminko, Marshal and Celio in the Operations Room. Only Lyra and Hilbert were missing. A map of Unova had been broadcast on the large screen, with a piece in the northwestern Unova highlighted and blinking red.

"Thank you for your quick reaction," Kaminko said in his usual neutral tone of voice. "I wouldn't have called you all in here if it wasn't important. This is an emergency, and this time, it doesn't concern Ultra Beasts. Team Plasma has made their move."

"What happened?" Hilda asked, arms folded, keeping her voice even despite her obvious resentment of Kaminko.

"They have gathered en masse to Dragonspiral Tower," Kaminko said, gesturing at the screen. "And I'm afraid they have found a Pokémon whose power they are going to harness to fulfill their plan of separating humans and Pokémon. Celio?"

Celio pressed a few buttons, and the large screen now showed a photograph of a Pokémon Kris had never seen before, something not covered in any of their lectures, meaning it wasn't an Ultra Beast. But it didn't look quite like something from this world either: it looked vaguely draconic, its body covered in many parts by armor that, on closer inspection, appeared to be made of ice. It was extremely large based on the measurements, with a long body and massive wings but thin, spindly arms and legs. There was little in the way of a recognizable face, just pupil-less yellow eyes and what appeared to be fangs jutting out from its hidden lower jaw.

"Kyurem," Juniper said tensely as she saw the image. "Ancient legends say it came from space along with a meteor that caused the Giant Chasm, but nothing was found for a long time. How…"

"Team Plasma must have excavated it secretly from under thick glacier layers," Kaminko said. "This could have big environmental ramifications for Unova. But moreover, the appearance of this Pokémon does not spell good for us. In the old stories, it is described as a creature that seeks nothing but destruction, turning everything in its way into a frozen wasteland."

Another picture appeared on the screen, this time of a ship that appeared to be flying, and it was carrying Kyurem with dozens of strong cables attached to it. Kyurem itself appeared lifeless, with no life behind its yellow eyes.

"We believe Kyurem is functionally dead at the moment, still in suspended animation at least after spending thousands of years encased in ice," Kaminko explained. "But Team Plasma has found it and is bringing it to Dragonspiral Tower, which can only mean that they have found a way to resurrect it somehow. Whatever it is that they're doing, we must intervene before it's too late."

"Elm, Juniper, you will stay with me and Kaminko to assist the team remotely," Marshal instructed. "All the primary Operatives will take part in this mission. As Lyra has not returned from her assignment yet, Gladion will be substituting for her. Hilbert will also join you once the doctor has inspected him. You will split into teams and go through Dragonspiral Tower, stopping every member of Team Plasma you see."

"Sir!" Trace said, standing on his toes and raising his hand childishly. "Sir, just wondering, since you summoned us here-"

"Yes, of course," Marshal said quickly. "The two of you will also come along, your job is to ensure our Operatives can evacuate quickly after the completion of the mission. You will secure the route from the helicopter to the tower."

"Yes, finally some action!" Trace said out loud, prompting Hau to kick him in the shin.

"Dr. Blaine," Kaminko said, silencing everyone else. "I would like you to join the Operatives. Kyurem is an opponent we know very little about, so your expertise on Pokémon biology should come in handy."

"All right," Blaine grunted. "What are we up against?"

"All of Team Plasma's Seven Sages unit are there," Marshal said. "Same thing with the Shadow Triad, that group of ninjas who attacked the museum and ambushed Lyra at the Dreamyard."

Kris' mind wandered to Lyra, and to whether she was okay or not. She wondered how she would act in this situation, would she be trying to patch things up with her again or completely ignore her like Wes seemed to be doing?

Kris also exchanged looks with Silver. His gaze lingered on Kris a bit before he nodded as the group began to make their way to prepare for their mission

**~o** **O** **~o**

Before rolling out, Wes wanted to pay Iris a visit at her cell. Unlike the times before, the captive Team Plasma operatives Aldith and Barret were completely silent. Iris was still keeping her spirits up, but Wes saw how she had lost weight, how her clothes and hair were a mess and how she couldn't quite smile as brightly at the sight of Wes as before. Still, she was ready to talk about the upcoming mission just as before.

"Be super-careful out there!" Iris urged Wes, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Team Plasma is not like the other groups we've faced before."

" _You got that right_!" Aldith shouted from her cell.

"I dunno, I saw them at Accumula Town, seemed like a bunch of normal chumps," Wes remarked loudly enough for the captive Plasmas to hear.

"You haven't seen them at their peak," Iris said quietly. "They have people with strange abilities working for them. Like the Shadow Triad, or their Sages. They almost took over Unova once already, and if they have gotten their hands on Kyurem, they're a danger to everyone!"

"You know what this Kyurem is?"

"Only what I've read," Iris sighed. "I have no idea what it can do. Obviously Team Plasma wouldn't be after it if it didn't possess some kind of destructive power, though. And the _usual_ method that affects dragon-types won't work on it."

"Hitting them really hard?"

Iris shuddered. "Ice," she said. "This thing was encased in ice for so long, I doubt a little snowball in the face is going to do much. If that thing gets out, it should be your number one priority."

"That's it?" Wes asked, disappointed.

"Well, I noticed as a kid already that the books on Kyurem had some weird omissions," Iris pondered. "I wonder if Kaminko's records would have something."

"Blaine can supply you with that," Wes assured Iris and stretched his limbs, preparing to take off. "I gotta run. Don't worry, I'll come down here again as soon as we're back."

"Wes!" Iris said suddenly.

"Okay, I might take a bathroom break first, I'm ashamed of it, but my storage tank is really small-"

"Wes!" Iris said again. "You need to talk to Kris!"

Wes turned to look at Iris. "Because…?"

"She needs someone right now before things get worse!" Iris said. "Do you even know that she almost died when Team Plasma people broke in here and one of them tried to choke her out in the infirmary?"

"What she did to me-"

"You're right, I'm sorry, it was a really bad thing!" Iris said quickly. "But you should at least hear her out. Why would she want to hurt you after all this time, Wes? It doesn't make sense!"

Wes bit his lip but refrained from answering. Unable to think of anything to say, he turned around and walked towards the stairs, making sure to take another one of Cheren's pills as he walked.

**~o** **O** **~o**

_**Location: Dragonspiral Tower, Unova** _

It was a gray, windy evening in Unova as the sky was completely overcast. The trees around the tower were bending from the force of the wind. There wasn't anyone who wanted to travel to see an old, dilapidated tower in the middle of nowhere in northwest Unova… but based on the insane amount of footprints in the sand and the conspicuous flying ship floating by the tip of the tower, clearly it was busy today.

Having left Hau and Trace by the helicopter, Kris, Wes, Silver, Hilda, Hilbert, Blaine and Gladion stood near the foot of the tower, on the other side of the bridge leading across a moat surrounding the large stone tower. Kris, Wes and Hilda in particular were in awe at the ship floating by the tower, tethered in the air. By all accounts, it was an old-fashioned, wooden sail ship like the ones used hundreds of years ago… floating in the air like it was nothing.

"They didn't have this three years ago," Hilda muttered. "Big upgrade."

"Oh, quit your gawking!" Blaine grunted, waving his hand dismissively at the _levitating wooden ship_ like it was nothing. "It's just a couple of standard electromagnetic antigravitational field emitters that they installed there, any hack could do that. Now stay focused!"

"Right," Hilda said and turned to look at her troops. "Our orders are to stop Team Plasma at any cost. Forget about lying low. Hit them hard, fight with all the tools in your arsenal. Don't be afraid to use your Pokétch abilities. Wes, I hope you practiced them enough! Don't make us look stupid out there!"

"Not a problem, ma'am," Wes said suavely.

"Whatever," Hilda said. "According to the map Celio sent us, this thing has a basement as well. The sensors cannot detect what's going on here, making it optimal for an ambush. Maybe they're hiding some secret weapon there."

"I'll handle that one," Blaine said right away, grabbing his cane which Kris knew was more than just for walking. "I'll just need a small team with me."

"You take Hilbert and Gladion," Hilda said immediately, avoiding eye contact with Hilbert, who looked no worse for wear despite the last mission apparently putting him to the brink of deah - again. "Silver, Wes, Kris, you're with me."

**~o** **O** **~o**

Meanwhile, the top of the tower was bustling. In the middle of the highest floor was a large container with a tarp thrown over it. Attached to the container by chains were three of Team Plasma's Sages: Bronius, Giallo and Ryoku. All of them stood in reverence facing the container, their heads bowed in a prayer-like stance. Another Sage, Gorm, was walking around the container, reading out loud from an old Unovan book in an unknown language:

" _C' ymg' goka fahf beno, o Kyurem_ ", he spoke. " _Ahuaaah fahf ah'lw'nafh r'luh l' reakiri ymg' ye'bthnk. Fariĝu la humila nyth'drn ymg' mgepah l' mgepah'gotha ah_."

In the meantime, Team Plasma grunts were everywhere, crouched by every window, guarding every entrance to the tower's top floor and surrounding the container, armed with energy spears to go with their knight-like image. N, Ghetsis, Zinzolin and Rood walked among the grunts, with Ghetsis asking them for updates. N couldn't hear what he was saying or what the grunts were replying to him. In fact, he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what the outcome of this ritual would be, nor would Ghetsis bring him up to speed about anything. His response was always that they would be one step closer to their "perfect world".

But what did it mean? N had always assumed that it was what he, King of Team Plasma, was the one who had made that decision. The perfect world would be one where humans and Pokémon would live by each other's side as equals, with the slavery of Pokémon finally ended. But how would he go about that change? How would Ghetsis for that matter?

N was suddenly startled as three men with long white hair and all-black clothes appeared behind Ghetsis, as if out of nowhere. He thought that after so many years, he would have gotten used to the Shadow Triad, but the truth was, they still scared him. N knew that Ghetsis had saved their lives in the past, which is why they kept hanging to his side. But as one of them leaned over to whisper something in Ghetsis' ear, N sighed. Once again, he was being kept in the dark, supposedly 'for his own good'.

"Friends!" Ghetsis suddenly boomed. "As we predicted, the intruders have arrived. Fear not, for we only have to delay them a few moments longer. Once the ceremony is complete, _nothing_ will stand between us and our utopia. Team Plasma Grunts! The time to perform your duty has come! Everyone, head downstairs and stop them! Except you, you, you and you!"

All but four of the Plasma Grunts at the top of the tower immediately rushed to the stairs, eager to fulfill their master's orders. As N watched them go, something hit him. He wasn't psychic in any sense, but what he felt was like a premonition. Team Plasma would not make it through this ritual.

**~o** **O** **~o**

Now that everyone knew about Hilbert, he no longer had to hide his cybernetic modifications. As such, he was holding up a large flashlight that was attached to his arm, illuminating the path through the stairs leading him, Blaine and Gladion down into the tower's basement floors.

As he descended, Blaine could feel a familiar sound getting stronger. The whirring and humming of machinery and the bubbling of liquids - it was like descending into a laboratory.

Finally, they made it to the very dimly lit laboratories, with only a few blue-tinted fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. A solitary scientist was working in the laboratory, cheerfully humming to himself. He was a tall, blonde-haired man wearing a labcoat adorned with futuristic gadgets. The most striking thing about him was the strange blue contraption on his head - a weird, wavy blue crown that seemed to be wrapped around his head.

And Blaine recognized the man. He had never met him in person, but Kaminko had mentioned him often and showed pictures, lamenting not recruiting him sooner before he joined Team Plasma.

"Dr. Colress?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Colress replied without looking at them as he excitedly paced around, typing something on a computer and then running back to another machine to look at its screens. "I hope you wiped your feet before coming in!"

Blaine gripped his cane and removed a cap from its tip, revealing the barrel of his concealed shotgun which he aimed at the scientist.

"Are you alone?" Blaine asked him. Meanwhile, Gladion and Hilbert stood behind Blaine, both surveying the room for traps.

"Not anymore!" Colress beamed. "And of all the possible guests, I'm even meeting my mentor! It's so exciting!"

Blaine frowned. "We've never met before," he said quietly.

"No, but I have looked over your research notes thoroughly," Colress said as he dashed back to his computer to type again, bringing up several windows containing scanned research documents. " _Brilliant work_! Without it, I would have never succeeded in what Mr. Ghetsis wanted me to do!"

"Which is?"

Colress smiled pleasantly and reached for something in his pocket. Blaine readied his shotgun, but it was just a remote controller he aimed at the ceiling, turning on more lights.

That's when Blaine saw it and dropped his guard, lowering his shotgun. The light was clearly illuminating a large tank full of green liquid, just like the one at his lab back in EXO HQ. And inside was unmistakably Genesect, the human-sized, purple insectoid Pokémon thought to be long extinct. But unlike the species in Blaine's lab, this Genesect was covered by a much shinier, thicker metal-like exoskeleton and had a modern-looking weapon mounted to its back. Its red eyes were dull, and it was impossible to tell if the creature was alive or dead.

"You really are the one and only Dr. Blaine!" Colress said, excited to show off to his admiring audience. "You are the man who cloned Mew! You are the one who resurrected the first Genesect!"

"We didn't," Blaine growled as he stared at Genesect's container. "We only used it as a template to…"

"Ah, yes, for the new body of this young man here, right?" Colress asked as he eyed Hilbert. "Hello there, Hilbert! How much is EXO paying you? Because I would _love_ to have you as a test subject. As soon as Genesect is fully awakened-"

"It's not awake yet?" Blaine asked. "So there's still time. We have to destroy this thing!"

"I wouldn't hurry if I were you, doctor!"

The voice belonged to someone else. A tall, dark-haired man in a suit with a strikingly thick and well-groomed mustache entered the room. He was wearing a domino mask over his face, but Blaine recognized him easily.

" _Missile_?!" he wondered. "That former Team Rocket freak, right?"

"Former for a _long_ time, excuse you!" Missile said proudly. "After that and an illustrious freelance career, I made a name for myself in Orre working for Team Snagem, after which I came to Unova and thought - eh, guy's gotta eat. And Team Plasma was hiring help. Between you and me, they really need it."

"I should be angry for my employer's sake, but he's right," Colress sighed.

"Well, nonetheless," Missile said politely and dusted his suit. "Why don't you back off, doctor, because you are not destroying this-"

_*BLAM*_

Blaine had fired a blast from his cane shotgun at a nearby lamp, shattering it to pieces, so quick that even the much younger operatives Hilbert and Gladion could not react, they only glanced at each other. Seeing this, Missile contemplated for a second before getting on his knees and putting his hands behind his head.

"Okay, you got me," he said with a shrug. "Do whatever you want."

"Missile, you fool!" Colress hissed. "This is an important project, we cannot screw this up!"

"You don't have a shotgun," Missile said nonchalantly. "Go on, take me to your lockup, doctor. By the way, is my dear friend Kris here?"

"Gladion, bag him and tag him," Blaine grunted. "I'll take care of good Dr. Colress here after he kindly shuts down this tank."

Finally looking annoyed for the first time since the group arrived, Colress put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Immediately after, a Klinklang, a floating, steel-type Pokémon composed of gears rose up from behind a desk, making a strange, grinding noise.

Before Blaine could even react, Gladion and Hilbert had pulled out their Pokétches. Hilbert had blasted Klinklang with a stream of boiling water, while Gladion had finished it off with a blast of dark energy, knocking the Pokémon out. Colress, with his mouth slightly open, had no choice but to withdraw Klinklang. Blaine immediately marched over to Colress, snatched the Poké Ball from him and forced him to kneel on the floor next to Missile.

"Both of them are to be taken back to chopper," Blaine growled. "Gladion, you up to it? Me and Hilbert will finish up here. Head to the top of the tower when you're done."

Gladion just nodded without protest, glancing at Genesect briefly before pointing his Pokétch at Missile and Colress and forcing them to get out of the lab. Blaine then turned his shotgun at the Genesect tank, looking straight in the creature's dead eyes. Holding the cane under his arm, Blaine used a free hand to get his Magmortar out.

But before Blaine could make a decision, a soft voice interrupted him:

"What are you going to do, doctor?" Hilbert asked.

Blaine couldn't face him.

"This thing is a mistake," Blaine growled. "Another one caused by me. I'm not going to have the same thing that happened with Mewtwo happen again here."

"Am I a mistake too?" Hilbert asked quietly, in a neutral tone.

Blaine sighed. "It's not the same," he grunted, finally turning to look at Hilbert, whose expression was the usual polite smile. "You weren't constructed. You were brought back to life by Kaminko and Juniper. But I… I only gave them the tools to control you and make you a weapon. That is the mistake I need to correct. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive and I will do my very best to stop this madness with the memory control experiments."

"So, you don't know for sure then," Hilbert mused. "If it's really the same old me they brought back."

Blaine's hands were shaking as he tried to keep his voice even. "I have to believe that it is," he said. "Now stand back. Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

In a few seconds, Team Plasma's Genesect experiment and all its related data and machinery were going up in flames. Blaine was certain this would erase his mistake once and for all.

**~o** **O** **~o**

Higher up in the tower, Kris, Wes, Silver and Hilda had only made it to the third floor before getting ambushed by a horde of Team Plasma Grunts, coming from both the upper and lower floors, effectively cutting off any possible escape. The EXO operatives were outnumbered 4-to-1. What ensued was complete annihilation… just not on the side Team Plasma had expected.

Team Plasma had a wide variety of Pokémon on their side: Watchog, Liepard, Scrafty, Krokorok, Golbat, Pawniard and Sneasel - almost 20 Pokémon overall. Kris fought with Croc, Silver with his Meganium, Wes with his Zebstrika and Hilda had her trusty Emboar. In the end, thanks to the combined efforts of the EXO operatives power-boosted Pokémon and their Pokétch powers, Team Plasma grunts fell like dominoes.

Croc's Hydro Pump knocked two Watchog and a Plasma Grunt out of the window. Silver's Meganium's Vine Whip grabbed two Plasma Grunts and lifted them into the air while it shot Razor Leafs at the same time, taking out a Scrafty. And Hilda and Emboar were brawling side by side, Hilda managing to take out a spear-wielding Plasma Grunt unarmed while Emboar wrestled down a Krokorok.

But Wes seemed to be struggling - while his Zebstrika took out a Golbat and a Watchog, Wes himself was hanging back and giving the Pokémon orders without contributing himself.

"Wes!" Hilda shouted as she pinned down a Team Plasma Grunt and fired a dart from a tube in her Pokétch in his neck through a gap in his uniform, quickly incapacitating him.

"Busy!" Wes replied. "Zebstrika, Stomp!"

"We all are!" Hilda shouted as a Liepard, the target of Zebstirika's attack, dodged the hit. "Use your damn Pokétch powers for once!"

Wes took a deep breath, but did as told, pressing a button on his Pokétch and slamming the floor.

Both Wes' wrist and Zebstrika glowed as electricity crackled all around them, streams of blue electricity bouncing effortlessly from one Team Plasma Grunt and Pokémon to another, yellow sparks raining everywhere as the blue lightning bolts somehow went around Wes' allies but hit all of their enemies, one by one, and eventually they all fell, the Plasma Grunts on the floor, twitching as if they'd been tased.

Only the two remaining Krokorok were unaffected by the electricity, but Meganium's Razor Leaf and Croc's Hydro Pump swiftly knocked them out as well. Unharmed but her long hair completely frazzled, Hilda got up to adjust her hair and take in the carnage, whistling appreciatively.

"Damn, Wes!" she remarked, looking at him, who looked the most shocked. "You've been eating your vitamins!"

Kris and Silver exchanged glances, Kris looking confused while Silver narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know…" Wes said slowly as he went to pet Zebstrika for a job well done. "Uh… I _have_ been practicing after all…"

" _Yes, we noticed it_!" Marshal's voice boomed from everyone's Pokétches. " _You'll get your two points or whatever later. But if you want this mission to be a success, drag yourselves upstairs NOW! If it's not too much to ask_ …"

Hilda acknowledged the order and gestured at Kris, Wes and Silver to follow her. They ran up the stairs and into the fourth floor… then the fifth and the sixth, until finally, as Kris was falling back, gasping for breath as her legs almost buckled, they reached the top floor.

The top floor was partially exposed, with Team Plasma's ship having blown numerous holes around the walls, causing a wind to blow through. There were cracked stone pillars everywhere, and in the middle of the room, a large container taking up most of the space in the chamber. A tarp was spread over the container, covering whatever it could be, and in front of the container was a stone pedestal about one meter high, with two brightly shining objects on top of it. Kris thought they were lamps, but they were in fact round jewels the size of tennis balls, a glowing dark one and a shining white one.

" _Attention everyone_!"

Kris heard Marshal as if he was inside her head now - another side effect of the fantastic chip, supposedly. Everyone else seemed to be hearing him as well.

" _Those two objects over there are the Light Stone and the Dark Stone, stolen from the Nacrene Museum recently_ ," Marshal said, talking as clearly and steadily as he could. " _The energy readings on those are massive. We need to safeguard them for ourselves. If you manage to grab them, it will ruin whatever it is that they're planning to do_."

 _Whatever it was_ , Kris thought. _Resurrecting Kyurem? Was EXO making sure they could no longer try? Or do they want to use the stones themselves?_

" _Just got a report from Blaine, backup is on the way_!" Marshal informed. " _You don't need to take them all out, just keep yourselves alive and get those Stones_!"

That was easier said than done. Around the container were still four Team Plasma Grunts, the Seven Sages as well as the King of Team Plasma himself, N. Kris noted that three of the Sages were chained to the container for reasons unknown to her, though at least this took three of them out of the equation.

"Team Plasma!" Hilda announced, stepping forward. "Just like two years ago, I've come to crash your party, steal all of your snacks and clog your toilet! And all you can do is suck it up and act like good hosts."

"Kaminko's lap dogs," chuckled one of the Sages, and Kris remembered, both the voice and the appearance - it was Ghetsis, the leader of the Sages and, from the look of things, the one really calling the shots.

 _The very same man who tried to murder me in the hospital_ , Kris remembered.

"You've finally come!" Ghetsis said, wildly gesticulating with his hands and smiling like a lunatic. "I have all of you fools in one place, ready to crush you like the insignificant lackeys you are! _Gorm_!"

Ghetsis suddenly turned to yell at one of the Sages holding a book, shouting so loud that spit was flying everywhere.

"Y-yes, my lord?" Gorm winced.

"Finish the ritual now!" Ghetsis yelled. "And _you_!" Ghetsis pointed at N with his scepter. "Don't you have something to say to your underlings?"

As Gorm began reading from N looked at each of the EXO operatives individually. When N's eyes met Kris', she felt an odd sensation, like she wasn't looking at a normal human. But there was worry in his gray eyes, and they narrowed a bit when N turned to look at Hilda.

"You again," he said to Hilda, his voice being much softer than what Kris had expected. "Last time you only defeated me only with the help of your three friends, and the Unova Gym Leaders. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"More protein shakes, I guess," Hilda said with a shrug. "And my Pokémon are much stronger now. How is that Mienshao you stole?"

"She moved to my side for the duration of the plan," N said serenely. "Once it was foiled and I began traveling around the world, she returned to the wild, where she belongs, but I can call her to aid you any time. And I should tell you, she will _not_ hesitate to strike you down again."

Hilda bit her lip, her hands trembling a bit, but to Kris' surprise, Silver put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Meanwhile, Ghetsis demanded attention by banging the floor with his scepter-like cane.

" _What are you waiting for_?!" Ghetsis yelled. "Destroy them! You are supposed to be our leader, N! You good-for-nothing boy!"

"Ghetsis!" scolded another Sage. "Our King always knows what to-"

"Shut up, Rood!" Ghetsis barked. "N, the ritual must go through. The power we are about to obtain will be the first step in creating our perfect world! You want this more than anyone!"

"I do," N admitted. "But I would like to resolve this without violence. I told you that, father!"

Kris made a note of that detail, and even Hilda seemed surprised. Team Plasma's other members were powerless, staring at their two leaders bickering.

"How can you share the name Harmonia with me, boy," Ghetsis growled. "All this time and I've taught you _nothing_! Men, advance on them!"

"Fath-"

Itching to fight, the four Team Plasma Grunts released their Pokémon - a Watchog, a Liepard, a Scrafty and a Garbodor. This made it easy to choose targets.

Hilda had Emboar knock out the Watchog, which it did with a single punch while Hilda disarmed and tackled the attacking Team Plasma Grunt. Silver's Meganium lifted the Garbodor into the air with its vines and tossed it on its trainer, burying the Grunt under the garbage Pokémon's weight. Wes had his Zebstrika charge at the grunt while he let out some sort of battle roar, firing a powerful beam of energy from his Pokétch at the nearby Liepard, also knocking it out with one blow.

Kris had Croc slash the Scrafty before knocking it away with a Hydro Pump. Its trainer tried to attack Croc, but all Croc had to do was swipe at him with its claws and the Grunt's uniform and weapon were in tatters. Another punch from Croc knocked the Grunt out.

"Grab the Stones!" Hilda shouted.

Kris didn't have to be told twice. She saw Silver engage with Rood, Wes fighting another Sage who sent out a Cryogonal and Hilda marched towards N with determination. Kris made a mad dash for Gorm, who was still reading from his book, facing the three chained Sages, when she saw Ghetsis in her peripheral vision, bringing his scepter down on the ground.

A loud banging noise was heard, a flash of light blinded Kris and an invisible force knocked her off her feet. Soon enough, Ghetsis had made his way to Kris, and everyone else was too busy to notice. A flash of red light blinked, and a large, peculiar black and blue dragon Pokémon appeared in the room. The Pokémon was hovering in the air, with long wings but short, stubby legs and two extra heads in place of its forearms. All three heads were snarling at Kris, but Croc stepped in the way to shield Kris with its body, a broken Team Plasma spear in its mouth.

"Finally!" Ghetsis proclaimed as he stared at Kris while she leaned on Croc to hoist herself up. "A chance to defeat one of Kaminko's minions. A familiar looking one at that…"

"Croc, Ice Punch!" Kris ordered.

But Hydreigon easily dodged Croc's attack, floating higher in the air. Ghetsis, in turn, ordered Hydreigon to use Dragon Pulse, and Croc was soon blasted by three energy beams from each of Hydreigon's mouths.

"Croc, get up!" Kris yelled as the Feraligatr went down, but Kris knew it could take a far worse beating - this Pokémon had gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Deoxys, after all.

"It's useless!" Ghetsis shouted. "This Hydreigon has been with me for decades, while I doubt your beast has been its current form for more than a year! You and I are on far different levels!"

"You got that right," Kris said in a low voice. "I would never try to _murder_ someone on a hospital bed."

"Ah, I thought it was you," Ghetsis mused. "As far as I see it, I would have done you a favor. I would have released you from whatever grip Kaminko, EXO and the Pokémon Association have you in. Surely you can feel it? Their influence rotting your soul?"

Kris shuddered a bit hearing that, but remained strong as Croc managed to stand upright, panting and glaring at Hydreigon.

"Hydro Pump!" Kris ordered.

But once again, Croc was too slow for the agile Hydreigon, while Ghetsis just smirked.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said. "You ended up on that hospital bed because of another mission to gain profit for your masters, so willing to sacrifice not only your bodies, but your honors as well!"

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Kris shouted. "You tried to kill me for no reason?"

" _There was plenty reason, you idiot_!" Ghetsis yelled back. "You're the enemy, and I would do it again a hundred times!"

Wes, whose Zebstrika was fighting against Zinzolin's Cryogonal nearby, heard this and was completely taken out of the battle. He didn't even notice the Cryogonal's Ice Beam hitting the distracted Zebstrika in the face and toppling the great Pokémon over.

Immediately afterwards, Wes began to feel dizzy, collapsing on his knees. This distracted both Kris and Ghetsis, who witnessed Zinzolin order his Cryogonal to fire an Ice Shard directly at Wes.

That's when Kris acted. Even though it may have cost her the battle, Kris pushed her Pokétch-wielding hand palm first on the floor, both Croc and the Pokétch glowing. Immediately after, an ice wall suddenly appeared between Wes and the Cryogonal, blocking the Ice Shards.

While Kris and Wes exchanged stunned looks, Ghetsis seemed to be taken aback by the power of the Pokétch move. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, and immediately afterwards, three members of Team Plasma with long white hair in black uniforms appeared on the windows, each accompanied by a Bisharp and each wielding a nasty-looking sword.

"This farce needs to end!" Ghetsis bellowed. "Shadow Triad, cut them to pieces!"

Silver's Meganium had just finished wrapping Rood's Swoobat and the Sage himself into a neat bundle with its vines, so Silver was the first one to react to the sudden appearance of the Shadows, one of them lunging at him with his sword. He turned his Pokétch towards the attacker, fully knowing it may have been too late.

But the blow never came, as a stream of fire suddenly appeared, hitting the Shadow's Bisharp and cutting off the Shadow's access to Silver, allowing Silver to fire an Energy Ball from his Pokétch, hitting the Shadow right in the face and knocking him out.

Kris looked back at the stairs they had come through, seeing Blaine and his Magmortar appear. Hilbert also emerged, and he had already commanded his Samurott to take down a Bisharp while he expertly closed in on a Shadow, blinding him with hot water sprayed from his Pokétch. With the Shadow distracted, Hilbert tackled him down and twisted his arm behind his back.

The last Shadow and his Bisharp were quickly taken down when another surprising arrival - Gladion, who appeared out of the window riding his monstrous, axe-headed Type: Null. Some of the Team Plasma Grunts defeated earlier were trying to get second wind, only for Type:Null's fast and ferocious attacks to cut them down.

Kris took quick advantage of Ghetsis' annoyance over the Shadow Triad's failure and ordered Croc to use Ice Fang. Hydreigon tried to avoid it, but due to its lack of direction, it couldn't escape Croc's icy chomp, roaring in pain from the attack.

"Hyper Voice!" Ghetsis ordered.

All of Hydreigon's mouths opened wide, as even when trapped in Croc's jaws, it could escape by blasting Croc with an ear-shatteringly loud sound blast, forcing Croc to let go and stumble backwards. Next, with a triple-powered Dark Pulse attack from all of Hydreigon's mouths, Croc fell, and Kris was left without Pokémon.

"It's over," Ghetsis proclaimed, raising his scepter.

Before he managed to bring the blunt instrument down on Kris, Ghetsis screamed in pain as two long dark green vines suddenly appeared to smack the scepter from his hands. Silver and his Meganium had arrived, with Rood and his Pokémon having been taken care of. With Silver's help, Kris was able to get out of the line of fire, getting a better grip of what was going on:

Blaine was helping to get a dizzy-looking Wes out of harm's way while Hilbert and Samurott were fighting against Zinzolin and his Cryogonal. The Shadow Triad were trying to fight without Pokémon, but their swords were ineffective against Type:Null's helmet, Gladion controlling the monstrous Pokémon with ease. And Hilda's Emboar and N's Zoroark were still exchanging blows, the two totally engaged in their battle.

"Kris, withdraw Croc and get to the stones!" Silver commanded. "Meganium, Stun Spore!"

Hydreigon was temporarily incapacitated by Meganium's attack, allowing Meganium to use its vines to close one of its snarling mouths. Kris, for her part, just nodded, returned Croc to its Poké Ball and ran towards the strange altar where the two ominously glowing jewels were.

Kris ducked behind the pillar containing the stones to see Gorm still reading from his book, back turned towards Kris as he paced around the large container.

" _C' ahmggoka goka, Kyurem_!" he spoke loudly. " _H' mggoka_!"

And then, what Kris saw next caused her to forget what she was doing. One of the Sages chained to the container, a blissful smile on his face, suddenly collapsed on the ground, completely lifeless as a multicolored beam of light seemed to make its way out of his body and into the container. And the other two chained Sages only looked happier despite their comrade's fall.

" _Mgah'ehye fahf vulgtmor ymg' ahph'nglui llll lw'nafh!_ " Gorm proclaimed, his voice getting excited as another one of the three chained Sages slumped to the ground.

At this point, Kris had enough. Standing up, Kris made a grab for the stones on the platform, but she was suddenly lifted into the air by the talons of a bizarre, spherical bird Pokémon with black feathers and a colorful pattern.

"Ah, well done Sigilyph!" Gorm praised, finally turning around, distracted from the ritual. "The ritual cannot be disturbed! Our King's perfect world will soon be upon us!"

 _I've had just about enough of this gang's pontificating_ , Kris thought. _I miss Team Aqua_.

But Kris was distracted from her thoughts by Gorm suddenly pulling out a crossbow, which she aimed directly towards Kris' face, a crazy smile on his face.

"And my Lord will reward me for removing another source of trouble for him," he said. "This is for you, King N! Lead us to salvation. I am far too wicked to follow in your pure foot-"

The rest of it went unheard as Gladion and his Type:Null appeared behind Gorm, Type:Null's axe hitting Gorm in the back. Sigilyph dropped Kris, who managed to roll and quickly get up from the fall. Gladion looked horrified at what had just happened, but before Kris could thank him, Silver appeared, pulling Kris down behind the stone pedestal.

"Here's the deal!" Silver said quickly, grabbing both of the stones and giving the white one to Kris. "You take the Light Stone, I'll take the Dark Stone. They won't be able to finish the ritual without these!"

"What about Ghetsis?" Kris asked, carefully pocketing the Light Stone.

"Meganium got knocked out, that Hydreigon isn't going down anytime soon," Silver said, gesturing behind him.

Hilbert was fighting Hydreigon, fighting alongside his Samurott, firing streams of boiling water from his Pokétch while Samurott did the same from a different side, attempting to flank the Hydreigon. But even those attacks only seemed to anger the powerful dragon.

"Now let's go!" Silver shouted.

"Wait, I only see Hydreigon," Kris said. "Where's-"

It was too late. Ghetsis had snuck to the body of Gorm and taken the book from him, and with no one to stop him, he was free to recite the last words:

" _Nafl'fhtagn, Kyurem, ng ymg' hafh uh'eog l' mgah'n'gha_!"

The last Sage fell as well, and immediately, as if out of nowhere, cold gusts of wind appeared everywhere. Soon, snow was blowing into the tower from every window, as impossible as the weather made it feel. White clouds soon covered the large container in the middle of the room, and Kris was sure she felt loud, echoing groaning coming from inside of it.

While N and his Zoroark had been defeated, with N lying underneath Hilda's Emboar, both Hilda and her Pokémon were distracted by the ritual's end. Realizing what had happened, N managed to use his powers to knock Emboar backwards, enough for him to get out from under it. Sage Rood dashed to his aid and helped him up, and the two, alongside Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad, retreated to Ghetsis' and the container's side, soon obscured by the white fog emanating from it, with the powerful winds stopping everyone, even Hilbert, from getting through.

" _Operatives, this is Kaminko_!" a voice suddenly blared from everyone's Pokétches. " _The ritual has finished! Do you have the stones_?"

Silver nodded at Hilda, who took responsibility for the communciations.

"Affirmative!" Hilda shouted into her own Pokétch over the ever-loudening wind.

" _Then get them out of there and retreat_!" Kaminko ordered. " _Blaine's group captured some of Team Plasma's men and Trace and Hau apprehended more Grunts outside. Team Plasma has lost. Evacuate the tower and bring the stones back, no matter the cost_!"

"Move, move, move!" Hilda shouted at everyone.

No one had to be told twice, wanting to get away from the freezing wind that almost knocked them off their feet. Blaine helped a dizzy Wes walk out first, followed by Silver holding the Dark Stone. Gladion left the tower the same way he came, with him and Type:Null jumping out of the window, which left only Kris, Hilda and Hilbert.

"Don't just stand there and get out of here!" Hilda shouted at Kris before running down the stairs after Hilbert.

Kris then realized it - Hilda didn't know she had the Light Stone, the glow of which was subdued as it rested in her pocket. Returning Croc to its Poké Ball and making a mental note of applying a Potion later, Kris made her decision.

**~o** **O** **~o**

A few minutes later, the EXO operatives had evacuated the tower. Several Team Plasma Grunts were frantically running away, retreating into the nearby woods, but there was no time for them. EXO was convinced Team Plasma had been defeated, after all.

But little did they know, Team Plasma wasn't just running away. A rendezvous point had been established, and in the end, about a dozen Team Plasma Grunts made it to a clearing where Ghetsis, N, Rood and Zinzolin awaited. Among the twelve Grunts were also Anthea and Concordia, N's stepsisters, who approached N nervously, but N brushed them away.

N was preoccupied with staring at Ghetsis in disgust. Ghetsis had been looking at a screen Zinzolin was showing him the whole time, and he didn't open his mouth until the last of the Plasma Grunts had made it to the clearing, causing him to look around.

"Is this it?" Ghetsis asked them. " _This_ is what is left of our mighty organization?"

"Lord Ghetsis," Anthea said softly, "we saw it all. Those Pokémon League henchmen captured many of us - Colress and that masked mercenary included."

"It seems like the Genesect project is over as well," Zinzolin said to Ghetsis.

But Ghetsis was happy. And he became even happier as his phone rang.

"Yes?" he said as he answered the call. "Wonderful. Wait until you see the helicopter leave and bring the ship in!"

As he hung up, Ghetsis addressed his organization.

"My friends!" he proclaimed. "It is true, we have taken losses and we've had to sacrifice friends. But the moment of triumph has never been cl-"

" _Are you listening to yourself_?!"

N had stood up, and was glaring at Ghetsis. His fists were clenched and glowing, a faint blue aura surrounding them. Zinzolin took a few steps back, but Ghetsis just glared back at N.

"Do you have a problem with our plan succeeding?" Ghetsis asked him. "It's true, we may have lost the stones, but it is a small consequence-"

"I cannot go along with this anymore!" N shouted. " _You_ knew three of us would die in your little ritual. It was the plan all along!"

"What is the problem?" Ghetsis asked sincerely. "Bronius, Giallo and Ryoku volunteered to be a part of it!"

"Did they really?!" N shouted. "Without asking me?! And what about all the people in captivity! They were nothing but speed bumps for those operatives, weren't they?! You never intended for them to come back with us! Just like what you did to Aldith and Barret!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you!" Ghetsis snarled. "I did everything I could. I planned this operation and _I'm_ making your perfect world possible."

"There is no perfect world for me," N scoffed. "Not like this."

"Very well, then!" Ghetsis shouted, pointing his scepter at N. "Team Plasma! Who among you has the patience to listen to this drivel from this freak without a human heart?! Your King is letting you down, abandoning our plan for greatness. If you wish to follow me, then stand by my side!"

"And if you want to stay true to our ideals, stand by _my_ side!" N snapped as he stared down at Ghetsis.

In the end, Rood, Anthea, Concordia and half of the Grunts stood behind N while Zinzolin and the other half behind Ghetsis. Then, without exchanging another word, the two groups went their separate ways.

**~o** **O** **~o**

Meanwhile, not too far from Team Plasma's rendezvous, the EXO operatives had arrived at their pickup spot. Several EXO helicopters were already there, airlifting out the dozen prisoners they had managed to get. Trace and Hau were just standing there with their arms crossed, looking very proud at their first actual achievement since joining.

"Let me see that!" Hilda said as she grabbed the Dark Stone from Silver. "Damn, all this for a blacklight? Is Kaminko gonna be checking our bedrooms for suspicious stains now?"

"Any idea what that thing does?" Wes asked Blaine, who he was still leaning on.

Blaine just grunted and shook his head, having difficulty supporting Wes with his one working arm. Gladion looked too shocked to talk, and he was the only one who hadn't withdrawn his Pokémon, with the monstrous Type:Null still standing by his side, as if to guard him. Hilbert was as calm and composed as ever, and was the first one in the group to make an observation.

"Do you have the Light Stone as well?" he asked Silver softly.

Silver shook his head. "I gave it to Kris, thought it would be best to split them up to make it harder on Team Plasma."

"Of course, that's what I would have done," Hilda said quickly. "Kris, get over here to show that thing!"

Everyone looked around - Kris was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the Light Stone.


	11. Girl on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is trying to escape EXO's wrath with the Light Stone, so both Kaminko and the shadowy Committee send people to take her down

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Girl on the Run** _

_**Location: Mistralton Cargo Service Airfield, Mistralton City, Unova** _

Kris watched as her Feraligatr cut a hole in the Mistralton airfield's fence. She walked right through, Croc squeezing through after her. Giving the Pokémon a grateful pat, Kris started sneaking towards the planes with Croc in tow. Her other hand was constantly feeling the weight of the (perhaps ironically named) Light Stone in her bag. It was still there, and as long as it was, she would be safe from harm. So far, the airport seemed calm, no sign of the authorities looking for her.

But they had to know where she was. Kris was trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop. She could see it in her mind already, with Kaminko, Marshal and the others in the Operations Room viewing her every movement. It felt like she had been running for ages, but after getting on one of the planes, she could finally rest.

As Kris made her way along the hangars on the runway, she finally saw what she was looking for. A cargo plane being fueled and preparing for takeoff, piloted by the Gym Leader, Skyla. The tip she had received had been legit, and the plane should take her to Kanto. Once there, she had no idea what to do, but the time for those plans would be later.

Peeking around her cover behind a hangar, Kris looked left. Then right. Then left again. The coast was clear.

"Kris!"

 _Well, except for the back_.

Kris turned around. Trace, Hau and Gladion had made it through the hole Kris and Croc had just cut and were now running towards her. Gladion was riding on the back of his monstrous Type:Null while Jolteon and Incineroar were running next to Trace and Hau, respectively.

Kris glanced at Croc, but didn't know what move to use. If she started a battle in the airfield now, Skyla could cancel her flight, leaving her stranded.

And yet, something happened that made the concern unnecessary. While riding behind the other humans and Pokémon, Gladion's Type:Null suddenly pounced on the Incineroar, knocking it out. As Jolteon whipped around, Type:Null attacked it next, smacking it with its axe and launching it several feet across the air. As Trace and Hau were confused, Gladion fired two tranquilizer darts in their necks in rapid succession, knocking them out as well.

Kris made eye contact with Gladion for a second and could have sworn Gladion gave her a slight nod before turning around and riding away from the airfield with Type:Null.

Meanwhile, Kris was satisfied that Hau, Trace and their Pokémon wouldn't be getting up and most likely would not get noticed by the airplane either. Kris withdrew Croc and quickly snuck into the plane's open cargo hold as soon as the staff around it turned their backs, preparing for whatever would come for her in Kanto.

**~o** **O** **o** **  
**

_**Location: ?, somewhere in Unova** _

Lusamine was seated at the end of a long table, fully aware of the big company she was in. The Committee had been assembled for an emergency meeting since Kris' desertion with the White Stone, and Lusamine was constantly being stared at by Sird at the other end of the table.

If that weren't enough, at both sides of the table, the members of the Pokémon Association's secret Inner Committee all had their attention on her as well. Chairman Rose was sitting to the right of Sird, and next to him were the president of Silph, the commander of Holon Security and the head of the International Police, Anabel. On the opposite side were Cedric Juniper to Sird's left, followed by the president of the Pokétch Corporation, a Kantonian businessman who headed a large Pokémon pharmaceutical company and a Unovan businesswoman in charge of a large communications company. All of them had made some sort of deal with one devil or another to gain access to the privileged Inner Committee, and the devil in this case was not Giratina, but the cold-hearted woman at the end of the table.

Lusamine was spared from having to think of what to say as her phone rang. It was from Dr. Kaminko, and Lusamine had told him not to call if it wasn't important.

"Yes," Lusamine said as she picked up the phone. "I see."

Lusamine tried not to make her expression change as she turned off the phone, but inside, there was turmoil. Still, she had a duty to report her message to the rest of the Committee.

"Kaminko's operatives have failed," she reported. "The fugitive has boarded a plane headed to Kanto."

There was audible grumbling amidst the members of the Committee, while Chairman Rose turned to look at Sird, expecting guidance from her. Before Sird could say anything, Lusamine got a word in.

"However, since we know her landing point," she said with a strong voice to drown out the murmurs from the Committee, "we can send people in to apprehend her. Considering they have access to teleportation, I suggest we have EXO send in a few elite operatives. I also have a consignment of Aether Foundation personnel near Kanto waiting to support."

"Lusamine," Sird said calmly, and everyone in the Committee fell silent and turned to her. "I'm disappointed with the way this has been handled. Perhaps I should step in."

"Agreed," the Pokétch Company president said. "We can't let our multi-million dollar investment slip away, or worse yet, fall into enemy hands!"

"Maybe appointing Kaminko as the head of EXO was a mistake," the Unovan businesswoman agreed. "He can't seem to keep his children in line."

"Yes, he's been a pain in this Committee's side since the Navel Rock incident," said Chairman Rose. "But I believe we're all in agreement - he's the only one who could deliver us the results we wanted. If we are to see the Promised Day through, we must let him stay in command… for now."

"Commander Cutter," Sird said, addressing the elderly Holon Security commander. "How soon can you deploy Unit Surge?"

"Within an hour!" the commander spoke eagerly, despite looking like he was snoozing earlier. "We already reinstated and promoted _Captain_ Surge a few weeks ago in anticipation for something like this. The unit is currently stationed in Vermilion City."

"Madam Sird," Lusamine spoke, hating having to talk to her own mother like this.

"Please save a space for one more member," Sird continued, ignoring Lusamine. "I think we've kept Miss Domino here long enough. She will be traveling with Unit Surge to help apprehend the fugitive. Arrange a teleport for her at once."

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Lusamine said firmly, trying not to show her concern.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"The questionable benefits of bringing her back from Ultra Space aside," Lusamine said tensely, "Domino is known for her grudge against the fugitive. If we unleash her, it might be that we won't be able to retrieve our lost operative alive!"

Everyone was silent, slowly turning to look at Sird, who contemplated Lusamine's words.

"In light of these circumstances," Sird said, "the technology inside the fugitive is more valuable than the life of the fugitive herself and will be given priority. Commander, give the orders to Unit Surge. The rest of you, dismissed."

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Wes, Silver, Elm, Blaine, Hilda and Hilbert were hanging out in the corridor outside the Operations Room, mostly sitting and waiting for any news about Kris. They weren't let inside to help in coordinating in capture attempts, but they still had to be on standby anyway. Wes in particular was vocal against the idea of possibly being forced to fight against his friend.

"Why," Elm spoke out loud after a long period of silence. "I… I just don't get it. Why?"

"It's obvious," Hilda said coldly, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "It's clear that since Reversal Mountain, Kris has been suffering from some kind of mental problems-"

"No she hasn't!" Wes snapped in annoyance.

Everyone turned to look at Wes. Hilda raised her eyebrows.

"Did you forget that it's _you_ who she screwed over there?" she asked. "Besides, she's been avoiding contact with everyone ever since then, it's extremely obvious."

"No!" Wes said angrily. " _You_ didn't reach out to her and _you_ scared her into avoiding contact with your stupid punishment ideas. _You_ didn't do your job as a leader even after she almost got killed!"

"Wuh… what?!" Elm asked anxiously. "When was this?"

"During the HQ breach by Team Plasma, that Ghetsis guy almost killed her in the infirmary," Wes said. "I had to hear it from Iris first, and during her fight against Ghetsis, it was confirmed! I bet you knew about this, Hilda!"

"Is this true?" Blaine asked Hilda. "Kaminko didn't even tell us about this and he demanded me to turn in the surveillance camera footage from the infirmary!"

"Yes, it's true," Hilda said nonchalantly. "She's risked her life before, and being able to withstand pressure is a key component to being an EXO operative. Maybe she just shouldn't be one."

"Maybe, but who cares, because right now she's being treated like she's their property!" Wes shouted, pointing at the door of the Operations Room.

"Why did she take the Light Stone?" Elm wondered out loud. "There has to be an explanation."

Hilbert, the only one not looking concerned and more focused on calmly reading a book as he sat next to Hilda, hadn't said anything the whole time. No one else said anything either, but the silence was broken by the door-opening. Marshal came out, looking uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Silver, Dr. Kaminko wants to talk to you," he said gruffly. "Come inside."

Nodding and not even glancing at anyone else, Silver stepped into the Operations Room.

As Silver entered, Marshal quickly sat at his own spot while Celio was at the other side of the table, frantically talking to the other technicians. A blinking spot over a map overlay was visible on the big screen, Kaminko and Juniper talking to each other in hushed voices about it.

"Ah, Silver," Kaminko said, turning around as the red-haired boy had stepped in and the door shut behind him. "I'm sure you already know why I called you in. We're having a bit of a crisis."

"It's about Kris," Silver said bluntly.

"Correct," Kaminko sighed. "But not only her desertion, potentially risking our priceless EX Chip technology, but the Light Stone, which was a key part of Team Plasma's plan for Kyurem. Now she has arrived in Kanto and managed to avoid detection at the airport, possibly with Gym Leader Skyla's assistance. However, we are monitoring her location 24/7 and transmitting it to Holon Security, meaning it won't be long until they apprehend her."

"So what's the problem?" Silver asked, though he already suspected he knew the answer.

"The Light Stone contains remnants of the legendary Pokémon Reshiram's power," professor Juniper said. "It would be an extremely useful asset in our research, but if Holon Security gets it, they might not hand it back to us."

"Or they might potentially destroy the Stone in their pursuit of her," Kaminko said. "Either way, I need to send you ahead of them. Confront Operative Five and get the Light Stone back by any means necessary. Your secondary objective is to ensure the chip doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

 _Just as I expected_ , Silver thought. Not "bring Kris back", just ensure the chip wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. Which meant, if he was forced to, Silver would have to take the last resort.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Several hours later** _

_**Location: Celadon Department Store, Celadon City, Kanto** _

Kris was trying to blend into the crowd in the department store, which had just begun a big sale. However, the big, intimidating men and women in camouflage outfits weren't hard to miss. Still, she needed a break, and had to catch her breath for a while. The plane had landed near the city and the airport was swarmed with Holon Security troops, but Skyla had managed to smuggle Kris out along with some cargo ahead of time. Kris wasn't sure how precisely the chip could track her movements, though, but something had to be done.

Confident she had lost her pursuers temporarily, Kris made her way to the payphones. There was a phone number she had scribbled on her arm before her mission. Now if ever it was time to cash in on a promise made to her a long time ago.

As Kris punched in the number and heard the dial tone, she looked around her nervously. No sign of Holon Security, but they would certainly be in the store soon. She knew that all too well and rubbed her shoulder thinking about it, feeling like her location was being betrayed by her own body.

Finally, after five rings, someone picked up the phone. It was the deep voice of an elderly Unovan man.

" _Alder speaking_."

"Alder, it's Kris," Kris said, speaking as quickly as possible. "Listen, the last time we met, you said you'd owe me a favor. I'd say I've earned a few of them by now, with everything I've done."

" _Ah, Kris_ ," Alder said, talking so slowly it was increasing Kris' anxiety by the second. " _Of course I remember you, and our conversation. It was after the Deoxys incident on the Sevii Islands. It's too bad you had to leave in a hurry and_ -"

"Great, listen," Kris interrupted sharply. "I need you to hide me somewhere. You have a hookup somewhere in Kanto, right? I don't really have time to explain what's going on, you just need to trust me and follow through, okay?"

After a short pause, Alder replied, almost unnaturally calm and slow. " _Kris, where are you right now_?" he asked finally.

"I… Celadon Department Store," Kris said, hesitating a bit. "Hurry up, please! There are goons from Holon Security after me. I'll explain why later, but-"

" _Kris, if they're from the Holon Security, there shouldn't be anything to fear_ ," Alder said calmly. " _Your best course of action would be to surrender to them to correct any misunderstandings. I'm sure things will be fine_."

Before Kris could even get a word of protest out, Alder hung up on her, leaving her standing by the phone in disbelief, fear creeping up on her.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: Floccesy Town, Unova** _

At his home ranch in Floccesy Town, Alder sadly sighed as he put his mobile phone on his living room table. Annoyed, he turned to look at a man sitting in the recliner next to him.

"There, I said what you wanted me to say," he told the pink-suited man with two bodyguards by his side. "Satisfied?"

"It depends," said Chairman Rosé, sipping on the cup of tea Alder had been pressured into giving him. "Do we have the call?"

"Yes, sir," one of the bodyguards told him. "Holon Security has the exact location now."

"Then we are _most_ satisfied," Rosé said and took another sip of tea. "Don't worry about the girl, Alder. What she is carrying with her is valuable and it's what we're after, not her specifically. That aside, the Committee will remember your cooperation, Mr. Alder."

"I'm glad," Alder said coldly. "If you're finished, then get out of my house!"

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: Celadon Department Store, Celadon City, Kanto** _

"You sure Inspector Looker is not going to be in Kiloude City today?" Kris asked as she was on the phone, slightly concerned. "What about tomorrow?"

" _I'm sorry, mademoiselle,_ " came the reply of the Kalosian secretary. "' _E has left on a special assignment. Even if I were allowed to tell you, I couldn't, it was too hard to understand 'im_ …"

Kris hung up angrily and then immediately dialed the last number she had written down, certain that she would get results. This time, someone picked up, but not the person she was expecting.

" _Ranger Union, Top Ranger Solana speaking_ ," came the reply.

 _Damn it_ , Kris thought.

"Solana, this is Kris, from Johto!" Kris said quickly while looking around. "I need to speak to Chairperson Erma, this is extremely important."

At first, there was no response. Then…

" _The Chairperson is extremely busy, I'm afraid, whoever you are_ ," Solana replied, but her tone made it clear she knew full well who Kris was.

"Stop screwing around!" Kris spat, gripping the phone tightly. "Erma herself told me I could rely on her help if I ever needed it. Well this is the time! It's an emergency!"

" _Well, she's busy right now, Triss,_ " Solana replied haughtily. " _If this really is such an emergency, then just… hang in there._ "

And with that, Solana hung up, but Kris didn't even have time to listen to the dial tone. Realizing she was making a scene, she quickly hung up the phone and looked across the room at the store's main entrance.

Four people in green and brown combat fatigues had just entered the mall, three men and one women, as well as three electric-type Pokémon: an Electabuzz, a Raichu and a Manectric. One of the men was huge, towering over everyone else in the mall, with short, graying blonde hair. But Kris' attention was turned to the familiar blonde-haired woman next to him. It almost made Kris' brain break, seeing her there - there was no way it could possibly be true. But there stood Domino, in Holon Security uniform, loudly broadcasting her arrival to the department store.

"Make way, important Holon Security Force business," Domino shouted, and the waves of shoppers quickly began stepping out of the way, pushing each other to get out of harm's way as Domino, the three men and the three Pokémon began marching inside.

Seeing this, Kris dropped the phone and quickly began making her way out of the mall, running faster than ever before.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

Several Aether Foundation personnel were waiting for Lyra as she arrived back into headquarters with Leaf, Lillie and Dr. Fennel. With them was the bespectacled, floofy-haired assistant branch chief of the Foundation, Wicke, who was smiling kindly at Lillie.

"Glad to see no harm came to you, Lillie!" she said warmly as the four entered the lobby, Lillie somewhat warily. "Your mother is currently in a conference and quite busy, but I'll look after you until she's ready to return!"

"I'm taking _this_ ," Leaf said, holding Lillie's duffel bag which contained the immeasurably valuable Cosmog, "back to the laboratory."

"Of course," Wicke said sweetly. "I'll have two of our security personnel escort you and UB-00 to the facility."

"No need," Leaf said curtly. "I can find my way, I'm practically in charge of the biology department already."

Wicke gave a forced smile, shrugging apologetically. "I'm aware, but… these were specific orders from Madam President," she said. "I'm… sorry."

Leaf sighed in annoyance, but nonetheless allowed two of the Aether Foundation personnel to accompany her down the stairs into the basement floors.

"As for you, Dr. Fennel, Dr. Kaminko would like to personally welcome you and make you a part of the team and show you the temporary living quarters," Wicke said.

Fennel nodded warily and glanced at Lyra.

"It's okay, you're safe here," Lyra said firmly and smiled.

She didn't know if Fennel saw through the forced expression and words, but hoped for the best as Fennel slowly nodded and followed another Aether Foundation employee to the elevators that would lead them to Kaminko's office. Now only Lyra, Lillie and Wicke were left in the lobby. Wicke held out her hand for Lillie.

"Shall we?" Wicke said. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but your mother insisted. We're not taking you anywhere away from the base, but you'll have to stay in a room of your own for the time being, at least until president Lusamine's return."

Lillie nodded and turned to Lyra.

"I wanted to t-thank you," Lillie said nervously to her. "For what you said. I won't forget it, I promise."

"Well, you know," Lyra laughed, putting her hands behind her back awkwardly. "Just, uh, something that came to my mind. Typical me, speaking without thinking! But, if you found something useful out of it, then by all means!"

"I did," Lillie said with a smile. "And about Nebby and my mom and everything… this isn't over yet."

Lyra frowned, but Lillie couldn't say more in front of Wicke. With those parting words, Lillie and Wicke left towards the elevator, the same way Fennel went, leaving Lyra standing alone and confused.

Before she could decide what to do next, Wes stumbled into the lobby, literally half-running around the corner with limbs flailing, hair in a mess and large dabs of sweat on his face.

"You made it!" Wes wheezed as he finally came to a stop in front of Lyra. "I've been tryin' to find you since I heard you returned!"

"Well, that was only a few minutes ago, and you need to calm down, you're a mess," Lyra told Wes bluntly. "What's up? Heard you had a kind of a mission last night."

"Kind of a mission?" Wes repeated, but shook his head, not devolving into arguing. "Never mind! I'll fill you in as we go!"

Confused, Lyra nonetheless followed Wes down the stairs and through the corridors towards the Operations Room. During the trip, Wes told Lyra everything, or everything from his point of view, anyway. How, in Lyra's absence, the rest had fought Team Plasma at Dragonspiral Tower, how Kris had taken the Light Stone in the confusion of the battle and how EXO had sent Silver to hunt her down.

"...while the rest of us are scared and confused and don't have a clue about what's going on," Wes finished his explanation, taking a breath in the end.

Lyra shook her head. "I don't even know where to start. I…"

Lyra paused when she saw Wes put something he had taken from his pocket in his mouth. When Lyra frowned at her, Wes quickly swallowed whatever it was.

"Painkillers," Wes explained quickly. "Still feeling sore after the last battle."

"Right," Lyra huffed.

When the two arrived at the Operations Room, the double doors were now open and the room quite crowded. Celio and Marshal were at their stations, all caught up in their work, exchanging short words with the dozens of technicians in the lower floors while Lyra's attention was drawn to the large screen, which showed a map of Celadon City, Kanto.

Professor Juniper, Elm, Blaine and Hilda were also in the room. Elm and Blaine were staring at the screen with their arms folded while Hilda and Juniper were talking to each other with hushed voices. Elm was the first to notice Lyra and Wes' arrival.

"Ah," he exclaimed in a more high-pitched voice than usual, adjusting his round glasses. "Lyra. Um, thank goodness you're okay. I'm afraid you caught us at a bad time. Um, why don't you-"

"I know what's happening," Lyra said quickly. "Why are you chasing Kris like this? What's so important about this Light Stone that warrants a manhunt?"

Elm sighed. "I don't know," he said plainly. "I wish I did, but I don't know anything. And Kaminko is not telling us what will happen to her."

"At this point, I hope Silver reaches her first," Blaine said quietly.

"First?" Lyra said. "Before what? Or who?"

"Excuse me, but PIPE DOWN IN THERE!" Marshal shouted all of a sudden before turning back to his monitor. "We're getting something."

"Turn on the Operative's audio," professor Juniper instructed.

Celio pressed a button, and soon Lyra noticed there wasn't just one blinking dot on the large map screen, but two. Silver's eerily calm voice came on, echoing around the Operations Room.

" _Silver here_ ," he said. " _I have a visual of the target, going southeast on Route 17._ "

"The sea is only a few hundred meters away," Marshal said quickly, then pressed a button to address the technicians. "Contact Holon Security, send a unit to cut off her escape from these coordinates, but don't go past the line."

"Another unit is already approaching from the north," Celio announced.

"Good, nowhere to escape," Marshal said. "Silver, pick up the pace. You have to reach her before they do. We'll try to give 'em orders to stay put."

" _Right_ ," Silver replied. " _And what then_?"

"Just seize her and bring back her and the Light Stone in particular," professor Juniper said. "Incapacitate her if you must."

" _Got it_."

Lyra sighed, staring at the map as Silver's blinking dot was approaching Kris' by the second.

 _What are you thinking, Kris_ , she thought.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: Seaside cliffs, Route 17, Kanto** _

Kris was running.

She had never been the best at athletic endeavors, but the months of adventuring followed by EXO training had toughened her up enough. Even with the stabbing pain on her sides, her gasps of breath becoming deeper and raspier as she struggled to breathe, her legs protesting to the point that Kris was afraid of them falling off.

But still, she ran.

She ran off the Cycling Road and into the grassland next to it, running past a herd of Ponyta eating grass, some of them looking at her curiously but not doing anything else. After the grasslands came the cliffs, which she had no idea would lead her to a dead end.

Finally, expecting only a small drop, Kris instead saw the wide open ocean opening before her, with sharp rocks at the bottom. A heavy ocean wind was blowing through the cliffs, causing Kris to shiver. She could already hear the sounds of Holon Security Force troops coming from all sides, yelling orders, calling to each other, organizing to trap Kris like a cornered Rattata.

Desperately, Kris opened the one and only Poké Ball she had with her. A bright flash of red appeared and Croc materialized in front of her, stretching its limbs, ready to fight.

"Croc, get ready!" Kris said. "We have to fight a lot of Pokémon, and they're all electric-types to boot. This can get-"

" _Kris_!"

Kris looked up, on cliffs slightly above her, from where she had stumbled down. Silver was at the edge of the cliff above, staring down at her with a blank expression, sitting on top of his Meganium, with his Weavile standing next to him.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: ?, somewhere in Unova** _

Chairman Rose had returned to the Pokémon Association's Inner Committee's meeting room, sitting at the end of the table where Sird usually sat, as she had left him in command of the operation. Lusamine was also in the room, sitting at the other end of the table tensely, feeling everyone's judging gazes on her.

Rose had an assistant wheel in a large TV where the Committee saw the same map of Celadon City that could be seen in EXO's headquarters, along with two blips representing the two EXO operatives. For the sake of visual clarity, Kris' was blue while Silver's was, unsurprisingly enough, silver in coloration.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but static on the line, as after Silver had called out Kris' name, a temporary weather disturbance had messed with the signal - either that or the large amount of electric-types used by the Holon Security troops had caused it. Regardless, now audio from the encounter came in loud and clear.

" _...your last chance_!" said the voice of Silver. " _Hand over the Light Stone_!"

" _All right_!" replied Kris, clearly out of breath and shaking with fear. " _Just stay away from me, and tell those goons to do the same! Here, take it_!"

The Committee listened intently, hearing a quiet thump as a heavy object landed on the grass next to Silver.

" _Good_ ," Silver replied sternly. " _Now, withdraw your Pokémon_!"

" _So you or those soldiers could just take me out with no resistance_?!" Kris yelled back. " _No way_! _Me and Croc are facing the music together_!"

" _You know that's not an option_!" Silver said harshly. " _If you don't comply, I'll cut your Feraligatr down. I mean it_!"

A moment's silence again. Then…

" _I'm going to jump_!" Kris shouted. " _What will EXO or Lusamine do with their precious investment in the bottom of the ocean?! Huh?! You better try your best to save me_."

" _Stay where you are_!" Silver shouted.

" _Croc, do it_!"

" _Damn it! Meganium, Solarbeam_!"

A lot of sounds were heard in quick succession. The charging of energy, the snarling of the Feraligatr, an ear-piercing, bloodcurdling, high-pitched shriek that could have made anyone's hair stand up… followed by an explosion and the scream abruptly stopping.

Slowly, everyone in the room turned to look at the TV. The blue blipping gave a few last haunting blinks before it suddenly disappeared, leaving only the silver one left. Only Silver's sharp breathing could be heard from the other end of the line.

When no one said anything, Lusamine took it upon herself to stand up, causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"There," she proclaimed. "The problem has been dealt with, and by _my_ hand, not Madam Sird's. Does anyone have any complaints about how I do things?"

The silence that followed was thick enough to cut with a knife. With no one saying anything, Lusamine smiled to herself as she sat back down.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**Location: Seaside cliffs, Route 17, Kanto** _

Domino and her troops were checking every square inch of the area around Route 17, led astray by false information coming from EXO. Ready to have someone in her unit whipped out of frustration, Domino was on the verge of giving up the hunt until she saw a bright flash of light, which was followed by an explosion, a cloud of smoke rising afterwards.

Grinning, Domino instructed her troops up the hill and towards the cliffs, to where the smoke was coming from. But by the time they arrived, they didn't see Kris at all. Only Silver and his Meganium and Weavile were there, all staring at the smoking crater at the lower cliff. A smoking crater surrounded by puddles of what appeared to be blood…

"Damn it!" Domino cursed.

Ignoring the calls of her troops, Domino rushed over to Silver, pointing her black tulip at him.

"You!" she shouted at him. "You're from EXO, aren't you? What happened to Kris? _I_ wanted to be that one to skin that bi-!"

"Ma'am!" one of the Holon Security troops holding a pair of binoculars said. "Take a look over there!"

Domino grabbed the binoculars from the soldier and looked at where he was pointing. A bit away from the cliffs, a Feraligatr was swimming towards the open sea, its movements stiff like it had been injured. Indeed, it left a trail of blood behind it as it swam.

"She might still be here somewhere!" Domino shouted at her troops. "Search the whole area! Send people down there and check the shore. Turn every rock down there if you have to! I came here to find Kris and I'm _not_ leaving before you do."

Silver shook his head, pointing slowly at the crater. His normally stoic expression had finally broken, replaced with a look of disgust and bafflement.

"You're wasting your time," he said quietly. " _That_ is all that is left."

As the smoke cleared, Domino and the Holon Security troops also saw what was in the crater, and it made them gasp audibly.

**~o** **O** **o**

_**A few hours later** _

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

When Silver finally returned to headquarters, firmly grasping the Light Stone in one hand and carrying a package of some sort wrapped in a thick white cloth in the other, he was instantly mobbed by Lyra, Wes, Elm and Blaine, who rushed over to him to ask their questions:

"What did you do?!"

"Where's Kris? Is she okay?"

"Um, Silver, if it's okay with you, we just want to ask a few, err, questions-"

"Have you become Kaminko's puppet, boy?!"

"Enough," Silver said, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "I have to report back to Kaminko."

"Why did the signal cut off, Silver?!" Wes yelled and took a step towards him, but was held back by Lyra and Blaine. "What did you do to her?"

"This," Silver said as he handed professor Elm the package wrapped in a white cloth, "should answer your questions. Excuse me."

With that, Silver calmly left, leaving the others confused. Professor Elm laid the package down on a nearby table and began to unwrap it slowly while the other three stared in silence.

But when the last piece of cloth was unraveled, the silence broke. Elm exhaled noisily, Lyra whimpered and Wes cried out so loudly it echoed across the halls.

Inside the package was definitely Kris' white jacket… or at least, a piece of it, covering what was unmistakably a human arm.


	12. Tormented Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris, Lyra and Wes each deal with their insurmountable tragedy while Kaminko gives Silver an important assignment.

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Tormented Souls** _

"No! Tell me it isn't true!"

"I told you the hundredth time… there's nothin' we can do about it…"

"Of course there is! Talk to Silver! Talk to Kaminko! The signal has been cut, that's all!"

"There's no use, Iris… she's gone. Talking to them won't bring her back."

Iris stared in disbelief, gripping the bars in her cell. Wes was slouched next to the cell on the floor, leaning against it, twirling his bottle of pills between his fingers as he stared into the distance.

Missile was also there, at the door of his own cell opposite to Iris, staring at Wes and Iris in turn.

"Are you trying to tell me," Missile said slowly, "that Kris - the one who I still owe my life to - is dead?"

"Yes," Wes said quietly.

"Impossible," Missile scoffed. "No. Just… no. The universe doesn't work like that. I won't accept it."

Missile retreated back into the depths of his cell, lying down on the bed. Iris, on the other hand, collapsed on her knees to the cell's floor. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she gripped the bars even tighter, like the metal was the only thing left grounding her to reality.

Wes wanted to comfort Iris or at least say something. But the only thing he could manage was to continue sitting there, staring at the wall.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

Meanwhile, Silver had been summoned to Dr. Kaminko's office. Silver stood and watched calmly as Kaminko studied the Light Stone with a device he couldn't identify, scanning it from multiple angles, looking at readings while musing quietly to himself. Once this had continued on for several minutes, Kaminko finally decided Silver was worthy of his attention.

"Excellent job," Kaminko said, his tone as cold and professional as ever. "I'm glad there are still people in here I can trust. You did what you had to do, and I can appreciate that. Unfortunately, not everyone sees it the same way. The recently deceased former Operative's friends may not be as receptive to you for the coming weeks. They'll come around, but for the time being, it's better if you stay away from them. I'll have you transferred to a room elsewhere in the facility and I'll keep you posted primarily in the laboratories. Your new assignment is to guard the Light Stone and the research team I'll assign to study it."

"Yes, sir," Silver said.

As always, Silver knew there was partial truth to Kaminko's words. Lyra, Wes and the others would not want to associate with him for now. But of course, he had said 'receptive to _you_ ', meaning Silver. Not ' _us_ '.

"The timing couldn't be any worse," Kaminko said in an annoyed tone. "What happened to… _her_ … will certainly demoralize the staff. Worse yet, the initial team we sent after her failed because of one of our own. Gladion has left EXO and taken one of our prized research subjects with him. I've sent Hau and Trace after him and the Holon Security Force has been alerted, but I fear it won't be enough."

This was news to Silver, as he hadn't really heard anything of the latest goings on since coming back to HQ. But considering everything he and Gladion had talked about, it made perfect sense.

"Professor Juniper will meet you downstairs," Kaminko said. "She will give you more detailed assignments and show you your new room. Better get used to staying underground for the time being. And before you go…"

Slowly and looking very reluctant, Kaminko took the Light Stone and carefully handed it to Silver. While resisting the temptation to hurl the stone across the room until it shattered into a million pieces, Silver merely grabbed the Stone and held it carefully in his hands like it was a fragile antique vase.

"Give this to her when you see her," Kaminko said, looking at the stone instead of at Silver. "She'll know what to do."

Nodding, Silver left the office.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

In the basements, Lyra was hanging out, just waltzing around the place in her boring blue EXO jumpsuit, hands in her pockets as she stared at nothing in particular. The empty feeling in her stomach had replaced all other emotions. As much as she tried to keep her mind occupied, nothing else could distract her. It was getting late, hours after she had seen that fateful package opened, but it still hadn't sunk in. Like the arm had been from someone else, like the signal stopping was just a technical problem… anything but what Silver, Kaminko and everyone else was saying had happened.

Without noticing it, Lyra had wandered off to the Interconnectivity Department. She walked past professor Elm's office, noticing the door had been tightly locked and the blinders closed. He had been there ever since seeing the package Silver had brought. He was the only person who had known Kris as long as Lyra herself, but he was shutting himself off. So were Wes and Blaine, meaning Lyra had no one to talk to.

Walking past another office, this time one with the door open, Lyra noticed Fennel, with an EXO-issued lab coat and name tag on, scribbling notes hastily on a piece of paper. The paper was full of incomprehensible drawings and messy writings written in an incredibly small font. Noticing Lyra, Fennel smiled and waved.

"You got your own office," Lyra said flatly, unable to put any emotion in her voice.

"Yeah," Fennel said. "I was a bit wary of coming here, but you and Leaf were right to come to me. With their resources and my work, we can really tackle the problem with the Ultra Beasts. I'm helping the engineers build a two-way teleporter that could connect to Ultra Space and permanently send them there."

It sounded extremely dangerous, complicated and problematic, but Lyra just nodded and gave a forced smile. Without a goodbye or any further comment, Lyra left the office and continued wandering around.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Lyra eventually ended up in the biology department. She spotted Leaf walking through the halls with determination, exchanging words with the other researchers. From what Lyra had heard, Leaf was considered too young and inexperienced not too long ago. But now, with her newfound promotion, her underlings treated her with respect and deference.

Noticing Lyra, Leaf looked annoyed, but nonetheless stopped and waved at her. Hoping to talk about what happened with at least someone, Lyra walked over to Leaf.

"Busy?" Lyra asked her.

"Extremely," Leaf replied tensely. "Kaminko told me about what Team Plasma did at Dragonspiral Tower. That means the project I'm working on is of utmost importance. At least we have the Light Stone to study."

Lyra nodded, not sure how to get Leaf talking about the issue, especially with so many people around.

"I… heard about what happened," Leaf said carefully, avoiding Lyra's eyes. "I'm sorry it came to that."

Lyra nodded, but then immediately frowned. Leaf's reply sounded almost inhuman to Lyra, like a robot was talking to her. And this was someone who had been through a lot with Kris, someone who supposedly knew her and was a friend.

"But I must say," Leaf continued, "that I can't imagine what was going on in her head at the time. First she almost ruins the Heatran operation, then steals an important relic and goes AWOL? It seems like she only has herself to blame for-"

"You saying she _deserved_ what happened to her?!" Lyra snapped, seeing red. "How could you say something like that?!"

"I don't remember saying 'deserve'," Leaf said coldly, "and in fact, I don't believe anyone particularly 'deserves' anything. But her actions led to these consequences, which should set an example for the rest of us. Excuse me."

Without even letting Lyra get a word in - not that she could in the state she was in - Leaf breezed past Lyra and left, leaving Lyra feeling like she was alone in the world.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

A few hours later, in the Operations Room, Hilda and Marshal were going over the latest assignment, studying a map of Kanto. In her hand, Hilda held the Dark Stone, the black-colored jewel that Team Plasma had stolen from the Nacrene Museum. Its unusual properties had to be studied harder, and the Committee had given them the order: the Dark Stone was to be delivered to a laboratory run by Silph in Saffron City.

"C'mon, you're not still scared of those knight freaks?" Hilda taunted, jabbing Marshal on the shoulder. "A big boy like you? Why not just go there directly?"

"Extreme precautions have to be taken with this one," Marshal said seriously. "Now, you'll teleport to Celadon City, the same one Silver used when…"

Marshal fell silent. Hilda sighed. "Yeah, we get it," she said. "We can't wallow in this forever. So we walk from Celadon to Saffron?"

"It's a short trip," Marshal said. "We don't know if they still have people monitoring public transportation and the gates to the city."

"You sure you talking about Team Plasma?" Hilda laughed. "Because I remember giving their boss a kick in the ass."

"Not entirely," Marshal said quietly. "Kaminko had some doubts that… well, consider what happened with Operative Five."

"Say her name," Hilda said firmly. "Please. It's an insult to her memory if you don't."

"Right, considering what happened with Kris," Marshal said quickly, "Kaminko doesn't trust the Committee anymore. They went overboard by sending the Holon Security goons after her. A heavily armed unit led by a sociopath with a grudge against Kris? That's just insane."

"Don't get me started on that," Hilda grumbled. "That woman was on Navel Rock when everything happened. She tortured my men. She killed innocent civilians. And she worked with _Pryce_ of all people."

Marshal nodded, brushed it off and continued, all business now: "Kaminko has taken care of everything. The lab in Saffron is an alternate site set up by scientists who work for us. They have top-of-the-line security and we've asked both the Saffron City Gym and the Fighting Dojo to provide additional help in guarding the Stone."

"Got it," Hilda said cheerfully. "You can count on me and Bert!"

"Just so you know," Marshal said awkwardly. "I heard from Blaine and Juniper about Hilbert. If I had known for a _second_ about what they were doing to him-"

"Ah, forget it," Hilda said nonchalantly. "We worked things out. It's still him under there no matter how you see it. Later!"

Waving at Marshal and holding onto the Dark Stone, Hilda left the Operations Room. But as soon as she was outside the door, Hilda leaned against the wall and buried her head in her hands, sighing.

"Damn it, Kris," she whispered to herself, "why did you go do this? Why did you go and die on me?"

Quickly wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, Hilda put the thoughts out of her mind and left the hallway, planning to rendezvous with Hilbert on the hallway leading to the teleport, from where they'd be transferred to Celadon City in a blink of an eye.

But as she arrived, someone else was there too. While Hilbert was casually leaning against a wall and reading a book, a few meters from him, Wes was sitting and also leaning against the wall, head tilted down in a way that looked like he was napping. Noticing Hilda, Hilbert put the book away and nodded, while Wes remained motionless.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"I bumped into him on my way here," Hilbert explained calmly, glancing at Wes. "He asked me where I was going and-"

"You told him?"

"I… wasn't under the impression that we weren't allowed to," Hilbert said, frowning. "Is everything okay?"

"That's what I should be asking him," Hilda sighed. "Yo!" she yelled and lightly kicked Wes' foot. "Wesley!"

"I just," Wes groaned as he lifted his head, "wanna come with you. That's all. I want to be anywhere other than here."

"I actually contacted Marshal," Hilbert said. "He was okay with it also. Why not bring him along to strengthen our ranks?"

"Marshal didn't mention this to me," Hilda grumbled.

"Well… he said he knows you hate surprises-"

"And I do!" Hilda huffed, but quickly calmed down, and she and Hilbert instead pulled Wes up on his feet, though Wes looked like he didn't even feel like walking. "Go grab your civvie clothes and let's go!" she told Wes. "Meet us back here in fifteen or we're dumping your ass."

Wes didn't have to be told twice. Relieved to have found an escape from the base, Wes quickly ran upstairs to his room. He changed his clothes in record time, and then quickly checked his wardrobe for something, or rather, _someone_ he'd need to bring with him.

As he opened the wardrobe, a small yellow Pokémon crawled out from under a pile of socks and underwear, looking at Wes drowsily with half-closed black eyes. It was Kris' Sandshrew,, who had no idea what had happened to his master.

"Shrew, we're going for a trip!" Wes told him, holding his bag open for the Pokémon. "I know it's not comfortable, but please stay in there until I say so. There's a water bottle in there… food will have to wait, I'm afraid. Just, uh, drink quietly."

Though reluctant, Shrew climbed out of the wardrobe and into Wes' open bag, which he fastened tightly. Then, he stormed out of his room and through the halls of EXO, with one thought in his mind:

 _I'm never coming back here again_.

He had fetched his Umbreon and Espeon, but there was no time for the rest of his own Pokémon, and no way to grab them without raising suspicions. Aside from that, he had nothing, just a water bottle, his EXO-issued Pokétch and medipen and some food to last him and his Pokémon for maybe a day.

 _And of course, this cursed bottle of pills_.

Wes wasn't sure if thinking about them made any difference, but as he turned a corner, he almost bumped into a man with dark hair and glasses dressed in a blue suit, who raised a questioning eyebrow at Wes.

"Go get them, son," Cheren said mockingly. "I sleep easier knowing that you're protecting the world for me."

"Shut up," Wes said, and for emphasis, tossed the bottle of Compound EX-MG pills to the ground at Cheren's feet. "And take your poison with you!"

Cheren glanced at the bottle, raising his eyebrows even higher.

"Did they not perform as they should have?" he asked calmly. "I see you've eaten like half of the bottle. Aren't you and your Pokémon stronger?"

"I don't know, maybe!" Wes yelled. "At the cost of… you know, whatever, you probably don't even know or care!"

"I heard what happened to our poor friend," Cheren said without wiping the smile off his face, "and I came to see if EXO needed my help facing this tragedy. You know, I could help you out as well. If you want out, I have connections in the Pokémon Association that can-"

"I will _never_ accept any help from you again!" Wes snarled.

Cheren shrugged. "It's your call," he said. "But I remember someone promising to deliver me all the information he could. Did you or did you not promise that."

"That's what I've been doing ever since, in my letters!" Wes protested.

"Yes, but nothing that I can use has come up so far," Cheren said, grabbing Wes' arm to stop him from leaving. "Specifically, I'd like to know what EXO is doing with the stones you guys grabbed from Team Plasma."

"You know what?" Wes said, shaking Cheren off. "Find out yourself. I have a mission."

"You don't want to get on my bad side, Wes!" Cheren called out after him, voice still calm and a smile still on his face as Wes stormed off, knowing Hilda was quite serious about the time limit.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: Route 7, Kanto** _

_**An hour later** _

It was getting dark outside as Wes, Hilda and Hilbert pressed on through Route 7 in silence. Occasionally, sounds of something moving around could be heard from Wes' backpack, but only Hilbert seemed to notice them and didn't do much to point them out. Hilda, for her part, was too focused on reading the map while holding the Dark Stone tightly in her hand.

The teleporter had taken them to Celadon City as intended, and from there, the trio would start walking towards Saffron. It would be midnight before they'd finally arrive close enough to take a taxi to the laboratory, where they would spend the night before returning.

That was, at least, the plan Hilda had outlined. Wes had other things in mind, wondering how exactly to split past the other two. Getting anything past Hilda's eyes was a challenge, and even though Wes had three Pokémon to use, Hilda's Emboar was stronger than all of them combined. Hilbert may have been more passive, but Wes knew he would choose Hilda's side over Wes' at any point and, if what they were saying about him was true, he was practically superhuman himself, at which point having a team of six Pokémon probably wouldn't save Wes.

Force was not an option, so what was? Nothing else than waiting when it got completely dark and slipping out undetected. Pretend to tie his shoelaces, perhaps? Then disappear into the bushes and _hope_ that Hilda would see the mission as too important to abandon for Wes.

"What are you thinking about over there, Wes?" Hilda asked all of a sudden without turning her head. "You're so quiet."

"A soft bed," Wes grunted. "You didn't ask Hilbert, he's quiet too!"

"He's always quiet."

"True," Hilbert said calmly as he walked, following Hilda obediently.

Wes sighed, but kept following the other two as Hilda guided them through a path less trodden. Eventually, Hilda had to let Emboar out to let its flames illuminate the path as they moved onto trails with no lights at all.

And then, after what seemed like an hour's worth of quiet walking through the ever-darkening forest trail, something happened. Another source of light appeared into view, and what it turned out to be shocked Wes to his core. He had seen pictures of it before, but it was totally different to see it in nature: the Ultra Beast Pheromosa.

Its slim, elegant figure stood on a tree branch, slightly glowing in the darkness, looking like a splotch of white paint spread on a black canvas with the way it stood out from the darkness. It looked down on Wes, Hilda, Hilbert and Emboar in a superior manner that took Wes off guard, and he was even more shocked when it talked:

"Humans!" it shrieked in an odd, high-pitched voice that was vaguely feminine, but more like insectoid to Wes' ear. "For the second time I have the displeasure of coming across your ugly visages! I pray that it will be my last!"

"Second?!" Hilda yelled back at it, holding her hand to stop Emboar from attacking. "What do you mean?"

"Ooooh, it's faaaaar better to just show you instead~" Pheromosa cooed from its perch on the tree, pointing a skinny limb at something behind the group.

They all turned around, Wes doing so knowing it couldn't be a good idea, but he shuddered at what he saw: the psychic Pokémon Mewtwo, floating in the air a few inches above ground, surrounded by a blue glow, its three-fingered hands raised threateningly.

"Not again!" Hilda groaned while Hilbert opened a Poké Ball at lightning speed, sending out his Samurott.

"Again?!" Wes shouted. "I don't get it! Mewtwo should be our ally!"

"I remember," Hilda said tensely, "but this thing attacked us in Castelia City. And now it followed us all the way back out here."

"Mewtwo!" Pheromosa commanded. "Get rid of them and seize the Dark Stone!"

Mewtwo lunged at Wes, Hilda and Hilbert, only a few feet of distance between them. Wes fell on the ground, too paralyzed to do anything. Hilda and Hilbert pointed their Pokétches at it while Emboar and Samurott blocked their trainers, ready to defend them to the last breath.

But the only thing that stopped Mewtwo's advance was Wes' bag suddenly opening and Shrew emerging from it, lifting its stubby arms to protect Wes like Hilda and Hilbert's Pokémon had done to them. Locking eyes with the Sandshrew, Mewtwo suddenly stopped, the blue glow fading away as the psychic Pokémon collapsed on the ground on its knees, holding its head in obvious pain. Shrew continued to protect Wes with its body, relentlessly staring at Mewtwo.

" _Why…_ " Mewtwo groaned - or as much as one could groan telepathically. " _Why am I here_?"

"I don't know what you just did," Pheromosa cooed, "but you didn't think I wouldn't come prepared, did you? Mewtwo!"

The shell of Pheromosa's back opened as the Ultra Beast spread its wings and began flapping them rapidly. As Mewtwo lifted its head briefly, its face was assaulted by a sudden gust of yellow, mist-like pollen. Understanding the situation immediately, Hilda commanded Emboar to attack Pheromosa. But Pheromosa moved out from Emboar's Flamethrower's way so quickly that it had practically teleported.

And by then, the damage was done. Mewtwo's blue glow reignited as its eyes glowed pale blue as well. Shrew tried to squeak at it, perhaps trying to talk sense into it in their language, but Wes knew it wouldn't work. Somehow, Pheromosa's brainwashing powers were strong enough to even affect Mewtwo. With one flick of its fingers, Mewtwo lifted Shrew in the air and sent it flying at Wes, who managed to barely catch it only to get hit in the stomach by the Pokémon's hard hide and fall on the ground.

Hilda's Emboar and Hilbert's Samurott acted immediately, firing their most powerful attacks: Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon. But the massive balls of fire and water bounced away, knocking into nearby trees and exploding as Mewtwo raised a barrier around itself.

Next, Mewtwo lifted both Emboar and Samurott in the air, controlling each Pokémon with one hand. Hilda tried to shoot a fiery projectile from her Pokétch but it was as useful as throwing pinecones, as Mewtwo seemed to feel nothing from it. Instead, with another flick of its wrist, Mewtwo sent Emboar flying towards its trainer. Wes tried to cry out in warning, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. Emboar was sent hurtling towards Hilda, who ducked before the large Pokémon's weight seemed to fall on her.

At that moment, Hilbert lost it. While Mewtwo was busy with the struggling Samurott, Hilbert ran towards Mewtwo, arm pointed at the psychic-type. A cannon suddenly appeared from his left wrist and fired what seemed to be an Ice Beam attack directly at Mewtwo's hands. For a moment, it seemed like he was successful: Mewtwo's arms froze in solid blocks and it lost control of Samurott, letting the water-type drop on the ground.

But Hilbert's joy was short-lived. Mewtwo's hands glowed for a second, cracking the ice around them. While Hilbert was busy trying to get his Samurott on its feet, Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball attack at both of them, knocking them both out in a single hit.

With all of its primary threats out of commission, Mewtwo turned towards Wes and Shrew. The Sandshrew was already up, its claws exposed at Mewtwo. Wes thought about his Pokétch, but couldn't think of anything it could do to stand up to Mewtwo.

"What are you doing?!" Wes shouted at the intimidating psychic Pokémon as it floated towards him. "Don't you remember me? Or this Sandshrew? You've fought alongside us before! Don't tell me you don't remember Kris? Or what about Latias?!"

The last word made Mewtwo pause, but not stop entirely.

But it was enough.

A ball of fire suddenly emerged from the bushes, knocking Mewtwo several meters away. A second one shot towards Pheromosa, who jumped on another branch to dodge it. Instead, the fireball hit the bushes further away, lighting them on fire and illuminating the whole area.

Three Pokémon suddenly emerged from the bushes, and these, too, had been covered in Wes' EXO lessons: the three legendary Pokémon belonging to the Swords of Justice, the blue steel-type Cobalion, the green grass-type Virizion and the gray and brown rock-type Terrakion.

What they were doing there, Wes couldn't understand. But they sure were kicking ass. Virizion whipped up a flurry of leaves that obscured Mewtwo's vision, allowing Cobalion to circle behind it and strike with its sword, then ram it with its head. Mewtwo was knocked several feet away again, allowing Terrakion to pounce on the psychic-type with its whole weight.

Pheromosa looked like it was about to intervene when three more Pokémon emerged from the bushes. Wes recognized the small blue Keldeo, another member of the Swords, though it didn't seem to be helping in the fight. And alongside it was unmistakably Suicune, the legendary beast from Johto. On Suicune's back was a very small, impish yellow and orange Pokémon with large ears that seemed to be giving Wes the victory sign of all things.

"Relax!" the small Pokémon talked to him, which Wes didn't find so odd anymore after hearing Pheromosa do the same. "The name's Victini, and these are my buddies, Suicune and the Swords of Justice. Man, that sounds pretty awesome, you should think of making this a regular thing," the Pokémon added to Suicune, who tapped its feet impatiently.

"Right, sorry, matters at hand," Victini said quickly and looked at Mewtwo. "Looks like our stinky pal did a number on the big kitty," it commented.

Surrounded by so many Pokémon, Pheromosa tried to escape, but its route was blocked by Cobalion and Virizion, who kept their swords trained on the Ultra Beast.

"This looks like your expertise, fuzzball," Victini said in Suicune's ear.

Suicune moved its head in a way that looked like a nod to Wes (or it could be trying to shake Victini away) and slowly walked over to Mewtwo. As Mewtwo struggled under Terrakion's weight, Suicune put its paw on Mewtwo's head. Then, Suicune closed its eyes, its purple mane briefly glowing in various colors, looking like the aurora borealis. The large crest on its head also glowed in multiple colors as sparks flew out from its mane, landing on top of Mewtwo's head.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. But eventually, Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and became normal again, and the glow around the Pokémon faded away as well. Based on Pheromosa's enraged reaction, Wes determined that Mewtwo was no longer a threat.

"See, this _bug_ ," Victini pointed at Pheromosa,"has a knack for using its pheromones to make Pokémon do its bidding. Normally, something as strong as Mewtwo here wouldn't be affected, but I'd say Pherry caught it at a particularly troubling time. Good thing my buddy here," Victini patted Suicune's head, "has its purification powers on hand. Not sure how long even the six of us could have held our own against Mewtwo in a real fight."

Unsure of what to say, Wes raised his hand and shakily pointed it at Hilda's Emboar. "Um, my f-friends," he stuttered. "Can you… are they okay?"

But Keldeo had already gone over to the Emboar, and using its head, it gently lifted the large fire-type on its back. It turned out Hilda hadn't been crushed underneath it at all, although her leg had been pinned under it. Groaning in pain, Hilda nonetheless got up to observe the destruction around her. Wes saw Cobalion nudge its head at Keldeo, who obediently went to use its water-type attacks to put out the fire.

"It looks like everyone got off with a scratch!" Victini said proudly. "Now then… what to do with you?" it asked Pheromosa. "Oh, right. The whole reason I didn't participate in the fight."

Victini snapped its fingers, and electricity soon crackled in the air above Pheromosa. Wes already knew what was going to happen - a portal to Ultra Space would appear.

"Yeah, I can do this," Victini remarked to the surprised Pheromosa. "Of course, it requires a tremendous amount of energy on my part and requires _you_ to stay still - which you'll do, unless you want my friends to test the sharpness of their blade right now."

But Pheromosa, to everyone's surprise, just cackled. "So you'll send me to Ultra Space," it laughed. "Then what? How do you think I got here in the first place? Blacephalon is still waiting on the other side. All it has to do is reopen the portal and I can come back as _many times_ as I want. So do your worst!"

" _If you say so_ …"

After exchanging looks with its comrades, Terrakion was about to take its legs off Mewtwo's back, but the psychic-type sprang into action itself, knocking Terrakion away as it floated up, the sinister glow back around it, but its eyes focused on Pheromosa. Cobalion and Virizion withdrew their swords and nervously retreated from the Ultra Beast.

" _You manipulated me_ ," Mewtwo growled at the Beast. " _You used me as a tool to do your bidding. Oh, I remember everything. You did exactly the same thing as those humans you claim to loathe did to me in their laboratory_."

Pheromosa didn't back away. "You were supposed to be Lord Giratina's General! You could have been given an army with which to wipe out this pathetic world."

" _And I'll give you the same answer as I did to your 'Lord'_!"

Mewtwo suddenly transformed. In a blink of an eye, Mewtwo became smaller, its tail protruding from the back of its head while its neck tube instead became a large ring on its head, while the tips of its toes and fingers became dark purple.

Pheromosa didn't recover from its shock as Mewtwo became enveloped by a blue sphere. Faster than ever Pheromosa could move, Mewtwo propelled itself against the insectoid Ultra Beast. With nowhere to go, both Mewtwo and Pheromosa flew in the air, with Wes and everyone below watching as they went until there was nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

Then, an explosion.

"Well, I'd say that takes care of that," Victini remarked cheerfully. "Not exactly as I would have played it, but Pheromosa didn't exactly leave us with a choice."

"Who are you?" Wes asked Victini while Hilda was tending to Hilbert and Samurott, who both seemed to be okay, "how did you know how to find us?"

"Don't get too proud, kid," Victini said. "After getting this band together, we began our mission to hunt down the Ultra Beasts one by one. With Naganadel taken care of, Pheromosa was the next logical step to take. Most of the Ultra Beasts are like animals. Confused, controlled by the others. But Pheromosa and Blacephalon… are you aware of Blacephalon?"

Wes shook his head. That was the only one not covered in their lessons about the Ultra Beasts, at least to his memory.

"Well, anyway, some of the Ultra Beasts seem to be controlling the others, and this Blacephalon is the worst one," Victini said, now with a less cheerful tone. "To preserve the balance of this world, the Ultra Beasts must go."

"As for me," Victini continued, floating up and doing a twirl in the air, "consider me like the personification of this universe's positive energy. Like the energy used by a certain Jirachi when it grants wishes."

Wes remembered. The extraterrestrial Pokémon Jirachi, the one who could grant wishes… and the one whose power was used not too long ago.

"Enough about this for now," Victini said, "you can hear the rest later. If you humans are the ones who we think you are, then we have something to tell you. It's about this stone you're carrying."

"Oh no!" Hilda shouted suddenly, having been listening to the conversation. "Not another freakshow parade trying to steal this thing from us. We were ordered to bring this stone to Saffron and that's what we'll do-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't care," Victini said quickly. "What I mean is that the stone you're carrying is connected to the Pokémon Kyurem. And that Pokémon is currently in Team Plasma's control."

"Hold up," Wes interjected. "I thought we beat Team Plasma already."

"They're still out there," Victini said, shaking its head. "The party you crashed was the Kyurem Resurrection Ritual, and you didn't even manage to stop it. Sure, only half of the gang remains, but with Kyurem, they're still a threat."

"And what is it that they're doing with that old skeleton?" Hilda asked pointedly.

"Kyurem is the last harbinger of Giratina," Victini explained. "The Dark and Light Stones are needed for it to become whole again. I don't know what exactly will happen, but I doubt you and your, well, entire species will like it."

The humans fell silent. When the mood visibly soured, Victini floated in the air, winking and showing a victory symbol at the group.

"Cheer up, though!" it said happily. "Because me and old Suicune here have been putting together a group that defeated Kyurem once before! These guys know a thing or two about fighting, be it human or Pokémon enemies. And…"

Victini floated above Keldeo, who was standing away from the other three Swords of Justice.

"...we have reinforcements this time," Victini finished. "So there's no way we can lose. Especially if we have help from… well, look who's here!"

Mewtwo, in its normal state and visibly exhausted, was floating back on the ground. It landed away from the rest of the group, averting their eyes.

"How about it, noodle-neck?" Victini asked Mewtwo. "I'm sure you have a bone to pick with the Ultra Beasts, after everything they put you through. Wanna join us?"

Mewtwo looked behind it, but not at Victini, but instead at Suicune. The Aurora Pokémon tilted its head slightly, as if to say something to Mewtwo.

" _No_ ," Mewtwo said softly. " _I have things I need to think about first_."

Leaving it at that, Mewtwo floated into the air, first slowly, then propelling itself into the night sky, leaving a trail of blue light behind.

"I'm not sure I follow what's going on," Hilda said after tending to her Emboar, "but if Team Plasma is still active, then our priority is to get in touch with EXO, then make sure the Stone gets to its destination as soon as possible. Screw this detour!"

But Wes was looking at Victini instead.

"What should I do?" he asked the Pokémon. "Where should I go?"

"Well, that's up to you, kid," Victini said thoughtfully. "There's at least one human out there actually doing something to fight against the evil that has seeped into this world. A human who actually knows something, one who can communicate with the Pokémon around them."

"Yellow!" Wes exclaimed. "Where can I find them?"

"I heard they are near Viridian City at the moment," Victini said. "If you leave now, you might even make it before sundown tomorrow. I'd help you get there, but me and the wolf pack here need to go track down the remaining Ultra Beasts."

Nodding, Wes first picked up the barely conscious Shrew in his arms. Then, he turned to give Hilda a defiant look.

"I'm not continuing," Wes told her plainly. "Tell Kaminko whatever you want, but I'm deserting. Maybe he'll send you or Silver or whoever to take me out, too, but I don't care. I won't be able to forgive myself if I stay in EXO for a second longer."

Hilda seemed to be undergoing a mix of emotions - anger chief among them - but she was struggling to properly vocalize them. Hilbert, on the other hand, just gave Wes an understanding smile.

"It's fine," he just said.

"Wait, what?!" Hilda snapped. "I thought my opinion is the one that counts here."

"Just let him go," Hilbert said. "He's made up his mind, and he looks more determined now than he ever was at EXO."

"Thanks," Wes said, though he frowned a bit at that last sentence.

Wes had recently realized that, for the majority of his life, he had been following someone else. Whether it was Rui, Team Snagem, Kris or recently EXO. Everything he had done was dependent on them. Maybe now, things would finally take a turn for the better.

Of course, he realized, this also meant going to try and find Yellow and ask what to do next. Baby steps and all that.

Though Hilda was conflicted, there was nothing much she could do. While Wes would take a path that would lead him, hopefully, to Vermilion City, Hilda and Hilbert continued for Saffron with the Dark Stone safely in their possession. As long as both of the stones were safe, there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

**~o** **~O** **~o**

_**Location: EXO HQ, somewhere in Unova** _

" _The Light Stone has disappeared_!" the voice of a panicked researcher blared through the intercom. " _I repeat, the Light Stone has disappeared_!"

Two security guards later escorted Dr. Kaminko and Leaf to the chamber where the Light Stone was kept. Silver, who had been ordered to guard the Stone, was nowhere to be seen either.

While the researchers and guards rushed around him, reporting their findings, most of which were repeating the obvious fact that the Light Stone was no longer there, Kaminko just stared forward, face completely expressionless.

"Sir?" Leaf asked him carefully.

"This Silver person," Kaminko said slowly. "I really had placed a lot of trust in him… wasn't he a close acquaintance of yours?"

"The key word is 'was', sir," Leaf said bitterly. "I don't associate with him anymore."

"So what would you say if I would contact President Lusamine and ask her to send in a squad to hunt him down?" Kaminko said flatly.

Leaf turned to look at the older scientist steadfastly. "I would say it's the smart thing to do," she said. "I wouldn't worry about the DNA Splicers, though. We got all the data from the Stone we will need. The work will progress on schedule."

Meanwhile, miles away, Silver emerged from a tunnel, one of the many used as an infiltration route by Team Plasma. While it had been sealed after Ghetsis' infiltration to the base, nothing was stopping Silver from re-opening it for his own escape, having been told by Aldith how to utilize the tunnel.

As Silver emerged from the tunnel in the forest, a car waiting behind a tree only a few dozen meters away immediately blinked its headlights. A stern-looking black-haired woman with glasses was sitting in the driver's seat while a man in a black suit, hat and trenchcoat sat in the back. Reluctantly, Silver got inside the car next to the man. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the driver made a 180-degree turn and began speeding away through the woods.

Silver turned to look at the pale, grim face of the man next to him - his father.

"Did you get it?" Giovanni asked him without looking at him.

Silver handed the Light Stone to Giovanni's open palm without saying a word. Similarly silent, Giovanni immediately pocketed it.

"We will take it to a safe place," he simply said. "Well done, my son."

Silver didn't let his expression betray the warm feeling he got from those words.

"Wherever you take it, they will follow as long as I'm here," Silver said instead. "The EX chip is still inside me and functioning, so it's transmitting my location."

"I know, thanks to your intel," Giovanni replied. "Hence, we reinforced the car with an electromagnetic field. It'll keep you hidden until we find another countermeasure."

Silver nodded. "In that case," he said, "I want us to head to Kanto next. I made a promise to a friend."

If Giovanni wanted to protest, he didn't voice it out. "Did you hear him, Matori?" he asked the driver. "Our plane is waiting in Mistralton City. Step on it."


End file.
